ofg
by killerbull
Summary: mug. I own nothing these story belong to the authors in them please don't sue
1. 47r7

The Night To Last Forever by Mackstack -- I: Bad End -- I: Bad End The cold air of the gutted castle lingered, as Twilight stared ahead at her nemesis. Nightmare Moon was stood atop a plinth in the centre of the hall, laughing maniacally as she lowered her gaze to meet Twilight's. Her laughter trailed off, as a smug smile crept across her lips. Twilight was stood with her head down, getting ready to charge. The Mare in the Moon stared down, dumbstruck. "You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" "YAAAARRRGH!" Twilight screamed as she ran forwards towards the Princess, her horn sparking violently as she charged a particularly lethal spell. Small flecks of light flew forth as sparks jumped outwards, dissipating in the air. As she approached Nightmare Moon she threw her head to her side and back again, launching a bolt of intense purple energy directly at Nightmare's face. But the bolt merely froze in mid-air. Twilight skidded to a halt, tripping over her hooves as she hurriedly stopped. She couldn't believe it. With as little effort as a flick of the hoof, Nightmare Moon had stopped the bolt in its tracks. It hovered just a few inches in front of her face - pulsating and twitching sporadically – as Nightmare Moon grinned down at the shocked unicorn. Her wide, toothy grin was bathed in a warm purple light as it emanated from the bolt. And just as easily as she'd held it in the air, she launched it back at Twilight. It crashed into her chest in an explosion of pure energy as Twilight was flung backwards across the castle. She collided with the cold brick of the far wall, and slid down into a crumpled mess on the floor. In a heavy daze, she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She'd been shown a huge variety of permutations of magic spells during her studies in Canterlot. She'd been taught the different types of offensive magic, the art of levitation, the intricacies of magical manipulation. The full works. But magic was unique to each unicorn. As Celestia had told her, "When you cast a spell, that resulting magic is as unique to you as your cutie mark is. It cannot be influenced by any other unicorn. It cannot be changed, it cannot be stopped. Your spells are your own, so you must be careful. You won't be getting…" Twilight's memory of Magic Class slowly evaporated as she drifted back to reality. She could hear the sound of hooves on stone, as someone sauntered towards her. "Now, young girl, you don't have any idea what you're doing here, do you? You waltz into my castle with your idiotic friends, thinking you could take on the world and win. But look at you." She gestured down at Twilight's prone form, laughing at just how pathetic the unicorn looked. She had burrowed her head down in between her fore-legs, like a young filly hiding from thunder. "You're an embarrassment. You and your friends. Disgusting parasites upon this, my rightful kingdom." She threw her hooves apart grandly and waited there, as if expectant of a round of applause from an imaginary audience. She looked back at Twilight, who still lay prone with her head in her hooves. Nightmare Moon rolled her eyes, before stamping her hoof on the floor. The sound echoed around the room, overlapping itself as it slowly faded away. "LOOK AT ME!" Her quiet, aloof tone had been replaced by one of pure wrath. Letting out a short yelp of fear, Twilight lifted her head from her hooves and stared up at her attacker. "I'm… sorry. Please let me go." The anger was immediately gone from Nightmare Moon's face, as her lips again curled upwards. A short snicker escaped her as her horn began to glow a dark blue, casting a dull light upon the room. Being the dead of night, there was little natural brightness in the air, other than the slight, pale illumination of the moonlight. The light from her horn quickly snapped away as she finished casting her spell. She had produced a dark leather collar. Attached to the collar was a short, chunky leash. But this leash was odd, different from the ones Twilight had seen the dog-walkers carrying back in Canterlot. At one end was a clasp as usual, but at the other end there was another clasp, instead of the more normal handle. It was as if it was a leash designed to attach two dogs to one another. What on earth was this devil planning with it? "Here you go, precious. Put this on, and you'll feel so much more like your proper self." Nightmare Moon slowly levitated the collar down and around Twilight's neck, before clicking the buckle shut. She did it slowly, making sure the leather nicked and pulled at Twilight's fur as it wrapped around her neck. She wanted Twilight to feel everything. "Now, young one, that harlot Celestia has probably told you quite a bit about me. You obviously felt that you knew everything you needed to, or else you wouldn't have rushed into a mission so," she paused, choosing her words very carefully. "…deeply regrettable for you." Twilight squirmed underneath Nightmare Moon's legs, trying desperately to escape. But it was no use. Nightmare Moon's magic held the leash firmly in place, leaving Twilight immobile beneath her adversary. "Here this, I have something to tell you that Celestia probably failed to mention. You see, I've been rather dishonest with you. I've been hiding something. But as you ponies teach, one should love and tolerate everypony on this forsaken husk of a world. So I'm going to show you what I've been hiding." Nightmare Moon closed her eyes as she concentrated. Her horn bathed the room in the same blue hue as before, as this time her whole body was slowly engulfed in the light. Twilight shielded her eyes, almost blinded at such close proximity. The light vanished, leaving Nightmare Moon stood before Twilight again. But now though, there was something new. Something horrific. Twilight wretched. Hanging between Nightmare Moon's legs was a gargantuan set of male genitalia. It wasn't just big, it was… freakish in its size. The twitching cock hung down limply, but even flaccid its head was rubbing against the castle floor. At the base of her cock was something strange. Just before the skin of her sheath, a large metal shackle was clamped around her member. It was clearly too small for a cock of that magnitude, if it was even designed to go around a cock at all. It dug into the flesh, pushing out the veins around it, causing the whole cock to bulge and pulsate in a strange, almost alien way. As Twilight's eyes moved backwards along the shaft, her mind settled on Nightmare Moon's ballsack. It was a disgusting sight. To say they were oversized was an understatement. The monstrous testes were so swollen, any normal pony would've needed a cart in order to move them around. Nightmare Moon caught Twilight staring, her mouth hanging open slightly. She yanked on the lead, pulling Twilight right up against her urgent, purple member, forcing Twilight's face against its head. A hot streak of pre-cum smeared across Twilight's cheek. It smelt odd. Not unpleasant, just strange. "Do you like them, my dear girl? Let me explain. 1000 years ago my sister banishes me to the moon. 1000 years I am trapped up there, with no one to talk to, no one to play with. And she knew that. So the last thing she did before banishing me was bestow this gift unto me." She pushed Twilight's muzzle deep into the steaming flesh of her scrotum, holding her amongst the warm, musky folds of skin. Twilight gagged, as she was forced to take a deep breath of the pungent smell. She pulled herself away, shuddering in horror as a niggling part of her mind wished it was still devouring that scent. "But not content with giving me this mighty cock - and no whore to break with it - she gave me the full prisoner treatment." She shook her cock from side to side - rattling her shackles - smacking Twilight to the floor with her member in the process. No sooner had she hit the floor Nightmare Moon tugged her to her feet again. She continued. "She threw me into these shackles, before casting a spell on me for good measure. As long as I remained on the moon, I would be eternally hard and unable to escape my heat, leaving me in constant lustful agony. No matter how many times I beat the seed out of me, the lust just came back, clawing at my mind. 1000 years needing to breed, and no one to do it with. I could feel myself swelling, churning, desperate to pump my seed into some needy bitch. But now that I'm back in Equestria those spells no longer affect me, so I just need to find someone to sate my needs. And that's where you come in." Twilight desperately jerked on the leash that bound her, trying to break free, to no avail. She could do nothing but sit there as Nightmare Moon lined up her cock with her mouth. The smell she had gotten used to, but she could never get used to the size. And that was just looking at it. She grimaced as she felt Nightmare Moon pushing her flared, rock hard shaft against her lips. She tried to move away, but she had been pushed up against the castle wall. She was practically pinned in place by this shaft. There was nowhere she could go. And there was only one place that cock could go. And it did. Nightmare Moon broke her way past Twilight's defences, and slowly forced her cock into her newest subject. She was overjoyed. 1000 years of waiting for a lucky mare to be her special cum-dump, and she had found that mare. And she had turned out to be none other than the Princess' protégé. How perfect that was. Now all she had to do was break the slut. Twilight hacked and spluttered as the massive slab of meat slowly slid further and further inside of her. Nightmare Moon inched forwards at an agonisingly slow pace, lingering in the joy of her prisoner's warm innards. She stopped - only about a third of her length inside the unicorn – as she watched Twilight's throat bulge profusely, stretching grossly in an effort to accommodate the vast member that was lodged within her. Twilight looked up at her assailant, her eyes full of desperation and fear. She shook her head as much as she could - what with the spear holding her head in place – and lifted her hooves in a praying motion. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, mixing slightly with the pre-cum that had already begun to drip from the corners of her mouth. "Oh, Twilight, what are you trying to say? You want me to stop? You BEG me to stop? Well, considering you are a little busy to talk, I'll just have to guess what you want. And I'm guessing… you want to be my cock-whore?" Twilight continued to stare upwards, her sadness turning to cold, dark fear. She watched, helpless, as the other end of the leash levitated into the air. Nightmare Moon positioned the second clasp against her shackle, and hooked it into place upon one of the dangling chain-links. Twilight shuddered. "Now, young lady, this cock is a part of you now. So long as we are attached, it's not going anywhere. It can't." Nightmare Moon lurched backwards, as if in an effort to remove her penis from her slave. As she tried to move away the leash went taught, and the air filled with a loud crack of leather. Twilight was pulled forwards from her back onto her knees, but the cock didn't go anywhere. "I'm stuck inside of you, until I'm soft enough that I can work my way out. And I'm not going to go soft until you pleasure me. What else will you do? Wait it out?" Nightmare Moon laughed cruelly as she slammed her hips forwards, burying her cock deep in Twilight's insides. It was now the turn of her stomach to bulge violently, looking as if it was threatening to burst. "You can't wait it out. I've been hard for a 1000 years, you think it might suddenly go down by some miracle? Ha. There are no miracles for you now." As Nightmare Moon bucked into her, Twilight's muzzle butted painfully against the cold, jagged steel of Nightmare Moon's shackle. Twilight spluttered violently, as cum shot from her mouth and nostrils. She couldn't believe what was happening. She looked around for some sign that this was all a horrid dream, but there was no release for her. She could only accept it as Nightmare Moon began to piston her member back and forth into Twilight's mouth. She screamed against the flesh that filled her, punching her hooves against Nightmare Moon's underbelly. She scoffed. "Please, Twilight, don't pretend to be something you're not. I've watched you from the moon. I've seen your dreams. I know what you got up to as you grew up. I know what Celestia made you do when you were a filly in her class. I'm surprised you survived your time with her. Your little asshole must have been raw. And I know what you did with your Dad when you graduated. Sure, his cock down your throat is timid and laughable compared to mine, but you aren't a stranger to the rough stuff. We both know you love it." Twilight twitched and shuffled from side to side as the hulk of purple, corrupt meat slammed into her again and again. She could feel a warmth to her very core as it spat heavy dollops of pre-cum into her belly, sloshing around audibly inside of her. The motions of her captor were becoming faster and faster as she pumped her length in and out, gasping as Twilight's throat contracted around her length. Twilight's struggles for freedom had begun to subside. She slowly slumped on her haunches, accepting that – like it or not – there was no way she could break free. There was little she could do but retreat amongst her own thoughts, as her belly began to swell slightly with the volume of pre building up inside her. "This is so disgusting!" She thought to herself. "Where are my friends? Where is the Princess? Can't anybody help me?" "… But why would I want help?" Twilight's eyes widened with fear as she realised what she had just thought. No, surely not? She couldn't let Nightmare Moon corrupt her! She couldn't fall at such a humiliating hurdle. She had to stay strong! But the thoughts were there. A tiny, niggling voice in the back of her mind that was gagging for Nightmare Moon. A voice that revelled in the delight of choking on her enormous cock, which continued to thrust its way in and out of her throat. A voice that wanted Nightmare Moon to break her - destroy the Twilight that once was - and transform her into nothing but a cock-addicted baby factory. She had to fight it. Nightmare Moon grinned. She knew what the unicorn was thinking. And she knew the unicorn would lose. But perhaps a little extra incentive was needed to tip the balance. Nightmare ceased her thrusting, giving Twilight a joyous moment of recovery from the onslaught. Looking down past Nightmare's cock and balls, Twilight could see Nightmare Moon's tail beginning to drift slowly towards her. It was forming into that mysterious mist that Twilight had seen Nightmare Moon transform into beforehand. But this mist looked odd. Different, more… solid. First the tip, then a longer stretch of her tail formed into a solid, writhing mass. It looked like a powerful vine that would've hung from the trees in the Everfree forest. But unlike a vine, this mass moved with purpose. It was like it was alive. This new form slithered towards Twilight from underneath Nightmare Moon. It rose slowly into Twilight's vision, hovering there for a second. She stared at this monstrosity as it slowly brushed itself against her face, leaving a trail of an odd, mucous-like substance on her fur. She sniffed at it cautiously as the 'tentacle' sank back down towards the floor. The aroma of this mucous was incredibly powerful, but it was not a smell she could put her hoof on. "It smells quite nice…" The voice piped up in her head again. Twilight concentrated as she tried to shut it out. "Imagine that beast sliding down my throat. Oh, the things it could do to me. I wonder if I could take her bloated horsecock and her tail in my mouth at the same time. Perhaps I should practice, it would please her so!" In desperation, Twilight smacked the side of her head with her hoof. The voice was suddenly gone again. Back in the room, Twilight could see what this mass was actually trying to do. She began to wail uselessly against Nightmare Moon's cock as the tentacle pushed inquisitively at her pussy. She snapped her legs shut, crushing the tentacles head between her thighs. Now it was Nightmare Moon's turn to let out a yelp, caught off guard by her slut's insubordination. "You insignificant wretch! What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?" Her horn lit up as two pools of magical energy gripped Twilight's thighs and thrust them apart, smacking her legs back down onto the cold stones beneath her. "And to think I even considered treating you gently," she sneered to herself. Twilight clenched her muscles desperately, but she knew it was useless. She could feel the rounded tip of Nightmare Moon's tail slithering into her moist hole with minimal effort. It continued to push its way further and further into the unicorn, constantly lubricating itself as it continued to emit that same mucous-like substance from its tip. Twilight squeezed her eyes tight as she could feel her belly bulging to accommodate this additional beast in her tight interior, alongside the member that bulged her throat out so distressingly. It finally stopped travelling, coming to rest deep inside her mid, before starting to thrust slowly and methodically in and out. As it did, Twilight could feel the cock moving in her throat again. She kept her eyes pressed tightly closed, desperately begging to anyone beyond that may have been listening. She hated every second of this cruel abuse, but especially hated how it was starting to feel good. Suddenly, she felt the urge to open her eyes again, and face her captor head on. Her eyelids crept upwards, as the cock before her came into focus. Eyes now wide, Twilight realised. Nightmare Moon wasn't thrusting against her face. Twilight was the one doing all the work, sliding her head back and forth along the shaft that occupied her throat. Nightmare Moon was just stood over her. Other than her tail thrashing madly at Twilight's nether region, she stood motionless. She wore a grotesque smile across her face, mad with lust and power. Her eyes were sharp, alert, and staring deep into Twilight's very soul. A drop of drool that had built upon her fangs dropped towards the floor, bursting against Twilight's muzzle as she worked the cock before her. Her lips slowly parted as she spoke. "Ha…ha, it's happening. It's really happening! Oh, how long it has been! Twilight, dearest, you REALLY didn't know what you were getting yourself into by coming here. I once had the entirety of this nation at my hooves. Stallions and mares alike were desperate to guzzle down my seed, to breed me and one day have the honour of birthing my foals. The only thing that brought those ponies pleasure -once they bore me said foals – was the hope their children would inherit tools as mighty as mine so they could be fucked senseless by them too. My magic is far more potent than your Princess would have had you believe. Potent enough to break the mind of even the strongest pony that faced me. And you are no different. My essence has been deep within you this whole time." She motioned vaguely at the tentacle that continued to thrust aggressively into Twilight's battered vagina, leaking cum from her ballooning belly onto the floor. "And my essence has twisted your mind and body alike. It has touched your very soul, and turned it black. Your body is obviously completely under my spell already, but I wonder if your mind is too?" She stared closely at Twilight's face and gasped with delight as she saw a single tear rolling down her new cock-whore's face. "Ha! You are still in there! Oh, you must be loving this! The knowledge that your body is dedicated to me, and there is nothing you can do but scream internally." Twilight could only watch herself as she lunged forwards and back, drawing huge gulps of cum deep into her belly as she swallowed Nightmare Moon's member eagerly. She sobbed as she felt one of her hooves lifting itself up to the base of this disgusting, euphoric shaft and begin to caress and massage it. It ran its way along her skin, manipulating the flesh as it settled on the shackle that was still locked firmly in place. The corrupted voice within arose again, louder and stronger than before. "Come on, this is so great! Why would I ever want to deny this? I would be the perfect slut for this beautiful goddess! Just imagine what I could do if I completely submit? Oh, what I would give to feel that angelic cock force its way into my anus! To feel that rock hard slab pushing into me, manipulating my useless little body to accommodate itself! I want to feel myself be stretched and bent around her, so she can use me as the meagre fuck-toy that I am! And imagine the babies she could pump into me!" Twilight tried to fight this alien presence in her mind, but she simply couldn't. It was too powerful now. Besides, perhaps the voice was right? After all, the sensations of the cock in her mouth and tentacle in her pussy had both filled her with a sense of shame and self-loathing initially, but now… she welcomed them. She hadn't realised it, but she loved the feeling of Nightmare Moon's huge, corrupted form inside her tight, pathetic little body. Why had she ever tried to deny it? Returning to the matter at hand, she began to work her cock even faster, wrapping her tongue sensually around every pulsating vein she could find, rubbing the meat she couldn't hold in her throat slowly and deliberately with her hooves. She caressed the gigantic, churning balls that hung down below Nightmare Moon's hind quarters, blind with excitement for the moment she would be drowned in the royal cum within. She also shifted on her hooves, manoeuvring herself so that she now straddled the tentacle that was buried deep within her desperate, hungry womb. She slammed her hips down against the floor, forcing the entire mass into herself in one swift motion. Nightmare Moon stumbled on her hooves, almost overwhelmed by the heavenly feeling it generated within her. Twilight was now in her element, her throat and belly stretching and shrinking as the two huge masses inside her butted against her walls. Her mind was awash with thoughts of her future with her new Princess, how exciting it would be. She rose and fell onto the tentacle at her pussy, pounding it relentlessly. It slid in and out of her with ease, now lubricated with the vast amounts of excess pre-cum that it had already sprayed into its willing victim. Twilight looked up into the eyes of her mistress. Nightmare Moon's eyes were looked oddly vacant, as every muscle in her body had begun to shake and twitch with anticipation. Suddenly Nightmare flung her weight forwards, crashing her fore-hooves into the wall that Twilight leant on, sending cracks radiating out over the brickwork. She had hilted herself in Twilight's throat again, cracking Twilight's nose against her rusted shackle. The tentacle, too, forced itself as deep into Twilight as it could possibly go, before beginning to spasm wildly. Nightmare Moon was cumming. The wave of cum was like nothing Twilight had ever seen, or felt. The loads she had been given in the past by her mentor and by her father were immediately forgotten as 1000 years of lust fired into her stomach and womb. It shot down her throat with incredible velocity, bulging and stretching her stomach profusely. It ballooned out with wild speed, smacking into the cobble below and continuing to expand. As it did she could feel her womb filling with the same euphoric heat, as the tentacle pumped vast quantities of spunk into her slathering twat. She was being filled from both ends, her body stretching and gurgling as it continued to fill at an alarming rate. By the time the flow finally ceased, she looked like she had had a baby dragon pumped into her lucky womb. She could feel the tentacle slowly dissipating, as it transformed from the solid mass back into the same celestial essence it had always been. The absence left her pussy feeling tragically empty, as it gaped around the member that had once been there. She also felt her mistress slowly going soft in her mouth. Her cock shrank inch by inch, as it reverted back into its sheath. With a slow and audible pop, it withdrew from Twilight's raw throat and pulled itself out past her lips. As it continued to shrink Twilight wrapped her hooves around Nightmare Moon's now flaccid cock, rubbing and pulling at it, desperate to bring it to full mast again. Nightmare Moon looked down at her slave inquisitively, before slowly releasing the leash that bound the two together. Twilight flopped to the floor, exhausted, wallowing in a deep pool of semen that surrounded her. But she didn't try to run. Nightmare Moon knew she had her on her side. "Good girl, Twilight. 1000 years I waited for someone to pleasure me, and then you come along. You, with your kindness of heart, your good intentions, your sweet little mouth. All mine now. I think you deserve to be a part of my brood. You'll be giving birth to the first of my empire soon, and then you get the pleasure of raising them to be a proud member of my army. Strong in body, mind and seed." Her victory speech was cut off by the sound of multiple ponies galloping towards them down the castle corridor. "Ah saw her gettin' teleported in here by that spell! We gotta find her!" "Don't worry Twilight, we're coming to save you!" Nightmare Moon pulled Twilight to her hooves by her side, and turned her to face the doorway. "Now, I hope you're ready, young one. We are going to have to introduce your friends to our little brood. First these five, and then all of Equestria." She looked up to the decrepit castle window, the moon lingering above them in the dark night sky. "Those pathetic little ponies will tremble at my hooves once more, as I claim my rightful place on the throne, with my breeders by my side. I hope you are ready for me, Celestia." II: Turning Tides -- II: Turning Tides Nightmare Moon stared forwards as the sound of approaching hooves grew ever louder. Those other ponies would be on top of her at any moment, and she needed to be ready for them. Nightmare Moon looked down at the corrupted Twilight Sparkle, her abused body and swollen womb looking ever so beautiful. She had wrapped herself around her Masters foreleg, desperately licking at her hooves. Her body twitched occasionally, still reeling from the sensations forced upon it not five minutes earlier. "Twilight. Please cease that." The mare immediately broke her grasp around Nightmare's leg, shimmying backwards slightly in order to look up into her eyes. "You may have finished your servicing of my body, but you still have work to do. Those maggots you once called friends fast approach, and they will wish to take you away. Now, I KNOW you wouldn't want that to happen, so you must do as I say. Lie still, hide your face. Play the victim. Bait them into the chamber. Once they are within these walls, I will set to work. But listen well. My magic may have already changed your mind, but it has not finished its work. Remain still until you have completely changed. You will know when my magic is finished with you." Hoofsteps echoed through the halls; those ponies were almost upon Nightmare Moon. She closed her eyes and vanished into vapor, slithering across the floor and coming to rest in a dark, shadowy corner of the hall. Even in this new eternal night, some light came to rest upon the ground as the moon hung low in the sky. Twilight watched as five elongated shadows were cast against the wall of the corridor ahead. As they grew larger and larger, Twilight ducked her head down against her hooves, and began to loudly sob. Applejack led the charge as the group of friends burst into the room. Looking around they saw little sign of a struggle. No Nightmare Moon, just the twisted remains of a once great castle, and a scared little pony crying her eyes out. "TWILIGHT!" The ponies sprinted forwards, completely dropping any notions of security or awareness. Their hooves reverberated loudly against the heavy-set brickwork of the castle floor as they moved. As they approached, a strange sound of creaking vibrated around them. A variety of weeds and plants growing in the cracks in the castle floor had seemingly come to life, wrapping around their legs with astounding speed, bounding them in place. All except Twilight, who remained free of the trap. Curious. Applejack strained to lift her hooves, but to no avail. Whatever had influenced these plants was still working it magic, as their grip was way too strong to be natural. They were all trapped there now, no matter how hard they tried to free themselves. "Rarity! Can't you try casting a spell on these things or something?" The white unicorn looked down at the vines, attempting to wrench them away with her telekinetic abilities, without success. Whoever was controlling the plants wielded far more powerful magic than her. Applejack continued to struggle as she looked around. "Damn it, Nightmare Moon, we know it's you! Show your face and let us go! Don't worry Twilight, we'll help you soon!" The eyes of the group came to rest on a distant corner of the castle where a dull blue light had begun to shine. Emerging from the shadow strode Nightmare Moon, her face a picture of pride. "You knew it was me, and yet you still came? How laughable. You know, I thought you it was simple naivety to on your part to intrude into my home, but now I'm thinking it must be stupidity. That, or ignorance. Either way, those really aren't pretty traits for ponies to have." The villain began to sidle forwards, taking each step slowly and methodically. She flashed the white of her teeth as she smiled. She loved to watch her victims squirm. "But never you mind what foolish motives leads one to come here. You're here now, and that's really all that matters for me. For us. You see, there is a magnificent future ahead for this world, and you shall all be integral pieces in birthing it." Rainbow Dash stared up at the corrupted mare, flapping her wings wildly in defiance. Pointlessly, of course. She spoke with confidence. "What in Celestia's name are you talking about? We aren't creating some lame future for you! We aren't doing anything for you! What, just because you have the upper hoof at this second, that makes you think you're in charge? Please, we're made of stronger stuff than that, right girls?" Rainbow looked around and was alarmed to see a lack of support from the gang. While Applejack cheered in approval, the others remained awfully quiet. Fluttershy had dropped to the floor, burying her face into her mane as she quaked with fear. Pinkie Pie was bouncing around on the spot, obviously desperate to free herself of the bonds that held her still, and Rarity was leaning down towards their stricken friend. Their stricken friend who – in fact – had not only stopped crying, but was also staring up at the approaching Nightmare Moon with a look of both intrigue, and…? Rainbow couldn't quite read the emotions on her face, but she didn't have time. Nightmare Moon was right in front of her. The alicorn began to slowly circle around her, resting a hoof on her back and running it along her body. The sensations caused Rainbow Dash to shiver profusely. "Now, as I was saying. I must inform you, you won't be leaving this place the same ponies you were as the ones that just waltzed in. But I'm sure you'd all already realized that. You see, I will forge a new future for this nation, one with me as its rightful master. And there is a place by my side for you, for all of you. With you as my aides, we can create a new world, baptized in lust." The powerful mare came to rest in front of Rainbow Dash's face. She slowly lowered her head down to Rainbow's level, staring deep into her eyes. There was that flash of teeth again. "Come on, can't you picture that utopia?" Rainbow responded by hacking a heavy glob of spittle and phlegm across the mare's face in defiance. It lingered on her muzzle, before slowly beginning to drip to the floor. "Go to Tarturus, whore. We would never work for you." Nightmare Moon stood straight, wiping her face clean with one smooth motion. She flicked the spit from her hoof, splattering it against Rainbow's face. She flinched. Nightmare Moon gazed down at the fool in front of her, who in turn stared upwards in self-satisfaction. "Oh, Rainbow Dash. Honestly now, you're misunderstanding the situation. I don't expect you to submit to me out of choice. Oh, no no no. Since when did I say you had a choice in the matter?" The others watched in horrified silence as Nightmare Moon walked around the mare again. This time she came to rest at her rear end and began to run her hooves sensually along her rump. Rainbow cried out in shock as the others responded with a mixture of screams and yells. She continued to rub her hooves against her body, gently pulling and pushing at her fur. She lifted her hooves away, before bringing one crashing down against the mare's rear with astounding force. Rainbow screamed in alarm as the smack sent shocking pain shooting through her body. Rainbow fell to her knees as her back legs remained straight, leaving her behind presented skywards. "NIGHTMARE MOON, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT MARE AGAIN OR HELP ME CELESTIA YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THE SUNRISE!" Applejack's voice was heroic, determined. Everyone else merely looked on in horror. A short moan escaped from Twilight's lips as she watched her master work. She abruptly cut herself short though as her body was overcome with a strange feeling: A strange feeling that quickly morphed into discomfort. She gritted her teeth, and it took all of her effort not to scream. Something was changing deep within her. Nobody noticed Twilight's plight as they instead focused on Nightmare Moon. She was rubbing herself, quickly arousing her member. Inches of flesh pushed from within her body as her cock expanded, the tip butting against the floor. Repositioning herself her cock was freed from the floor, and it quickly shot up – rock hard – smacking into Rainbow's underbelly with a soft 'whap' sound. Her terrifying shaft now fully erect, Nightmare Moon set about preparing her newest subject for the trial that was to come. She leant down, bowing her head so it came to rest inches from Rainbow's genitalia. She held herself there, taking in gulps of the smell that flowed from her. The pegasus was hot, and the smell was heady. Perfect. The other ponies cried in disgust as Nightmare Moon opened her mouth, unfurling her tongue. She pushed the tip against Rainbow's exposed anus. As she forced her way past her ring, Rainbow tried to stand up again. A ball of magic energy on the back of her neck put a stop to that. She couldn't stand if she tried. She had no option but to take it. She could handle it, right? She was made of strong stuff! As Nightmare Moon's surprisingly long tongue explored Rainbow Dash's insides, she lifted a hoof to her pussy. She began to playfully rub the folds of skin, slowly and deliberately. Fluttershy went weak at the knees as she watched her friend be abused by this foul demon. She hit the ground with an audible thud as she fainted. Nightmare removed her hoof from the genitalia of her subject. What was she doing pleasuring her? Nightmare Moon was the one who was supposed to be receiving pleasure, not giving it to some slave. She wiped the juices from her hoof on Rainbow's flank, watching as it soaked into her coat. She proceeded to pull her tongue free too, her subject's anus now appropriately lubricated. A thick trail of saliva connected her tongue to the mare's rear as she pulled back, but it quickly snapped as she moved. Now for the main event. Nightmare Moon moved forward, resting her powerful forelegs on the ground, either side of Rainbow's head. Stood over the mare she lifted her back leg slightly, guiding her vast horsecock up against Rainbow's asshole. Pressing against the sweetly moistened hole, she took a second to bask in the sounds that surrounded her. The quiet sobbing of the disheveled mare she was about to corrupt. Clearly she wasn't made of stronger stuff. The screams of disgust and the volleys of abuse fired from the unfortunate group of onlookers. The quiet groans of anguish as Twilight – largely forgotten about – shuffled uncomfortably as her body continued to morph. "Don't worry, Sparkle," Nightmare Moon thought to herself. "Soon the pain will come to an end, and then you will be truly ready to fight and breed at Nightmare Moon's side." She pressed on, slowly penetrating the mare beneath her. As much as she needed this, she couldn't risk going too quickly. She wanted to show this fool the extent of her ability, but it could end very, very, poorly. She inched forwards, Rainbow's body distorting in a pleasing manner in an effort to take in the encroaching slab of flesh. Suddenly the mare let out an incredibly loud scream as her belly distended around Nightmare Moon's freakish flared cock. It would seem she was at capacity. Shame. The demon leant down as her latest conquest began to scream abuse through choked tears. "Get out of me, you disgusting monster! Celestia's going to find out about this, and when she does she'll put your head on a spike!" Nightmare Moon's response was mocking, callous. "You know, for a pony so full of her own incredible ability, your body really doesn't reflect that. You aren't very accommodating for your true master. It's quite embarrassing, really. But don't worry yourself about that little fault. Please. By the time I'm done with you, your body will have been changed. My influence will creep through you, taking a stranglehold on your innards and your mind, morphing you to my perfect ideals. What do you think is happening to your mare-friend over there?" Rainbow looked past the group, focusing on Twilight as Nightmare Moon withdrew the majority of her length from within her. Rainbow watched her friend - sat a few yards behind the others – biting her lips and shuffling awkwardly in pain as she began to stand up. "GUYS, CHECK ON –" Rainbow's demand was cut short as Nightmare Moon slammed her length inside again, causing Rainbow Dash to cry out in shock. Nightmare Moon could feel her tip butting up against Dash's walls, and it felt good. The mare was so tight, far tighter than the throat of her first new subject. But she wouldn't be by the time she was Nightmare was done with her. The shackle clamped around the base of her shaft rattled slightly as she pounded the poor mare, biting down uncomfortably against her shaft. Her huge balls shook violently between her legs with each thrust. Even after dumping an ungodly load down Twilight's throat they were still at their full size, if not slightly bigger. "Please, let me go…" Rainbow's voice was soft, pleading. A far cry from the boisterous tone she normally took. The fight had evidently been knocked out of her. Good. That meant there would be minimal defense when it came to corrupting her mind. Applejack swore at the demon again and again until her throat was raw, all to no avail. As Nightmare Moon dominated her friend before her, Applejack was awash with a sense of guilt. She should have guessed the kind of dangers they would have faced. She should have warned them. All she could find herself able to do now was look away as she focused her attention on the friends around her. Rarity's face was an odd shade of green, as if she was about to be sick. Pinkie Pie's body was shaking head to hoof, obviously desperate to break free of her bonds and do something. And finally, Fluttershy. Applejack turned to check on the unconscious mare. Twilight Sparkle was approaching her. "Oh, thank goodness, Twilight's come round!" Help us Twi!" Applejack's voice fell on deaf ears. Instead the unicorn just continued to walk, slowly approaching the prone mare. AJ's eyes grew wide as she actually looked at Twilight's body. Her appearance had changed, subtly in parts, in others, not so much… Her lips looked bigger, fuller, more plump. Her horn was bigger too, having clearly grown in both girth and length. She looked like she'd grown taller, by a noticeable amount. The bulbous stomach that hung beneath her was no longer dragging along the ground as it had been before she had grown taller. The smell was practically potent, too. What was that? As Twilight moved in front of Fluttershy's face, AJ saw the answer. Hanging from her crotch was a newly formed cock and pair of balls. They were close to the size of the average stallion, if not a little larger. It was an alarming shade of dark purple, similar to the colour of Nightmare Moon's genitalia. Putting two and two together, it didn't take a genius to realize what had happened to the poor mare. Applejack stared at her swinging belly, her face changing as she came to terms with the corrupting substance that must have been inside it. As Twilight approached, she took hold of the unconscious mares shoulders with her hooves. No longer a tangible threat, the plants that were wrapped around her legs became limp, Nightmare Moon releasing their grasp. Now free to be moved, Twilight rolled the mare onto her back, and opened her mouth as wide as she could. With little hesitation the futanari mare pushed her cock down Fluttershy's throat, quickly bottoming out as she came to rest her crotch against Fluttershy's muzzle. She began to lift her thighs and smack them back down, abusing the body of the mare that couldn't fight back. "No… not you too…" Applejack spoke under her breath, stunned into submission for the first time. Up until now she had felt fired up, angry. She had known who her enemy was, the evil alicorn from a distant time and realm. But now her own friend had turned. Humiliated, AJ slumped her head, focusing on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at anyone, and - unable to lift her hooves to her ears - had no choice but to listen to the pummeling of moist flesh in stereo now. Nightmare Moon had gotten into a comfortable flow. She had accepted the lackluster ability of Rainbow's disappointing body, and resigned herself to using the mare as an opportunity to get off. Her body would be exquisite by the time her influence had fully changed her, but that wouldn't be able to happen until the mass of her seed touched her core. Fortunately, that moment was soon upon her. Rainbow's eyes widened as she felt her captor increasing her speed. She knew what was coming, and had no choice but to accept it as it arrived. With one last titan thrust Nightmare Moon burrowed her meat into Rainbow's behind, holding it in place as her member began to twitch and pulsate. The heavens opened as an intense orgasm shook the alicorn, slathering Rainbow's innards with one hot, corrupting load after another. With each shuddering orgasm a new string of cum was launched from deep within her monstrous balls. She watched Rainbow as the poor mare's body twitched pathetically, her hooves shaking slightly. Her eyes had rolled into her head long ago. The skin of her belly stretched and expanded, forced outwards as the ever-increasing load that came to rest in her stomach. Nightmare Moon couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disappointed. Yes, she was corrupting another mare with her potent semen, but she wasn't going to be getting her pregnant from this anal play. And what use was a mare to her if it was not going to bear foals that could be raised to become soldiers, or breeders like their parents? She wasn't going to waste this opportunity, and she had to make sure no member of her brood made it again. Gritting her teeth as the violent orgasms continued, she quickly withdrew the entirety of her member from the mares battered anus. Of course, mere moments later Nightmare Moon could not see Rainbow Dash's anus, as it was quickly coated with a thick load of spunk from her still firing cock. With new-found determination, she buried the entirety of her length in the mare's soaked pussy. There was no time for easing her in, she couldn't waste any more of her seed. She pushed forwards, the surprising tightness of the untouched hole catching her off guard. She bit her lip as she felt yet more spunk volley from her raw tip with no sign of slowing down. Lost in the euphoria of the moment she flopped down over her subject, resting her head on the floor besides Rainbows. She took a good look at the mare's face and smiled. Rainbow's face was the picture of happiness. Her tongue had lolled out, and Nightmare Moon could see cum dripping from her nostrils and the corners of her mouth. Clearly her mind had snapped like Twilight before her. Nightmare Moon let out an audible moan as the torrent of cum continued to cascade from her, now taking its rightful place in the greedy womb of a mare that was good for nothing but birthing her young. This was the way the world was supposed to be. She closed her eyes in bliss as the never-ending orgasm drained her of energy. How beautiful this world was for her. "NOW, DAMMIT!" The light emitted from Rarity's horn filled the castle, plastering the walls a dull blue. The energy formed a solid beam as it was launched across the hall at Nightmare Moon. Connecting with her side, the alicorn was flung away, sliding across the floor. She left a thick trail of cum as she moved, her orgasm finally starting to tail off. In her state of distraction she'd obviously let her guard down. Breaking her concentration, the spells she had been casting fizzled out. The plants that had held a firm grip on the legs of the ponies came loose, and they found themselves quickly able to shake themselves free. Applejack found herself taking charge as she barked out orders. "Quickly! Where's Nightmare Moon gone?" Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity scanned the room, but couldn't see her. They only saw that purple mist as it floated away, heading towards the doorway that the group of ponies had first come through. Clearly she needed time to recuperate after that humiliation. "Pinkie Pie, check on Rainbow! Rarity, get Twilight off of Fluttershy! We don't have long before that devil comes back!" Rarity turned on the spot, bringing her shameful friend into view. She grimaced as she watched Twilight thrusting violently against the abused Pegasus below her. From the slight movements of her body she'd evidently come around again, though must have been too scared to try and fight back. How tragic. Rarity found herself able only to stare, her face a mixture of shock and misery. Twilight was on all fours, thrusting her new cock down with such violence that her balls smacked Fluttershy's face like a boxer punching their opponent in the chin. With every motion Fluttershy lifted her head slightly – in an effort to look around for help – only to be knocked down against the cold floor again as Twilight forced her cock downwards. "Rarity, you useless son of a… argh!" The unicorn was snapped out of her shock-induced trance by the voice of Applejack. With no time to lose the sturdy earth pony had bolted forward, shoulder barging Twilight in the side. She pulled Fluttershy to her hooves as she watched the attacker go sprawling out over the cobbles. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around AJ's neck, holding her in a long hug. AJ could feel an out-of-character tear coming to her eye as Fluttershy sobbed quietly into her shoulder. "There there, Fluttershy, it'll all be alright, ya hear? This is all a bad nightmare, but we'll be waking up from it soon. Dawn will break soon." Fluttershy followed Rarity and Applejack as they approached Pinkie Pie. The mare was leaning over Rainbow Dash, hopping from hoof to hoof, occasionally leaning forwards and shaking her friend's body. Nothing she tried seemed to work, though. Rainbow was lying on her side, her whole body convulsing in the most bizarre of ways. Her face was plastered with a creepy image of euphoria, but her body looked battered and broken. Applejack was the first to speak. "How is she, Pinkie?" "Well Applejack, you see, I really don't understand. I mean, she looks super happy but I can't wake her up at all! Either she's asleep, or really good at ignoring me! If it's the second, consider me offended." Applejack stared down at their compromised friend before looking over her shoulder at Twilight, who lay prone a short distance away. AJ found her eyes focusing on the bulbous stomachs of both ponies. A brainwave. "You know girls, we need to figure out what we are fighting here, and I've had a thought. Notice that Rainbow and Twilight are both... well, pregnant? At least, I'd assume they are. Either way, neither of them are themselves anymore. I reckon, and it's just a hunch, I reckon that the seed is what corrupts your mind." She turned to Fluttershy, ready to pose an awkward question. "Fluttershy, I want you to answer me this honestly. Please, you mustn't be ashamed. Did Twilight cum inside you?" Fluttershy shook her head, her eyes locked on the ground between them. Rarity was next to pipe up. "Applejack, darling, I'm not sure about that. Twilight may have been corrupted, but does that mean her," she coughed awkwardly, "semen would be corrupting as well?" Applejack thought about the answer, but Pinkie Pie was quick to interrupt. "Hey girls, don't you think this can all wait? I mean, we've got two sick ponies here and one poor shaken Fluttershy! We should probably get our butts out of here before the meanie comes back for more!" "Good point Pinkie! Rarity, is your magic strong enough to carry a pony?" "I can try…" "That'll have to do. Rarity, I want you to lift Rainbow onto my back, I'll carry her out of here. Pinkie, you need to look after Fluttershy, and Rarity, I want you to carry Twilight out. Everyone know what they are doing? Good. Then go about it." Applejack braced herself as Rarity levitated the bloated Rainbow Dash onto her back. She strained under the effort as the inflated mare was rested down on top of her, but she managed to maintain her composure. Rarity then trotted over to Twilight, who was lying unconscious after colliding with a nearby wall. With a little effort she levitated her into the air too. Having gone to the aid of their friends, the bedraggled group headed for the castle exit. Progress was painfully slow, but they couldn't risk leaving one another behind. Everyone was struggling, with Applejack having especial difficulty underneath the awkward weight of the hideously inflated Rainbow Dash, whose weight must easily have triplicated after her ordeal. After a short while the group found themselves in one of the once grand hallways of the castle, and they could see their exit. They were close, but they still had an ungodly amount of forest to traverse. The light of the moon here was tinted a multitude of colors, as the hallway was adorned with the remains of several stained-glass windows. Each had once depicted some scenes of Celestia and Luna a long time ago, but those murals had been lost to time. The girls froze. Echoing around the hallway. A shrill, smug cackle. Nightmare Moon was back. Out of nowhere, a bolt of purple. The haze that formed Nightmare Moon swept across the hallway floor, colliding with Applejack and knocking her to her feet. Rainbow was sent toppling too, the reverberating smack of her bloated body hitting the floor ear-splittingly loud. The mist settled, slowly entwining itself around the ponies feet. Applejack - who had quickly stood up - kicked at the vapour, only for it to spiral away with the momentum of her hoof. "Come out Nightmare Moon, don't try and hide yourself from us again! You're a pathetic specimen, look at you!" Fluttershy spoke up, her voice too quiet and too nervous to register among the others. "Applejack, don't." "I want to look into your eyes, Nightmare Moon! Look into your eyes and laugh at your face!" "Please stop taunting her." "Come out and try me. You think you are all that, huh? I will end you after what you did to my friends!" "She'll hurt us, Applejack. I don't want anypony else to get hurt." Applejack smiled slyly as the mist began to shift beneath her. Clearly her tactics had worked. She was going to show this devil what for, once she took physical form. But she didn't. Instead the vapor clumped together, forming into a single large entity on the ground. It shifted as one beast, creeping across the cracked brickwork, moving with purpose. And it moved straight towards Fluttershy. "GOD DAMMIT NO, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" Applejack dove across the room at the beast, only for the vapor to dissipate effortlessly as she landed. Now sprawled uselessly across the floor, Applejack could only watch as the entirety of Nightmare Moon's essence forced its way past Fluttershy's skin, absorbing itself into her body. "…Fluttershy?" Everything froze. Beyond the occasional whistling of wind beyond the walls, there was no sound, no movement. Everyone watched in shock, unable to speak, unable to help. They could only wait for something to happen. Suddenly the castle exploded with action. Rarity and Pinkie Pie started loudly crying in the corner, each hiding their faces against the other. Applejack was giving her friend useless reassurance. Fluttershy was bent over double, screaming violently with pain. She held her hooves against herself as the skin around her crotch began to shine that same sheen of purple. A sure-fire sign of corruption. Her body was being transformed by Nightmare Moon, just like Twilight Sparkle before her. But something was different. As one shaft began to form from the already existing flesh, another lump started to appear at its side. Another cock, just as formidable as the first. The creaking of flesh pulled forth from Fluttershy's body echoed her own cries of torment as she was bent to Nightmare Moon's will. But just as two penises had formed, two sets of testicles began to grow. The masses of flesh pushed and knocked against each other as they tried to settle besides the rest of the newly developing body. They continued to expand far beyond the realms of any normal set of genitals, gravitating downwards until they finally came to stop, the larger pair of the two almost dragging on the floor. The purple sheen faded slightly as they finished growing, but they were still a wildly different color to the rest of her sweet yellow body. As the transformation came to its abominable conclusion, Fluttershy looked up at her friends. The tears had ceased as she began to speak. But it wasn't her voice that came out. It was that of Nightmare Moons. It felt so wrong to hear that cracked voice coming out of that innocent mare. "Honestly now, you fools are making me laugh. Can't you see? Whatever meager plans it is you come up with, I'll always be one step ahead. Can you see now just what powers I possess? You can't win, I've been toying with you this whole time. Just submit. For every solution you find, I'll just create two new problems. And the longer you remain defiant, the worse your punishment will be. Try to realize that. Case in point." The voice vanished as quickly as it had emerged, replaced by the mare's rightful, timid tones. She was immediately in tears again, unable to control herself. Her whole body started to move of its own accord, as if a puppet bound to someone else's strings. She turned to face Pinkie and Rarity as they cowered with their backs against the wall. She made a bee-line for them, clambering over the inflated body of Rainbow Dash, who lay asleep on the floor. Clearly the earlier load had taken a number on her. Nightmare Moon couldn't help but scoff as she looked back at Rainbow through her captor's eyes. That was nowhere near the full extent of what her balls were capable of producing, and yet it could break the average pony with ease. Oh, how excited she was to unleash hell on the Princess. But first, more pressing matters. Tears still running down her face, the puppet Fluttershy reached Pinkie Pie. Still wrapped tightly around Rarity, Fluttershy found herself violently tearing the two apart. She pushed Rarity away, who quickly scurried away to Applejack's side. With nothing in the way, her body could start its work. Fluttershy was desperate to stop herself, to look away, anything. The only thing she found she could still control was her voice as she sobbed quietly to herself. She lifted Pinkie Pie up, standing the mare on her back legs. Pinning Pinkie's shoulders to the wall with her hooves, Fluttershy watched as herd her foul twin cocks ground themselves against Pinkie's pussy and anus. She was about to try and speak when she found herself launching a large glob of spit down onto her members. Clearly, this was the extent of the lubrication Pinkie would be getting. Poor mare. "I'm so, so sorry…." Fluttershy's voice was coarse, choked. She tried desperately to look away as her cocks probed Pinkie's body, but Nightmare held her view dead ahead. She could do nothing but stare into the eyes of her captive as she found herself licking her lips. Pinkie Pie gulped, and clamped her eyes shut. Applejack shielded Rarity's eyes as Fluttershy broke her way inside. The audible scream from Pinkie Pie pierced the air as Rarity continued to bawl her eyes out. Applejack felt desperate to get up and put a stop to the abuse, but every effort to move was countered by something beyond her control. Was it fear, or was it magic that held her still? She couldn't tell. "Please forgive me, Pinkie, I don't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry, I love you so much, you'll always be my friend! Please..." Pinkie smiled awkwardly as her eyes watered. She rested a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder in a helpless attempt to be reassuring. "It's okay, Fluttershy…" The mare trailed off as she felt these two hot pieces of meat forcing their way inside of her, dragging themselves along her moist flesh. Trying desperately to remain jovial, Pinkie spoke up again as Fluttershy began to slowly thrust back and forth. "D-Don't fret, Fluttershy. Just close your eyes, and pretend you're at the park. Yeah! Sitting on the swing, rocking back and forth, back and forth… Just close your eyes." Fluttershy responded by speeding up her thrusts. She rocked her hips back and forth, slamming them up against Pinkie Pie's crotch, with no regard for the discomfort Pinkie was clearly going through. "Pretend you're in the park. Ha. How pathetic you are. You deserve to be my brainless cock-slave." Pinkie screamed. That wasn't Nightmare Moon's voice, it was Fluttershy's. Fluttershy immediately started to wail. She had no idea what was going on, or why she had said what she just said. She just wanted this nightmare to be over, for everyone to be one big happy family again. But instead, here she was. Brutally pounding one of her best friends, butting the tip of one of her cocks against her cervix. And she was starting to enjoying it. Applejack thought aloud, despite being largely drowned out by the audible slapping of heavy balls against soft flesh. "OK AJ, think. One of your friends is crying her eyes out on your shoulder, the other is being abused by a demon. You're on your own here. Think." If only there was some way to break the two apart, but alas. She still found herself unable to move, frozen by a power she couldn't understand. Rainbow Dash and Twilight had both gotten up from where they had lain, moving forwards to form an audience for the perverse show before them. Both looked deeply aroused, Twilight playing with her erect cock as she watched. Fluttershy stared deep into Pinkie's eyes, burying her twin shafts as deep into her supple body as she possibly could. She had felt disgusted with herself at first, but now she couldn't work out for the life of her why. She felt amazing, every inch of her flesh on fire as they pulverized the whore in front of her. And the whore was obviously enjoying it too. Those tears must have been some sort of trick. Fluttershy's voice was confident, brash. New. "Why are you crying? You should be honored to be getting fucked by a pony like of me. What would you be without my seed sloshing around inside you? You'd be gutter trash. Don't be miserable. Smile for your lover." She lifted one of her hooves from Pinkies shoulder, and placed it against the corner of her mouth. She pulled the skin up, forcing Pinkie give a grin. Clearly something in her mind had snapped. It was at that moment that the purple vapor poured free of Fluttershy's body, clumping together on the floor by her side. A ball of energy formed and from within emerged Nightmare Moon. Her toothy grin shone as she spoke to Fluttershy. "So, my young one, how are you feeling? Do you think you should let your friend go? You've punished her enough, right?" Fluttershy's response was full of surprise. "Surely not, master?! This filthy pony exists only to be bred by yourself and your proud minions like I! Letting her go free would be worse than killing her!" Nightmare Moon's face was full of pride and glee, like a mother watching her child speak their first words. "Good girl, that's a very smart answer! Why would we let her go when she could make such a beautiful baby-factory for myself, and you, of course." Pinkie began to cry out in objection, but Nightmare Moon quickly clamped a hoof over her mouth. Nightmare Moon could feel her whole body quiver slightly as her newest pet thrust violently against the prisoner, shaking its pink body like a leaf in a gale. "Please master! May I breed this pathetic creature, break its mind and bring it into our harem? I live for you, and wish for nothing more but to father soldiers and breeders on your behalf!" Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked up at their master, desperately excited for the answer. Nightmare Moon pretended to deliberate it. "Very well, Fluttershy. I think you have earned the first violation of this mare's womb. The first of thousands, of course. But before you cum, I want you to pull out of her anus. It is a waste to unload your seed into the rear. The abuse of the rectum is only for our pleasure. If the mare you are using to pleasure yourself is not pregnant, and yet you spare her womb of even a droplet of your seed, well now. I would be greatly disappointed. I want to see you stuff both of those members of yours into her pussy. Twice the spunk," she leant in close to Pinkie's face. "Twice the foals. Imagine that. Are you excited, Pinkie Pie? Excited to find yourself lying on the floor at my hooves, screaming my name as you birth the first of my warriors? Do you think you'll wait to breed with your them when they mature? Or perhaps you'll try it when they are still young? We could make you enough of a dedicated brood-mare to breed your own foals. Just give my methods time." Nightmare Moon unclasped her hoof from the mare's mouth and stared down at her. Pinkie had her eyes tightly shut. She was searching for her happy place. "Finish, Fluttershy." As Nightmare Moon gave the command, Fluttershy yanked her members free of the mare's body with intense speed. She had been on the verge of orgasm for minutes now, but at last she had been given the command she craved. It took all of her concentration to hold back her orgasm as she prodded her twin shafts against the mares abused pussy. Even after the vulgar stretching it had been through, it was still incredibly tight. But this was not a concern for Fluttershy. She forced her way inside, watching Pinkie Pie twitch and shuffle with the apparent discomfort. She had long since given up trying to free herself from under Fluttershy's hooves, resigning herself to her fate. Fluttershy began to gasp and moan as her orgasm was finally released. The impossible effort of holding it back, combined with the incredible feeling of her two shafts rubbing against each other inside this mare had all been too much. The orgasm that flowed free was immensely powerful, shaking her entire body. Fluttershy had had no idea what an orgasm with these members would feel like, but she had never expected anything this good. It took all of her willpower not to pass out with the sheer effort of this load. Her four hefty balls were working overtime, launching a thick – and constant – flow of semen into her breeder. Pinkie's womb had been filled to capacity almost immediately, and so now seed was cascading down onto the floor. Twilight and Rainbow both crawled forwards and now lay below the copulating pair, gaily lapping up the spilled semen from the brickwork they stood on. Applejack had been watching the whole thing, deeply disgusted. Meanwhile Rarity hadn't stopped crying into her shoulder, refusing to look up even once. It was only when a voice spoke beside them that the two looked up. Nightmare Moon was sat at their side, casually inspecting her hooves. "Isn't this a masterpiece, darlings? 1000 years trapped on the moon. You'd expect me to have conceived a pretty decent revenge plan in that time, wouldn't you? But you wouldn't have thought I'd come up with one this good. But I must say, even I am impressed by my own magnificence. Five minutes with me in her head, and look what your friend has become." She motioned at Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's stomach had expanded so much with the assault of semen that she could no longer maintain balance. She toppled forwards, crushing Fluttershy against the floor, launching a volley of high pressure cum free from her pussy. As it plastered the wall an off white, Rainbow was quick to totter over and proceed to lick the stones clean. Fluttershy continued to cum, watching as Pinkie's face had gone from one of disgust, to acceptance, to joy. The pink earth pony had even begun to buck her hips up and down slightly in an effort to milk Fluttershy for all she was worth. Nightmare Moon leant down next to Applejack. "You know, it's really rather amusing. I heard your little theory earlier. About how I get ponies thinking from my perspective. I thought it was rather quaint. Of course, you were right in parts. The only variable you should have considered, though, was me. I am God now. I can change the rules as I go. Whatever you think you know about me is already wrong. Sure, my semen will corrupt you once it comes to rest within your womb. But did you really think that was the only way I can get you? You make me laugh, really." She watched as her pets continued to play in the corner, when Fluttershy's face turned an odd shade of purple. The weight of her impregnated lover crushing her lungs was clearly getting too much to bear. Nightmare Moon calmly cast a spell, lifting Pinkie Pie up into the air, placing her down by Fluttershy's side. As the pony was lifted away, Fluttershy's cocks popped free, spilling gallons of cum down onto the group. Fluttershy was painted white, not even an inch of her once yellow fur now visible. Although Rainbow and Twilight were quick to get to work on the mares body, sucking up as much of the cum from her fur as they could. Applejack turned to Nightmare Moon, only to see she had vanished yet again. She stared into the void where the Mare in the Moon had once been. How in Equestria were they supposed to win this battle? AJ turned to Rarity, lifting her head to look her in the eye. "Come on Rarity, we need to go. NOW. We have to warn Celestia, there's nothing we alone can do for our friends." Applejack climbed to her feet, suddenly able to move again. It must have been Nightmare Moon's presence that was influencing her beforehand. She grabbed Rarity firmly by the hoof and dragged her towards the door. The cold air of the night rushed in, hitting them in the face as Rarity threw the doors open with her magic. Hopefully the others would be distracted long enough for them to make their escape. Or perhaps not. The doors were suddenly alight in a purple haze of energy, slamming shut again in their faces. Trying the handles, Applejack found they were now locked. To her dismay she slowly turned around, to find Nightmare Moon and her corrupted friends staring the two down. Nightmare Moon's voice was strong, powerful. It filled the void of silence with a terrifying presence. "You two really are resilient, aren't you? Well, I am imploring you to listen. You are trapped here now. Those doors aren't opening for anyone except me. You can't escape my brood." As she spoke the two futanaris began to move forwards. Twilight approached Applejack, and Fluttershy towards Rarity. "You two shall be broken by night's end. And considering this night will have no end, I'd say your odds of success are pretty low, wouldn't you? So please, submit willingly. You will be seeing things my way soon. But wouldn't you like your friends to peacefully convince you? Or am I going to have to do it violently?" The futas were almost on top of Applejack and Rarity. "Applejack, darling…" Rarity's voice was a whisper, resigned yet also determined. "Do whatever it takes to run. Leave me. Just get away, and get a message to Spike. He will be able to get it to Celestia." AJ's face was black with misery. She couldn't abandon her friend to this fate. But at the same time, if she didn't, was the entirety of Equestria not at risk? She made her decision as Fluttershy came to a halt mere inches away. Applejack span on her hooves, facing away from the Pegasus. She raised her rear into the air and delivered a powerful two leg kick to Fluttershy's chest, sending her flying. She crashed into Nightmare Moon's face, knocking her asunder as well. In the ensuing commotion, Rarity charged a beam of pure energy, launching it at one of the stained-glass windows. It shattered into a thousand pieces, tinkling down onto the ground. No sooner had the glass fallen Applejack had bound up and out of the window-frame. She didn't even stop to look back at her friend. She simply couldn't do it. Instead she launched herself forwards, rolling down the bank outside the castle. She came to rest as the hill finally leveled out and bolted towards the bridge they had first come across. She trained her eyes on the ground as Rarity's screams echoed around her. The bridge held as she crossed it, and now she found herself deep in the canopy of the Everfree. Her memory of the path they had taken was vague, but it was better than nothing. The remains of the Royal Castle faded behind her, slowly disappearing entirely. Now Applejack was entirely alone. And all she could do was run. In the darkness of the forest, Applejack had no sense of the passage of time. She just kept her head down and kept running, until eventually she arrived at a river. It was the river Steven Magnet had helped her group cross earlier that night, but there was no sign of him. This was bad. The torrent of water was way too powerful for AJ to swim across, and the river was way too wide to jump over. Her only choice was to run along the riverbank, searching for a point where the river narrowed. After what felt like an eternity, Applejack found a potential crossing point. Although narrower, the river still looked a little too wide to safely jump across. She wasn't taking the risk. Her eyes desperately scanned for something that could help her. Nightmare Moon would surely be on her any second, so she had to work quickly. Unless the Mare was just toying with her again? Looking around her eyes fell upon a fallen tree a short distance from the river's edge. It must have fallen some time ago, looking entirely rotten from inside to out. Because the trunk was long since dead, most of the weight had rotten away, leaving just a husk. Fortunately this meant AJ was strong enough to push it, or else she would have been in major trouble. The trees rustled as she rolled the trunk to the riverside. Resting there for a brief moment, she spun the trunk around so a large portion of it was hanging over the flow of water. She left the majority safely resting on the soil of the bank so that the trunk didn't fall into the river. Hopping up onto the decaying wood, she took a deep breath and bolted along it. Reaching the end she leaped off, sailing over the river and coming to land on the other side. She stood tall as she turned around to check her progress. The tree-trunk had fallen into the river and was being carried downstream at a surprising pace. Thank goodness she hadn't tried to swim it, or there'd be no saving her. The trunk sailed down the river, passing Nightmare Moon as she stood on the bank. Applejack froze. The alicorn was stood there, staring over at her. Her eyes were wide, shining bright in the dark night air. Nightmare Moon glared at Applejack, before lifting her hoof in a coy wave. She took a slow step forwards and walked through the river with minimal difficulty, never breaking eye contact with the last of the mane 6. The rapid torrent of water battered her legs, but she simply walked through as it was nothing. Applejack turned and continued to run. She pushed her way through the thickets and undergrowth, desperate to reach civilization. She refused to admit to herself she was lost now. Laughter filled the air. Or was it in her head? Keep running. Shadows danced around her. The bitingly cold wind whistled around her ears. Where was she? Suddenly, a large clearing. Keep running. Never stop running. The laughter came to an abrupt halt. Now it was speaking to her. "Come on, Applejack, you must know I've won. Deep down. I have more power than any mortal could ever even imagine, and yet you still run. Don't you think you're wasting your time? And after abandoning your friends as well. You left them to die, or perhaps a fate even worse… Come on, Applejack. Be honest with yourself. What use is there in running? You are not the hero of this world. The hero would stop, turn back and rescue her friends, not run away with her tail between her legs." As those words rang through her mind, her gallop slowed to a canter, a trot. Then she stopped. She looked around her. What was she doing? Running away in some vague hope to find a cure? That was madness. She'd never be able to find some magical cure for a corruption that hadn't been seen in this world for 1000 years. She should've stayed with her friends, looked after them, nursed them herself. But instead she was here, alone in a cold, dark forest. Searching for answers that she would never find. She slumped, defeated. She really had left her friends to a fate worse than death. And for what? To escape, be called a hero by the ponies of civilization after she knowingly betrayed those dearest to her? Besides, even if she could find some hypothetical cure, they surely would never speak to her again. She saved her own life and left them to be raped by a demon. Why did she deserve freedom after a decision so self-centered, so callous? Applejack fell to the floor. As she came to rest there, that same purple haze crept around her, before forming into Nightmare Moon in front of her. She rested beside the dejected pony, rubbing her mane reassuringly as the earth pony began to tear up. Her wails were incredibly loud, a noise AJ barely recognized. She never cried. "There there, Applejack, come along now, there's no need for such sadness. You can undo your mistakes. Did you know that? Just like that, all gone. Poof!" She gestured an explosion with her hooves. "A clean slate, and your friends will love you again. All you need to do is help me. You'll be with your friends that way, and you'll never have to abandon them again. How about that? You'll be granted eternal life, as they all have been. Did you not know immortality was one of the gifts my alicorn influence could bestow upon you? Wouldn't you like that? To be happy by your friends' side, forever?" Applejack looked up at the pony that made her these offers, staring deep into her eyes. She looked so innocent in that moment, AJ was convinced that - somewhere inside that cold exterior – was the innocent Princess that had been banished all those years ago. She bowed her head. "Okay then, Princess Luna, I accept." Nightmare Moon stared down at the earth pony, stunned. She blinked. She hadn't heard that name for 1000 years. Suddenly it was her turn to tear over, before quickly stopping herself. She sniffled awkwardly, before glaring down at Applejack. "Why did you call me that? My name is Nightmare Moon. The Mare in the Moon. I'm not Princess Luna anymore…" Applejack smiled bashfully up at her Princess. "I called you that, Luna, because you've been so kind to me. An eternal life with my friends sounds like a gift only the sweetest and kindest of ponies would give. And I trust that beneath that exterior, there is a sweet and kind pony. That pony is Princess Luna." Nightmare Moon was reeling. She didn't know if this was a trick or genuine, but in that briefest of moments she was willing to believe the latter. She had planned to abuse this pony, punish her for her insolent behavior, but now she could only picture an act of kindness. "Okay then, Applejack. I will let you be with your friends… you know what ritual is required of you. I-I need you to spread your legs for me." Applejack was more than happy to do so. She exposed her soft undercarriage, and Nightmare Moon stared at that juicy pussy she was about to dominate. But something urged her to treat this mare well. She felt so confused with herself. This was deeply out of character. "Right, listen. I'm going to treat you well, but don't let that make you think you're special. This is a one-off. Once this is over, you are no better than the others. Got it?" Applejack nodded sweetly. "Of course, my master." Nightmare Moon responded by leaning down, running her tongue along the folds of skin around the mare's genitals. She listened to the quiet moans that escaped the pony's lips as she worked. She felt Applejacks legs come to rest around her neck, slowly pulling her down deeper into the mare's moist flesh. Nightmare Moon was confused. She couldn't help but see this pony as different to the others, somehow. She'd seen past the façade that was Nightmare Moon, and addressed the frail pony that hid in her core: Princess Luna. She stopped; wrenching her muzzle free of Applejack's vagina. What was she doing? What was she talking about? Princess Luna? Princess Luna had died when her sister banished her to the moon 1000 years ago. Only Nightmare Moon had survived that torture! This pony was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, waiting for her to let her guard down before trying another escape. How had she been so stupid as to let it nearly happen? Nightmare Moon looked down at the trickster below her. She'd spread her legs slightly wider, and was swishing her tail from side to side, trying desperately to waft the scent of her sex towards her. Applejack looked up at her savior that stood over her. She'd spread her legs slightly wider, desperate for the alicorn to convert her. She couldn't face the guilt any longer, she needed to be back with her friends. Why had she stopped? Applejack felt so very deeply worried. "…What's wrong, Luna? Please, I just want to be with my friends again." "What's wrong, Applejack," Nightmare Moon replied through gritted teeth, "is that you are trying to make me drop my guard. Trying to fool me into some romantic bonding as if we were long lost lovers reunited. I know what daft trick you are trying to pull. You think you can catch me off guard and escape, or make me feel guilty for you and let you go? Ha." She laughed dramatically, before spitting on the ground by Applejack's head. "You make me sick. I trusted a pony before, and do you know where that got me? Trapped in a cold, rocky hell for 1000 years. Unable to do anything but rot. I'm not going to be taken advantage of again." As she spoke she leant down again, resting her head mere inches away from Applejacks. With a thud her cock flopped down against the mare's belly, knocking the wind out of her. She carefully rested a hoof down on her mane, pinning it against the soil so there was no chance of escape. Now it was time to remind her who this world belonged to, and who it belonged to alone. "It's going to take a long time for your friends to catch up with us, but I think it would be nice if you were already on our side by the time they arrived, wouldn't you?" She slowly dragged her shaft along Applejacks belly, watching her face as her skin was soaked with the heavy trail of pre-cum it left behind. She tried to look away, but Nightmare Moon proceeded to smack the side of her head with her free hoof, forcing her to look up into her eyes. Applejack was terrified. She tried desperately to reason with this beast in an effort to save herself from the majority of the misery and humiliation. It didn't look like she was going to be granted her wish, though. At this point she just wanted to be back with her friends, back before any of this had happened. She screwed her eyes shut as tightly as she could as she felt the bulbous cock press against her vagina. She stared at Nightmare Moon as she paused, as if waiting for a reaction. "Do it." Not quite the beg for freedom Nightmare Moon had hoped for, but it'd have to do. She rammed the entirety of her length into the mare's pussy with zero hesitation, watching as Applejack cried out in shock at the sudden intense feeling within her. In that brief moment her mouth was open, Nightmare dove forwards, burrowing deep into her throat with her writhing tongue. Applejack spluttered as this foreign object bashed against her tonsils, before gagging at the smell. What was that, why did it smell so foul? That was when she remembered it had been used inside Rainbow Dash's asshole. Applejack wretched as the smell hit her nostrils. The tongue continued to explore the warm depths of her throat as she thrust her length up and down into her tight body, over and over. Her vast balls sloshed noisily back and forth as they rested on the ground. Applejacks groans were lost as the muscular tongue thrashed about inside her, dulling any noises she made. The heavy cock that pistoned inside her hole felt undeniably incredible. Applejack couldn't stand that this felt as good as it did, but there was nothing she could do. She needed to join her friends again, in the vague hope she could be forgiven for abandoning them. Besides, even if she did want to escape, she couldn't. Nightmare Moon's hoof still weighed heavily down on her mane. Her body had quickly stretched to accommodate the monstrous length that plunged down into her, her pussy now hanging freakishly wide. Again and again the length crashed down into her, penetrating her cervix and beginning to spit hot flecks of pre-cum into her womb. Applejack could feel her whole body beginning to get hotter, and her vision had started to become wavy. It was as if she was drunk, but with none of the pleasantries associated. But she was certainly starting to enjoy herself, despite the anguish it caused her body. Her mind felt hazy as the Mare in the Moon pounded her body this way and that, showing her things she had never experienced before. She could sense thoughts and memories slipping away as more and more pre-cum was shoveled into her womb. First it was little things, like what she had made Applebloom for breakfast that morning. But as spunk continued to be deposited inside her hungry vagina, more seemed to go. Faces and names became obscured in her mind, more and more difficult to visualize. As her mind clouded she could only think of one thing: her. And that was when she came. The orgasm was like a flood, bursting free from Nightmare's urethra with a pressing urgency. She pulled her tongue free from Applejacks mouth, throwing her head up into the air in euphoria. Her whole body ached as she came yet again, but her balls showed no sign of slowing down their output. Applejack's body groaned under the pressure, as her belly – like the rest of her friends – began to bow outwards and expand as cum poured in with nowhere else to go. She moaned with the effort as her skin stretched at an agonizingly slow rate. She could do nothing but stare up at her master, her body twitching violently as she unloaded her love. She watched Nightmare's impressive tongue bounce around as it hung from her mouth; the occasional string of spittle dripping down onto her face. Applejack gleefully held her mouth open, swallowing down the incoming saliva. The soil at their hooves had turned to liquid, mixing with the spilled seed to form a vulgar slurry. Evidently her body wasn't going to be able to hold anymore seed. Fortunately though, Nightmare Moon's bone-shaking orgasm was coming to an end. As it finally ceased, Nightmare Moon took several paces backwards. Her cock slowly pulled free, straining AJ's pussy as it tried to pass her medial ring and flared head. Nightmare Moon jolted backwards as her raw cock-head finally slipped free, sending her stumbling backwards. Cum poured free of the AJ's now gaping twat. Her pussy was so severely stretched, in fact, that there was surely no chance that any of Nightmare Moon's seed would stay inside of her. Applejack had clearly noticed that too as she dove forward and clamped the walls of her pussy together with her hooves. She choked down air, desperate to catch her breath after her intense loving. She flopped down onto her side, her head splashing down into the puddle of spunk that surrounded her. Nightmare Moon spoke to her new broodmare, she too choking down oxygen. "Now, my dear, listen well. Your mind has already seen the light, and soon your body will change too. Then you'll be just like the rest of your friends, and isn't that what you wanted all along? In the meantime, I want you to be well rested. We have a big mission ahead of us." No sooner had she been given the instruction Applejack had drifted off, her snores drowning out the sound of semen pouring from her eternally gaping lips, down to the ground. Nightmare Moon propped herself up against a rock as she watched her latest catch sleep. She couldn't help but smile a goofy grin, laughing to herself like a child. Her army was finally starting to take shape, and it wouldn't be long before Celestia was running scared. Nightmare Moon hadn't felt power like this for an entire millennium, but here she finally was. And the power felt good. It felt like hours had passed by the time the other breeders arrived. With the moon frozen in the sky above them, it was difficult to judge the passage of time. The breeders' progress through the forest had been slow going, as the five ponies could barely move. Twilight's mutated body allowed her to move with some grace, despite the belly filled with spunk that hung below her. Fluttershy, on the other hoof, had had great difficulty dragging her freakishly large testicles and cocks along the forest floor. They were so heavy she'd been completely unable to fly, barely lifting herself an inch off of the ground when she tried it. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and the recently corrupted Rarity had also had great difficulty as they fought with their hideously inflated bellies along underneath them. Rarity especially was distended almost beyond recognition. Her body was attempting to carry the seed of both Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, with little success. Twilight's cum still dripped from her mouth and Fluttershy's poured from her asshole and twat even now, hours later. When Applejack fled and Nightmare Moon gave chase, she had given the two futanaris free reign with Rarity's poor body, and they'd clearly taken the instruction very seriously. The group was finally together for the first time, all at long last thinking alike. They gazed down at Applejack as her body had begun to change. Forming between her legs was a mighty cock, like those that Twilight and Fluttershy now proudly adorned. Pinkie Pie was quick to speak when she saw it. "Master, why haven't we all grown cocks like these three? We've joined you, don't we deserve these gifts too? I bet they feel super-duper good, especially when they are pumping foals into a worthless bitch for your army! You're kinda being a buzzkill here Master!" The others all stopped. They stared at Pinkie Pie, before slowly starting to back away. Even Applejack – who had been distracted tasting her newly formed length – rolled out of the way as Nightmare Moon paced forwards. When she spoke she sound insulted. "You must understand me, Pinkie dear. You are mine, and you are here with one simple purpose. You are now my property, good only to be a cum-dump. You will spend the gift that is your new life taking the seed of me and a select few. You will do nothing but birth strong warriors, raise them, and be bred by them too. A brood-mother does not need a pleasure tool, and an insolent mare does not deserve one. These three have been given members because I have wished it to be. You should not be questioning the decisions of your master. But yet here we are, with questions. Do you know what happens to defiance? It is crushed." A powerful entity grabbed Pinkie's mane, dragging her along the ground towards Nightmare Moon. As she reached a stop, a small portal appeared by her head. Out from that portal emerged a small brown collar and leash. Twilight winced. It was the same one she had been caught with, and she knew exactly what discomfort Pinkie was about to go through. Nightmare Moon pulled Pinkie's lips apart, stuffing her flaccid cock into the mare's throat. She pulled her head upwards until her nose butted against the skin of her crotch. She lifted the leash up, connecting it to one of the links on her shackle. "Now, Pinkie Pie, I suggest you hold on or get comfortable with my cock buried inside you, because we are going to Ponyville. Perhaps when we arrive I'll let you off. Come along, everybody." The group collectively clambered to its feet and began to follow Nightmare Moon as she walked. Pinkie Pie found herself being dragged along the ground underneath the mare, scrabbling on the dirt, trying to get a foothold. Her hooves would get caught under Nightmare Moon's demonic testicles, so there was no way she'd be able to rest her weight on the floor. Unable to slow Masters pace, Pinkie Pie grabbed onto her underbelly and tried desperately to cling on. She could only hope the walk would be short. A few paces behind, Rarity leant over towards Twilight. Their bellies smacked together awkwardly. "Say, how do you think Master can leave that fabulous member embedded inside her throat without choking the poor mare to death? Isn't that impossible?" Twilight looked over at the white unicorn, staring daggers. "I don't know, Rarity. Master has not taught me her ways, nor do I imagine she ever will see the need. But what I want to know is why are you questioning her abilities, Ms. Rarity? Our master is more powerful than we could ever comprehend. Besides, she managed to survive for 1000 years on the moon. There's no oxygen up there, is there?" Rarity stared forwards, her head cocked slightly. "Huh. Oh yeah, I guess that's a good point. Magic sure can do impressive things." Spike awoke from his sleep. He looked around the Ponyville Library he and Twilight now called home. It was a terrible mess after the 'Welcome to Ponyville Party' that Pinkie Pie mare had thrown. "Honestly," he thought aloud, "If the mare is gonna throw a party in our house the least she could do is clean up. Now I guess I've got to do it." Still groggy he shuffled towards the curtains. He threw them apart, and the sight that greeted him caught him off guard. Stood in the center of the square was Nightmare Moon. Surrounding her were… Twilight and her friends?! What in Celestia's name were they doing? Spike kept looking around. He could see a large number of Ponyville residents sat around, many of whom were nursing their stomachs. They all looked very swollen, as if they were… pregnant? Spike's alarm turned to horror. Everywhere he looked he could see ponies strewn across the floor in various states of debauchery. Some were nursing their bellies, some were lapping cum joyously from the floor, even lapping up the cum spilling forth from the bodies of other ponies. The only ponies that weren't engaged in such activities were those sat around Nightmare Moon. These ponies were listening intently to whatever it was she was saying, but Spike was too far away to make out the words. He could – however - make out Twilight and her new friends, as well as the farmhand Big Macintosh, whose member seemed to have doubled in size since Spike saw him at the Sweet Apple Acres visit. He also saw Mayor Mare, who – unbeknownst to Spike - had been dragged from her office by Nightmare Moon's gang when they had arrived. The mayor was chained to a pole in the center of the square, locked in place by a large metal shackle around her neck. From the look of her body and nether region, she had obviously been left as a 'gift' to the newly corrupted Ponyville residents. A sign hastily hammered into the floor beside her read: Remember to feed me. Spike dropped down as he saw Twilight look up towards the library. Had she seen him? He cowered there for a few moments before peeking over the windowsill again. Twilight had vanished. He ducked back down, pinning his back against the wall. He clamped a claw over his mouth to stop himself screaming. Twilight had just burst into the library, breaking the locked door off its hinges with a powerful bolt of energy. Having broken in with ease she made a beeline for where Spike sat, and loomed over him. Spike was hypnotized by the cock that twitched excitedly between her legs. Was he going to get raped? He stared up at the friend and surrogate mother he had known and cared for. His voice was shaky, uncertain of what to say. "I-Is that you, Twilight? I just want to go home to Canterlot…" Twilight voice was sultry, seductive. A far cry from the awkward, good-natured nerd that had arrived in Ponyville just a few days before. "Oh, don't worry Spike. There is no purpose for a baby dragon in Master's army. So, you get the opportunity to escape, unharmed." "Master's army? What are you talking about? Twilight, I –" A single spell-cast later, Spike was asleep on the floor. Twilight had put him to sleep, and it would be a while before he woke up again. She lifted him up with ease, resting his body down in a wardrobe. She tilted the wardrobe forwards so it crashed down doors first onto the floor. Spike wouldn't be able to get out if he tried. She didn't need to worry about restraining him. Twilight backed away and headed for the door. She walked across the square towards her master, who was joyfully watching Mayor Mare getting brutalized by one of the local store vendors. "Has the dragon been dealt with?" "Of course, Master. He won't be waking up for hours, perhaps even days. And if he does come round and try to send a message to Princess Celestia, well now. It'll be your Castle it arrives in." Nightmare Moon looked upwards, settling her eyes on the majestic city of Canterlot, a speck on the mountainside above. That city held the key to her power. In Canterlot rested the throne. In Canterlot rested the Princess. Both would be hers. "Soon, Celestia," she whispered to herself, "you shall awake to the sound of the horde at your gates, baying for blood, driven by lust. And the crowd will have your head." III: The Sun, Eclipsed -- III: The Sun, Eclipsed The library was buzzing with activity. Flustered ponies ran from aisle to aisle, many carrying a multitude of books in their magic grasp. They'd scan the shelves, find the books they needed, before dashing to the next. They searched until they could carry no more, at which point they'd dash through the library to a set of hastily arranged tables. There sat yet more ponies, who desperately toiled through the books they were being handed by the runners. Sweat poured down their faces as they skimmed the pages, searching for advice that may well not have existed. Once a book was done with it was tossed aside onto a pile – a pile that quickly swallowed much of the room. Many floors above, Princess Celestia paced back and forth, her throne room thick with guards and assistants. She could barely move for the throngs of ponies, and the constant hubbub of clanking armor and clamoring voices was driving her insane. But as annoying as this all was, she knew why the ponies had flocked to protect her. The threat of the nightmare was so very real now. It had been hours since her student and her friends had gone out to vanquish her sister, yet the moon still hung solemnly in the sky. Celestia knew what this meant. Everypony did. It had only been when a panicked mail-mare arrived from Ponyville with news that the residents of Canterlot realized the gravitas of the situation. Shining Armor had taken it upon himself to mobilize his guards when word came through of the Nightmare threat. They'd marched out onto the streets, ushering everypony into their homes. Only the strongest and the smartest remained, and they were herded into the castle to assist. One of those ponies was Moondancer. She bolted down the castle hallways, her legs a blur as she shoulder-barged guards out of the way. Floating above her head was an aged tome. After an especially long run she arrived at Celestia's throne room, throwing open the doors. Only to be greeted by at least thirty armed guards. They returned to ease when they saw who it was. Celestia slouched back in her throne, ushering the mare over. Hopefully she had some half useful advice. "P-Princess," the mare gasped, struggling between breaths, "we think we've found what we need... It's not good though." She thrust the book forward, slamming it down against the edge of the throne. Once the dust had settled, Moondancer flicked the book open to the page she'd marked earlier. It listed a host of details regarding corruption. More specifically, the cures. "Now then, if the mail-mare's babbling were really anything to go by, Nightmare Moon corrupts, primarily, through sexual activities. She will – *ahem* – have her way with her victims, before flooding their bodies and minds with her dark influence. Once those corruptive substances are inside the body, there is no way to stop their effect. No spells, no potions, nothing. Except for one thing..." The Princess raised her eyebrow quizzically. Several guards shouted outside, but their voices were too muffled to make out. She motioned her hoof for the mare to continue. "You see, there's only one thing that can completely stop a source of influence, and that's destroying the source of influence. We've concluded that if you can revert Luna back to her original form and destroy the Nightmare, then all the other ponies will revert too. If we can do- " A bone-crunching thud shut everypony up. The chattering of guards, the fluttering of pages, all stopped. Sprawled out across the balcony, Celestia could make out one of her own soldiers. A Pegasus, he appeared to be gravely wounded. As Celestia rose from her throne and approached, she could easily make out the cause. A smouldering wound, stretching from his flank to his shoulder. Clearly the result of a powerful spell. The energy had pierced his armor, severely burning his fur and skin. Celestia grimaced as the guard removed his helmet, exposing the full extent of the damage. Celestia span round to face her staff. "Can somepony please get this stallion to a medic? NOW!" Several shaken ponies dashed forwards, trying their best to carry the soldier without coming into contact with the wounds. From his cries of anguish, they weren't doing a good job. With the wounded stallion out of the way, Celestia strode out to her balcony. She surveyed her kingdom. The streets were crowded with soldiers. Hundreds upon hundreds lining the roads alone. They all carried various offensive weapons, though they were crude in comparison to the magic Nightmare Moon could wield. Several medical tents had been hastily constructed, most of which were already filled with pegasus, all sporting similar wounds to the stallion before. The remaining pegasus and the unicorn guards had surrounded the castle gate. Clearly Nightmare Moon and her allies were on the other side, and from the look of the burnt pegasus soldiers, they'd been taking pot-shots at anypony who flew overhead. The massive, fortified gate shook violently. The reinforced wood rippled and splintered as it was continuously blasted by an onslaught of Nightmare Moon's strongest magic. It was truly tragic they'd had so little time to prepare defenses, or else Celestia and Shining Armor could have developed some sort of protective spell to better defend the city. Alas, time had been too short, and now only the crumbling wall stood between Celestia's citadel and her greatest enemy. A final, almighty spell tore those defences down. The air was filled with dust and noise as the ancient brickwork disintegrated, and Nightmare Moon and her followers stepped through into the city. Refusing to show any sign of weakness, Celestia leaned forwards over the balcony. The huge array of guards in her throne room cried out as she dropped out of sight. They'd been posted here by Shining Armor to protect the Princess, yet there she went to fight her all-powerful nemesis herself. She plummeted downwards, before spreading her wings and landing graciously beside her guards. Her voice was cold, calculating, threatening. "Nightmare Moon, hear my warning! You cannot and will not win! You may think you have the upper hoof, but you number seven, and we number hundreds! You may have corrupted my student and her friends, but the power of friendship will be your undoing! Step down now, and we can all walk away. Please, sister..." Nightmare Moon brushed some of the settling dust from her flank with one of her wings. She took great joy in ignoring her sister's demands, watching how it got under her skin. She waited for the Princess to finish, before nonchalantly tilting her head to the sky. Celestia's eyes followed. At first, nopony could quite understand what she was looking at. The sky hadn't changed since the beginning of the night. Still a dim shade of purple. Still well illuminated by the moon, which hung far closer to Equestria than it naturally should. But there, faint at first, Celestia spotted a change. A patch of sky, perhaps a few hundred feet up, had started to grow black. But this was like no darkness Celestia had seen before. It was a solid wall of black, slowly beginning to expand. Before long it had become a gaping maw from which no light appeared or escaped. Celestia could hear scuffling footsteps as several of her guards broke rank in fear. But she and her good stallions would not break, for anything. A cloud of purple energy seeped from the void, before a swarm burst free. A swarm of bat-ponies. They blotted out the moonlight as they cascaded forth like a wave, some tumbling gracelessly to the streets, others swooping out majestically over the city. The time for action was now. The Royal Guards charged forwards, clashing with the bat-ponies. As their weapons met, ponies began to scream, and Nightmare Moon couldn't help but laugh. She and her loyal brood remained still, staring down the Princess. Celestia gritted her teeth before spreading her wings and fleeing. She had to draw Nightmare Moon away before she could hurt anypony else. Nightmare Moon scoffed at the pitiful spectacle of Celestia trying to run. She turned to her brood. "Ladies, I have a hunt to attend to. Please, help yourself to breaking in the townsfolk. Remember, a little bit of me is inside of you all now, so you know what must be done." Twilight watched her master as she spread her wings and gave chase to the coward. She could feel her cock beginning to twitch in anticipation. This was going to be beautiful. Flying as fast as she could, Celestia scoured her kingdom. The void remained open, but no more bat-ponies flew free. Her guards were holding the enemies' attention, meaning they couldn't attack any of her citizens. It was then Celestia spotted figures emerging through the dust of the old wall. In through the gaping, smoldering ruin clambered a gaggle of ponies. It took Celestia a while to recognize them, but soon she realized who they were. Corrupted citizens of Ponyville - easily numbering at least fifty – had begun to pour in. Clearly they were here to help spread Nightmare Moon's corruption. A bolt of purple energy whizzed past Celestia's ear. It missed her by a fraction, and thankfully so. No one could comprehend just how powerful that alicorn was. She arced her head back, craning her neck to spot Nightmare Moon in the darkness. She laid eyes upon her, flying just a short distance behind her. While Celestia flew with ease, it was taking Nightmare Moon all of her concentration, as the hideous mess of male genitalia she'd been forcibly bestowed was weighing her down. "Your shameful lust slowing you down, dear?" Celestia couldn't help but taunt the mare as she struggled to keep up. The decision to give her sister those freakish genitals with no source of release had always plagued her mind. In those thousand years away she'd wondered if it had been a punishment too far. But in the adrenaline-fueled heat of the moment, it was the best choice she'd ever made. She shook her rump jeeringly, tittering to herself as Nightmare Moon fired another bolt which missed the target entirely. Why not make a game of this? Celestia closed her wings, plummeting down towards the city. "Let's see how well you chase me among the buildings," she thought to herself. Down on the streets, she could see things weren't such plain sailing. Her guards were occupied, and so no one had been able to stop the Ponyville residents. She saw a couple trying to tear down some pony's front door, using brute force to batter their way inside. Whatever they were going to do wouldn't be pretty, but she had no time to stop. The sound of whistling wind behind her reminded her of the demon on her tail. She pulled upwards again. As the door turned to splinters before them, Big Macintosh and Doctor Hooves stepped into the house. Floorboards creaked as they moved inside, beginning to search each room meticulously. Turning over beds, wrenching open cupboards, all to no avail. Big Mac shuffled awkwardly from hoof to hoof. His member was as stiff as a board, twitching eagerly with the excitement of the prize he'd been offered. Before his master had left for Canterlot, she'd called all of the Ponyville residents to her side. "My loyal subjects! Tonight is a new night. One in which we tear down what stands, and rebuild in my image. We shall march on Canterlot, and you all have one simple goal. Find the ponies, wherever they are hiding, and break them. Spill your majestic seed into their worthless bodies, and break them. Whoever breaks in the most stallions and mares will win a most honorable place by my side. The rest of you will become my breeders. I pray you all understand the stakes..." And Big Mac surely did understand the stakes. He wanted that place by his master's side, he needed it. Every thought that went through his head was of her, of pleasing her. He couldn't allow himself to become a lowly breeder, when the promise of a place by her side was so tangible. He wouldn't allow it, he was going to get what he wanted. By any means necessary. His ears pricked and his nostrils flared when he heard screams from the adjacent room. Dashing round the corner, there was Doctor Hooves. He'd found a mare cowering under a bed, and was trying his best to drag her out from under it. His teeth locked around her tail, he tried and tried, but he couldn't get a grip on the wooden floorboards. He turned as Big Mac entered the room. "We've got a live one here! Help me pull her out and we can work together to snap her mind like a twig!" He giggled inanely as Big Mac strode forwards, before yelping as he slammed him across the room. Doctor Hooves landed, a crumpled mess on the floor, and by the time he had righted himself Big Mac was dragging the mare out of the room by her mane. Colgate groaned and cried to herself as she bounced down each step to the ground floor, before being pulled out onto the cobbled streets. She had buried herself under her bed the moment the wall shattered, so now she could see the full extent of the chaos. Princess Celestia darting around the sky as Nightmare Moon launched a barrage of purple beams at her. Royal Guards being dragged to the ground by bat-ponies, before being jumped on by the horny crowd. Mares and stallions alike being torn from their houses, only to be used and abused right there in the streets. She gulped back yet more tears. That was what was going to happen to her. Looking up, there stood Canterlot Castle. In the madness of the streets, that place seemed calm, tranquil. The warm orange lights still shone out, and one could occasionally make out ponies going about their business inside. Meanwhile here she was, with a stocky red earth pony stood on her mane. In the cool glow of the moonlight, she got a proper look at her captor. He didn't look very different from any normal pony, excluding the unnaturally vast set of genitals that hung below his body. Colgate peered her eyes up at the stallion as he shuffled around her, keeping a muscular hoof on her mane. This was it. Big Mac didn't have time to worry about those niggling little details, like whether or not this mare would be able to handle the full extent of his member. He needed to break her and move on. He ignored the mares squirming as he pressed the head of his cock against her labia. He ignored her violent shaking as the rest of his shaft followed it inside. And he ignored her screams of discomfort as he began. He worked quickly, pumping his hips back and forth with selfish speed. The sounds of muffled sobs simply floated past him as he used the hole he had graciously earned. The cries would stop eventually when this mare saw sense. And sure enough they slowly did, as with each powerful thrust more and more globs of pre-cum flicked from Big Mac's cock into the mare's pussy, seeping down into her uterus. That strange, corruptive influence took effect almost immediately, quickly locking Colgate in a stranglehold of desire. Within moments the tears had stopped and she had begun to buck her hips in time with his, moaning perversely with each slap of his balls against her underbelly. No sooner than Big Mac felt the churning of his balls, he embraced the call. He took no effort to slow his orgasm, he needed to move on. He let out a deep, primal growl as his warm load shot free, coating the mare's innards a delicious white. The moment he felt his orgasm ending, he wrenched his cock free, leaving Colgate to stumble to the cobbles below. The stallion bolted, looking for the next mare to claim, as Colgate laid in the seed that dripped free of her stretched lips. She had lost all the energy to fight, all she could sense now was an odd, warm feeling taking hold of every inch of her body. Embrace it. Celestia was starting to panic. Her guards were being overrun, and soon there would be no one left to defend her citizens. She had to trying to bait Nightmare Moon away, and instead turn and fight. She'd wanted to do this without violence, but clearly it was the only option. She banked sharply, turning to face her sister. As she turned she glanced down at the city below, only to find her eyes drawn towards a particular sight. Small and blurred from this height, the scene was difficult to read. But she quickly realized just what was happening. It was Twilight Sparkle. That incredible unicorn, whom had shown so much promise, had truly fallen. She had cornered her brother in a darkened alleyway, effortlessly deflecting the spells he fired her way. Batting them aside like flies, she'd easily been able to pounce on the confused stallion. Before Shining even knew what was happening his sister had buried her demonic futanari cock deep inside his rear, pinning his head to the floor with a powerful spell. She watched as his cock – puny in comparison to Twilight's mighty appendage - bounced uselessly between his legs with each of her thrusts. Twilight couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it, before being snapped back by his sniveling voice. "T-Twily, why... please stop this...!" the unicorn groaned, his body in agony as that unholy cock punched past his colon. Every inch of his skin crawled as Twilight abused his rear, the discomfort too intense to comprehend. "Shut up, Whore. You belong to our savior now. Embrace it or don't. Either way your ass is going to get raped by every horny stallion in town." As she rhythmically thrusted against her brother's raw behind, Twilight leaned down to whisper into his ear. "But don't worry, even after you get humiliated by every stallion, mare and foal in Equestria, I know I'll be your favorite. Well, after the Master, of course." Tears were beginning to well up in the corners of Shining Armor's eyes. Vivid images flashed through his mind of the good old days. The days when he and Twilight were younger, playing games and reading stories together. But now here they were, at the end of the world. Going out not in style, but in shame. Shining Armor screwed his eyes shut as his sister's pounding became stiffer and faster. Her breaths had started to grow short, and a dull – yet building – moan had started to escape her lips. With a sudden yell Twilight buried the entirety of her shaft in Shining's anus, thick ropes of cum shooting free of her cock. The sensation of this incredible liquid flowing into Shining all became too much for him, as he felt his own orgasm peaking. With a soft, feminine gasp he basked in the feeling of semen dribbling free of his own cock, while a never-ending wave was pumped into him. When it finally did come to an end he could feel his legs going weak and his mind starting to cloud. Every facet of his mind was screaming that he needed to fight, but he couldn't for the life of him think what he had to fight, or why. The voices of rebellion grew quieter and quieter, until only one thought occupied his mind. Find Nightmare Moon, and bow to her demands. He glanced up, dazed, as Twilight began to trot away, semen still drooling from her shaft. "...Twily, are you going to see Nightmare Moon? Can I come?" "Soon, Whore, I shall be. But for now you need to rest. You look brain-dead, and that was after one short breeding by me. If you go near Master anytime soon, she'll probably break you in half." And with that she continued on her way, leaving her burbling brother to lay in the alley. Celestia didn't know what to do. If that was the sort of influence Nightmare Moon was capable of wielding, what chance did any pony have? Thoughts were flying around her head, but everything drew a blank. She slowed her flight, unable to concentrate on anything anymore. Searing pain tore through her wing as one of Nightmare Moon's shots connected. Celestia had slowed to a crawl; she'd been an easy target. Screaming unintelligibly, the Princess plummeted downwards. With an astounding thud she crash-landed into one of the city's many back alleys. A pile of trash broke her fall, but the pain was still agonizing. Taking a brief moment to study her wing, Celestia saw many of the same wounds that Pegasus guard beforehand had sported. She knew a variety of spells that could heal her wound, but they would take time. Time that she, categorically, did not have. Glancing up Celestia had spotted Nightmare Moon circling overhead, a couple of well-endowed bat-ponies having joined her in the hunt. "Psst!" Celestia snapped to attention. Was that the wind? Wherever she looked she couldn't spot another pony, other than those above her, and they were too far away to be able to hear. There it was again, this time accompanied by the creaking of metal. Celestia whipped round. The whispers had been coming from a large dumpster a short distance from where she'd crashed down. Somepony crouched inside began to open the lid. Celestia recognized the face of Blueblood as he emerged. "Hello Princess! I was watching your tussle and decided to wait for you in case of emergency! I-In the trash can. Hiding in there? Don't be daft! I'm here to help! Y-Yeah..." His voice was wobbly and raw, as if he'd been crying. Celestia didn't have time to dote for this coward, though. Nightmare Moon would be upon them any moment. "Come on, Blueblood. The Castle will still be safe. We need to move, now!" As surreptitiously as possible, the two darted from alley to alley, cloaked in darkness. The streets were rapidly filling with ponies in the most humiliating of activities. Bat-ponies had descended on her innocent citizens in gangs, using them as they saw fit. No sooner had they finished their beastly business they were off again, searching for some new prey to break. Celestia watched a gang of four bat-ponies fly away from an unfortunate mare, her belly so swollen she could barely stand. The mare wobbled to her feet, took a step, before stumbling to the floor again. Corrupt semen dripped from her every orifice, and it was clearly having the desired effect. It was only a few seconds later she'd begun to masturbate. Celestia sighed. She wanted to help the poor mare, but nothing could be done. They had to press on. Canterlot Castle had just honed into view. The place seemed to be abandoned. The guards on the approach had left their posts, either fleeing or being picked off by the others. The warm glow of the lights inside had been snuffed out, save for a few windows on the higher floors. The doors hung open invitingly. "P-Princess, are you sure this is wise? The place has been ransacked! They'll be waiting for me! US! They'll be waiting for us..." Silent, Celestia crept forwards, sliding through the gap in the open doors. The interior was a mess, but there was no sign of life. Friend or foe. She began to move at lightning speed, leaving Blueblood to frantically run after her. He found her staring at a small section of wall in an adjacent corridor. As her horn began to slowly light the hallway, bellowing voices erupted outside. They'd been spotted. Blueblood hopped from hoof to hoof in worry as the Princess focused her horn on the wall. The grand doors flew open as a horde of ponies – some bats, some lust fueled stallions – burst into the hall. Grunting with the effort, Celestia's spell was finally completed. The small section of wall faded away, revealing a hidden passage. Blueblood bolted inside before Celestia could so much as take a step. She quickly followed him inside, before training her horn on the faded brickwork again. The sound of hooves were getting louder. She needed to complete the spell, quickly. Closer still. Almost there. Celestia suddenly found herself staring at one of her own citizens, his face full of blood-lust. He lunged forwards, before Celestia finally managed to complete her spell. The faded bricks grew solid again, beginning to glow a light yellow as her magic coursed through it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she headed down the passageway. Fancy Pants battered his hooves madly against the wall. Other ponies had crowded round him, watching his efforts. They spoke angrily, accusing one another of failing to catch the prize in time. But that all stopped as Nightmare Moon appeared behind them. She sauntered down the hallway as ponies stood aside for her. "So, my subjects, would one of you care to tell me why we are all so fascinated by a wall?" Fancy Pants spoke up, nervous. "W-Well, your Majesty, we had nearly captured the false Princess. We were right on top of her, but she vanished into some hidden passageway..." He tapped his hoof on the wall, causing small sparks of yellow magic to flicker around it. "...But she's used some kind of incantation, we don't know what to do." Nightmare Moon stepped closer as Fancy Pants shrunk away. He watched fearfully as she studied the wall. Quizzically she pressed a hoof against it, before beginning to conjure some kind of spell. "Master, I'm afraid that won't work." Gasps and cries emerged from the crowd. Who had dared to speak against their savior? Their punishment would surely be swift, and incredibly painful... Twilight Sparkle approached. She walked slowly, as her brother followed closely behind. He had his muzzle buried deep inside his sister's asshole, feverishly running his tongue around the warm walls of her body. Pre-cum dripped from his stiff cock, and his belly still audibly sloshed with each step, his sister's sperm warming him nicely. Nightmare Moon couldn't help but feel proud at the sight. Twilight Sparkle was her student now, and from the looks of the stranglehold she held over her brother, she was learning quickly. "You see, Master, that passageway leads to the Royal Dungeon. The false Princess uses powerful incantations to keep it hidden, and even more powerful ones to keep it locked. She built it as a place to experiment with more powerful magic, and discipline those students of hers that had been bad. Magic will not be able to break that wall down, the incantations are too powerful. The only thing that can break it open, is force. Force that no pony can exert." Nightmare Moon mulled over this new information. She didn't need to ask how her student knew this, all that mattered was that she did. And besides, she wasn't going to lie to her. Nopony was. They all loved her too much. The small crowd around her shuffled awkwardly, trying to think of what to say. Nopony dared suggest anything, in case they were punished for their hubris. Suddenly they all felt calmer as she began to smile knowingly. She strode out of the castle into the courtyard, causing everypony to dash out after her. A massive crowd had formed outside, made up of almost every pony in Canterlot, and many from Ponyville too. They all wanted the False Princess' head, and she had a plan that would get it for them. Nightmare Moon called Twilight forwards. She stepped out in front of her master, her brother still in tow. "Get rid of the colt." Twilight hissed at her brother, watching as he squirreled away into the crowd. Settling besides the other lowly slut-ponies, some began to reach forwards, petting and groping him. They couldn't believe he'd been so intimate with a pony so close to the Master. "GET AWAY FROM THAT! IT'S FOR MYSELF AND THE MASTER ONLY!" They yelped in shock as Twilight bellowed at them. They shrank back. "Now, Master, you needed me?" Nightmare Moon grinned down at her. "Yes, my child, I did. As you said, brute force is needed to break that wall down, correct? Brute force no pony could put out. Well then, I can only think of one thing that will work in this situation. Be ready." Sparks of dark purple energy flung themselves from her horn, fizzling out on the ground around her hooves. Twilight closed her eyes, excited for the almighty ability she was about to be granted. The sound of the spell grew louder, and louder. The crowd was silent, watching with intrigue. A crash. The sound of splintering wood. Twilight peeled her eyes open. Between her and the Master was a large wooden wardrobe, mostly in pieces now. Using her telekinesis, Nightmare Moon casually wrenched the doors clean off, throwing them away. And out from the wardrobe, dazed and confused, emerged Spike. He screamed when he realized where he was, and who was staring down at him. But before he could speak Nightmare Moon had lifted him into the air using her magic. With little effort she had summoned some kind of gag, which she carelessly shoved into his mouth before fastening it behind his head. She laid him down on the floor in front of Twilight, holding his rear up invitingly. "Do it for me." Only too eager to oblige her Master, Twilight stepped forwards. The dragon squeaked and groaned as his friend from birth clambered over his prone form. She was infinitely more powerful than him now, there wasn't any way he could stop her. Tears began to flow down his face as he felt his asshole being slowly pushed open. He was sick with fear, the baying crowd cheering and whooping. They grew even louder as Twilight began pushing her pulsating cock deeper into his rectum. They could see every inch of her girth through the dragon's body, so small and petite that he was brutally stretched immediately. Some of the worst discomfort he'd ever felt, he tried desperately to wriggle free. But with every try, Twilight just pushed deeper and harder. Listening to the bated breaths of the crowd, she withdrew, every inch slow and deliberate. She didn't dislodge her cock from her friend's rear entirely, instead leaving the swollen head buried inside. Pausing for a moment, she took a breath. Then she slammed her entire penis into his rectum. Cheers erupted from the crowd as his abdomen bulged around the foreign body inside of him. Her hefty, bloated balls smacked against him, making a beautifully satisfying sound and feeling. Shining Armor could feel himself getting hot and bothered, this sight and smells turning him on no end. He dropped onto his haunches and began to play with himself, just as many of the other ponies had started to. As Twilight's onslaught continued, she could feel Spike's body loosening around her. Being so small his body just couldn't handle the abuse that a normal pony could handle. A shame really, because Twilight wished the incredible feeling of his anus would last forever. But her own feelings were not important right now, and she was foolish for letting them cloud her Master's wish. She needed to mate him, break him in. Twilight glanced up at Nightmare Moon. "Am I doing well, Master? Do my efforts please you?" Nightmare Moon paused before speaking, listening to the sounds of Spike's tearful moans. "Of course, my most loyal of followers. The first part of your task is nearing completion. Please, fill him with your seed. Drown his spirit in our corruption." With this instruction, Twilight quickly sped up her motions. She'd been taking it slow, not wanting to rush the moment. But if the Master wanted closure, that was what she'd get. Twilight lurched forwards violently as her orgasm pushed her over the edge. Considering that she'd bred her brother mere minutes earlier, she'd expected this orgasm to be rather more feeble. But far from it. Her body involuntarily spasmed as the effort took hold. Her loins felt like they were on fire as thick string after thick string of cum launched into Spike's body. His incessant whining had finally stopped, leaving him lying in silence as the corruption took hold. When Twilight had finally run dry, she slowly withdrew, careful not to spill any of her seed to the floor. Again, she glanced up at her Master for praise. "A most impressive copulation. You'll be a fine breeder. But that is a machination for the future. For now, we have a wall to destroy. And the creature before you – his veins now seething with our corruption – will be the beast to tear it down. But first, we need him to want it." She leaned down towards the baby dragon, before bellowing in its face. "Spike! Stand to attention! Your Master demands it." The dragon wobbled to his feet; dazed. His new mind was still a little shaky. His body was all in order though. As his eyes came to rest on his Master's genitalia, he couldn't stop himself from becoming hard. The lock of the gag clicked behind him, before falling to the floor. "Good. Now, Spike, it is time for you to take what you want. Look around you, at the crowd. All those mares, mindless cock-slaves, eager for nothing more than to birth young. Smell the air, that scent, it's indescribable, no? The smell of horny mares. You could just drink it. All horny for you. Pick one." Nightmare Moon waited quietly as Spike's eyes scanned the crowd, licking his lips in anticipation. The corrupt alicorn couldn't help but smile, watching as Spike began to slowly grow taller. Her plan was going to work perfectly. His eyes continued to scan the crowd, but he couldn't spot the particular mare he was looking for. Exasperated, he stamped his foot on the floor. "Where is Rarity? Spike wants Rarity!" Twilight snickered as Nightmare Moon closed her eyes. With infinite magic, she would easily be able to summon Rarity to the front of the crowd. And moments later, there she was. The ordeal she'd gone through at the Castle of the Two Sisters was still very much apparent. Vast quantities of Twilight and Fluttershy's spunk still resided around her mouth and pussy, the cool wind causing it to dry in place rather rapidly. Her facial expression was rather ditzy, flushed red at the sight of a horny male. Her belly and womb was still incredibly bloated, having not had the chance to fully digest the vast quantities of spunk yet. But Spike barely noticed any of this as he shoved her to the floor. Rarity yelped. She'd expected this little dragon to be respectful, perhaps even honorable around her. She, one of Master's original broodmares. What she hadn't expected was to be manhandled to such an extent. For a little dragon, he had an impressive strength. Rarity tried to remember if the dragon had always been that strong, but it was useless. Her mind was all but vapor, her memories of the time before lost forever. But Rarity snapped to reality when she felt cold claws dragging against her flesh. Spike had pushed her onto her back, so now she stared down at him as he began to fondle her abused holes. Having already been plugged by her two futanari friends so thoroughly, she could feel herself still gaping slightly. As such, Spike had no difficulty guiding his cock into her anus. She'd never felt dragon cock before, but perhaps Spike hadn't been the best place to start. Only being a baby, his girth and length were really rather pitiful. No sooner had he started to push against her he seemed to be done, withdrawing for another thrust. Sweat had begun to build on his brow already, and yet Rarity could barely feel a thing. Stifled giggles began to rise from the ponies, and Rarity couldn't help but coo as Spike's face started to turn red. Twilight glanced up at her Master. She dare not speak her mind, but she was worried. Whatever the righteous alicorn had planned to do with Spike, it didn't seem to be working. She gathered the confidence to speak. "M-Master, may I ask what you're intending to achieve? Spike is a puny, useless creature. We ponies cannot breed with it, and it is too weak to fight. I thought that was why you wished for me to entrap it back in Ponyville?" She quickly shut her mouth as Nightmare Moon threw a glance in her direction. "Oh, don't worry, young one. Dragons are greedy creatures. But, perhaps you are correct." The Master focused on the crowd again, more specifically her breeder and the dragon. She clapped her hooves twice, and the laughter of the crowd immediately ceased. "Rarity, remove the creature from within you. Get rid of it. He can have you no more." Immediately Rarity was on her feet, grabbing hold of Spike with her magic, before casting him aside. He disappeared from view as he slid along the paving, before vanishing into the shadows. Rarity turned and began to meander towards the crowd again. They were clearly disappointed. They'd expected a show. They started shuffling from side to side, waiting for something to happen. Then, out of nowhere, a roar. It pierced the air, seemingly shaking the very earth. Everypony pricked their ears. Rarity glanced round. Out from the darkness emerged Spike. He'd changed. No longer an insignificant baby. Running on all fours, he was only a little taller than the average stallion, but he was much, much bigger. Stocky muscles rippled across his arms and legs, and newly formed scales glinted seductively in the moonlight. His eyes shone purple, the Nightmare corruption flowing through him like blood. Thick, heavyset claws dug into the ground, tearing holes in the paving as he galloped forwards. Opening his mouth wide, he let out another primal roar, before leaping through the air. Rarity screamed as the hostile beast smothered her. Her body churned violently as she felt his weight press down against her belly. The pressure was too much, and she could feel great lakes of semen being squeezed out of her. The sensations only lasted a moment, though, as Spike was quickly stood again. Leering over her, he grabbed hold of the unicorn with ease, managing to wrap one clawed hand around her entire waist. She stared into its eyes, waiting. She knew exactly what it wanted. Spike's cock pulsated grotesquely, spilling obscene amounts of pre-cum to the floor. But it wasn't a laughable size anymore. Anything but. It was now vast, easily the same length as Rarity's hind-leg twice over. And while the tapered point looked manageable, the base was easily as wide as two ponies stood side by side. Rarity gulped as the pointed tip probed her anus. She considered begging him to go slowly, but there was no point. She could see it in his eyes, there was no-one inside anymore. Master's corruption had made his body incredibly powerful, but apparently at the cost of taking his mind. Now he was nothing more than a sex-craving beast, and she was his first conquest. A guttural moan escaped her lips as she felt her asshole begin to stretch. Inch after inch crept into her body, pushing her apart like nothing ever had done before. The sensations of Twilight and Fluttershy's members were gone, obliterated from her memory by this gargantuan cock. And glancing down, she could see it was nowhere near completely penetrating her. Her eyes began to water with the titanic effort, her body being permanently reshaped by the member lodged inside her. Her vision was beginning to fade by the time the dragon finally hilted her. Her body was almost unrecognizable as a living creature, and the crowd was in awe. Rarity could see a huge, pointed lump appearing into her field of view. It was the tip of the creature's cock, bending her abdomen to allow itself to fit. Her stretching skin rippled as the shaft inside her moved this way and that. The Master's corruption had allowed her body to stretch far beyond its own limitations, but now it was all too much. Rarity was on the verge of fainting, but she couldn't try and stop it now. All this build-up, she needed to feel it cum. The dragon had managed to hilt itself in this mare, before getting several agonizingly slow thrusts in. But even after several thrusts the mare was still too tight for him to manage, despite her gaping anus now being so wide a pony could probably fit their head in it. For the dragon, Rarity's crushing tightness was too much. It threw its head back and let out a primal screech, before the torrent of seed spilled forth. Rarity's cheeks puffed out as the spunk immediately filled her mouth. She hadn't even been able to prepare. Almost choking, she threw her mouth open, allowing the seed to spill down onto her body. But this was only the beginning of the orgasm. Her stomach ballooned outwards, so much so that the dragon could no longer hold her with one arm. Not wanting to lose the prey, it tightly wrapped its other claw around her in a vice-like grip. Cum kept volleying into her belly, instantly pushing yet more out of her open mouth. It was a hideous, cyclical process, spilling spunk to the floor as thick as rain. Nightmare Moon clapped her hooves together again. The dragon immediately let go of Rarity, allowing her to splatter down into the pool of semen below her. Several of the crowd dashed forwards, crowding round Rarity's anus to lap up the seed that cascaded free. She moaned something inaudible -babbling inanely - before flopping down against the floor unconscious. A pony held her upright, gravity dragging the excess seed from her body. As it rushed free from her holes, several horny mares gathered round to drink the rapidly draining liquid. They'd never tasted dragon spunk before. The beast trotted over to Nightmare Moon's side, as faithful as an old working dog. It waited intently for instruction. As the Master began to walk away towards the castle, it followed loyally. The townsfolk followed suit shortly after, shambling after the Master like cattle to slaughter. By the time Twilight and the others had caught up, Nightmare Moon had already put the dragon to work. Having worked it up into a frenzy, she directed it towards the magic-imbued wall, smiling as it battered its head madly against the bricks. Suddenly it was all beginning to dawn on her. The defiler she'd once called her sister was so close. All that stood between the two alicorns was Celestia's shield, bound with enough powerful magic to stop even her. Ironic, really, that it was about to be torn down by the pet of her once-prized student. Mortar crumbled from between the bricks. The wall was giving way. The moment for action would soon be upon them. Nightmare Moon turned to face her followers. "Soon, the dragon shall break down the final barrier between us and the false Princess. Once the wall crumbles, all of you will flood in. Destroy any resistance, by ANY means necessary. But bring me her, unharmed. Whoever gets her to me will be keenly rewarded." As if to accent her promise, the wall turned to dust behind her. The remaining bricks toppled into a pile, as a horde of ponies and bats surged forwards. Its job done, the dragon slumped away, curling up under one of the trees in the castle's courtyard. Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was time. * Celestia was anxiously flicking through one of her tomes. She had always known the dungeon was something of a double-edged sword. One way in, no way out. With her, Blueblood and Moondancer - along with a few stony-faced guards and two researchers - all of whom looked resigned to their fate. Dust fell from the ceiling as a clamoring sound grew louder above them. Celestia knew they'd breached the wall, somehow. She slammed the book shut, before yelling at the researchers to give her their books too. They piled them up on the table, numbering around ten. All ancient tomes, adorned with strange, eldritch symbols. Training her horn on the pile, the books were quickly engulfed in flames. The paper blackened and curled as the flames licked around them, destroying thousands of years of the most powerful magic known to Equestria. If Nightmare Moon had gotten hold of those spells, she'd be truly unstoppable. One of the guards began to splutter as thick black smoke filled the room. Celestia considered taking a deep breath and letting the smoke take her. She knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it, though. The crash of hooves grew louder. Celestia turned her head to face Moondancer. She'd been sat quietly in the corner, muttering under her breath about something no-one could quite make out. The Princess aimed her horn at the unicorn, before engulfing her in energy. Shocked, Moondancer shot her head up. "W-What are you doing?" She cried, as startled as she was terrified. "I'm getting you out of here," the Princess replied, calm and calculating. "I need somepony capable to get away from all this. You need to warn the other settlements. Go to Manehattan, tell them what's happened here. Warn them the Princess has fallen, and that it's up to the others to fight. GO!" And with that the pony was gone, only glittering yellow energy left in her wake. Blueblood stared over at the Princess, disgusted. "YOU COULD'VE TELEPORTED US AWAY THIS WHOLE TIME?!" "No, I couldn't. The magic barrier encased this whole dungeon, not just the wall. No magic could get in, none could get out. But now the wall is gone, the protective spell is broken. A Princess will never abandon her citizens, but you are free to –" Ponies poured into the dungeon. Initially confused by the smoke, they spotted the Princess and darted forwards. Yelping, Blueblood encased himself in magical energy, teleporting away to freedom. Celestia could only hope that Moondancer managed to get word to the others. Celestia, the guards and the researchers were all the resistance that remained in Canterlot, and they were quickly drowned under a sea of hooves. The Princess didn't even put up a fight. She just closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she found herself strewn out on the steps leading to the castle. She was surrounded by mares and stallions of all sizes and ages, many of whom looked deeply pregnant. Her skin began to crawl as several of the ponies broke down into furious masturbation at the sight of her. Craning her head up, a black silhouette stood over her. Nightmare Moon. Her voice boomed. "Equestria, you're Queen is ash at my feet! For a thousand years she tormented me, trapping me on that cold, lifeless rock, with nothing, and nopony! Nothing but the gift she bestowed upon me." She shook her freakish testicles to the best of her efforts, as a roar of approval rose from the crowd. "I was left to rot in my own thoughts. But now, here I am. The pathetic creature that lies before you has been vanquished, and now the true ruler of this fine nation stands over her. You are all now my subjects, and so you will do as your ruler wishes. To any ponies cowering in their homes who have not yet seen the light, you'd better start running. It would be unfair not to have a head start." Nightmare Moon watched as several ponies bolted from their homes, dashing down the streets towards the smoldering ruin of the outer wall. Cresting the last hill, they disappeared from sight. Nightmare Moon looked towards a nearby clock-tower, counting the seconds. With adequate time up, she nodded to a gaggle of bat-ponies, standing by. They took to the sky and gave chase, rapidly gaining on their prey. As they disappeared from sight the air was filled with the sound of screams and moans. They'd caught them. "Anyway, now that the foolish have been dealt with, we still have the issue of the specimen that lies before us. You all understand that she needs to be shown her place in this new world. And I will show her that." She leaned down, whispering quietly into her sister's ear. "A world of intense, intense debauchery. Look up at the stars, Celestia. Because that's the last time you're get to see the sky a free pony." She withdrew to address the crowd again, laughing to herself as the Princess shivered in fear. "Now, before the 'Princess' is forcibly settled into her new role, it would surely only be fair for a ruler to show her subjects a kindness. You have an hour. She's all yours." She tutted as the excited crowd began to lurch forwards. "Please, first let us address some ground rules. We aren't savages, after all. First. Any pony that allows her to run is to be shown swift mob justice. Second, if she escapes, you are all to be put to death. And third. Upon my return, I expect her body to be carrying the seed of at least two-hundred of you. I will know if you have failed in this task. If you do, you shall all be severely punished. But I am nothing if not a fair Queen, so allow me to make this task a little easier for you." Celestia began to groan something unintelligible, but Nightmare Moon swiftly jabbed her in the side with her hoof. Closing her eyes, she pointed her horn in the direction of the crowd. Celestia - stunned into silence by her sister's darkness – watched creeping tendrils of purple energy descend upon the horde. They sank down towards the floor, before seeping into the bodies of the excited, clamoring mares. It was not long before the corruption was completed, as impressive, undulating futanari cocks surged free of their loins. The mares looked between one another, giggling excitedly. "Of course, these effects will only be temporary. You fine young mares are here to pleasure my soldiers and birth their young. You will not require such mighty tools for that purpose. But for now, they are yours." The bells in the distant clock-tower chimed, ringing out four lonely notes. "You have an hour." With that, Nightmare Moon edged up into the air. She began to fly slowly upwards, beckoning for her student to follow her. Twilight noticed and eagerly followed her, before they both landed on a nearby balcony that overlooked the scene. The moment they'd flown away, ponies had descended on Celestia. She tried desperately to bat them away, but it was no use. Soon she was overrun, the ponies clambering over her like cockroaches. The sensations around her crotch were incredibly uncomfortable, as two well-endowed ponies had suddenly pushed into her rear and vagina. There would be no time for her to ease into this torment, as the crowd knew what was at stake if they failed in their task. Two muscular hooves gripped her head, before yanking her jaw open. Another took hold of her horn, holding her in place as the stallion guided his cock into her mouth. Now these three ponies were using her in tandem, thrusting into her body with reckless abandon. But as miserable as Celestia felt, she couldn't find the inner strength to fight back, or even to struggle. The whole event just seemed unreal, incomprehensible. Celestia wouldn't have been surprised if this was all some outlandish nightmare, but no. The searing pain cutting through her body reminded her of the reality of what was happening. Fancy Pants was in love with the Princess's warm, beckoning pussy. Again and again he hilted himself inside her, shuddering with longing each time his balls playfully slapped against her quaking body. Despite a soft chill on the air of this eternal night, the intense heat of Celestia's vagina on his cock warmed him to his very core. He slumped forwards, coming to rest on Celestia's body as he rocked his hips back and forth. He wanted nothing more than to look into the Princess' eyes as he came, but alas, her face was entirely covered by the stallion that was using her throat. He instead found his eyes settling on the stallion's pendulous ballsack, smacking against her chin so loudly that it could be heard over everypony's grunts and moans. The sound was hypnotic, and it rapidly drove him over the edge. With one final moan he let loose, a barrage of seed shooting into the Princess' royal womb. He held himself inside her, his eyes rolling back as the orgasm slowed. Spent, he was about to step aside, when he felt two strong hooves come to rest on his shoulders. Suddenly he was being yanked backwards, his cock sliding free with an audible 'pop'. Stumbling away he careened into the crowd, struggling to stay upright. Glancing over, the stallion that had pulled him aside had already pushed his way into Celestia, using Fancy Pant's dripping sperm as lubricant. He sat where he'd fallen, watching as the pony buried deep in her throat came as well, pumping thick strings of seed down into her belly. He was prepared for the next pony's violent approach, and spreading his wings, managed to dodge out of the way. Everypony was rushing to take their place inside the ex-royal. Two had cum inside her. One hundred and ninety eight to go. Twilight rested by her Master's side as the chaos unfurled below, purring slightly. "Master, why are you letting the crowd use her first? I thought you would have wanted the traitor all to yourself." Nightmare Moon mused on the question for a few seconds before answering. "Well, you see young one, I want Sister to embrace the sensation of two-hundred cocks abusing her body. But then, once they are done, she is going to feel the sensations of my cock. That is when she'll realize the true extent of my power, and her mind will snap. Being an alicorn, she is much more resistant to corruption than the average pony. I want my followers to lower her guard, if you will. Then I shall deliver her mind the killing blow." Twilight couldn't help but look slightly disappointed at the Master's plan. "B-but, will my friends and I get to join you in that final moment? I don't want to get left behind, Master…" Nightmare Moon smiled, pushing Twilight under her body with her wing. "Of course, I would never leave my most loyal of breeders out in the cold. But for now, why not warm me up for the games to come?" Celestia screwed her eyes shut as an errant jet of spunk shot over her face, settling on her muzzle and eyelids. The futanari mare who'd unloaded it gasped in panic, her load having missed its target. She shot forwards, scooping up as much of the semen onto her hoof as she could. Before it could dry into her fur she shoved her hoof into the Princess' mouth, forcing her to lick the seed away with her tongue. The crowd was starting to get flustered. Time was passing quickly, and nowhere near the two-hundred had cum inside her yet. Her belly already sloshed audibly with each wobbling thrust, but it was nowhere near enough. Cheerilee watched, panic-stricken, from the edge of the crowd. She was next to take the Princess' anus, but the stallion currently jammed inside her had an especially impressive stamina about him. It had felt like an age ago he'd clambered onto her abused behind, and yet he was still going as strong as ever. Various ponies had begun to yell and swear at him, but he wasn't moving on. Cheerilee had to act now. Striding forwards, she came to rest beside Big Macintosh. He was focused, and barely seemed to notice the mare approach. The Princess rested on her side, with Big Mac stood, his hooves wrapped around her outstretched hind-leg. Two other ponies were busily using her face and pussy, but they weren't who Cheerilee was focused on. Sidling up besides Big Mac, he watched as she prodded Celestia's asshole with her cock. With his titanic length buried inside her, there wasn't a chance she'd be able to break in as well, was there? Teeth grit, Cheerilee pushed with all of her might. She closed out the sound of Celestia moaning in agony, the meaty cock in her mouth drowning out her anguish. Instead she just watched the mare's ring as it slowly parted. Big Mac's intense thrusts made the job especially difficult, but eventually, to Cheerilee's immense satisfaction – Celestia's defenses gave out, allowing her inside. The feeling was unreal as Cheerilee's cock butted up against Big Mac's. Grinding and butting against each other they dominated Celestia's tight rear. Cheerilee could feel every vein in Big Mac's cock as it rubbed past her own, and the sensation quickly drove her towards orgasm. But it was actually Big Mac who came first. His motions had become stiff and awkward, until it all was too much. Thrusting forwards again, corrupt seed poured from his cock, painting Celestia's innards white before rushing down into her belly. Cheerilee shuddered as she felt Big Mac come. His cock pulsed against hers, milking her even more tightly than before. The last thing Cheerilee noticed was just how hot her cock now was. Buried inside Celestia's anus alongside Big Mac, the feeling had been incredible. But now every inch of her corrupted flesh was being coated in his hot load, until she could take it no more. Throwing her head back, Cheerilee began to cum as well, joining Big Mac in searing orgasms. The rush of spunk cascading down into Celestia's belly had now doubled in strength as the ponies filled her in unison. She could hear and feel her gut groaning with the effort to keep it all in, her body filling with liquid faster than she could handle. Her stomach, already sloshing violently side to side, expanded even further in an effort to hold this latest load. Finally sated, the two ponies pulled free from her rear together. The gaping maw they left behind was impressive, Celestia's anus twitching slightly as it attempted to recover. Not that it had any time to, as no sooner then they had pulled free another pony had stepped forwards to take their place. And their double-teaming strategy had given everypony else the same idea. The stallion in her mouth was joined by a second, tussling by his side in an effort to get space. Eventually he moved the other over enough, and began to press his cock against her open mouth. Of course, with one cock already lodged deep inside her throat it was almost impossible to fit another inside. Frustrated, the stallion shoved his cock as far in as he could past her lips, before beginning to aggressively masturbate. The feeling of his hoof against his flesh - along with the second cock rubbing against his tip – would have to do. Struggling to take the whole mass of flesh, Celestia's eyes widened as she felt a second cock effortlessly slide into her pussy. After being used by one and all there was little difficulty for a second pony to push their way inside. It was only when the inquisitive head of a third pony's cock began to probe her that she grew truly scared. The now huge crowd of ponies simultaneously using the Princess clamored and struggled against one another. With so many ponies stood around her holes it was difficult to find the space to work. Especially around her vagina, where three different ponies fought to fit themselves inside the Princess. A fourth pony approached, but they quickly shrunk away as one of the busy ponies threatened him. At the back of the crowd, Lyra paced nervously back and forth. She glanced over towards the clock tower. Twelve minutes. They only had ten minutes left, and there was still a group of ponies stood around waiting. There wasn't a chance they would all be able to get to the front of the crowd and use the Princess in time. They would have to get drastic. Lyra yelled for a few of the awaiting ponies to follow her. There had to be something in one of the nearby stores that could help, somehow. A minute later they returned. They'd stumbled across a nearby wine store, and having raided the stock, pulled out several hefty wine casks. Levitating them down the street towards the crowd, they cracked off the lids, allowing the wine to pour out onto the streets. Arriving among the flustered spectators, they rested the barrels down on the floor, being careful not to damage the taps that jutted out near the base of the barrels. Lyra shouted for attention. "EVERYPONY! If you haven't used her yet, we don't have time to lose! We only have ten minutes more to our window! Come here now!" The remaining ponies edged over, worried to lose their place in the crowd beside the Princess. They watched as Lyra reared up onto her hind-legs, and began to hurriedly masturbate over the now open-topped barrel. The others quickly got the idea. With three barrels available, the ponies quickly gathered round, resting their lengths over the edge of the barrel. All to weary of the ticking clock, they started to work, desperate to draw seed. It wasn't long before the first pony came, launching a heavyset rope of sperm against the interior of the barrel. As the first went, others quickly followed suit, adding their loads to the growing collections. Walk over, cum, step away. Rinse and repeat. Eventually, the final pony shot their load into one of the barrels, gritting their teeth with the effort. Two minutes. Lyra took the lead, grabbing one of the barrels in her magic. It took all of her effort, as the newfound weight was incredibly difficult to control. She could see semen sloshing over the sides as she wobbled over towards the Princess. The last of the ponies waiting to use Celestia had finished, and so now they resolved themselves to hold her in place, in case of an effort to escape. Though at this point, escape was nigh on impossible. The grotesque sight that was her belly easily pinned her in place. Lyra was the first to arrive by the Princess' side. It took all her concentration, but she managed to steady the barrel over Celestia's mouth. Calling to one of the onlookers, a stallion dashed forwards and held Celestia's mouth open. She waited for the other barrels to be positioned over her other holes, before lowering the tip of the tap into her mouth. Cautiously the others did the same, guiding the taps down into her awaiting holes. Ready, Lyra opened the tap, releasing the floodgate. The others quickly followed suit. Celestia gagged as the torrent broke past her tonsils, flowing down into her belly. It wasn't so much the sensation of it that scared her, it was the knowledge of how much was to come. The barrel floating over her head wasn't small by any means, and as flecks of spunk sloshed over the edge, down onto her face, she was reminded just how full they were. This was going to be difficult to keep in. She could feel her already tortured body begin to stretch even more as the constant, three-pronged attack assaulted her innards. Seed was pumping out of her pussy as fast as it flowed in, but she could feel herself slowly expanding even further. Her vision was now almost entirely obscured by her belly, the wobbling mound of flesh still growing outwards, inch by inch. Spunk dripped from her nostrils, running down her face and back into her open mouth. The bells of the clock-tower finally chimed. Five times they rang out, before silencing again. Satisfied, Lyra withdrew the tap from Celestia's mouth, before tossing it aside. The three barrels were left in a pile as Nightmare Moon descended upon the gathering. She barely made a sound as her hooves hit the ground. Wary of her approach, the exhausted ponies stepped aside, allowing the Master access to her prize. The Princess laid face down on the ground. Her tantalizing rear was held slightly in the air by her bloated gut, which pressed down against the floor. Her distended body gurgled and rumbled as it tried to handle the monstrous load deposited within it. Her mane and tail were both sticky and crusting as the semen spattered across them dried in the cool night air. The skin around her mouth and genitals were disgusting, stained so deeply that the mess would certainly never come out. Even as Nightmare Moon watched, more semen flowed from her holes, the royal's body unable to withstand the onslaught. The lake forming around her slowly expanded, until it began to wash teasingly against the hooves of the surrounding crowd. The Princess' face was groggy and distant, as if she was barely even conscious. Evidently, she wouldn't be going anywhere under her own volition. Nightmare Moon turned to address her followers instead. "Citizens. You did well. Not only will you keep your lives, you have earned your place in my kingdom. But before you may have respite, one more task remains. The corruption process of the false Princess is not yet complete. You have done your part, but I must now do mine. Bring her to the throne room, so the corrupting ritual may be completed." And with that she spun on her hooves, swaggering into the castle. Twilight Sparkle bolted after her, and Applejack rolled her eyes as she watched. The ponies looked between one another, then down to Celestia. This was going to be difficult. Canterlot Castle had a lot of steps. Twilight watched doggedly as Nightmare Moon spun around atop the castle throne. She hopped from hoof to hoof, unable to hold back her filly-like glee at the sight of her Master's glee. Waggling her rear excitedly, the alicorn took a deep breath as she sat down. The feeling was awe-inspiring, knowing that her guile had allowed her to steal the throne of a deity. She quickly shook this giddiness as she heard hoof-steps approaching. The throne-room doors flung open, through which emerged around thirty ponies. They were all grasping onto Celestia. Some gripped her limbs, some encased her in their magic, some were even struggling beneath her - the swollen alicorn resting on their backs. Taking a few steps into the throne-room they stopped, lurching forwards in an effort to dump the huge weight. Even with so many ponies working, that weight was too much. Celestia crashed down in a heap. The sound of muffled cries wafted out from somewhere beneath her belly. Groaning with frustration, the ponies stepped forwards, using a gargantuan effort to lift her ungainly stomach. Out from underneath scrabbled Sweetie Belle. "SWEETIE! What in our Master's Equestria are you doing here?" Rarity was incandescent. She was already furious that the other mares had drank the potent dragon sperm from her holes while she was unconscious. Of course, her womb and belly weren't going to be giving it all up, but the vast extent of that satisfying bulge was now gone. Now she just looked like some normal mare. And now, on top of that, her younger sister had sneaked out after her. "I-I'm sorry sister! I've just felt so strange and confused since Ms. Twilight made me play with her weird stallion bits back in Ponyville, and when I saw everyone leaving for Canterlot I wanted to come along too! Please don't be mad!" Rarity's anger eased, before it eventually disappeared entirely. "It's okay, darling. This is adult business, but I'm not cross. Here, come give your sister a kiss." Beaming at her sister's forgiveness, Sweetie Belle leaned forwards to plant a kiss on her cheek. She yelped in surprise when Rarity lunged forwards, burying her tongue deep in her throat. Nightmare Moon smiled at the sight of the two sisters rolling around on the floor. What a beautiful legion of followers she had. She cleared her throat to get everypony's attention. "Thank you for bringing me the degenerate. My closest followers and I must complete the ritual of corruption. Please, return to your homes, take the rest thou have earned. For once you awake, you will have a busy time cleaning the streets and repairing this cum-stained city. Work must be done after tonight's conflict, especially if we are to craft this city into one fit to raise my army. Go. Eat. Breed. Be merry. Twilight's friends, however, I require you to stay." The gaggle of stallions and mares slowly trotted from the room, leaving only, Celestia and Nightmare Moon, along with Twilight and her friends – whom had sidled over to their Master's side. The young mares were clearly excited for the Master to unveil the last stage of her plan, barely able to contain themselves. Their eyes darted between Master and Celestia, who had slowly begun to lift her head from the floor. "…Sister, I know you are still in there, somewhere. Please, listen to me. You can fight this darkness. Please!" The six eager mares stared up at Nightmare Moon, waiting for a retort. "Celestia, you don't seem to understand. Luna is dead. And you killed her. A scared, vulnerable alicorn lashes out in a cry for help, and you respond by imprisoning her on the moon for a thousand years, without a hope of repentance? No company, no hope. And not content, you gave me these genitals, and encased them in iron in an effort to spite me. But perhaps the saddest part of all of this is that you expected that pony to seek redemption from you. The prisoner, seeking redemption from her torturer. No. The balance of power has tipped eternally in my favor, and you are going to suffer, so, so much." "…Then you leave me no choice…" Celestia spoke with steely resolve, the tone of a desperate pony. A pony that had been through hell, but knew it could only grow darker. She trained her horn on Nightmare Moon, and before any of her followers could respond, she drained the last of her strength, conjuring a bolt of pure energy. It launched from her horn, sailing through the air towards Nightmare Moon. Twilight yelled out in horror as the sparking, crackling bolt of yellow magic catapulted across the room. She prepared to dive into its path, but she knew she wouldn't be able to reach it in time. The bolt connected with Nightmare Moon's face. The bolt exploded into sparks, flying out in all directions and raining down onto the floor. Pinkie Pie peered over her hooves, scouring the throne for her wounded Master. Nightmare Moon was still sat atop her throne, as if nothing had happened. She wiped some of the residual energy from her face, before lowering herself onto all fours. "Really? And I thought you couldn't be any further humiliated after the peasantry finished abusing your body. Your body is already surging with my corruption, did you honestly think you would still have the mental capacity to conjure a killing spell? Please." Celestia struggled to recall Moondancer's warning. The corruption was spread through the seed. And with the amount of seed in her belly and womb, the level of corruption inside her must have been toxic. "Of course, the pauper's seed was never going to be quite enough to corrupt an alicorn as powerful as you, regardless of the amount that's already coated your innards. But their corruption has managed to lower your defences, as it were. And that's why we are here. To finish you off." She beckoned for Twilight and her friends to join her at her side. "Sister. Unbound my shackles." Quaking intensely, Celestia's horn slowly began to glow. The magical energy engulfed the shackle, and began work undoing the spell she had cast upon it one thousand years ago. Progress was slow, her concentration wavering as she quietly sobbed. Eventually though, it was done, and it clattered to the floor with a satisfying thud. Free at last, Nightmare Moon could barely contain herself. "Good. Now, sit still. Hold your head up high, for goodness sake. You're in the presence of royalty now." Begrudgingly she did so. Nightmare Moon took hold of the loosened shackle in her magic grasp, and floated it around Celestia's neck. Clicking softly into place, she pointed her horn at the cast-iron ring. It glowed for a second, before the energy shrank into the metal. Now it was locked again, this time bore by a pony that deserved it. The shackle was incredibly tight around Celestia's neck, causing her massive discomfort. Whenever she tried to turn her head she could feel it chafe slightly, so she quickly learned to keep as still as possible. One thing that was entirely overpowering was the smell that clung to the iron. Having been bound to Nightmare Moon's member for a thousand years without a single clean, the disgusting smell was practically intoxicating. "Good. You look beautiful in it. Like a fine piece of jewellery." As an after-thought, Nightmare Moon summoned forth a small padlock. Imbued with powerful corrupted magic, she clasped it in place around her slave's horn. Now there was no chance of her casting any spells. Even if her mental energy was completely drained, why take the risk? "Now, stand up and walk to the throne for me." Nightmare Moon and her followers stood aside, watching for Celestia to obey the instruction. She wheezed loudly, struggling to lift her incredible weight. She managed several steps before collapsing to the floor again, exhausted. "Very well. It is evident, ladies, that the alicorn lacks the strength to carry on. I guess we will just have to break her where she rests." And with that, the group stepped forwards. This was it. Nightmare Moon approached the fallen Princess' face first. She hovered over her for a second, playfully running her hoof along the back of her ear. But she could see that Celestia was looking straight past her, focused on that demonic cock instead. She had reason to be fearful – her gargantuan cock was twitching excitedly, bouncing slightly from side to side. Her balls too looked terrifying, comparable to nothing Celestia had ever seen before. She shuddered as her sister stepped forwards, until the tip of her appendage rubbed against her chin. She knew not to fight. She couldn't conjure up the strength to do so, and she could barely move. All efforts to beg – like an animal – had fallen on deaf ears. Showing resistance now would only result in further misery for her. She didn't wait for Nightmare Moon's instruction. Slowly she opened her mouth, lolling her tongue. The hunk of flesh pushed past her lips, dragging past her tonsils as it slid into her throat. A short moment later she felt a cock prodding her labia, along with another against her anus. The two ponies behind her moaned in unison, and from the tone of their voices, she guessed it was Twilight and Fluttershy. Twilight watched her cock slide into her old teacher's anus with a satisfying ease. The brutal raping earlier had left her body rather 'accepting' for future lovers. As she settled in place, she watched Fluttershy slowly slide her dual cocks into the slave's pussy. She moved carefully, nervous to go too quickly. She didn't want to cum before Master allowed it. Twilight carefully positioned herself atop Celestia's rear, trying to get space around Fluttershy. Finally comfortable, the two joined their Master in action. Celestia choked back tears as her sister's crotch smacked into her face repeatedly. The worst part was the intense pain that germinated in her throat. In most situations, a pony's throat would distend and expand in an effort to accommodate the foreign body. But with the solid shackle bound around her neck, her throat was unable to expand. As a result, every time the cock slid downwards, it butted against the metal ring. But instead of stopping at this blockage, Nightmare Moon would just push past, moaning with the pleasure of her sister's crushing tightness. Scanning the throne-room, Nightmare Moon settled her eyes on the rest of her followers. Tragic that Celestia only had three holes. It left the others rather out of the loop. Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie Pie had found a way to keep themselves entertained, though. Rarity had straddled Applejack, lowering her pussy down onto her majestic, corrupt cock. Pinkie Pie, not content to be left out of the fun and games, positioned her anus over the earth-pony's muzzle, sighing loudly as it parted around her mouth. The warm, moist tongue probing her anus was beautiful. Only Rainbow Dash had no place. Her face betrayed her disappointment as she watched the others having fun together. She settled on the floor and began to masturbate, although it was apparent she wasn't enjoying it. Nightmare Moon watched the scene unfold as she battered her sister's face. They looked like they were having fun, but she could help them have more. Besides, they'd earned it, helping overthrow the city. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as the tip of her tail began to solidify. Slowly it transformed from its soft, vapor-like state, into a thick, writhing tentacle. Twilight gazed over at them as they sidled along the floor towards their targets. She couldn't understand how Master created them, but the details didn't matter. She could remember how good they felt. Rarity's eyes widened as she felt something rub against her anus. Bouncing up and down atop Applejack, she arced her head around to see. It was a strange, light blue tentacle. Before she had time to react it pushed into her, past her colon. She could feel it inside her, hefty and muscular, despite being pure energy, and not a physical beast. It inched further and further upwards, stretching out her lower intestine. It had to stop eventually, surely? But no, it kept going, stretching out more and more of her internal organs. It didn't move quickly, and it didn't thrust, it just kept going. Suddenly her stomach started to churn. Her digestive juices sloshed around violently, as the tip of the tentacle pushed through. Upwards it probed, into her esophagus. Pinkie Pie watched, confused, as the white unicorn opposite her suddenly froze, stock still. She'd noticed the tentacle slither into her rear, but she had no idea of the distance it had traveled. But suddenly the mare's jaw flung open, and the round-tipped tentacle popped free. It waved around in the air for a few seconds, before making a beeline for Pinkie Pie's mouth, hanging open, agog. It shot into her, descending to her core. Applejack's vision was entirely dark. With Pinkie Pie's soft buttocks resting atop her face, she could see none of the bizarre occurrences happening to her friends. She was just focused on Pinkie's anus as her tongue ran against its walls and the sensations of Rarity's soft folds. That was when she felt a warm, solid mass pushing past her tongue. Before she had time to object, the tentacle had punched past Pinkie's colon, bursting out, directly into Applejack's mouth. Rainbow Dash had watched the tentacle slither over the throne-room floor towards them. She'd been full of excitement as it approached. Sure, it was slightly disappointing for it to probe straight into Rarity's asshole, but she knew it would emerge elsewhere. Again, sadly it went to Pinkie after that. And then to AJ. But Rainbow knew it would emerge from the orange mare's ass soon. She just had to wait. She span round, waving her ass in the air, ready for it. Nightmare Moon could feel her orgasm building. She'd waited for the chance to rape her sister for so many hundreds of years now, she could barely believe it was actually happening. But she wasn't going to waste her orgasm in the alicorn's throat. Of course not. Her seed was going straight to the mare's womb. Slowly withdrawing, she watched as her sister spluttered desperately for air. Her whole body shuddered as the two mares behind her continued plowing her. Striding around the alicorn, Nightmare's tail began to retract as she moved. Applejack could feel it reverting through her innards, before it popped free of her body entirely. Soon it had been tugged free of all three of the mares, flopping down onto the floor. Nightmare Moon moved around Celestia, hovering beside Twilight and Fluttershy. Clearing her throat, the two mares quickly yanked themselves free, graciously stepping aside. "You're good mares. Twilight, why not make use of her face while it's free? I want my most promising student to be the one to help snuff out the sun. As for you, Fluttershy. I'd say that Rainbow Dash is a rather pathetic spectacle. A strong broodmare like her needs. Change that for me. Use and abuse her, and make her the mother of your foals. Cum quickly for your Master. Cum hard." Eager to please, the mares moved into their positions. Twilight sat in front of Celestia's face, staring deep into her eyes as she moved her head down onto her shaft. Rainbow, who had meekly rested her head down on the floor jerked upright as two cocks prodded her pussy and asshole. Stood behind her was Fluttershy, her warm smile deeply relaxing. Meanwhile, Pinkie, Rarity and AJ were transfixed by Nightmare Moon's tentacle tail. The single, thick tip that had simultaneously probed all three of them had morphed. Tearing itself apart, the head split into multiple forms, looking reminiscent of a cat-o-nine-tails. These newly formed tentacles surged forwards, burying themselves in the mares. Rarity was awash with bliss as one quickly punched past her cervix, while AJ took one down her throat. It was Pinkie that took the biggest brunt, though. Three tentacles approached her, slowly pushing into each of her holes, settling into a slow and steady rhythm inside her. Nightmare Moon was making her tentacles work quickly. She was ready to cum, and she wanted them all to go together. She settled behind her sister's enticing pussy. The seed had stopped spilling out with such ferocity, but it still dripped invitingly down her leg. She rested her fore-hooves by either side of the alicorn, before lining up the tip of her cock with the warm, wet hole. Every inch of her body was screaming for release, and it was about to come. She soaked in the sounds of lust around her. The slapping of flesh on flesh as Fluttershy's four hefty balls bounced off of Rainbow Dash's rear with each thrust. The soft moans as her tentacles filled the three mares behind her with yet more of her warm corruption. And the wet squishing sounds as her vast cock broke into her sister's pussy. Finally. Suddenly everyone was in action. Fueled by lust and desperate to cum for the Master, the ponies were a blur. Fluttershy had already started to launch thick globs of pre-cum into Rainbow Dash, who moaned loudly as her belly began to sink towards the ground. Twilight had both her hooves wrapped around Celestia's horn, using it to pull her head up and down along her shaft. Slick with Celestia's saliva and Twilight's pre-cum, moonlight glinted from Twilight's cock. Celestia had begun to cry her eyes out again, but that didn't matter. Only one thought occupied Nightmare Moon's mind. "Oh, my, this is it, isn't it Sister? I'm inside your pussy, at long last. After all this time, it's really happening. It's really happening! I can feel you in every inch of my cock, and it's better than I could have ever dreamed! I-I'm about to break through your cervix, cum inside you, and turn you into my hungry breeding slave! A thousand years of dreaming! A thousand years of dreaming… T-Thank you for trapping me on the moon, Sister. Thank you for filling me with this hate. Thank you for giving me these genitals. Without you doing all of that, I'd never have been able to make you mine… I, I…" Her rambling train of thought broke down rapidly as her balls began to churn. The end. Jerking forwards, she flopped down over Celestia's body. Her cock began to spasm wildly, before the spunk began to rocket free of her. Unable to control herself, she screamed out in lust-fueled desire. As she began to cum, so too did her tentacle tails, pumping thick, hot seed into the three mares. Rarity felt it rush past her cervix, into her womb, settling among the potent dragon semen that already soaked inside her. Pinkie Pie, stuffed with the most tentacles of the three, began to expand at an alarming rate. Her belly quickly sank, coming to rest on the warm floor. From there it kept growing, pushing Pinkie upwards in response. As the sounds of her friends orgasms filled Fluttershy's ears, she was unable to hold off either. She yelled with the effort, her quad balls beginning to spasm and shake violently. Her love poured into both Rainbow Dash's womb and stomach, quickly reducing her to a babbling mess. Celestia's eyes stopped watering as she felt her sister orgasm. Suddenly, she didn't feel any emotion. No fear, no sadness. She couldn't work out why, but it was as if she'd just become a blank canvas. All that remained was a small, niggling voice, desperately screaming in the back of her mind. But it was gone in seconds, leaving her brain completely void. No memories, no comprehension. Nothing. She barely noticed the hot stream of seed launch from Twilight's cock down her throat. As far as Celestia was now concerned, that was just something that was supposed to happen. But as seed continued to pump from her sister's cock into her womb, new thoughts began to occupy her mind. Thoughts of cock. Thoughts of Master. Thoughts of foals. Thousands of them. And the thoughts were good. The thoughts were right. She couldn't comprehend quite what was happening. But whatever it was, it was what she was born to do. Epilogue: The Night to Last Forever -- Epilogue: The Night to Last Forever The streets of the city were largely empty. Every now and again ponies would dash from alley to alley, screaming inanely in panic, trying to avoid the moonlight. Burly soldiers - wielding powerful weaponry - patrolled the streets, keeping their eyes to the ground. The moon hung low in the sky, and it instilled deep fear in everypony. Moondancer was getting desperate. She had no idea how long she'd been walking for. Without the constant rise and fall of the sun and moon, it was impossible to measure time. All she knew was the walk from Canterlot to Manehattan had been long and arduous. But how long? An hour? A day? It scared her how little she knew. She had no idea what had happened to Canterlot, though she assumed the worst. She'd come here with Celestia's warning, but she didn't know who to deliver it to. The soldiers ignored her, and the panicked civilians were too scared to talk. Rounding a corner, she spotted a tired looking stallion sat in a newspaper stand. He sported a scruffy beard, and from the pained look in his eyes, hadn't slept properly for a long time. Moondancer approached, before her eyes settled on the headlines of the papers. ETERNAL NIGHT, OUR PRINCESS IS DEAD ANCIENT 'NIGHTMARE MOON' RETURNS, WREAKS HAVOC UPON EQUESTRIA MANEHATTAN - LAST BASTION OF CIVILIZATION - STRUGGLES FOR RESPONSE Moondancer was awestruck as she stared at the titles. The world was truly ending. It took her a moment to notice the vendor staring down at her. "You gonna buy something or what? It may be end of days but I gotta job to do. Raising kids ain't gonna get any cheaper with a demon in charge." "Oh, um, no… Listen, I need to speak to someone.. I have urgent news regarding Canterlot. C-Can I speak to the Mayor?" The vendor scoffed in her face. "Pfft, what do I look like, his secretary? Besides, word on the street is he ain't coming out of his office for nopony. Shouldn't trust anything anymore, he says." Moondancer turned away, staring at the newspaper headlines again. Suddenly, the penny dropped. "…Wait, how do you already know about Nightmare Moon?" The vendor rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh, some unicorn rocked up with news. I can't remember his name. Right posh-type though. He had an interview with the press, told them he was there in Canterlot, by the Princess' side. He tried to fight off the invaders to protect her, but they'd been overrun. The last thing the Princess told him was to run, to get warning to us. He's been hailed as a hero, you know. The 'Canterlot Messenger', they're calling him. Poncy name, huh? Anyway, he suggested they call in an army, so that's what the Mayor's gonna do. Considering we don't really have an army since Canterlot fell, things are kinda desperate. Current plans to pay the griffins to fight on our behalf. Its gonna cost a leg and a hoof, I tell ya. But some of the scholars mentioned something called a chrysalis, but I don't know what that is, nor do I care, 'cos you see…" Moondancer had completely shut out the stallion's voice. Truly crushed, she sank to the floor, before staring up into the moon. Tears rushed down her face. She had no life in this city, demise was inevitable, and her one chance to help this world had been stolen from under her by Blueblood. What was the point in going on? What horror had she left behind? * Ponyville was a ghost-town. Buildings fell into disarray; their corrupt owners having relocated to the walled city high above. Only the sick and feeble remained, those deemed too weak to fight by Nightmare Moon's side, or to birth her young. Somehow Mayor Mare had escaped, and now her stocks sat empty; a haunting reminder of the tyrant that had torn through town. Canterlot, in contrast, looked calm in the cool glow of the moonlight. At a distance, it was almost tranquil, as if nothing had ever changed. The destruction was being rapidly repaired. The outer wall, torn down in the assault, was already being rebuilt. Strong stallions - empowered by Nightmare Moon's corruption – scaled the wreckage, laying new bricks and mortar. Canterlot Castle was also seeing repairs. The vast hole torn in the wall by the rampaging dragon was rapidly patched up, returning the dungeon to its former glory. A dungeon that, deep below Canterlot, still operated. Several ponies rushed around the room. They were adorned with medical garbs, and some wielded various pieces of apparatus. In the center of the room, an unfortunate mare. Celestia was stood on all fours. Her legs were locked in place by two steel spreader-bars, both of which were affixed to the floor. Hanging from the ceiling, several chains and shackles. These were bound around her neck and torso, also working to hold her in place. She couldn't move, she couldn't lie down. She could do nothing but stand there. Hanging below her torso, her belly, as weighty and distended as ever. Rested on the floor in front of her were several large barrels of swill, which served as her breakfast, lunch and dinner. But despite it all, she was giddy with excitement as she spoke. "Er, er, Miss Nurse! I can feel Master's foals kicking! I think they're going to be born soon! Ooh, I'm so excited! Will Master be coming back down when they are born? Will I get to see her again? Oh, I hope I do! It's been at least a day since she bred me last! I can't wait that long again! Please tell me Master will be coming for me soon?! Please!" "Oh, don't worry, my sweet Sister. I'm here for you." The voice floated in from the dungeon stairwell. "Oh! Oh! Master Nightmare Moon! Is that you? Is it!? Is it!?" "Yes, my dear. Don't worry. The Master is here to make you happy."


	2. ssr

Sweetie Belle's Stress Relief by TheClopDrawer -- Chapter 1: A Destressing Shower Time -- Finals had hit me really hard this year and on top of that I'd been fighting a lot more with my sister. Then there was applying to colleges, work, hanging with friends, and all my other school work. Needless to say I was stressed. I'd tried everything to destress. I tried Yoga with Fluttershy and Tree Hugger, I drank Rarity's camomile tea, I even tried skating at the skate park with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. Nothing seemed to help that much. It was this lack of stress relief that lead me to the shady shop tucked away in a dark alley in downtown Canterlot. It was called 'Zecora's Hut'. I'd received the recommendation to come here by Treehugger when I told her Yoga just wasn't doing it for me. The shop was one of those mystical shops. The kinds that sell potions, totems, and other creepy things. The window was covered in odd carved masks that looked like people and animals in pain. Believe me I would not be there if there were any other way to help me destress. Hesitantly I pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit shop and was immediately assaulted by the smell of incense. They seemed to calm my nerves so I walked over to the shelves of incense to see if maybe one of them could help with my stress problem. "Ah young girl, what brings you in? Seeking some mystical medicine?" a strange older woman said suddenly appearing next to me. I jumped and nearly knocked over the incense shelf. "I did not mean to startle you. To this shop, you must be new." the odd woman said reassuringly. She had grey skin covering in slightly darker stripes. Her white and grey dreadlock hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore swamp green dress and a series of gold rings around her neck and left wrist. Also around her neck, resting between her ample bosom was a necklace with an odd spiral sun on it. "Oh, I, uh." I stammered, trying not to stare at her cleavage, "I was told I could find a way to relieve stress here. Treehugger recommended this place." "There is no need to sound so meek, if stress relief is all you seek." The woman rhymed grabbing a blue bottle from one of the shelves and setting it on the counter, "If Tree Hugger sent you, I know what to do, take with you this special brew." I just stared at the strange rhyming woman marveling in her exotic beauty. "Drink it all before you go to bed, In the morning you'll find the stress not in your head. The remedy will then become anew, I think you'll know just what to do." She cryptically explained. I just nodded and asked, "How much?" "For this, sweet child, I have a deal or two. How about $7.62?" she remarked hitting a button on the cash register. I reached into my wallet and gave her $8. She gave me back my change and put the bottle in a nondescript black bag and I headed home. * * * While I was getting ready for bed, I found myself staring into the full sized mirror in my room. Sighing I cupped my hands over my petite breasts. Wearing only a bra and panites I wondered what it would be like to have breasts like Zecora's. I learned in health class that my breasts would grow more once I hit puberty, but when I did they didn't get much bigger. My body issues were one of the major contributors to my stress. Second only to school. "At least I'm not flat chested like Scootaloo." I whispered solemnly to myself. Turning from the mirror, I put on my pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt that. I took the pink vial out of the bag and turned back to the mirror. What is even in this stuff? I questioned looking at the blue liquid slosh around. The vial had no clear label or list of ingredients. I wondered how Zecora even knew what potion to give me. This could be poison for all I know! No, Tree Hugger recommended the shop. She wouldn't want me ingesting anything she didn't consider safe. "If Tree Hugger sent you, I know what to do, take with you this special brew." I recalled Zecora saying. So she gave me what Tree Hugger always gets. It must be safe, right? I sighed in frustration, wondering about this potion was not doing me any favors. I popped the cork out of the top and downed it in a single gulp. It tasted like sweaty socks and I had to fight my gag reflex to keep it down. This stuff cost me most of my allowance, I'm not throwing it up. When the nausea brought on by the foul taste passed I began to feel very drowsy. I almost collapsed on the floor a few times as I made my way to the lightswitch to turn it off. Once I was in darkness I flopped down onto my bed and fell fast asleep. Not even bothering to get under the covers. * * * I woke up feeling really groggy, but the stress that had been eating away at my brain the past few weeks was gone. I felt an odd stiffness in my pelvic area, but figured I must have slept on it funny. Per usual I walked across the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. I slipped off my pajama bottoms and my panties in one quick motion. Then I felt something slap up and hit my belly. Suddenly wide awake I looked down at the spot between my legs and screamed. Where there had once been a cute cleanly shaved slit was now an erect penis attached to a set of balls. What was in that potion? I thought in a panic. There was a worried knock on the door, "Sweetie, are you ok in there?" Rarity's voice asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "That scream couldn't have been about nothing, I'm coming in." she asserted turning the knob. "No wait!" I squeaked, "I just...I just saw a spider. It is gone now." "If you say so." Rarity replied skeptically and went back to her own morning routine. I let out a sigh of relief and locked the door. Normally, I don't, but with my new appendage I didn't want Rarity almost walking in on me again. Stepping over the edge of the tub, tried to ignore the still erect penis between my legs as it uncomfortably bounced against my belly. Please tell me it will go away soon? I mentally pleaded with the universe as I began to wash my hair. As I washed I felt each drop of hot water hit the member. Each time it did, my mind was drawn back to it. Finally it was time to clean where once had been my womanhood. I had been dreading it during the whole shower. In fact I had deliberately saved it for last. Taking a deep breath I squished some body wash into my hand. Taking a deep breath I began to lather it on the still stiff penis. I ran my soapy hands down the impressive length. Veins pulsed beneath my delicate touch. I radiated a comforting warmth, as if it were silently asking to be handled in this way. As I reached the tip I felt a surge of pleasure. Whoa. I thought before stroking it again, eliciting another surge of pleasure, This feels amazing. Before long I had a steady rhythm. Each stroke sending waves of pleasure Like I had never felt before. The soap was become a rather thick foam, but served as an adequate lubricant for the act. I felt a pressure building in the balls beneath the shaft, but I was enjoying myself too much to pay any mind to it. I felt the dick flair, getting even bigger than it already was as it was throbbing with need. "Uhgah!" I said reflexively as I was taken over the edge, my eyes rolling back in my skull in pure bliss. Catching me off guard a massive rope of semen shot from the tip of the penis and coating the lower half of my face, a small amount landing in my open mouth. Then a second rope came painting my breasts with white where it was joined by a third rope. As the orgasm subsided a fourth and final rope landed on my belly. The semen felt slimy on my skin, but I couldn't help but like the sensation. When I came down from the feelings of my orgasm I finally tasted the bit of cum that had landed in my mouth. It tasted salty, but still enjoyable, almost addictingly so. I swallowed and greedily licked up the remainder on my chin. I rinsed my hands off in the shower water before scooping up the sticky fluid from my breasts and belly. Bringing my hands to my mouth and slurping the thick handful quickly and licking my palms clean. My stomach welcomed the load making me feel pleasantly full. I guess I can skip breakfast. I thought as I looked longingly down at my new body part. It had finally began to go flaccid. A few glops of foamy soap dropping off and washing down the drain. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Came a knock on the door, snapping me back to reality. "Sweetie, hurry up in there!" Rarity called out, "You're going to be late for school!" "Uh, be right out." I replied, stepping into the shower water to rinse off my dick, belly and chin. "This is going to be an interesting day." I said outloud to myself, as I shut off the water and began to dry off. I felt more relaxed than I've had in weeks. "Looks like that potion worked how it was supposed to after all." Chapter 2: Best Friends with Benefits -- I never realized how much I took for granted having a vagina. When I'd left the bathroom to get dressed none of my panties fit comfortably even with the now limp dick. I ended up sneaking into Rarity's room and borrowing a pair of her panties. Normally I would never borrow clothes from my sister, let alone panties, but I wasn't about to go commando under my skirt with my new dick bouncing about. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Even still the prick concealed beneath made a very noticeable bulge. I just hoped my skirt concealed it well enough so no one would notice. Also by the time I was all set I had ended up ten minutes late for first period. Not only was it my first tardy, but I also had no time to meet up with my friends before school. For the first half of the day I managed to sit through class and no one noticed I had a dick. Then came lunch time and the first time I'd get a chance to see Scootaloo and Applebloom. Since I share everything with them, they knew I'd gone to Zecora's Hut and so I planned on showing them what came as a result of my visit. Before getting in the lunch line I waved my friends over to my locker. "Hey Sweetie Belle." Applebloom drawled. "Hey SB." Scootaloo greeted, "So get anything interesting at that Zecora's Hut place?" "Did it make ya oversleep or somethin'?" Applebloom added, calling attention to my tardiness this morning. "No, it was nothing like that. She gave me this weird potion." I replied nervously. "Well did it work?" Applebloom asked. "Yes, well sort of." I answered cryptically, "I'll show you what I mean once we are in the bathroom." "Uh, Ok." Scootaloo replied, more than a little confused. We all filed into the ladies restroom and I quickly made sure all the stalls were empty before I entered the larger handicap stall. I motioned for my friends to follow. Reluctantly they entered the stall as well. When I locked the stall door behind us it dawned on me the lewdness of this situation. Coupled with the fact I was about to show off my transformed privates to my closest friends, I was beginning to feel a little turned on. I felt the member begin to stiffen in the borrowed panties and my cheeks began to feel flushed. "So why did you need to call us into the bathroom of all places to tell us how a stress remedy worked out?" Scoots asked bluntly, having taken a seat on the toilet. "Well, um, the potion it, uh," I stammered trying to find the words, but my mind was traveling to filthy places. The thoughts only making the penis stiffen more. It now pulled Rarity's panties tight around my hips. "Um, what's that?" Applebloom inquired, pointing at the now very noticeable tent pitched in the front of my skirt. The question snapped me back into the moment and I found the best way to explain what happened with the potion. Blushing fiercely, I lifted my skirt and released the erect penis from its silky prison. "The potion gave me this." I told them. They just stared at it, shocked, but also mesmerized as they tried to wrap their minds around me having a dick, at least as far as I could tell. The attention caused it to swell to its full length. There is no way I can get it back into my panties now, unless I find a way to relieve this tension. "The potion gave you a dick." Scootaloo finally said after about a minute of staring. "It gave me an outlet for my stress." I guessed, not really knowing how it worked exactly, but if what I did in the shower was any evidence the explanation seemed to fit. "Can Ah touch it?" Applebloom asked meekly, her yellow face almost as red as her hair. I nodded and she stepped forward. She knelt in front of me and leaned into my lifted skirt, blocking her face from mine as she grabbed hold of the sensitive appendage. Her hands were cold, but soft. You would have never guessed she works hard each evening tending to her chores at her family farm. Her hands felt like they hadn't worked a day in their lives. The change in temperature caused me to let out a soft gasp. "Did Ah hurt ya?" AB called from under my skirt, letting go of my dick. I felt it bounce slightly in the absence of her grip, still stiff as a board. "N-no, your hands were just a little cold." I replied, the dick was so stiff it kind of hurt. It wasn't this hard in the shower. "Oh, ah can touch it with something else." she offered and before I could ask her with what, I felt something wet and warm run down the side of my dick. Her tongue? I thought, letting out a moan as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran down my spine. "Mmm. Ah like the taste." AB said with a nervous giggle. "Do what you did again." I replied, equally nervous. Deep down I craved to feel the wet warmth of her tongue again, "Feel free to put the whole thing in your mouth." "Whoa, this is like one of the porn videos I watched last night." Scootaloo chimed in in amazement, "AB, give her a blowjob!" At my request and Scootaloo's insistence Applebloom began to lick my dick again. She slowly licked it from its base to its tip. All the while my dick sent small waves of pleasure down my spine. I felt her lips press against it as she gave the rod a kiss. I felt as she moved her heavenly lips up and down the side of the shaft. The tingles of pleasure caused me to lean back against the stall door. When she reached the tip again she finally put it completely in her mouth. The new warmth elicited another soft moan of pleasure. I let go of my skirt, letting it fall onto AB's head, to cover my mouth in order to muffle anymore moans. The change seemed to not affect Applebloom as she began to bob her head, sucking on my dick as she did. Each bob sending a new wave of pleasure through my body to the point where I almost lost my balance. As I watched my skirt move up and down I realized that I wanted to see what she was doing. I wanted to see her eyes as she hungrily sucked on my cock. I wanted to see the bulge of my length as it pushed out her cheeks. "H-hold on AB." I said, side stepping and pulling my dick from her mouth. Now back in the air of the restroom, the saliva made it feel cold and lonely. "Let me move to the toilet, I don't want to fall over. I also want to see what you are doing down there." Scootaloo vacated the toilet and sat across the stall on the floor. I pulled down my skirt and sat on the seat. I glanced down at my dick still glistening in Applebloom's saliva. There was a small bead of precum on the tip and the dick looked oddly out of place sticking out of the silky, purple panties. My view was soon replaced with Applebloom's head as she settled in front of the toilet. Her eye stared longingly at my cock. She licked her lips and once again stuck the member into her mouth. A moment later I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of her throat. She began to move her head up and down, resuming her blowjob. Her tongue moving in circles as it moved along the shaft. The slight roughness of her tastebuds adding to the pleasure. Slowly but surely she began increase her rhythm. Before long I was moaning in pure bliss. I wasn't sure if it was her first time sucking a dick, but she was a natural. I had to put my hand back over my mouth so we didn't call attention from other students. Looking over at Scootaloo, she had one hand down her athletic shorts and was fingering herself in time with AB's movements. Scoots was biting her bottom lip in her own attempt at remaining quiet, but I could hear her cute, little moans every now and then. She was clearly enjoying the show as much as I was enjoying being a part of it. Not long after I felt a tingling build in my balls. I was nearing my climax and based on Scootaloo's quickened breathing, so was she. The tingling reached its peak and I pushed Applebloom's head down until she hilted on my lap. I felt her gag under the sudden force of my full length. The tight throat walls massaging my cock in ways I never thought possible as she struggled for breath. The indescribable pleasure pushing me over the edge. I unloaded rope after rope of semen down her throat. The fact that it was one of my closest friend made the experience even better. My eyes rolled back in my skull and I had to bite my hand to hold back the guttural, orgasmic moan I so wanted to make. Finally the cum stopped shooting down her throat and I released her head. As she regained the ability to breath properly she coughed, splattering my surprisingly still hard dick with a foamy mixture of spit and cum. Taking a sharp breath in through her nose, she swallowed the remainder of the cum in her mouth and let out a rather unladylike burp. Getting up from her knees she reached over and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the spit and cum that had coated her chin. "This is," Scoots panted, "better than the stuff I watch on pornhub. It's my turn now." As long as my dick was still hard, I wasn't about to pass up another blowjob. To my surprise, Scootaloo stood up and pulled down her shorts and boxers revealing her swollen vagina. It was soaked in her arousal. "So," I panted, "you like porn. What kind?" "I...I uh...I like all kinds of porn." She said huskily, not liking that I was keeping her waiting, "Though, I'm partial to the ones where the guy doesn't hold back. I...I think I like it rough." She turned away and faced the wall, presenting her toned butt to Applebloom and I, bending her back she once again showed her glistening vagina. "D-do me like this." she pleaded, "I've always liked the ones where the girl was fucked doggie style. Don't hold back." Not needing to be told twice, and overcome with carnal lust, I stood up and moved to her waiting vagina. In one swift move, I shoved my prick in to the hilt. Not expecting it all at once she let out a pained, but pleasure filled moan, this time not hindered by a bit lip. I was sure it could be heard outside the bathroom, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I began to thrust in and out of my tomboy friend's vagina. The first moan was soon joined by a chorus of others as Scootaloo and I quickly got lost in the ecstasy of what we were doing. I could also hear the southern twang filled moans of Applebloom who had began to finger her own pussy, clearly aroused not only by the show, but by the salty cum still lingering on her tongue. I was thrusting so hard there was an audible rhythmic slap as I hilted in her vagina over and over again. Scootaloo's nails dug into the wall as her pleasure increased in time with my own. The wet entrance always seemed to drag me back in like some kind of perverted invitation as I continued to thrust into her. The hotness, wetness and softness of her walls was simply addicting to me, just as my rock-hard cock seemed to be addicting to my friend as each of us felt the pleasure practically overflow our minds with its sweet euphoria as we both got closer and closer to our climax. All of a sudden Scootaloo's vaginal walls clamped down my penis like a vice. She leaned her head backwards, almost making eye contact with me as she let out her longest and loudest moan. I felt her female ejaculate splashed back against my balls. Applebloom was next, letting out her own orgasmic moan, cumming around her fingers, soaking her panties. That pushed me over the edge once more as I made one last thrust. I began to unload, for the second time this lunch period, into Scootaloo's fertile womb. Rope after rope entered her vagina coating her insides, until it overflowed. Several white globs of my spunk dripping onto the floor, the color barely distinguishable from the off white tiles. The lunch bell rang signalling the end of our lunch period and my dick was once again flaccid. Needing to get to our next classes we quickly cleaned ourselves up and put our clothes back on. Applebloom was the first to leave. On her way out she said nothing, only sporting the slightest of blushes as her eyes lingered on my concealed cock. Though her blush could also have been attributed to the fact that she had to ditch her panties in the trash and had to go commando for the rest of the day. Scootaloo and I then waited a few minutes to not call anymore attention to what we had done in the bathroom. While we waited we talked. "If you need any more stress relief later, send me a text." Scootaloo rasped as she smoothed out a few wrinkles in her shirt, her voice having gone hoarse from her pleasurable screams, "I have a few more positions I'd like to test out." I simply nodded and smiled sultrily at my friend, the thought of my cock plowing her ladyhood again almost give me another boner. Following her notion that we'd have sex again she washed her hands and left for class. A few minutes later I too headed to class. As I exited the bathroom I took a quick glance at my phone. Looks like I'm gonna be tardy to this class too, but at least it was worth it. I let out a resigned sigh and smirked as the events of lunch replayed in my mind. I could really get used to having this penis. I was so relaxed and happy that nothing could stand in my way. It even appeared our orgasmic shouts and rough sex had gone unheard by any of the other students or faculty. Chapter 3: A Diamond in the Rough -- Thinking about what happened at lunch turned out to work against me as my dick was sporting a half chub by the time I walked into class. Thankfully it was still concealed under my skirt. Telling my friends and doing what I did with them was one thing, but exposing myself to my class and possibly having an orgy was another. On second thought, that could be fun. I wonder how big Mr. Doodle is? The perverted side of my mind thought, but I immediately squashed the thought. As I entered, I simply stated that I took a bit longer in the bathroom after lunch, which was not a complete lie, and sat at my seat. Class began and my mind became occupied with the very complicated trigonometry we were learning. To my silent relief, a half hour into the class my penis became flaccid again. The class was mind numbing. Which was a good thing with how much had happened in the last 24 hours. I found the perfect way to relieve stress and it was very pleasurable to others. It was still very strange to have a dick and be a girl, but it was turning out to be a good thing. I did however want to seek out Tree Hugger after school and find out if she knew what Zecora's potion would do. She had to have known, right? Zecora mentioned her by name. I was tossed from my thoughts when Featherweight tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and gave him a puzzled look. He simply put a folded piece of paper on my desk and got back to his work. Curious I unfolded the note, read it and my heart skipped a beat. 'I know what you have' was all it read and to hammer the point home there was a crude drawing of a penis next to it. I quickly scanned the classroom. Feather likely was not the sender of the note. He was not likely to have been in the girl's room at lunch since he didn't look like the type to sneak into the ladies room. Not to mention he was in a different lunch period. The only females I shared a lunch period with that were in the room were Toola Roola, Twist, and Petunia Paleo. I was sure the bathroom was empty and remained empty while I had sex with Scoots and Applebloom, but I only checked before...not after. After that note I couldn't focus on classwork. Someone knew about my dick that I hadn't told, but who? * * * I thought about it for the next two class periods, but came to no conclusions. I'd even risked a boner in Art Class replaying the events of lunch trying to see if I remembered anyone entering the bathroom. Unfortunately all I could recall was our orgasmic moans. I also got sidetracked thinking about making my friends moan like that again in the future. I got turned on, but managed to hold back this time and not get a boner. Finally I figured whomever it is would confront me sooner or later and I shouldn't obsess over it. My next class was gym and it was the last class of the day. I changed into my gym clothes in the stall of the locker room as to not draw attention to my bulge. My athletic shorts didn't do as good a job at concealing my bulge as my skirt did, but I hoped no one would notice...or if they did they simply figured I put on a little weight or something. * * * After gym I waited until everyone had gone home before stripping, this time not in a stall, and taking a shower. The smell of dry cum, spit and female ejaculate was not pleasant. Upon smelling it, I feared that it may have been how someone had found out my secret and then it could have been Featherweight after all. Only to realize it only really smelled once I took off Rarity's silk panites so back in math class, no one could smell it unless they were right up against my crotch. Abandoning the fearful thought I sauntered over to the shower to wash the sweat from gym and the fluids from lunch. I didn't play with myself in the shower this time because I decided to text Scootaloo and study at her house since her folks were out of town. I'd gotten an immediate response: 'See you then, mistress. ;)'. At first I wasn't sure how to feel when she texted me that. I didn't want the fact that we had sex to change our relationship after all. But as I showered, I thought about the term more. The newly unleashed dirtier part of my mind imagined Scootaloo calling me 'mistress' while my cock was deep in her pussy's embrace and I no longer thought the new nickname was that strange. My dick even hardened slightly at the fantasy, but I was going to hold out for the real thing. I finished my shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. So if anyone came in they at least wouldn't see the private part I wasn't supposed to have. As if on cue, the locker door opened. I assumed it was Discord, the janitor. That was until I heard them speak. "Are you sure she hasn't left yet?" a very familiar and very bratty voice shouted angrily to another girl who had entered with her. Oh no! Diamond Tiara! Why would she be looking for me? "Um...uh...yeah, look her clothes and backpack are still here." the other, quieter girl, I could only assume was Silver Spoon, responded. The duo then turned the corner around the row of lockers and were looking right at me. Diamond wore the smug grin she always wore. Silver spoon just looked at the floor with a defeated expression. "Well look who's the president of the itty bitty titty committy." Tiarra sneered. Instinctively I put an arm across my chest. My boobs were not nearly as small as Scootaloo's, but they were no Zecora or even Rarity sized. "What do you want Tiara?" I spat. I just wanted to get my clothes on and leave as soon as possible. "Didn't you get my note? Roola was so kind for passing it along. I hope you got it." She taunted. It was her? Diamond Tiara knows I have a dick? I'm screwed. Seeing my expression she laughed, "Oh yes, I know what you think I know. But with something like this, I need proof or no one will believe me." "I-I don't know what you mean." I lied. She knew I had a dick, but she'll be a laughing stock if she doesn't provide proof and I wasn't about to give her some. "Silver Spoon, watch the door. Make sure no one comes in, including yourself. No matter what you hear. Got it?" Diamond ordered. What was she playing at? I wondered as her lacky nodded and left the locker room, Silver Spoon usually helps back DT up in her bullying. If it is just one person, I might be able to overpower her. I took a step to the left in order to try to pass her, but she reached out and grabbed my towel. With only one had holding it up she won the tug-a-war and snatched it away revealing my shaft. In the cold air the penis, still damp from the shower, began to stiffen. Diamond Tiara just stood there mesmerized. Had I not been stunned by the removal of my towel, I could have gotten out of there before she recovered. "It's so big." was all she said in stillness of the moment. There was a dreamy tone to her voice that I'd never heard before. Finally I recovered, but Diamond Tiara moved a step closer and blocked my way. An onslaught of perverted thoughts invaded my mind of me bending Tiara over and sticking my dick into her. "Y-yeah, I guess you could s-say it is." I stammered, as I backed away from her and tried to ignore the dirty thoughts invading my mind. "I told Silver a source told me you had a vag piercing." Taira admitted, taking another step closer, her mouth forming into a seductive grin, "After what I saw at lunch, I wanted you all to myself." "So, you really want my cock?" I asked dumbly, "And you aren't going to tell everyone about it?" "Yes because I don't like to share." she said huskily, removing her pink designer jacket and letting it drop to the floor, "It's the biggest cock I've ever seen and you know, secretly, I pride myself in being able to take big cocks." I felt the cold metal of the lockers as Diamond Tiara advanced further, drawn to my member like a moth to a flame. "Then beg for it." I felt myself say without thinking, the dirtier part of my mind taking control. "What?" she asked surprised, not sure if she had heard me correctly. The request derailing her plans. "You want my cock, beg for it." I demanded again, acutely aware that my dick was stiff as a board. Do I have a thing for dominance? "You're joking, right?" she fumed, "you should be honored that I'd want anything to do with you or your cock! If anyone should be begging it is you." "Well then, I guess I'll just go." I challenged, "I have a study date with someone more deserving of it." I moved away from the lockers and pushed past her. My unexpected defiance throwing her for a loop allowing me to get by with little struggle. I'd almost reached my clothes when she finally responded, "P-please can I have y-your cock?" I turned around to face her. Her cheeks were burning red from embarrassment. The satisfaction of getting her to submit to my demands was intoxicating. "Whose cock?" I asked, taking a step back towards her, I was going to milk this as long as I could. "Yours…" She began. "Mistress." I provided, remembering the text from Scootaloo. "It is bad enough you are making me beg for something any guy would give to me in a heartbeat, but I will not call you that!" Diamond replied indignantly, her stubbornness outweighing her apparent need for my shaft. "Welp, bye then." I challenged again, picking up the panties I'd borrowed from my sister. They had some slight discoloration that I hadn't noticed before. Cum stains?! Guess I won't be giving this back to Rarity. In exaggerated slowness, I began to slip them on. "P-please can I have your cock, m-mistress?" Tiara muttered under her breath. I stopped and cupped my hand next to my ear, "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. What did you want?" You could almost see the heat radiating from her cheeks as the last shed of her defiance waned, "Please can I have your cock, mistress?!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the empty locker room. There was an audible gasp from the direction of the door. I smirked and removed the panties, "On your knees." I ordered. She dropped to her knees and looked up at me with the most need I'd ever seen, more so than Applebloom and Scootaloo whom were my only references. "Please, mistress, I need your cock!" she pleaded once more. I really liked this side of Diamond Tiara. "Then suck it like a good little slut." I demanded. "Y-yes mistress." Diamond said without being prompted. She had taken to the submissive role very well. She turned to face my cock and took the whole length into her mouth in one go. Her eyes bulging as it breached her throat. The soft, warm lining massaging it as she struggled for breath. She began to slowly remove the member from her mouth, but this was the girl who had tormented my friends and I for years. She was not getting off – or in this case getting me off – that easily. I grabbed the top of her head, pulling it up until the cock was almost out of her mouth before slamming it down again. The force pushing my cock further into her throat. She gagged and gasped for breath, but that only massaged my impressive shaft sending waves of pleasure through my body. Not letting her rest for a minute I began to quickly move her head up and down. Each time breaching slightly further into her heavenly throat. Looking at her as I did, I could see tears forming in her eyes from the exertion, but that was not going to stop me. This was payback, sweet, pleasurable payback. After a few minutes of this I began to feel a tingling buildup in my balls, but I wasn't about to give her my cum yet. I pulled her head off my dick. It made an audible pop as it was released from her mouth. She sputtered and coughed as she was finally able to get a decent breath into her lungs. Using her sleeve she wiped the tears, smudging her mascara across her cheeks. She showed no signs of not wanting more. Like Scootaloo, she liked it rough. She may not have realized until now that she did, but from her expression I could tell she was liking the direction this was going. "Up!" I ordered and she rose, "face the lockers." She turned. I lifted her short skirt to find she was going commando. Her womanhood was glistening messily with her arousal. I was about to slam her pussy as I had Scootaloo's, but then I noticed her puckered, virgin asshole. I ran a finger across her slit covering it in her juices before I stuck it in her ass and began to massage it open. As I did she let out a breathy moan. "You like that don't you?" I purred in her ear, as I added a second finger, "You've been such a pain in my ass over the years, I'm gonna repay the favor." "Yes! Fuck me in the ass mistress." she pleaded, "I've been such a bad girl. Punish meee-aaaah!" Before she could finish I slammed my entire cock into her ass without warning. It was tighter than Scoots' vagina had been. I almost lost it then and there from the tightness. Before I did, I pulled out and slammed it back in. I repeated this a few times slowly to let the saliva lube up the hole before I increased in speed. Each thrust slammed Tiara's head against the locker, but I didn't care, I was enjoying hate fucking my arch nemesis. She didn't seem to care either as she began to moan with pleasure each time I thrust inside of her. After a few minutes, Diamond Tiara threw her head back and let out a guttural moan of pure bliss. I felt my balls and thighs get showered in ejaculate from her explosive orgasm. Aiming to punish her more I reached the hand still covered in her juices around and stuck two fingers in her climaxing cunt. In time with my thrusts, I fingered her with reckless abandon. In no time at all the vaginal walls clamped down on my fingers in a renewed climax and a new layer of girlcum coated my hand, balls, and, thighs. I removed the soiled fingers from her pussy and brought them to my lips. Slowing my pace slightly, I took a tentative lick of the juices. They tasted sweet with a slight tangy aftertaste. I thought about licking them clean when a dirtier thought took hold. With my clean hand, I pulled Diamond tiara's hair to pull her head up. I then reached forward with the other and stuck the wet fingers into her mouth. Without being asked she began to greedily clean off her own juices. "Yes, drink your own juices. Taste your own debauchery and like it." I told her, once again increasing the speed of the pounding I was giving her. I think she tried to respond, but between moans of pleasure and my fingers in her mouth, her words were lost. Though from the sounds of it she might have tried to say "Yes mistress!" Then tingling in my balls built up higher and higher until I was finally pushed over the edge. I released rope after rope into her abused butthole. As I did my balls and thighs were once again soaked in Tiara's third orgasm. I was satisfied by the euphoric pleasure and by the fact that I had just stuck it to Tiara in every sense of the word. Finished with my handiwork I pulled my dick from her ass. A steady stream of cum trickled out and down her leg with my dick no longer blocking its exit. She fell to the floor panting, her face still scarlet red with streaks of mascara saturated tears. Wanting to give her one more memory of our encounter I picked up her discarded jacket and cleaned myself off with it before dropping it on top of the now sleeping form of Diamond Tiara. I was sure to use the part that sported her custom diamond tiara picture. I hoped it would make a very noticeable stain to remind her of her new place under me. Content with my actions, I got dressed and left the locker room. On my way out I passed the stunned, beet red Silver Spoon who no doubt heard, and possibly watched, what had transpired. "When she wakes up, tell her if she wants it again, come find me." I instructed as I passed, "And if you want some too, just say so." I purred into her ear, still riding on my power trip. The only reply I got was high picked squeak, I took as her understanding. Without another work I marched confidently down the hall and out the door. Chapter 4: Dicks All a Flutter -- The farther I got from school the more the intoxicating high of what I did to Tiara faded. I wasn't upset that I did it, I'd been planning to stand up to her for years, but I didn't think it would be by dominating her asshole. Though I did like having a dick, I was beginning to grow weary of the oversexualized side of my mind. I decided to stop by Treehugger's yoga studio since it was on the way to Scoot's and ask her a few questions about the potion I'd taken. As I walked, I pulled out my phone and sent Scoots a quick text: "Gonna be there later. Stopping by Treehugger's place first." The reply was instantaneous: "I'll be warming myself up, don't take too long. Can't wait for it. ;D" Her text was concluded with an eggplant emoji, but I didn't get why. When I got to Nature's Nurture Yoga I was surprised to find a closed sign on the door. I looked at my phone's clock and found it was only 4:30pm. Normally Treehugger would be setting up for her 5pm class or giving private sessions at this time. I pulled on the handle to see if it was still unlocked since Treehugger lived in the apartment above the studio. If it was locked, I could go around the back to the private apartment access. To my surprise it was open. "Hello?" I called into the empty studio. When I got no reply, I figured she was up in the apartment. I made my way to the set of steps next to the studio front desk and ducked under the "Employee's only" sign blocking the stairs and ascended to the door. Shockingly, it too was unlocked. Was Treehugger expecting someone? Once in the apartment I saw no sign of the green skinned hippy. I wasn't worried about her being mad about my intrusion, I'd come unannounced before and she never seemed to mind. The apartment was small, only containing a combined kitchen, living room, dining room space, and a bedroom with a connected bathroom. The only furniture in the main room was a table, two chairs and a collection of bean bag chairs around an area rug. My eyes lingered for a moment on the rug, my brows furrowing at it. Something was off about it. That's some strange pattern. Rarity would probably faint at how asymmetrical it was with all the off-white splotches. I simply shrugged it off before making my way to the bean bags and sat down. Maybe she just ran out to do some shopping, I thought as I let out a sigh, I'll wait for her to return. * * * After about 5 minutes of waiting, I figured it would be courteous to send her a text saying I was at her place. That way if she needed any help with her bags she'll know I'm there. I sent the text and heard the text tone from her phone in the bedroom. So she is home? My mental question was answered by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Before I had time to say anything Treehugger appeared in the doorway to the bedroom in nothing but an untied bathrobe. "Fluttershy, you ready to–" she began to ask before realizing I wasn't Fluttershy. Of course she was waiting for Fluttershy, that is why the doors were unlocked! I'd always suspected they were dating by how much time they spent together – in fact all my sister's friends suspected the same thing, but politely kept it to themselves. We all figured Fluttershy was not ready to come out to her friends. Though only hearing the beginning of her question and judging by how she was dressed it all but confirmed their relationship. Treehugger didn't act surprised or make an attempt to cover up. I don't even think her expression changed, but if it did I didn't notice, my eyes were drawn to the thing between her thighs: a dick and a set of balls just like mine. Worse yet, the sight was turning me on. My own dick was becoming tight in my heavily soiled, borrowed panties. I was sure she could see it pitching a small tent in the front of my skirt. "Oh, hi Sweetie Belle." she said as if the scenario was completely normal, she even idley scratched her balls like it was an itch on her arm, "I see you took my advice, good for you." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up as I tried to regain my composure, "I-I was, uh, confused about, um, the potion you recommended." "What's so confusing, it gives you a dick to help as an outlet for stress." she replied, gesturing to her own member. "Like what you see?" I froze and immediately looked anywhere else in the room, "N-No, I, um…" "No need to be embarrassed, you're just curious." she countered. Slowly I brought my gaze back to her, then immediately looked away again and my blush deepened. She had moved from idley scratching her balls to slowly stroking her dick. My quick glance had shown me that it was also beginning to stiffen. What the hell? She is mastubating in front of me? "No need to be so shy." She continued, "Let yours breathe." "I.." I said nervously, trying to find words, but my mind was being flooded with thoughts of doing the things I had done with my friends at lunch with Treehugger's dick. "Just let your spirit free." she finished, suddenly standing right next to me. I turned to face her and my eyes popped wide. Her dick was at full mast and only inches away from my face. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and my dick twitched in its silk prison. I now understood Scootaloo and Tiara's hunger. I wanted Treehugger's cock so badly. I stuck my tongue out and gingerly licked the tip of the member she presented me, lapping up the small bead of precum that had formed on the tip. It tasted sweet and I wanted more. I wanted the actual cum. If it was as good as my own, I wouldn't need dinner. I leaned forward to get the shaft into my mouth, but to my surprise Treehugger backed away. "Not until you let yours breath." she scolded, in as much of a hash tone as she could muster. Craving her cock, I gave into her demands instantly. I hooked my hands under my skirt and panties and pulled them down. My dick flopped free and bounced off my stomach. Treehugger knelt and for a moment I thought I was about to receive a blowjob. Instead she gave it a few light tugs until it had become completely erect in her soft, warm hand. "I think it is bigger than mine." she breathed, her own cheeks going red. The moment was shattered by the sound of the apartment door closing followed by the faintest "Eep." Fluttershy! I thought in a panic, my eyes turning to the shy woman at the door, Ooh, just how are we going to explain this to her? While I was mentally hitting myself, Treehugger remained calm. Fluttershy just fidgeted with the sleeves of her long pink coat. The coat seemed oddly out of place, since it wasn't that cold outside yet. "Fluttershy, welcome." she greeted, "I hope you don't mind, but I had an unexpected visitor and have invited her to join our private yoga session." "S-sure. H-hi Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy stammered, going beet red at the sight of my half naked form and exposed shaft, "Oh, y-you have one too." Her shy demeanor melted and was replaced by a sultry smile, though her cheeks remained beet red, "Treehugger , you spoil me." At that, Fluttershy removed her coat revealing that she was not wearing anything beneath it, showing off her perfect hourglass figure, just as well as her huge rack. Seeing her bust made me envious of my own small cup size. Had...had she come all the way here in nothing, but a coat? Who was this and what did she do with Fluttershy? The two returned to where I was sitting, dick out and very confused by this situation. Fluttershy was already playing with her boobs and moaning softly to herself. "Sweetie, I realized I forgot to ask you if you were ok with joining the session." Treehugger said, noticing my newfound uneasiness, "If you are uncomfortable, you are free to leave." "I am?" I asked hesitantly. Fluttershy muttered a disappointed "Awwww..." at my question. It is one thing to do things with Applebloom and Scootaloo or even Diamond Tiara since they are the same age as me, but Treehugger and Fluttershy are adults. I thought, trying to calm down my libido. So are you, my perverted mind reminded me, coaxing myself, You are 18 and legally an adult. There is no harm in participating. They did invite you after all. "No, I'll stay." I stated with finalty. I'm really going to do this. My dick just twitched in anticipation, seemingly agreeing with my actions. "Good, so where were we?" Treehugger asked rhetorically, "Right. I was about to give you more than just a taste." I nodded, my blush returning. I felt a bead of my own precum drip down my dick. "Lean back, arch your back slightly, don't tense your muscles and let your head rest comfortably along the bean bag." Treehugger instructed, now adopting the tone she uses while teaching a yoga class. Though I doubted this was a yoga pose. I followed her instructions without question. It almost startled me with how eager I was to be put in the situation of servicing a cock. A situation I put my friends in on the very same day no less. I felt myself fidgeting in clear anticipation as she moved behind me and positioned her still hard penis above my head. "Now, take a deep breath in through your nose." she continued and I followed, "Open your mouth, but breath slowly out of your nose." As I breathed out she lowered her dick into my mouth as far as it would go. Unlike Applebloom I didn't cough as it breached the back of my throat. Clearly Treehugger's instructions had been for my benefit so my body was already cued in to breathe through my nose. Then she slowly began to move her dick up and down. Each time she moved I traced my tongue in circles around her dick in the same way I thought Applebloom had done it. I was so caught up in what Treehugger was doing I had almost forgotten that Fluttershy was there until I felt her soft lips engulf my own member. Though I couldn't watch her in my current position, I could feel her soft, deliberate movements. She was as into it as Applebloom had been, but was more precise with her movements and less sloppy with her saliva. That was likely from experience as I figured she did the same to Treehugger when I wasn't in the mix. After a moment I also felt her hand begin to gently knead my balls. The tender moments sending pleasant tingles up my spine. It added to the overall feeling of her experienced lip movements on my shaft. I would have dwelled on the fact that Fluttershy didn't seem to struggle with my size as Applebloom had, were I not lost in the haze provided by Treehugger's addicting musk. Each time she lowered her dick into my drooling mouth her balls gently slapped my face, covering my nostrils allowing me to take in a deep breath of her intoxicating scent. That was the thing that threw me over the edge. I moaned around Treehugger's dick as I came into Fluttershy's mouth. The vibrations from my moans sent Treehugger over the edge as well and I felt a rope of her cum flow down my throat. I was upset I didn't get to taste it, but she when thankfully pulled her dick from my mouth while it was still shooting cum. The second rope landed on my tongue. Eager to taste its sweet and salty flavor, I closed my mouth to savor it. It was slightly sweeter than my own. The action caused the third rope to land on my face. The fourth rope landed in my hair and the fifth and sixth ropes missed my face entirely as Treehugger leaned back and began to jerk off amidst her ejaculation. They landed on my shirt and sweater. It was at this point I realized why Treehugger and Fluttershy had been almost completely nude. If I didn't wash my shirt after this it would stain. And I certainly wasn't going to walk around in the buff. Rarity would blow a fuse! Not to mention that I didn't want to explain to her that I have a dick now...or how I got it...or what I am just doing with it in school… I would be grounded for like ever. With my face free of Treehugger's dick, though not her cum, I sat up. As the cum on my face dripped to join the other drops on my blouse, I watched as Fluttershy licked my own dick clean. The cum having been too much for her to handle at once and a few drops had dribbled onto my balls and her chin. As I watched I licked my own lips and tasted more of Treehugger's cum. Delicious. When we were finished, I took off my shirt and sweater throwing them on the ground next to my skirt and panties. I didn't want them to get any dirtier than it already was. "So," Fluttershy said in a husky, but still quiet tone, "Now that the ice is broken, um, which do you prefer, front or back?" I just looked at my yellow-skinned friend blankly. Was she asking what I think she was asking? Well Scootaloo's womanhood had been amazing, but I was going to get more of that later. It was fun to do Tiara from behind, but would it be as fun without the whole dominance thing? "I'm good with whatever. You are the guest, Sweetie." Treehugger offered startling me out of my thought process. "I-I guess back then. I just tried it with Diamond Tiara and I really liked it." I answered, omitting the other parts of the encounter. "Diamond Tiara, oh...my." Fluttershy replied meekly, her cheeks blushing again. "Glad to see you aren't letting her push you around anymore." Treehugger said calmly as she got one of the chairs from the table and sat on it. Fluttershy stood and aimed her already sopping vagina at Treehugger's still erect penis, before sitting on it, facing the back of the chair. Her pussy quickly engulfed it all the way to the balls. The woman only let out a long, high pitched moan as it went in. As she began to rock her hips, I felt like the proverbial third wheel. So I decided to stroke myself until they were finished. The scene was rather hot. I wondered if Scootaloo and I looked like that to Applebloom when we were doing it during lunch. Remembering her feverish masturbation at watching us, I suspected we had. "You gonna join or what?"Treehugger asked as Fluttershy began to move her hips up and down on her lap. "While you're having sex with her?" I asked in bafflement, stopping mid stroke as my mind tried to process this new information. "I don't see why not. Our chakras are in sync after the last position. It will help us keep them aligned." She explained in a way that made no sense to me. Not feeling like arguing, but also fascinated by the very idea, I stepped closer to the pair and aimed my own cock at Fluttershy's asshole. She stopped moving her hips for a moment allowing me to enter. The blowjob and lingering precum was providing ample lube as I stretched her sphincter out and slid the tip in. It was almost as tight as Tiara's. Since I wasn't being a dominatrix at the moment, I figured I'd go in slowly. Especially with how weak and fragile Fluttershy usually acted. Treehugger had other plans though. She stood up. The sudden shift of weight pushing my dick all the way into her ass in a single motion. The moan Fluttershy let out was so high pitched it could shatter glass. I almost lost my balance as well and quickly reached around Fluttershy to stable myself. I found my hand resting on her boob, causing me to blush slightly as I couldn't help but give it a curious squeeze. It was incredibly soft. Treehugger meanwhile wasted no time in getting back into the swing of things as she grabbed Fluttershy around the waist and began to move her up and down. The motion also moving my dick in and out of her ass. Soon I abandoned my grip on her breasts and began to help. We moved her up and down faster and faster. As we did her moans came more and more frequently. Despite their high pitch, I found them very cute. It was a stark contrast to her gripping pucker. It was extremely lewd and slutty in comparison to her usual mannerisms. I mean, her ass was gripping me tightly, almost seeming to be begging for each hard thrust into her! And I had began to rail her harder, just as Treehugger did. It was hard to hold back, but then again, Treehugger was the one who set the pace and she wasn't shy as her own dick plunged into Fluttershy's dripping folds in quick succession. Said girl had her legs wrapped around Treehugger's waist in clear need, a wet squishing sound accompanying the raunchy carnal act. Before long she tossed her head back, her hair flopping into my face. She let out a soundless shout, either that or it was so high pitched it was beyond human hearing, and her eyes rolled back as she sprayed Treehugger and I with her girlcum. Fluttershy in her post orgasmic daze, leaned forward and kissed Treehugger just as Treehugger came. I could hear her moaning into the kiss as I was again pushed over the edge and emptied my load into her ass. After that Treehugger sat back in the chair. The action pulling my softening dick from Fluttershy's ass. My cum dribbled out and mixed with Treehugger's as it dripped down her thighs. Fluttershy, having regained her faculties got off Treehugger's dick. She grabbed me by the hand and lead me back to the bean bag. I didn't put up any resistance as I was still panting softly, enjoying my afterglow. She sat in it this time and spread her legs. "T-Treehugger doesn't like cleaning u-up," she stuttered, her shyness returning, "W-would you m-mind?" I was taken aback by the question, but the thought of eating another dicks cum from her vagina instantly renewed my hard on. I nodded and knelt in front of her. I leaned in and began to greedily lap up the cream filled treat. I tasted the sweet flavor of Treehugger's cum combined with Fluttershy's own unique flavor. I hungrily dug through her folds. Her soft moans telling me that whatever I was doing was working. Then I felt a pressure on my asshole. I stopped eating out Fluttershy and looked back at Treehugger who was massaging my sphincter open with her long prick. "Sorry, didn't mean to harsh the vibe. I just wanted to join in the fun." She pouted. "I-It's fine, just be gentle. I've, um, never done that before." I whispered, almost a quiet as Fluttershy as my cheeks radiated with heat. "I'd hate to gain any bad karma, I'll be careful." She replied, returning to the massage as I began to eat Fluttershy out again, my tongue slowly sinking into the woman's soft pliable flesh. After a few minutes I felt Treehugger slowly push her dick into my rear. It hurt a bit, but not in a bad way. She pushed in a few inches then waited, then a few more and waited, and finally went all the way in with one mighty push that made me squeak at a pitch that mirrored Fluttershy's from a moment ago. I stopped licking for a moment as I felt a fullness I had never felt before. It was hard to explain really, but feeling a hot throbbing cock pulsing inside of my ass had its own allure in a way that might have distracted me just a tad from the task right before me. Treehugger then pulled out and pushed back in, without stopping this time, making me squeak yet again. A sound that made me blush once again as Treehugger continued her own ministrations on my pucker. I fell forward and moaned into Fluttershy's pussy before redoubling my efforts on her. I was going to pass on the pleasure I was receiving. Treehugger started off slow, but gradually got faster. With each thrust I was pushed into Fluttershy's vagina and I took the opportunity to dig my tongue deeper into her honeypot. I was practically scraping against her insides with it and lapping up each drop of sweet nectar she offered. At some point Treehugger also grabbed my erect dick and began to stroke it in time with her thrusts into my ass. Her hand felt incredible and couldn't compare to my own sloppy movements in the slightest. The stimulation proved to be too much for me as I found Fluttershy's clit and began to suck on it as I had the most intense orgasm I'd ever received since getting a dick this morning. I came rope after rope onto the rug beneath me as Treehugger unloaded her own orgasm into my ass. The hot seed was practically splattering inside of me, only heightening my own high as the pleasure continued to crash down on my fragile mind. To make the finish complete, Fluttershy came as well her juices mixing with the dry cum on my face and making a wet sticky mess on it. When we were done I looked down at the floor and my heart sank. I had squirted an obscene amount of cum right where I had left my clothes. Looks like I wouldn't be leaving until everything has been washed, both myself and my clothes. Chapter 5: Scootaloo's Gilded Dash -- After showering for the third time in one day, I was saddened to find out that Treehugger had to begin her 5pm class. I could have waited for the class to end, but I'd already kept Scootaloo waiting long enough. I'd just have to make a trip to Zecora's Hut to get the answers I wanted. Before going I felt my stomach growl. I recalled thinking Treehugger's cum would be filling enough for dinner, but I guess I hadn't gotten as much of it as I thought. "Hey, Fluttershy, do you have anything to eat?" I asked my yellow friend, whom even though she had showered herself had not put any clothes back on. I tried to avoid looking at her breast to not get another hard on. She had been kind enough to let me borrow an unstained pair of panties and I didn't want to stain them with my precum just yet. "Um, I think there is some pineapple in the fridge." she replied barely above a whisper, "Treehugger says it helps make your cum taste sweeter." At that I was blushing again and I felt the cotton panties tighten. I need to think of something not sexual...though making my cum taste sweeter would be a nice surprise for Scootaloo. "S-sure, I'll take some of that." I replied, desperately trying to think of something not sexy...I settled on reciting the quadratic formula. x=-b/-(b2-4ac)/(2a). Huh, that helped! As Fluttershy got the fruit I looked at the area rug with the odd pattern. Though cleaned up, I knew there would be a new stain on the rug where I came. When she returned to the table with two bowls of pineapple I turned to face her. "Sorry about staining your rug." I apologize for something I'd done in the thralls of passion. "Oh, it's no big deal." Fluttershy laughed, "I got her that rug at a flea market. That isn't the first cum stain we've made on it. Treehugger got her dick a year ago." The realization hit me like a dominatix slamming my head into a locker while fucking me: The odd pattern is all cum stains! "Then I'm glad to add to the collection." I chuckled, my blush deepening. I sat down at the table, in the same chair Treehugger had used during sex not long ago, and began to eat the perfectly ripe pineapple. A question came to mind and I raised my eyebrow at the shy, naked woman. "Why did Treehugger take the potion? She doesn't really seem like the stressed type." I inquired with very little tact. Fluttershy nearly choked on her mouthful, "Oh, um, hmm." she managed though coughs before finally swallowing, "She got it for me, but I was too afraid to take it. So she did. Worked out for the best I think." I nodded and pulled out my phone. It was 5:15pm. Not wanting to keep Scoots waiting any longer I shoved the remainder of the pineapple in my mouth, mumbled a goodbye around the mouthful and left. Fluttershy waved as I left and I could have sworn she had her other hand massaging her vagina. As I left the Yoga studio I waved to Treehugger who returned the wave with a pleasant smile. I made a mental note to return sometime in the future. Maybe with Applebloom and Scootaloo...or even Tiara. * * * It was getting dark as I made it up the driveway to Scootaloo's house. I slipped out my phone and sent her a text letting her know I was there. I also sent a message to my sister telling her I would not be home for dinner. I knocked on her door and was greeted by her step-brother, Bulk Biceps. I felt a tingle in my dick as I admired his muscular physique, But I had to mentally scold myself. I'm here to have sex with Scoots not her brother. Why not both? My mind countered. Could be fun. Not today. I lamely thought back. ...And was I really talking to myself? "Oh, your Scoot's friend, right?" He asked, "She's up in her room." At that he put back on his noise cancelling headphones and sat back on the couch, resuming the videogame he was playing. I entered and quickly moved upstairs before a stray thought about Scoot's brother caused me to pop a boner. As I ascended the stairs I began to hear very unrestrained moans and realized that is why her brother was playing videogames with headphones. I don't think I would have been as brazen with my masturbation if I were home with my sister. Has she been masturbating since she got my text at 4:30? I wondered as I reached the top of the stairs, Well best not keep her waiting then. I removed my skirt, sweatshirt, and blouse as I neared her room. That way we could get right into things when I entered. I kept on my bra and the panties borrowed from Fluttershy because I wasn't as comfortable being naked as she and Treehugger were. I looked down at the panties. They were pink and adorned with a cute, little white rabbit. They fit more snug that the ones I'd borrowed from my sister. Anyone in direct sight of them could see a clear outline of my dick. I only hoped Bulk stayed downstairs. Ok, maybe I wanted him to come up and pound my ass...or I pound his, but I lied to myself and hoped he stayed playing video games. The thought of him doing something caused my member to begin to harden. When I got closer I heard Scootaloo climax and that only turned me on more. Then I heard other voices. Wait, Scootaloo invited others? "Come on Dash, this is getting boring." a low, but still feminine voice said to another in the room, "I've had enough of you and your little squeaky toy to last a lifetime." "But Gilda," The second voice – whom I recognized as Rainbow Dash – complained, "I'm nowhere near our record. She's only at 17 orgasms. I've gotten her to 22 once." "Well, I was promised premo man meat. I'm not into this carpet munching." Gilda spat back. I froze. Part of me was pissed that Scootaloo had told Rainbow and her friend about me, it was supposed to be a secret. My choice to tell people. But, another part was excited at the prospect of not only having sex with my best friend again, but also Rainbow Dash and a complete stranger. "Is that so?" Dash teased, "You sang a different tune on new years. A very lovely tune too." "Th-that was different. I was drunk." Gilda stammered in protest. "Oh were you drunk last week with the girl's soccer team too?" Dash asked. "Ok I munch the odd carpet here and there, happy?" Gilda relented, "But I need a dick to fulfill other needs. The guys at school are just misogynistic pricks. I just have more fun with the girls." There was a pause as Gilda seemed to ponder something, "Well, except Fleetfoot. Her braces kind of weird me out. Keeps getting pubes stuck in them. She had yours in there for a whole day and no one told her. Everytime she talked, rainbow curly cues just bouncing about." "Yeah, that was hilarious." Dash beamed, "Just stay a little longer though." "S-She should b-be here a-a-any moment." Scootaloo said horsley. "Fuck, she?" Gilda yelled angrily, "Hell no, I'm leaving. Maybe this dweebs brother will be up for a ride." Gilda exited the room and plowed right into me. Her athletic physique instantly knocked me over. As I hit the floor my panties were pulled down slightly and my half hard dick flopped out for all the world to see. I looked up her. Her skin was a dark tan. Her hair white hair was cut short and the tips were frosted in light purple. She had a piercing in her left nostril, top lip, and right eyebrow. Her bust was only a little bigger than mine. Like me, she was in her underwear, but also sported a brown sports jacket embroidered with 'GU'. I figured she, like Rainbow, went to Griffonstone University. "Watch where you're going dwee–" She began, but stopped when her eyes saw my prick. The attention caused to it to become even more erect. She smirked and turned back to the room. "Alright Dash, you win. I'll stay, as long as I can go first." In a very chivalrous movement Gilda picked me up and carried me into Scootaloo's bedroom bridal style. As she did, her hand began to stroke my cock. All I could do was blush in shock. Her hands were from the texture rougher than Fluttershy's, Treehugger's, or Applebloom's, but despite her brash demeanor, she was stroking it gently. "Whoa, you weren't kidding." Dash gawked as we entered, "Sweetie Belle really does have a penis. Sure, Gilds, you can go first. You sat through 17 of Squirt's orgasms, and 4 of mine, it's only fair." I was acutely aware of Dash's long standing pet name for Scootaloo, but it took on a whole new meaning when you applied it to having sex with her. Scootaloo was a massive squirter. The entire room was thick with the scent of her gilrcum. Her comforter, even with the towels on it, would likely need to be washed when all was said and done. The scent in the room brought my dick to full mast. It was so stiff it hurt. I felt bad that I had made Scootaloo wait long enough to have 17 orgasms. I may not have known much about masturbation prior to today, but 17 seemed like a lot. And didn't Dash say her record was 22? "But only if it is ok with her." Dash finished as she and Scoots vacated the bed so Gilda could set me down. It was cold and damp, but I didn't mind, "Sweetie did come all this way for Scoots after all." The three horny females looked at me expectantly. Gilda was practically drooling at the sight of my penis, licking her lips hungrily. Her hand was down her own panties readying herself for my answer. Rainbow was already nude, since she was playing with Scootaloo. Her pussy was glistening from one of her own orgasms. The perfectly groomed triangle of rainbow pubes matted messily with her juices and saliva. Her left hand and forearm were covered in Scootaloo's juices. Dash also had an odd cone shaped thing in her asshole. Scootaloo looked like she'd been doused in water. She too was naked. Her hair was messier than usual and her face was covered in sweat. She still had a deep red blush on her face and looked like she was not quite over her 17th orgasm. In fact, she was barely able to stand. She only was able to by leaning on Rainbow. Scoots womanhood was puffy and shiny from Dash's fun time. Girlcum was coating her thighs and dripping down her legs as she waited like the others for my answer. With all the attention on me and my exposed genitals it was making me very nervous. I now knew how fluttershy felt outside of her actions during sex. Though as nervous as I was, I was also incredibly horny. Partially due to the brief handjob Gilda gave me as we entered, but also due to the lewd thoughts about what to do with the three females pervading my mind. "Gilda can go first." I stated, "But after that it's Scootaloo's turn." "Awesome!" Dash cheered, "I bet Scoots can make me cum before you do, Gilda." "You're on." Gilda agreed, swiftly tossing her jacket to the floor and pulling off her panties. As she did I pulled mine off the rest of the way, though they were already damp from Scoot's soaked blanket, I wanted them to stay more or less clean. Rainbow sat in a chair by the door I assumed Gilda had one occupied and spread her legs. Scootaloo knelt and began to eat out Dash. My view of the two was then blocked as Gilda also knelt and began to run her lips and tongue along the length of my shaft. I felt a jolt of pleasure as I realized she had one more piecing on her tongue. As the ball shaped stud moved along the shaft more jolts of pleasure radiated up and down my spine. I began to appreciate how body piercings can enhance sexual stimulation. Especially with how my first experience was going. M-Maybe Scoot's would look a-and feel great with one too? Once my dick was covered in saliva, Gilda removed her mouth and let out a husky breath, "And no faking it. Only a real climax counts." "You forget I know what you sound like when you cum." Dash taunted between moans. "Hope you don't mind, I'm a little rough." Gilda informed me as she got herself into position, her moist snatch lining up and hovering over my excitedly twitching prick. She was prepared to impale her spot with my member, and I couldn't help but nod sheepishly not fully knowing what she was implying, "Safe word is: Marmaduke." Safe word? Why would I need a safe wo– Gilda dropped down onto my dick with enough force to instantly hilt on my balls. I felt myself fill her up to the point where the tip impacted her cervix. She began to gyrate up and down, desperately trying to make up for lost time in this race to climax, making me practically gape at this intense feral sensations that were coursing through me. Rainbow was already moaning loud enough that even Bulk's headphone wouldn't block it out. Gilda reached down and lightly grabbed my throat in a choke hold. I was about to say the safe word when the slight lack of oxygen began to heighten the pleasure building in my balls. "YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME DWEEB! FUCK ME TILL I POP!" Gilda hollered, moving faster and faster. She released my neck and pulled me close and whispering, "Make me squawk with your cock!" before nibbling on my ear. I couldn't help but squeak as her pelvis crushed down on me time and time again. Her wet cunt was consuming my dick, preying on it like only a true predator could. She wasn't slow now. She wasn't gentle. She was a feral beast and I was her prey, forced to do whatever she pleased. Her pussy was clenching on my cock like a vice, causing my precum to spurt and my arousal to rise. The loud wet smacks clearly echoed throughout the room as I felt the stinging from my ear where she was biting so dominantly. From my new vantage point I could see Dash using one hand to push Scootaloo's head into her crotch while her other hand was playing with her nipple. From the look on her face I could tell she was close to popping as well. Dash's eyes popped wide and she screamed "Here it comes! AAAAAAAWEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" At the same time Gilda tilted her head back and shouted "SCRAAAAAAAAAAAW!" S-She wasn't kidding, her orgams noise s-sounds like a squawk! Her womanhood clamped on my cock. She ceased her movements, but she didn't need them anymore as her girlcum mixed with Scootaloo's on the comforter and the walls of her hungry snatch pushed me over the edge as I filled her needy womb with my hot seed. I simply grunted as I expelled rope after rope into this girl I barely knew. It was almost as intense as my climax with Treehugger in my ass. Cum leaked out and mixed with the other existing juices as Dash, Gilda and I rode our simultaneous orgasms. "Thanks dweeb, it has been months since I'd had a proper cock inside me." Gilda said as she came down from her orgasm. I simply panted heavily, still trapped in my afterglow and not able to answer her. Something that made her chuckle. "So," Dash breathed, still lost in her own orgasm, "Who won?" "I-I think it was a tie." I shared as Gilda removed herself from my cock, letting my cum spill out, and all over my dick, balls and Scootaloo's bed, defiling it even more. "A tie!" Dash whined, "Rematch then?" Gilda didn't respond right away. She stuck her fingers into her cream pie and scooped out some of the cream. She licked it clean with a satisfied smile. "I'm down." Gilda agreed. "F-First, it is my turn." Scootaloo piped up, "I've had 18 orgasms since 4:30. As much as I enjoy fingers, mouths and dildos...I need the real thing too sometimes!" 18? Didn't Dash say she was on her 17th?, I thought before looking at the carpet beneath the chair and noticed the fresh puddle of Scoots juices, Oh… "In that case, Dash, can you help clean this mess?" Gilda asked. "You sure you want me munching your carpet?" Dash snidely replied, smirking, "I thought you weren't into that kind of thing." "You're not munching my carpet, I'm clean shaven down there." Gilda retorted. I snuck a glance at Gilda's vagina and realized I hadn't noticed the lack of hair. I figured I was still surprised from being knocked over then carried into the room at the time. "In that case Fleetfoot's braces shouldn't be a problem." Dash commented. "The problem I have with them is I know whose snatch she was in last. Really takes me out of the moment." Gilda explained before narrowing her eyes at the prismatic haired woman, "Now will you eat my cream pie already?!" Gilda sat in the chair as Scootaloo helped me off the bed. Like at lunch she set herself against the wall. She bent her back to again reveal her puffy pink pussy. It still dripped with her arousal. I ran my fingers along her folds and she let out a breathy moan. I brought my fingers to my lips and licked them clean. Scootaloo's juices were sweet like Fluttershy's, but distinctly different. I couldn't quite put my finger on what made it different, but it was. "Please, Mistress Sweetie Belle, stop teasing me." Scootaloo begged and I had a brief flashback to my time with Diamond Tiara. Did Scootaloo like that kind of stuff too? Should I treat her the same way I did with Tiara? "D-do you want me to dominate you?" I asked nervously, not sure if that was the right term, "Like degrade you while having sex. Hurt you for increased pleasure?" Scootaloo turned around and stared at me wide eyed, "Y-you like that stuff too?" I shrugged, "Honestly I'm not sure. Tiara cornered me in the locker room. She knew about my dick from hearing us at lunch. I turned the tables around and enjoyed a very dominating fuck wit her." I paused, letting my words sink in before going on, "Based on her reactions, I think she liked it too." Scootaloo's eyes widened as she looked at me with clear shock at this revelation. "Wow, Tiara…what about her lackey?" she asked, her need to know what happened overwriting her need for my dick at the moment. "She watched." I stated, "Might join in next time." "Oh…" Scoots murmured before going darker shade of crimson, "D-Dash, did you bring the cuffs?" Dash looked up from her cleaning, which despite her comments on girl-on-girl fun was very much enjoyed by Gilda. The punk woman shooting me a harsh glare as her building orgasm likely faded. Rainbow swallowed a glob of my cum dug from Gilda's folds before getting up and going to her bag and taking out two pairs of frilly pink handcuffs. She handed them to Scootaloo before returning to eating out Gilda. Gilda letting out a loud moan of approval as Dash made up for the brief lack of stimulation. I looked at Scoots as she unlocked and opened the first set of handcuffs. Limping slightly from the exertion of her previous 18 orgasms she attached it to one side of the headboard. She stripped the soaked comforter off the bed revealing the unsoiled sheets. I gawked at the handcuffs. I wasn't sure I wanted to restrain Scootaloo. Diamond Tiara maybe, but not one of my best friends. "I, um, don't feel comfortable restraining you." I admitted, looking at the floor. "Then c-can I lock you in?" She asked nervously, her blush somehow getting even redder. I met her gaze. I may not feel comfortable cuffing Scootaloo, but she wants to cuff me?, I thought, I trust Scootaloo. I answered her question with a nod, my blush spreading to cover my whole face, and once again climbed onto the bed. I leaned back on the pillow and gave my right wrist to my friend. She beamed at that, "Thank you, mistress! I promise to serve you as best as I can and really make this worth your while!" she couldn't help but say as she instantly got to work closing the cuff and limped to the other side of the bed to secure the second set of cuffs on my left wrist. "My little Squirt is growing up so fast." Dash beamed proudly, once again stopping her own pleasure activity. "Yeah, yeah, it's sweet and all," Gilda panted, "but can you please let me climax!" With my arms secured to the headboard I was put in a very compromising position. The lewd thoughts about what was going to occur brought my softening dick back to full attention. Scootaloo hopped up on the end of the bed and blocked my view of Gilda and Rainbow Dash. From what I could tell after both interruptions Dash had continued getting Gilda close with her skilled tongue before stopping, which was getting on Gilda's nerves. The cyan woman laughed at her sexual torture while simultaneously fingering herself. Part of me wondered if that made sex more enjoyable and if something similar could be done to a dick, but the other part forced me to focus on the here and now. "The s-safe word is, um: chicken." Scoots said as she, like Gilda, impaled herself with my dick. I felt my hard on slip into her moist folds. The walls of her vagina were radiating with heat and dripping with need. She let out a squeaky moan as my dick slammed into her cervix. I now understood why Gilda had called Scoots a squeaky toy. Showing off her own athletic prowess she began to move her hips up and down with more speed than Gilda had used. Each thrust was accompanied by a wet sloshing sound as her juices flowed like a river onto my balls. Before long her sheets were almost as soiled as her blanket. I moaned and thrashed my arms against my restraints. I tried to help by thrusting my hips up to meet hers, but her more powerful thrusts pinned me down. Not slowing for a second Scootaloo leaned forward and unclasped my bra. She tossed it to the floor before she began to suckle my erect nipple. My moans reached the pitch Fluttershy's had been when her pussy clamped down on my dick as she went into her 19th orgasm. She released my itty bitty titty letting out a loud moan as a new bout of girlcum poured down upon me. The look of pure bliss on my friend's face tossed me over the edge. Rope after rope coated her hot insides finally quilling their thirst. As I let out my own moan of orgasm, I was silenced by a very passionate kiss. She forced her tongue into my mouth and our tongues wrestled as we rode out our orgasms. I tasted Rainbow Dash on her lips, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss for what it was. Then Scootaloo was hit with her 20th orgasm. She moaned into our kiss as once again I was soaked in her girlcum. Her lovely, multiorgasmic pussy milking my cock to the point where I too came again. Adding more ropes of my seed into her. The torrent of cum spilled out and dribbled on the bed. From where I couldn't see them Dash finally stopped her torture and let Gilda climax. The squawking sound of her orgasm made scoots enter orgasm 21, breaking our kiss to let out another moan of passion. I'm not sure her body can take anymore orgasms. Unfortunately for the moment I was all out of cum so I couldn't join her, I just sat in a daze as her pussy tried in vain to milk more cum out of me. Finally Scootaloo came down from her three consecutive orgasms and rolled off my dick which was already beginning to soften again. Her tired hands fiddled with the locks on the cuffs, but she was too out of it to get them undone. Dash came over and unlocked them for her and I hugged my friend as she basked in her afterglow. "Whoa, looks like you two really made a mess." Dash commented as she examined Scoot's lap, "Gilda, you want to clean this one?" "I could go for a cream pie." she replied, coming down from her own orgasm. "Be careful, Scoots has a shag carpet." RD joked, calling back to Gilda's earlier comments. "Just be sure to tell me if any purple pubes get stuck in my teeth." She answered, "or else." "I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Dash pinkie pie promised, making the ridiculous movements that accompanied each part of the phrase. At that Gilda began to clean Scootaloo's honeypot. Dash then sauntered over to my side of the bed. She leaned up against the wall showing off her toned butt as Scootaloo had done at lunch. Instead of revealing her pussy, so reached back and removed the plug from her butt with a sigh of relief mixed with a moan of pleasure. "My turn." She purred at me, "Sorry, but the front door is a girl's only club, no dicks, but my rear is all yours if you're up for another round." The thought of being able to do anal with another of my sister's friends renewed my erection. I stood and gave the whole bed to Scootaloo and Gilda. I lined up my dick with her whole, the plug having loosened the sphincter enough to not require a massage and my dick well lubed by Gilda, Scootaloo and my own cum. Based on my experience with Gilda and Scoots I figured Rainbow wouldn't mind a little roughness and slammed my dick into her ass in one move. "Fuck!" Dash exclaimed, "I guess you're catching on to how we like it." At that I began to thrust in and out of her ass. It was not the tightest ass I'd plowed, that award still goes to Tiara, but Dash more than made up for it by clenching her ass muscles together to milk my dick as I thrust into her. Wanting to provide a more fulfilling experience I reached one hand around her waist and began to finger her. I found her clit and began to massage it between my thumb and pointer finger. The shocked moan told me she didn't expect it, but enjoyed it nonetheless. I reached up and grabbed her boob with my other hand. I found that Dash had even smaller breasts than my own. Regardless I began to manipulate her nipple in the same way I messaged her clit. I increased the speed of my thrust until Dash cried out in pleasure showering my hand in cum. Her orgasm making her clench more than before. I was pushed over the edge once more and filled her ass the point of overflowing in no time. Dash slumped against the wall worn out from her total of 6 orgasms. Clearly Scoots is a cut above the rest. As I removed my penis from Dash's asshole I hear Scoots begin to moan louder, "Yes, keep your tongue ring there. Yes, yes, Ya-EEEEEEEEEEEAH!" I turned just in time to see her 22nd orgasm gush girlcum into Gilda's waiting face. Unlike Dash or I Gilda clamped her mouth on Scoots cumming slit and drank all her cum. Not a drop of new cum mixed with the cum on the sheets. When she was finished she let out a burp that reminded me of Applebloom's blowjob. Suddenly there came a knock at the door, "Dinner!" Bulk called, "I ordered pizza. Please get dressed before you come down. I'm fine with your sexy girl time as long as it stays in your room." "Be right down." we all called in unison, but with varying levels of exhaustion. Once he was gone Gilda smirked, "He really needs to get laid. I'd be down if he was." Scoots burst out laughing and nearly lost her balance, "Bulk is into guys." "I mean, I thought Gilda was a guy when I first met her, so.." Dash added as she pulled on a pair of fresh panties from her bag. "Fuck you, Dash." Gilda said angrily as she searched for her shirt. "Funny," Dash retorted, "Didn't you just do that?" At that we all burst out laughing. * * * We all dressed and went downstairs for dinner. Everyone, but myself had thought ahead and brought a second pair of clean panties so I left the ones I'd borrowed from Fluttershy on the chair in Scoot's room to dry. As long as I didn't pop a boner at dinner, I'd be fine. It didn't help that despite our reclothed bodies we still reeked heavily of sex. I had to resort to breathing through my mouth unless I was chewing in order to keep my dick limp. I sat next to Scootaloo. RD sat next to Gilda. Bulk sat at the head of the table. For the most part dinner was silent, but at one point Gilda let out a short gasp and then Dash giggled. Curious I peaked under the table and saw Dash was fingering Gilda in secret. As I watched, Gilda reached her hand down and began to finger Dash in return. The two competitive women were determined to make the other crack first. The show made my dick grow hard again and I quickly focused back on eating. I caught Scootaloo's glance and decided to wink. I didn't think she was as kinky as the college students until she stealthily reached under my skirt and began to stroke my dick. I nearly choked on my bite when she did and had to conceal my blush with my napkin. For better or worse I was in this game of secret masturbation. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! I reached my hand into Scootaloo's athletic shorts and fingered her as well. Time to see if I can give her number 23. It was a good thing we all already smelled like sex or it would have been obvious in the first minute what we were up to. By the second minute Gilda had to hide a moan by taking a sip of water and Dash nearly choked on a bite when I asume Gilda increased speed in retaliation. Scootaloo was the first to visibly squirm. She had the worst disadvantage as her body had not recovered completely from the past 22 orgasms which made her very sensitive for my approaches. She bit her lip to keep from making the noises she desperately wanted to make. I added a finger and redoubled my efforts. Scoots began to beat my cock faster trying to make me cum first. If Bulk Biceps heard the quiet fapping sound he chose to ignore it. I smirked as I finished my last bite of pizza. I stuck a finger in Scootaloo's virgin asshole. That threw her over the edge. Unable to conceal her violent orgasm, her 23rd since 4:30pm, she slumped in her chair and moaned loudly. There was no mistaking the sound of her girlcum splattering on the dinning room floor. Gilda was next her telltale squawk barely concealed in her napkin. Last was Dash who made no efforts to hide her orgasm. I had won. "You couldn't have waited until after dinner!" Bulk shouted as he grabbed his food, visibly irked, and left the room. With the civilian gone I brazingly stood up and pulled down my skirt. Dash and Gilda's cum soaked hand soon joined Scoots on my dick. The feeling of three hands on my massive dick was like no other feeling I had felt in the past 24 hours. When I finally went over the edge, I grabbed an empty drinking glass and came into it. My seed splattered naughtily against the bottom with all eyes on it. I could practically feel the lust and thirst for my very special brand of male juice as the glass filled up. It gave me some kind of perverted high that only seemed to lessen as my own climax slowly tapered out. Not a moment too soon as the lewd, slimy contents of the glass almost spilled over. Seeing where this was going, the other three emptied their glasses and I divided my load among them. Scoots, Dash and I clinked glasses and drank while Gilda grabbed another slice and poured the cum onto it as a salty and sweet new topping. It was the oddest conclusion to the afternoon of ecstasy I was enjoying. Chapter 6: An Uncouth Midnight Snack -- After the game of secret masturbation it was getting late and I had to head home. Since Rainbow Dash and Gilda were heading out as well they offered to drive me home. My borrowed panties were still wet so I told Scootaloo to wash them and give them to me the next day at school. She invited the three of us over tomorrow since her and her brother were throwing a party. I texted Applebloom and Treehugger inviting them to the get-together the next evening and left for home. "So, Rainbow, when did you and Scootaloo start being...you know intimate?" I asked as we turned out of the driveway and towards my house. "I think it was last summer. She had an incident at Flim & Flam's Fun Center." She explained, batting Gilda's wandering hand away from her lap, "She accidentally masturbated in a go kart. Let's just say I talked with her about it in the restroom after and things happened from there." "Oh…" I said flatly, I knew parts of the event, but wanted to confirm that was when things happened. It was also the same reason why Rarity refuses to go back to F 's Fun Center. Though she thought she sat in pee, I learned it was Scootaloo's cum. Like I said, Scoots, AB, and I share just about everything with each other, though such lewd occurrences were the exception...until now. Not much else was said aside from Dash yelling at Gilda for trying to finger her while driving. For someone who was so against carpet munching, she had no qualms about fingering in public. My perverted mind wanted to have a sexual experience while driving, even though I knew it was dangerous. Though I was able to nix the idea based on the fact that despite being 18, I only had my learner's permit and Rarity was never free to teach me to drive. Then again...it probably would be enough if just Gilda sat next to me. Fun isn't exclusive to the driver's seat after all. Finally we arrived at Carousel Boutique. I waved goodbye to Rainbow and Gilda and headed inside. All the light's were out in the rooms o the second floor, so I figured Rarity was already asleep. Using the key under the doormat I unlocked the door and let myself in. I felt tiredness wash over me and I headed up stairs to my room, stripped naked and fell asleep. * * * I awoke a few hours later when my pillow fell off my bed. I yawned and looked at the time. My phone said it was 11:59pm. After getting my pillow I tried to fall back asleep, but like when I'd first woken up with my dick, it was rock hard and I couldn't find a comfortable position to fall back asleep without masturbating. You'd think with all the loads this thing released today it would be tired too?, I thought to myself as I got out of bed. I thought about covering up, but Rarity was asleep and I was only going to the bathroom across the hall. So trying to be a confident while naked as Treehugger had been, I entered the hallway. As I walked my hard on bounced merrily between my legs. I was then struck with a very lewd thought based on the last event from Scootaloo's house earlier this evening. What if I masturbated down in the kitchen and then drank my cum again like a midnight snack? My dick twitched as if agreeing with the raunchy thought. I made my way to the stairs and made sure that my sister was asleep. Based on her unlady-like snoring I figured she would be out for a while and I could masturbate in peace. The last thing I needed was for her to see me like that. Not only would I have to explain what I was doing, but why I wasn't someplace more private, and worst of all, why I had a dick to begin with. The drama that would follow was something I didn't need this late. When I reached the kitchen I pulled out a tall drinking glass and got to work wanking my penis. Compared to the feeling of another stroking my dick, self stimulation just wasn't the same. It was like trying to tickle yourself, except a bit more possible. It just took far longer than when I was in the shower this morning to get into it, but before long precum was forming at the tip and I used it as lube to stoke more smoothly. I was so into it I didn't realize how much noise I was making until I heard a groggy voice from behind me. "Sweetie? What are you doing this late at night?" Rarity asked tiredly. Luckily her angle was not quite right to see my dick, but my naked ass was there for all to see, "Are...are you naked?" "RARITY!" I squealed in shock, losing my balance and tumbling to the floor, "Wha-what are you doing up?" She didn't answer and so I chanced a look at her, her normally alabaster face was beet red and radiating heat. She was also staring right at my stiff shaft. I'm doomed! "Oh my," she whispered in a perfect impression of Fluttershy, "Thats a nice...dildo? Are you masturbating in the kitchen?!" I cringed visibly at her loud and appalled exclamation. I started to sweat nervously, thinking of any way to save this situation from deteriorating any further. "Um, no, well, yes, sorry, and it's not a dildo." I stammered out, not able to hide the truth as I was going red myself. The cat is out of the bag now, "Its...its um, a dick. A real dick. I, uh, have a dick now." "Really?" she asked, still transfixed on my member, "Well...um…" She stepped closer and I froze. Then she did something I never thought my sister would do: she leaned over and touched it. In response it twitched releasing a glob of precum. "Oohhhh…" she breathed, "I, um, must admit that it is a rather marvelous piece of equipment." A thought swam its way into my mind and I felt my blush grow darker. What if I had sex with my sister? I shook my head and countered the thought, No, that is wrong. So. Very. Wrong. The venomous perverted part of my mind sang a siren thought, But you want to do it and so does she. Just ask her. There is no harm in that. The most she can do is deny you~ "D-do you want to, um touch it m-more?" I stammered, flinching at the incoming response instinctively. "W-would you want to?" she asked, her question leaving me stunned. All I could do was nod my head slowly. There was a pregnant pause as I waited for her next move. It felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes before anyone said anything else. "Then lets." Rarity purred, winking at me. Finally I was relieved of my paralysis and got up. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me close. Before I could react she planted a passionate kiss on my lips and I melted in her arms. It wasn't like Scootaloo's sloppy, post orgasm kiss. This was a refined, elegant kiss that only a high class fashionista like Rarity could give. She gently slid her tongue into my mouth and traced it expertly around the roof. Our tongues danced a majestic ballet. She kindly let my tongue then pass into her mouth and I tasted the cinnamon of her toothpaste. I wasn't as skilled as she was, but tried to mimic what she had done. As quickly as it began it ended and we parted lips. A perfect string of spittle connecting our mouths before falling away. Who knew Rarity was such a good kisser? She parted our embrace and interlocked her fingers in mine. She then lead me back up the stairs and into her room. It was like a dream come true – a dream created only a few moments ago – but a dream come true nonetheless. I was just too happy to question it in the moment and decided to just go with the flow. She led me to her bed and had me sit down. She let go of my hand and removed her nightgown. She wore only a pair of red panties beneath it. A darker spot on them showed her arousal. She elegantly removed the cloth and returned to her bed. Gently she had me lay down, her elegant body and breasts pressing into me. She planted another soft kiss on my lips before lowering her head. The next kiss was on my neck, then my chest, then my belly. Just when I thought my sister couldn't be any more uncouth, I felt her lips on my dick. First planting a kiss on the tip, but then she took it into her mouth. I can't believe this is happening, my sister Rarity is giving me a blowjob! She started out slowly cleaning up the precum and replacing it with her saliva. Then she slowly picked up the pace. If Fluttershy had been the expert in cocksucking, then Rarity was the master. She pushed my buttons in all the right ways with her tongue in a way not even Gilda with her tongue piercing could. I was so turned on by not only the blowjob, but by who was giving it to me that It was feeling my edge fast approaching. I could practically feel the pressure building in my balls. I was so close to cumming when suddenly she stopped and removed my member from her mouth. "What are you doing?" I whined in a daze. "Your very sensitive down there." she commented in a sultry tone, "It would be unpleasant to have you coming before I do, don't you think?" She reached into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out an elastic hairband, "This should do nicely." She stretched it, pulled it to the bottom of my shaft, twisted it and pulled the second loop down to the base. She then returned to sucking my dick and in no time I was ready to cum. I reached out with my hands, feeling her soft elegant locks as I was gripping her head. I was needily pulling it to my crotch as I felt my dick breach her soft throat. My dick twitched as if to cum, but no cum came out. I let go of her and let out the breath I was holding. "What i-is going on?" I asked in confusion. Rarity just smiled and wiped spittle off her chin with the back of her hand, "It's a trick Fleur De Lis taught me. Keeps a dick from cumming until you remove the elastic." I suddenly regretted wishing there was a penis version of what Rainbow had been doing to Gilda, but my sister was in control now and she always got what she wanted. If she wanted to cum first, she would cum first. I couldn't really do anything against that, no matter how frustrating I found this denial. As if to apologize for the inconvenience she kissed me again, though this time it was more sloppily. As she did she began to stroke my dick. She then guided my hand to her private parts and I picked up on what she wanted me to do. I began to finger her and she moaned into the kiss and began to stroke faster. I returned her moan with my own and increased my speed. Before long I felt her walls clamp on my fingers and she broke the kiss to moan loudly as she orgasmed. She continued to stroke my dick as she convulsed in pleasure. Not long after I was thrown over the edge again. My dick strained against the hairband, but no cum came out. I don't understand, She came, why can't I?! "Not yet, my dear Sweetie Belle. A true lady needs to control her urges," she purred in my ear, as if sensing my question, "Besides your big sister Rarity isn't done having her fun yet. I'll let you cum in time." My sister is the devil. She leaned forward and flaunted her large bust before pushing my head towards them. I opened my mouth and began to suck on her nipple. As I sucked she put three fingers in her already glistening slit and began to pleasure herself again. Feeling like giving a little payback for not letting me cum I bit down on her nipple. She moaned loudly as I did cumming a second time on her hand. My plan has backfired! When she came down from her second orgasm she laid back on the bed, "You know I gave you head. And as a proper lady I think it is time for you to return the favor." She ordered and I obeyed. I knelt in front of her on the bed and stuck my face in her snatch. "You can masturbate while you eat, but no removing the band." She said between moans. For a brief moment I thought about disobeying her and removing the band, but I didn't want to be stuck only cleaning her carpet. Rarity after all would certainly disapprove if I came now and as a punishment possibly cut our fun short, even before she could make me cum on her own, so I kept it on and just stroked it. The faster I stroked the more into eating out my sister I got. My tongue dug deeper and deeper into her folds trying to find all her hidden pleasure spots. I found her clit and sucked on it enjoying the sweet tang of her girlcum and juices. She moaned with a loudness that outshined both Gilda and Dash. I was glad our parents didn't live with us, they would for sure have heard what we were up to. I just hoped our neighbors were sound sleepers. That would be awkward to explain. We came simultaneously, or I would have if it weren't for the headband. My dick twitched pathetically with the extreme want to ejaculate and despite the pleasure it was actually starting to ache. I hope she lets me cum soon. "So, what's next?" I asked between pants, "Anal?" I inquired further, hoping my sister would finally have mercy on my poor cock. "A lady does not stick it where she poops!" Rarity gasped appalled, "It is so uncouth, repulsive. You haven't done such a thing, have you?" Yeah, several times. Diamond Tiara, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Treehugger also did it to me once. "No, of course not." I lied. "Good girl. Now for the main event." She said positioning her vagina on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. She reached down and pulled off the hairband, to my surprise I didn't cum right away. My dick twitched, it was far more erect than it had ever been before and some splodges of pre came out. It was highly sensitve now and a slight breeze could have set me off. Instead of waiting for that to happen and paint my sister like Jackson Pollack, I stuck it into my sisters waiting slit. I almost lost it then and there. The thought of defiling my sister in a way no sibling should was almost too much. Before I could think about the act any further I began to thrust with all my might. We both moaned loudly in pure carnal bliss. We didn't care if our neighbors heard. Let them. Let them know we are more than sisters, we are incestous lovers. Let them hear our loud fits of passion in the dead of the night. Heck, I once heard there was a place in Tartarus for that special brand of naughty, and right now I wouldn't mind going there together with my sister. In this moment it all seemed worth it. I could clearly hear the slapping of my balls echoing in my sisters spacious room. I could feel the pressure building in my balls far greater than any orgasm I'd felt before. And I could experience Rarity's walls closing around my dick, lustfully pulling me to the brink of lust-fueled madness. "Oh, yes! Sweetie Belle!" She screamed as the orgasm rocked through her core, "Fill me with your incestuous seed!" Her words were more than enough to push me over the edge, the intense orgasm shattering my mind until everything went blank. I exploded rope after rope after rope. I splattered my baby batter all up in her fertile womb, breaking one of the biggest taboos in society. I coated her vaginal walls to the point where my seed spilled out onto the bed sheets and floor. The cum just kept on cuming. The combined cum of all the previous blocked orgasms emptied into my sister. I felt like I came for a solid five minutes. Finally it stopped and my dick began to soften. A wave of tiredness washed over me as my dick slipped from my sister's pussy, spilling more seed onto the bed. I fell atop her and she hugged me close in a loving embrace. With my last bit of energy I reached up and lightly fondled her breasts. "Thank you, Sweetie." Rarity sighed, still lost in her afterglow, "I've been so stressed with my new fashion line lately. I really needed that release." "I was stressed too." I replied in a soft whisper, "Then Treehugger told me about this shop. I never would have thought it would give me a dick. But now I think I've never been more relaxed in my life, too." "Then I'll have to thank Treehugger properly." Rarity said with a yawn, "After all she gave me a way to spend quality time with my loving little sister." I blushed and let out a content sigh. I secretly wondered if Rarity planned on rewarding Treehugger in a similar fashion to what we had just done or if she would give her something more practical and less uncouth. I was about to ask when she let out another yawn, pulled the covers over us and closed her eyes. I mirrored her sentimen. The warmth of her body lulling me to sleep. It was the end of a very interesting day and I had a feeling there were many more to come. Chapter 7: Dark Side of the Moon -- My eyes fluttered open calmly. The clear evidence that my midnight rendezvous with my sister wasn't just a dream was that I was still in her bed spooning her naked form. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 9:30am. Suddenly I wasn't half asleep as I sprung up in bed. Fuck! I'm late! As quietly as I could I got out of Rarity's bed. I was careful not to wake her, not that she didn't likely have things to do for her business, but she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her. Also I didn't have time to do any more sexual stuff if she wanted to once awoken. Knowing her persuasiveness and just how eager she was, she would probably convince me to be later or skip school all together. Not the most terrifying of thoughts, but I wanted to keep good grades for when I applied to college. I rushed through my shower, the events of the previous night providing a welcomed lack of a morning boner, but I didn't want to smell like her when I got to school. Or like sex for that matter seeing as my cock was still rather messy from the nights activities. Not that anyone would make a clear connection between her scent and any other girl, but the smell of sex alone might be a problem and I certainly didn't want any wild speculation. Not to mention that my dick was, for the most part, still a secret...even if more people knew with each passing sexual experience. After I slipped into my own room, got dressed, rushed downstairs, grabbed a poptart to go and ran out the door. I subconsciously regretted not waking my sister because the crisp morning air bothered my dick and made me shiver. Luckily the jog to school warmed me up, and hopefully that was good enough for my dick because I wouldn't have time to stroke it to warm it up until lunch. * * * When I arrived at school, out of breath and panting as if I'd just had sex three times over, it was well into third period. Scootaloo always teased me because of my rather unathletic form and right now I honestly wished I would have listened to her with how utterly exhausted I felt. I didn't even bother putting my things into my locker. I just made my way to class, muttered an apology for being late and took my seat. Finally catching my breath I quietly ate my breakfast as Mrs. Harshwhinny droned on about history. "Rough morning, Sweetie?" a voice whispered from my left. I turned to see the smiling face of Button Mash. His adorkable propeller hat spinning slowly from the air coming from the vent above him. His question made my heart skip a beat and I felt a slight blush from on my cheeks. I only hoped my dick behaved. I really didn't want my crush to know about my genitalia...at least not in the middle of class. In private, maybe, but only if I felt he'd understand. "Yeah, I slept in." I whispered back, pointedly opting to not to mention the finer details, "Did I miss anything important?" "From class, not much. I can get you the notes later." He replied, adopting a small blush of his own, "But you missed a spectacle in the lunchroom this morning." "Really?" I asked mildly curious as mornings before the bell at Canterlot High were usually uneventful. "Diamond Tiara had this huge stain on her jacket. Dinky asked if her daddy got it messy when he tucked her in at night. That broke off into a big fight." he explained. I hoped he didn't notice my smirk at the fact that Diamond had still worn her jacket despite the cum stain. I'll have to punish her for getting into a fight. Perhaps a few more rounds will teach her to be a nicer person instead of a naughty girl. I would have asked him more about the fight, but the PA system in our room came on and Vice Principal Luna began to speak. "Would Sweetie Belle please come to the vice principal's office?" she asked. "Sure, whatever." Mrs. Harshwhinny answered coldly, not liking her lesson getting interrupted. I never got why the teachers always responded, I didn't know if the PA speakers were able to communicate both ways, but every teacher responded in their own way. "Thank you." Luna replied as I stood up. Mrs. Harshwhinny filled out a hall pass for me and handed to me as I left the room. What could this be about?, I wondered as I exited into the hall, What if DT told her I made the cum stain on her jacket? If she did, I was totally gonna lock her in Rainbow's cuffs and show her no mercy. * * * I did see both Tiara and Dinky exit the office as I was making my way in. I met eyes with Diamond and blew her soft kiss. She went red and bit her bottom lip. If Dinky caught the display she showed no signs of it and followed Diamond out. It was really fun to mess with the once so dominant bully like this. Especially with how submissive she just reacted. I certainly need to do that more. I was about to sit and wait to be called by the secretary when Luna appeared in her office door. "Come on in Sweetie." she said sternly. I followed the order and entered the office. Luna's office was always dark. The shades along the right wall, opposite the door, were usually pulled and the lights were always off – well except for the desk lamp on her desk. It always made meetings with her very intimidating. Most students would rather talk with Principal Celestia, but Luna typically did all the disciplinary actions to allow her sister to run other activities for the school. "Close the door and have a seat." she went on and again I followed her orders, "Do you know why I called you in here?" I shook my head. Her tone indicated that is was not related to the fight this morning, but I didn't want to say I stained DT's jacket unless she had proof. "This is your 6th tardy this semester, second this week." she informed me. Oh that is what this is about. I though with a sigh of relief, I was overthinking things. If DT told how she got the stain, it would embarrass her as well. "You need to keep up attendance if you want to get good grades and get into a good college." she went on and I nodded. She sat on her desk allowing the desk light to backlight her and leaned forward, "Is everything alright at home?" The question caught me off guard. Everything at home was fine, better even since last night. Not only that, but with the angle she was at I got an eyeful of her breasts trapped in her shirt. I could only imagine what they looked like. The memory of last night coupled with the view of her boobs began to make my dick hard. Worse yet I didn't feel it bulge against any panties. I forgot to borrow another pair from Rarity in my rush to leave!, I realized in a panic, I can't get hard here, not only am I going commando, but I'm doing so in the principal's office! I need to think of something not sexy. x=-b/-(b2-4ac)/(2a). But she has such nice titties, my mind answered my attempt to use math to tame a boner, Don't you just want to fondle them? Or perhaps bite them like you did with your sister? "Everything's fine." I replied as composed as possible, Please don't notice the hard on!, "I just um, like to sleep in...sorry, won't happen again." She turned to face the window, "Well what can we do to entice you to get here on time?" she said before turning back to face me, "You are one of our best students, I don't want to see you fail." "Um…" I began, but the lewd thoughts fondling Luna's boob or bending her over her desk were too much. My face turned red and my dick swelled to full mast. I only hoped the relative darkness hid the tent in the front of my shirt. It was then that I realized Luna had stopped talking. I followed her gaze to my lap. My skirt had bunched up when I sat down. Instead of making a tent, my dick had pushed its way out the bottom of the shirt This is bad! Luna was transfixed on my erection. Amidst several panicked and lewd thoughts I wondered if there was something mystical about how my dick made people want to stare at it, feel it, play with it or have sex with it. Either that or more than half the people I knew were secretly sex fiends. After a moment her face went red, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. She attempted to look anywhere else, but like I had been when I saw Treehugger's dick, her eyes kept making their way back to my member. I both did and didn't want to try to cover it up. I was waiting for Luna's next move. "Is that," she whispered, "real?" "Y-yeah." I replied, her stare making me go red, my dick liked the attention, "I've had it for a little over 24 hours." "That could be what I need to get Celestia–" she began quietly before going so red it almost illuminated the darkness. She turned away and tried to compose herself, "H-how did you get it?" Could this line of questioning be going somewhere? Does...does Luna want a dick of her own? Wait, did she say Celestia? Do what with Celestia? Oh you know what she wants with her sister, My perverted side informed me, the thought finally becoming clear. "You and Celestia?" I thought out loud, "It would be like my sister and I." My eyes popped wide. Did I really just say that outloud?! "Oh my, I never thought Rarity would be into that," she breathed, connecting the correct dots to get what I meant, "nor you." "Well it was sudden, I was masturbating, she caught me and well…" I spat out, practically confessing. "Fascinating, so where did you get a...dick?" she asked again, sitting on her desk again. "It was a potion from a shop downtown, Zecora's Hut. I just said I was there for what she gave Treehugger." I went on. "Hmm..." she said in contemplation, "and it works like a real dick?" "I mean, I have no comparison, but I think so." I replied sheepishly, "Want to test it before you get your own?" I couldn't help but eagerly suggest. The pervert side of my mind trying to steer the conversation in a more raunchy direction. "I can't," she answered, getting up again and biting her lower lip, "you're a student." "But I'm 18." I countered, as my perverted mind took over again. Shouldn't I be trying to get out of this situation, not furthering it? "That is a bit of a grey area," she mused chewing her lip. She then hit a button on her PA controls, "Raven, you can go to lunch early. Miss Sweetie Belle will be my last student meeting for the day. We have a bit to discuss." Her last word oozed with sexual purpose, and I could tell she had made a decision. My only question was: Would I regret it? She moved to her office door and locked it. "So Miss Belle, what are you into?" she asked, gauging my sexual interests. Well there is anal. I have grown fond of that. Both giving and receiving, but I should work up to that. Domination? I was uncomfortable locking Scoots up though...then again I think I'd be fine doing that to Diamond. Though is locking up domination or another kink? I did like the rough sex with Gilda. I suppose I could say that. "Miss Belle!" Luna demanded, slamming her hand on her desk, "I don't have all day." "I've been going with the flow, so far it's been fun. So whatever you like…" I provided. She smirked. There was something I didn't like about that smirk, but at the same time the fear seemingly turned me on. She cleared her desk with a sweep of her hand, so only the computer remained. The desklamp tumbled to the floor, but remained on casting her menacingly in silhouette. "Stand up and bend over the desk. You've been a bad girl. Six tardies. You need to be punished." she purred. I gulped and did as she was told. My dick dribbled pre as I bent over her desk. Luna moved behind me and lifted my skirt. With my naked butt exposed, my blush renewed. "Not wearing panties? Such a naughty girl."Luna commented as she grabbed my butt. "It was an accident." I tried to explain, I wasn't sure if I was playing along or just feeling truthful. Luna let go of my butt and brought her hand back. SMACK! The impact of the spank hurt, making me squeak. I haven't been spanked since I was a little girl. It fet degrading to be 18 and being spanked, but at the same time I kind of liked it. SMACK! I let out a soft moan. Am I getting off on pain? "This punishment, your not supposed to like it." Luna barked and I heard her remove her belt, "Maybe his will hammer it home." SWACK! Tears welled up in my eyes as I couldn't help, but moan again. "Good." SWACK! "Girls." SWACK! "Wear." SWACK! "Panties." SWACK! "At school." The series of hits sent shivers down my spine. My asscheeks stung from the impacts and tears streamed down my cheeks, but despite this my dick was twitching beneath my belly. Precum soaking my skirt, my shirt and the desk beneath. This was the strangest mix of feelings and I liked it. I made a mental note to try this with Scoots….no with DT, I still wasn't sure I could hurt Scoots for pleasure even if she liked it. Better I slowly work my way up first before I decide on that. Luna grabbed my ass and squeezed. The new sensation was mixing with the sting. I began bracing for the next set of spanks. "There, now if I see you without panties again, young lady, I will spank you twice as hard for twice as long, understood?" Luna hissed. I nodded rapidly, but I knew this new found part of me would never wear panties again simply because of that promise. Yes, Luna, spank me! I'm a bad girl! "Good. now for your other infractions." She said moving to her desk drawer. She pulled out the last thing I ever expected her to have in there: a large strap on dildo. "Maybe this will make you think twice about sleeping in." I panted, trying to wrap my head around what happened and what was about to happen. The dildo was huge, twice the size of my dick. I wondered why she kept it in her desk. Was I not the only student she punished like this or was it for her own enjoyment when students weren't around? I was torn from my thoughts when I realized why she had pulled it out and where she was going to put it. Rarity wouldn't approve. She moved back around behind me. I could only assume she also strapped on the dildo. "Now, come monday morning, what's gonna happen?" She asked, the tip of the dildo pressed against my anus. She wasn't even going to lube it?! "I-I'll be in class by the first bell." I said, bracing myself. "Not good enough!" She shouted thrusting into my ass, the dildo only making it a quarter of the way in. It was still more filling than Treehugger's dick had been. She pulled out and slammed back in breaching further. "To be early is to be on time." She pulled out and in, going in further. It hurt, but it also felt good, "To be on time is to be late." The dildo fit in about half way at this point. I would rip me in two if she tried to force it further, but a part of me wanted her to. She pulled out again. There was a pregnant pause before she thrust back in with much more force than before. The dildo going in 3/4 of the way in, the sensation throwing me over the edge as she finished her montra, "And to be late is unacceptable!" I squealed as I came rope after rope. The orgasm was not as intense as the one I'd had with my sister, but it was close. I thoroughly soaked my skirt and shirt with my seed. If I didn't wash them, I'd have to throw them out for sure. I even managed to get a glob of cum on my chin. "So, what will happen Monday morning?" She asked again, removing the dildo from my abused ass. "I'll be early." I muttered, still lost in my afterglow. "Good." she replied, satisfied with my answer, "Now sit back in the chair." I did as told, my sore ass aching as I moved to sit on it. Astonishingly the pain seemed to renew my hard on. Luna looked over my cum soaked clothes with a scowl. "I didn't say you could cum." she spat. "S-Sorry, try putting an elastic on the bottom of my dick next time." I suggested, implying there would in fact be a next time. She removed the strap-on and tossed it onto the desk, splattering a puddle of my cum that I made there. She removed her pants revealing a navy blue pair of panties speckled with stars and a crescent moon. She pulled them off and crumpled them in her hands. "You'll just have to get me off twice to make up for it. As long as you have another load for me in there." She stated. I was about to reply, but she shoved her panties into my mouth, forcing me to simply nod as my tongue took in the taste of her juices. "No more chit chat." She scolded, sliding on to my dick with practiced ease. Her walls radiated with heat and welcomed my shaft. She then began to move up and down, using the chair for support. Before long she was rapidly moving her hips. A speed only matched previously by Scootaloo. "YES! YES! FUCK ME CELESTIA! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE SUCH HOT SHIT! TAKE THIS, AND THAT. YEEEEEEEAH! FUCK CELESTIAAAAAAAAA!" Luna beloved, I didn't even want to think about anyone hearing us as Luna climaxed on the thought of fucking celestia. Her walls clamped down on my dick as she rode out her orgasm. Her own girlcum gushing from her vagina. And I thought Scootaloo came a lot.As she convulsed on top me she dug her nails into my back, the added pain throwing my over the edge as well and I came into her hungry, aggressive cunt. Rope after rope shot into her folds as she called out the name of her sister. It made me long to fuck my own sister again. Perhaps introduce her to anal or any number of the dominating tactics used by Luna. Especially considering how big of a tease she is. Finally her orgasm subsided and she got off my dick. She moved to the door an unlocked it before sitting on the front of her desk, facing the pair of chairs students normally would sit in. I was about to get up when she leaned back and pulled the panties from my mouth. "Do you have a change of clothes?" she asked, momentarily dropping the dominating persona. "Yeah, in my gym locker." I replied, spitting a ball of lint onto the floor. She smirked again, spreading her legs. Knowing what she was about to ask I quickly moved around the desk before I knelt and began to eat out her pussy. Like Scootaloo, she had a shag carpet. If I got a blue pube in my teeth I hoped someone would tell me discreetly. While I worked Luna hit a button on her PA control. "Would Scoota...mmhmm..loo, p-pleeease come to the vice principal's office?" She said, poorly masking two moans, but no one likely noticed. She turned off the PA and addressed me, "You have until she arrives to make me cum again or it is back to spanking while she watches." Scoots might actually like watching. She might even join in. My perverted mind thought as I used my tongue to dig my own cum out of her folds. I licked and lapped trying to find her sweet spot. Though her moans told me that while she was enjoying herself she was nowhere near orgasm. As much fun as another spanking would be, I wanted to get back to class and I didn't know how long it would take Scootaloo to get here. Fed up with locating her g-spot I moved to sucking on her clitoris. She moaned loudly and shoved my face into her crotch. "Hello?" I heard Scootaloo say from the other side of the door, making my heart leap a bit in excitement. "Come in." Luna shouted breathily. I had no choice, like I had done to win secret masturbation, I stuck a finger up her asshole. Whatever that did, it sent her over the edge just as I heard the door open. I could only imagine the face of my friend as Luna's girlcum gushed over me and soaked any dry spot of my shirt, sweater, and skirt. From her position in the doorway Scootaloo must have had a good look at the side of my face as it was drenched in Luna's juices. Will Scoots finger herself? Oh, I so hope she'll finger herself! A moment later Luna came down from her orgasm and addressed my stunned friend, completely ignoring my messy girlcum sticky form, "Sweetie….huh...Sweetie Belle needs...um…. the change of clothes she uses for gym." She panted, "Oh and some towles." Chapter 8: The Scientific Method -- After my punishment, my sexy, sexy punishment, I was totally wrecked. My ass hurt so much I could barely stand it and more so when I sat. I would definitely be more prepared the next time I did anything like that with Luna or others. Not that I didn't like it, but it really debilitated me. I was so unable to do things so Scoots had to undress me, clean me, and redress me once she returned from my gym locker. I made sure she excluded panties – the promise of Luna's spanking encouraged me to be bad – even though she did bring the pair I'd left at her house the night before. I half expected her to try some sexy stuff, but she was more concerned with my wellbeeing and comfort post Luna's punishment. She even helped me to the nurses office after Luna graciously gave me another hall pass. Along the way Scoots explained the key differences between what Luna was into and what she, Gilda and Dash were into. Though both fell under BDSM, the dom/sub relationship has a bit more comforting involved. I did learn that Scoots was interested in getting spanked once I was feeling better. I didn't know if it was a hollow jester to please her mistress or if she had a genuine interest. I'd have to figure that out later. We got to the nurses just as my lunch period was beginning, but I doubted I'd be attending it in my current state. I didn't want to go home, but some pain killer and some rest would go a long way. She checked me into the office and let Nurse Twilight know I wasn't feeling well before heading off to lunch. I was given some generic pain killer, and another set of poptarts before Twilight returned to her office for her own lunch. So exhausted and reeking faintly of sex I got into one of the beds on my side – for obvious reasons – before I closed the privacy divider and dozed off. * * * I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up a short time later on my back with a raging hard on, but not only that, the feeling of someone stroking it. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on. I held back my gasp of shock to see Twilight was the one stroking my dick while I slept. Never thought she'd be the one to do this kind of thing. "Twilight, you really shouldn't be doing that." the voice of Spike, Twilight's talking dog, said from somewhere on my left. "Well, I was just curious. Sweetie is biologically a female. So how could she have a dick?" Twilight said, trying to sound logical and not at all like a pervert stroking an unconscious person's dick, "It's the only way is to analyze it. I've plucked a few pubes and measured it. Now I just need a sample of her...ejaculate." Wow Twilight, way to make cum sound boring. "Or you could wake her and ask her how she got one in the first place." Spike replied in a deadpan, "At the very least you could wake her before you...do whatever you're doing to her." "It is called a handjob, Spike. And I should have my sample any second now. She isn't feeling well, it would be rude to wake her." Twilight tried to explain, "J-just go make sure no one else comes in, this would be hard to explain." Hmm...I could have a little fun with her while she thinks I'm asleep. I plotted and my dick dripped a glob of precum, agreeing with the perverted thought, Who knew I'd give in to my perverted side so easily? "Mmm, yes." I muttered, trying to sound like I was still asleep. "S-Sweetie Belle? Are you awake?" Twilight asked in surprise, stopping her very poor hadjob. Why yes I am, but I'm not gonna let you know that. "Scoots, why'd you stop?" I replied, acting as if I was having a sexy dream, "Enough foreplay, give me that blowjob you promised." "Oh my, her tomboy friend?" Twilight questioned, by her tone I imagined she was blushing, "B-Blowjob? I couldn't...though it might get me my sample faster…" I then felt the soft, wet embrace of the nerdy nurse's mouth. I wondered if she'd notice the faint taste of the vice principal. Then again, Twilight acted as if she had never seen a dick outside of a textbook, so probably not. And that was leaving out the fact that she is pretty much a role model in every way. Though sadly she wasn't one in the sexual department. Her movements were slow and unskilled, but at least not wholly unenjoyable. Until this point I'd received fairly skilled blowjobs. It was interesting and also a bit endearing to get one from someone who had not done it before – assuming Applebloom's skills were based on experience rather than beginner's luck, which made me wonder just who or how many people she was sucking off in her young life. After a few minutes of slow sucks from the poor, inexperienced nurse I decided to give her some pointers. "Faster." I instructed, Though that one might be obvious, seeing as it is BJ 101. Immediately she increased in speed. I could feel her hot breath on my balls as she moaned into the mouthful. I couldn't open my eyes or the jig would be up, so I had to picture what she looked like. The nerdiest person I knew. Former Crystal Prep student gone Canterlot High Alumni. Studying Physics and biology, with a minor in medicine, at Canterlot Community College. She was interning as the school nurse to help pay her student loans. I had to picture her giving me the most enthusiastic, sloppy, amateur blowjob of her life. Honestly the image in my mind's eye was pretty fucking hot. The picture threw me over the edge. I couldn't help, but moan loudly, almost breaking the illusion I was asleep, as I spurted my thick seed into her mouth. The action throwing her off guard as she instinctively swallowed. Drinking in each rope as it fired from my dick and easily ran down her greedy gullet. I was certainly giving her quite the tasty meal for half a minute before my orgasm subsided and the nerdy, purple skinned, nurse removed her mouth from my member as she panted. "Crud," she breathed angrily, "I swallowed my sample. Good thing it is still erect. I might have another shot." She paused, likely looking around, "But what to contain it in? I can't risk swallowing the next one. This nurse's office is so ill equipped for this kind of thing!" she complained in annoyance. I smirked, but it went unnoticed in her search, I know a great place you can store a sample: Your sweet, little virgin pussy~ "Now it is Applebloom's turn." I muttered, "You like it in the pussy, right?" Ok, the dialogue is cheesy, but I just need her to take the bait, I thought ignoring the fact that my fake sexy dream was the reverse my first time with my friends. I'll definitely have to feel AB's pussy later. "I couldn't." Twilight said just above a whisper, "I've never done that before, I was saving it for someone...special." I knew she was a virgin! "No, this is for science." Twilight decreed, "Plus my vaginal canal will keep it warm until I get it to my home lab." Gee Twilight, your science talk is a bit of a boner killer. You really need to get laid. Badly. I was about to think she had reconsidered when I heard her remove her panties. She haphazardly tossed them and they happened to land on my face. I drank in the smell of her arousal and the boner killing effect of her science talk was reversed. My member stood at attention, ready to be Twilight's first. She didn't waste any time as she slowly lowered herself on to my cock. Fuck! She is so tight. I might give her a sample too soon. I was glad the pain killer had kicked in so the extra weight didn't make my tortured anus hurt too much. "W-Whoa," she moaned as my dick disappeared into her slit, "I must remember to take notes on this as well." Once I was all the way inside her she stopped to allow her tight walls to adjust to my size. She then began to move up and down slowly, letting out a moan as she did. Clearly not worried about getting caught, I see. I almost thought I'd need to tell her to go faster again when she increased speed. The bed began to creak as the wet slapping sound got louder and louder. "Yes! Yes! I fucking love science!" Twilight screamed in pure bliss. "Ahhhhhhh! Yes! Take my sperm sample!" I shouted, dropping all pretenses of sleeping. The shock of realizing I was awake was enough for her virgin pussy to climax, likely going into her very first orgasm. She let out a guttural moan of pleasure as her already tight walls clamped down on my dick. It was enough to push me over the edge as well. I pumped several ropes of my seed into her, but it very quickly overflowed. Thankfully Twilight had pulled down my gym shorts in her examination or I'd be throwing out another piece of clothing. Which would be bad since I had not other change of clothes at school. Several moments later we both came down from our orgasms. I looked at Twilight from around her panties. She wore the cutest red blush as she frantically pulled herself from my dick. Her quivering legs letting some of my cum drip out of her well fucked snatch naughtily. "S-Sweetie! Sorry...I needed it for...u-um science!" She sputtered, removing her panties from my face and trying to use them to stop the cum leaking from her vagina, "No, no, no my sample! I have to get this home ASAP!" Once she got them on she rushed out the door without another word. I'd have to tell her it was not an issue later. Not to mention I would love to give her another sample, in case she run out. Heh.Maybe in her sweet ass next time. Then the school bell rang. I leaned over and checked my phone. Guess I slept the day away. I basked in my afterglow for a few minutes longer before pulling up my pants and exiting the office. It was time to prepare for the party this evening. Chapter 9: Apple Creampie -- I bumped into Scoots and AB on the front steps where they had been waiting for me to hang out before the party later that evening. It took me an extra few minutes to meet up with them since the nurse's office was farther from the front door than the gym. "You feeling better after your punishment, Mistress?" Scoots asked when she saw me, hugging me with one arm and slyly copping a feel of my breasts much to my surprise. Though I didn't really make any attempts to stop her as she was nestling her body up to me, letting her other hand greedily roam over my body. It did feel kinda nice to have her this close, reminding me of the times I was snuggling up to my sister. Apple Bloom was giving us a look and seemed to ignore Scootaloo's newfound clinginess. "Mistress? Punishment?" the farm girl asked in confusion at my new pet name and Scoots description of the events with Luna. "I'm fine." I answered, ignoring Applebloom, "My anus hurts less and Twilight has some great bedside manner." I ended the statement with a wink and got a small blush and chuckle in response from Scootaloo as she put together what I had meant. Both of her hands were squeezing my plush buttocks teasingly, making me blush slightly as well. Maybe I should discipline her seeing how far she is just taking this? While snuggling was nice she still should know her place under me after all. So she should probably ask for my permission first. "Ah'm still confused." Applebloom cut in, not being on the same page. She was blushing a bit as well from the rather saucy groping session, but not avoiding her eyes from it. "I'll explain on the way to the clubhouse." I said, prying my clingy friend loose and began to walk. As we walked I explained everything from the end of the school day the day before up until now. Mostly for Applebloom's benefit as she had not been part of it, but there were some parts Scootaloo was not aware of too. There was a stunned silence when I got the part about Rarity and I at midnight. "It kind of felt like doing my sister when Dash and I began, but doing your actual sister...damn that's soooooo hot." Scoots said with a saucy grin when she had gathered her thoughts on the information as she pressed her body close to mine. "Ah don't think I could do it with AJ, she's like my mom since she had to help Granny raise me after mom and dad died." Applebloom chimed in solemnly, before sheepishly adding, "Big Mac though….maybe. Ah'd need some of Granny's hard cider for that though." "Ok, that covers last night, but before you go on to today can we get to the clubhouse and get comfortable? Otherwise I'm gonna start masturbating here on the sidewalk...and here I thought I was the sexually adventurous of the group." Scoots commented, subtly rubbing her hand over the approximate location of her vagina. "Yeah." AB agreed, deftly adjusting her underwear through her shorts, "The last person we passed gave us an odd look too, thankfully it was at the cum on pizza part not the more taboo ones." * * * Once we got to the clubhouse in an unused section of Sweet Apple Acres we all stripped naked. No one comes to this part of the orchard and the clubhouse had no air conditioning. We used to chill in nothing but our underwear in the summer, but now we were close enough as friends to be naked. Clothes would get in the way of what we were about to do anyways. We'd missed the unspoken meetup at lunch and retelling part of the events from the past few days got us rather horny, telling the rest would likely lead to sex anyways. No need to ruin another pair of clothes. The clubhouse had been a hand-me-down from when Applejack was younger, but it had fallen into disuse. She gave it to AB five years ago and we had all worked to fix it up. It was simply decorated with four bean bag chairs, three regular chairs, a table, and a mini fridge full of a few snacks. Next to the table was a storage closet that had the remains of failed shenanigans we had pulled off over the time we'd been friends and across the room was a ladder to a second story balcony. Now in the buff I continued my tale. Reliving the events in my head began to stiffen my dick, but I wasn't the only one turned on. Scoots began masturbating wildly when I was telling my side of her entry into the office and Applebloom had joined her as I was telling of Twilight's bedside manner. A thick scent of arousal filled the clubhouse in a matter of minutes. Anyone with a keen sense of smell would know what we were up to. When I finished the tale Scootaloo was rocked by her first orgasm of the afternoon. Not holding back she moaned loudly as her fast moving fingers were squelching from delving into her moist entrance. Girlcum soaked her beanbag as her eyes rolled back into her skull in the throes of ecstasy. Her whole body was twitching in enjoyment, making my cock even harder as it practically begged me to rip the fingers out of her cunt and stuff that hole with something far more appropriate. Of course I held back...for now. Soon enough Scootaloo came back from her high, panting as she grinned seductively at me. "I've been horny since I got you from VP Luna's." she sighed, as she continued to bask in her afterglow, "You know, I was tempted to forgo towels and lick you clean...regretted not doing so for the rest of the day." "Well, my dick is a bit dirty from Twilight," I teased with a smirk, "You could give it a lick now~" Scoots eagerly moved to oblige the request of her mistress, when Applebloom spoke up, "A-Actually I kind of feel left out. You had time with Scoots yesterday already." I hummed in thought at that. Apple Bloom did have a point. I did quite a lot with Scootaloo already compared to the one blowjob I'd received from her. "It is only fair." I placated, only kind of enjoying Scoots exaggerated pout. "Ah...Ah uh, want ya inside me." Applebloom stammered, "Ya make it sound so fun." "Oh it is, AB." Scoots purred as she got up and moved to her bag, I assumed she was getting a toy to help her out while I fucked Applebloom. Applebloom stood and blocked my view of Scootaloo. She walked over to my beanbag and didn't waste any time as she lined up her soaked slit with my erect penis. She squatted down until the tip penetrated her folds. She bit her lower lip aboraby as she slowly descended the shaft, her juices from the masturbating session helping to slide it along nicely through her small entrance. She let out a soft whimper as she bottomed out on my balls. I could tell from how tight she was, like Twilight, this was her first time. It probably also helped that she was working on the farm a bit in her free time. It made her body quite toned, something I only know to appreciate thanks to Zecora's gift. Though I had to focus instead of ogling, so I gave my friend an encouraging smile. "We'll start off slow, you control the pace." I whispered up at her as she slowly moved back up my shaft. Her tight constricting walls threatening to cause me to unload right then and there, but I had to hold off. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I was, and I was enjoying it immensely. She dropped back down, then up again. Soon she developed a slow, but steady pace that was quickening as her pleasure grew. Soon enough she started to moan uncontrollably, the cute southern twang present even while crying her ecstasy up to the heavens. She was nearing her edge when suddenly she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "Scoots, what are ya doin' back there?" She asked, panting. "Joining the fun." Scoots replied nonchalantly, "I can tell it is your first time, why not try anal at the same time? I've always wanted to try one of these." Scootaloo explained, pointing to the hard strap-on she was wearing. "O-ok, just don't go in dry like Luna did with Sweetie." She answered timidly, referencing the events from this morning. "I'm not a sadist, I used my own juices as lube." Scoots scoffed, before using her fingers to dive into her twat, wetting them completely. After that was done, she pulled them out and started to massage Applebloom's virgin anus open, making her moan in enjoyment at the alien sensations of fingers working over the entrance of her butt. Once satisfied with the degree of wetness and relaxation she pulled her fingers back and set the tip of her lubed up strap-on on Applebloom's ass. Only a moment later she pushed, quickly inserting the tip, making the farm girl moan. But Scootaloo was hardly satisfied with just that. The daredevil's hands shot forward, groping and squeezing Applebloom's perky breasts, wanting to milk this situation for all it was worth. Before long Scoots had gotten the majority of the strap-on into her and Applebloom began to slowly grind her hips down into my cock again. When she moved off of my dick, she was letting in more of Scoots strap-on and vice versa as the newly sluttified farm girl found a rhythm. A slight muffled buzzing likely indicated Scoots had also stuck a vibrator in her own pussy to stipulate her own pleasure. In no time at all a lust filled chorus of moans echoed along the walls of our clubhouse. Applebloom, being pleasured from both sides, was the first to pop. She moaned breathlessly as her already tight vaginal walls got even tighter. The added tightness seeming to be too much as I was thrown over my own edge into orgasmic bliss. I pumped rope after rope of my seed into my friend. I was the first person to do so, to just let my cock loose to defile her vaginal canal and I was loving it. My dick was going where no dick had gone before. I filled her until gobs of cum started to overflow onto my balls. Then Scoots came. The acompanying spash of girlcum hitting the underside of her strap-on. Scoots used that opportunity to turn Applebloom's head and kiss her, moaning into her mouth as she did so. Scootaloo wasn't holding back anything as she still continued her molestation of her friend as well. Soon enough we all came down and basked in our afterglow, slumping on top of each other. Scootaloo unhooked her strap-on and stepped away, leaving it embedded half way in Applebloom's ass. Applebloom stirred next, slipping off my slick rod. She did an awkward dance like she had to pee, dripping gobs of cum onto the clubhouse floor. "Eeew it feels wet and sticky in there." She complained, "but other than that, it was fun." Scootaloo couldn't help but roll her eyes before waving her friend off. "You'll get used it, but I can clean that up for you." she offered, "It will give Sweetie a chance to do me. Then you clean me up, deal?" The farm girl pondered this for a moment, remembering the first time she got a taste of my seed and concluding that this certainly didn't sound bad at all. Based on her expression the idea was making her horny all over again. "Deal." Applebloom breathed out with a smile. "Ok, I have an Idea to make this more fun." Scoots beamed, returning to her bag and removing a single pair of frilly pink cuffs. "I'll hook you to the ladder." Applebloom just nodded, moving her bean bag in front of the ladder to the second floor before laying on it. Scootaloo took her hands and locked her in so that they were above her head, leaving her in quite the vulnerable position. We were about to begin when a twig snapped outside. This was followed by distant humming that sounded like Applejack's voice. "Aw shoot, AJ!" Applebloom whispered in panic as her eyes turned to pinpricks. She ineffectively tried to remove the cuffs, but was of course failing, "She'll freak if she finds out what we are doing." Why was AJ coming out here? She never comes out here unless she needs to find us! Scoots and I dashed across the room to our bags and clothes. I nearly slipped on the remains of Scoot's first orgasm. I pulled on my shorts as Scootaloo dug frantically through her things. "Crap, I knew I put the keys in here somewhere!" Scoots shouted, dumping a fair bit of sex toys out of her bag. Had she really brought all that to school? I thought freezing in my rush to get dressed as what looked like a red ball with a leather strap on either side bumped against my foot. Where did she fit her books or homework? Across the room Applebloom was trying to break the ladder, but it had been recently replaced with metal and was not about to give. Outside we heard Applejack's footsteps stop at the bottom of the tree. "Anybody up there?" She called out nervously. Applebloom was in full panic as she was trying to cover herself with the bean bag, while also not making much noise. Scootaloo had given up on finding the key and pulled me, her bag, a handful of sex toys and my bag into the storage closet. Though she left the door slightly ajar. From with in the closet we listened as AJ climbed the ramps to the clubhouse. Watching from the closet we saw her enter. She was wearing the clothes she always wore: A stetson, a green and white blouse, denim skirt, belt with an apple buckle, and cowgirl boots. Though her blouse was untucked, her belt lay unbucked, and her hat lay slightly crooked in messy hair. Under her harms was a laptop and a mysterious small black box. At first she didn't see Applebloom as AB almost successfully blended into the background. Her yellow skin almost the same shade as the wall. When their eyes met, they both went beet red. "A-Applebloom?" AJ stammered, "W-what are you d-doing here?" "Ah should be askin' you the same thing. Ya gave this clubhouse to me...and my friends." Applebloom responded. I tried not to cringe at the venom present in the last two words. Her naked in the clubhouse is explainable, all three of us...not so much. Just take one for the team Applebloom! "Well um, ah didn't think ya'll'd be home yet." Applejack admitted, "Ah was gonna do some spring cleaning for ya." Even from this distance I could tell She was lying. AJ was never good at lying. Unfortunately for Applebloom it was then AJ realized she was naked. "Wait, Applebloom...are ya naked?" AJ asked in shock, "what in tarnation are ya doing naked and cuffed to the ladder?" "I uh, was uh...studyin' for finals…" Applebloom lied as poorly as her older sister. AJ gave her a flat look before she seemed to have some sort of realization, making her go a shade redder, "Were ya out here with a boy?!" Applebloom nodded. If she didn't say anything then maybe AJ would believe her. And it was technically the truth...well I was a girl with a dick….but boys have dicks...so… "Aw shoot, Ah didn't mean to barge in on ya. Granny was home early and I was um...doing things and Ah needed to not do them in the house." She sighed, walking to the table and setting the computer and the box on it, "Did he bolt when he heard me?" Another nod from AB, and a slight glare at the closet door for Scoots and I. "Well it was might rude of him to leave ya locked up. It was...Tender Taps wasn't it? I'll give him an earful next time I see him!" AJ ranted as she walked over to Applebloom, "didn't even leave ya the keys either." As she she knelt to try to remove the cuffs I noticed another piece of clothing AJ was missing: her panties. I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what activity she didn't want to do with Granny Smith in the house. Wait, how often does she sneak to our clubhouse to masturbate? Was this the first time or has she done it before? The thoughts made my slightly limp dick become erect again. I slipped out of my freshly dressed shorts and bumped against Scoots still naked ass seeking her comforting warmth. Applejack reached over Applebloom and gave the cuffs a yank, but they, like the ladder rung, were pretty study. So she stood over Applebloom, likely giving AB a top down look at her boobs that I only assumed were without a bra, and pulled hard on the rung itself. There was a loud crack as the wood began to give slightly and AJ lost her gip and fell back onto the floor. From her position, her back to Scoots and I, Applebloom got a good look at AJ's exposed vagina. AJ also got a good look at the creampie Scoots had been unable to eat. "A-Applebloom!?" she stammered, going red again, "He came inside? You could get pregnant!" "Uh, she...I mean he was gonna clean it up when you spooked him." AB half lied again, "Get me out of here and I'll clean it out in the shower." she paused, glancing at her sister's snatch, "Where are your panties?" "Mah panties?" She asked before looking at where her sister was looking, her head exploding in another blush as she was trying to cover up, through her short skirt was working against her. "I, uh, I was in such a rush to leave I forgot 'em!" "So...you were masturbating when Granny got home?" Applebloom asked incredulously. "Yes." AJ admitted embarrassed before turning back to the creampie, "It will be hours before I can get mah tools and get ya out. Big Mac needs 'em to fix the gazebo...again. By then it'll be too late." "What are we gonna do?" Applebloom asked, suddenly panicked at the prospect of getting pregnant. "Um...well...Ah could...um…" AJ sputtered, going even redder to the point where she appeared to glow. "What?" AB asked innocently. "Ah could...um...clean it out." AJ finally spit out. AB's eyes went wide, "Th-there's no other way?" "None that would be quick. It might already be too late." AJ rationalized. Apple Bloom's breath hitched for a moment at this, but her mind quickly came to the conclusion that she really didn't have much choice in the matter, so that the farmgirl tried her best to calm down as she gave her answer. "Ok, though yer not tryin' to pleasure me, just cleaning out the cum, right?" "R-right." AJ said, her obvious lie ignored by both girls, as the older sister leaning in and began licking her younger sister's folds. "This is so fucking hot, and it has me turned on again." Scootaloo whispered back in my direction, "Please use me mistress. I'll be quiet, I promise." The way she said mistress made my penis twitch in excitement and there was no way I was going to refuse. We situated ourselves in the closet in a way so I could easily get my cock in her anus, and where we could get the best view of our friend being eaten out by her sister. Not wasting any time, and knowing Scoots liked it rough, I thrust right in to the hilt. The act was aided by the lingering juices from Applebloom. Still it elicited a moan from Scootaloo's mouth, but luckily it was covered by Applebloom's moans of pleasure. Quickly Scoots reached down and grabbed the ball with straps I'd seen and attached it to her head with the ball in her mouth. She then nodded for me to continue. I began thrusting in and out no softer, but her mouth now gagged, her moans were muffled and quiet. Across the room AJ had moved one of her hands around to pleasure her own glistening snatch, no longer paying heed to the false promise that this was out of necessity not need. I heard Applebloom go over her edge. Her moans cut off by the soundless scream of her climax. Only half focusing on the show infront of me I heard the splash of girlcum coat AJ's face. Though I had been Applebloom's first, her sister had been the first to make her squirt. Almost at the same time I felt a gush of girlcum soak my gym shorts as Scootaloo came. She moaned almost soundlessly with her gag. I turned my attention back to AB and AJ as I doubled in speed. The lust and sheer arousal of this situation was getting to me, making my dick twitch in need. I no longer cared if we got caught as an audible slapping sound was likely heard with each thrust. I just wanted to cream my little pets ass. Applebloom meanwhile began panting and enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm. "Ya get all of it?" She panted. "Yeah." AJ purred, a little winded herself, "Though Ah may have sat in a bit of it when Ah fell." "Ah'll clean it." Applebloom offered instantly, licking her lips, "it's only fair." "If you insist, sugarcube." AJ answered, the pet name taking on a different context in this scenario. AJ stood and sat on her sister's head. In moments the thicker southern twang of AJ was moaning under her sister's ministrations. I was so turned on I thrust too hard and Scoots knocked open the closet door. As she did I was thrown over the edge, moaning loud enough to be heard by the sexy sisters as I was not gagged. Rope after rope filled Scoot's waiting butthole. Though with the loss of support Scoot's slipped off my dick, collapsing to the floor. My dick still shooting ropes of cum. One landing on her buttcheeks, another on her back and the final one in her hair. Based on the new puddle of girlcum at my feet, Scootaloo had also climaxed. AJ tilted her head back to see what had made noise and the shock at the sight of us, coupled with her sister's surprisingly skilled tongue sent her over her breaking point. Any thoughts or words were lost as she let out a guttural "YEEEEEEEHAAAAA!" and soaked Applebloom and the beanbag with enough girlcum to give Luna a run for her money. She practically showered her little sisters head in her juices making her hair wetly stick to her head and body. "Ah, so it was you who left mah sister like this." She panted as she came back to her senses. "You were gonna let Toe Tapps take the fall, shame on you." "We," Scootaloo said as she came down from her own climax and removed the ball gag, "were afraid of how you'd react." "Well Ah admit it is surprising, but not all that bad. Y'all are at an age where y'all are gettin' interested in sex." AJ said rather logically from her afterglow, "An' Ah'm might interested in yer dick Sweetie. It made a tasty treat in mah sister. Though her tongue is skilled, Ah need a good honest ruttin' after that." Scootaloo got up from where she fell with a dreamy look on her face, "Well AB, you did promise to clean me up after my turn. Even if I don't get a treat, you can still have yours I guess." Applebloom just nodded panting, still cuffed to the ladder rung. Scoots then took AJ's spot on Applebloom's face as Applebloom gave Scoots what I think was called a rimjob. Personally not something that interests me, but to each their own. Applejack walked towards me, slowly stripping off her clothes. Her blouse dropped on the beanbag Scootaloo had soaked when we got to the clubhouse, revealing that she was not wearing a bra. Her skirt and belt dropped just shy of drying puddle of girlcum from Scoots Climax during AB's first time. All she had left when she got to me was her boots and hat. As she approached I admired her fit body. She was as toned as Dash and equally athletic, but where Dash had itty bitty titties, she had a voluminous bosom. "So sugarcube, Ah'm just a country gal looking fer a ride." She purred huskily, grabbing my slimy, hard dick and giving it a few strokes, "Think y'all can do that?" I nodded as she lead me to the table and sat me in one of the chairs. She then knelt and began to lick the remnants of cum and girlcum off my cock. It was clear that masterful tongues ran in the family. Though before I was even close to climax she stopped, making it my shortest blowjob. Clearly she had more in store for me and was just cleaning the tool. She stood and positioned over my member before descending onto it in swift motion. As many did when suddenly taking my whole length she let out a moan of pleasure and a little bit of pain. "Ye doggie, it's so much bigger than Ah thought." Applejack said as she began moving up and down on my lap. Her moist, well licked vagina seemed to pull my dick further in with each thrust. The thicker twang of her moans that I'd heard from in the closet were now right in my ears. Only match in loudness by the sounds of Scootaloo and Applebloom who had moved away from the rimjob to flat our 69ing. Both exploring each others folds in search of pleasure. They'd placed a beanbag chair right under Applebloom so that she would be in a position that made it possible and easier for the both of them. Almost simultaneously Scootaloo, Applebloom, and AJ climaxed once more. Scoots splattering the already soaked form of Applebloom and Applebloom soaking Scoots in turn. AJ let our another rowdy "YEEEEEHAA!", this time taking off her hat and waving it in the air, as he let loose a torrent of cum that utterly ruined the pair of gym shorts I had neglected to remove. As her warm walls convulsed in her climax I was once again thrown over my edge and unloaded rope after rope of seed into her waiting womb. After a moment my dick began to soften as it slipped from her folds. Cum dripping down her legs Applejack retrieved her clothes and began to redress. "Wait, don't you want to get cleaned up?" I asked, pointing to the drip of cum making its way down her thigh, "What if you get pregnant?" "Don't ya worry, sugarcube, Ah plan ta have a snack on mah way back ta the house." She replied cheerfully, before grabbing her computer and black box, "Besides, that prick of yers ain't natural. I doubt it can conceive." At that she left the three of us in the clubhouse that now smelled quite obviously of sex. Once we cleaned ourselves up we set about cleaning the clubhouse. While putting her clothes on Scoots found the key for the cuff in her math book, which she did apparently have in her bag afterall, and was able to free Applebloom to help. I let my shorts dry and hoped girlcum didn't stain as badly as boycum. When we were finished we all headed home. We wanted to shower and change before the party. I personally wanted to talk with my sister about the night before, if she wasn't busy. Chapter 10: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 1) – Dirty Truth or Dare -- The rest of my afternoon was pretty mundane. I had been wrong about needing to get supplies for the party. Apparently Dash's sorority, Delta Zeta, was covering it and even advertised the party as one of theirs. So there was expected to be a big turn out. With nothing else to do for now I walked home, showered, and put my gym clothes into the wash. Since I was all alone in the house I didn't bother getting dressed right away. I did beat off a load into a glass and siped it while watching TV. After a few hours Rarity came home. "So, um, Rarity," I began, getting up from the couch, completely forgetting I was still nude, "Can we talk about last night?" "What do you mean?" She replied, concerned, though I did catch her glance at my naked form, "Did you not like it?" "No, no, that's not it. It was amazing. I feel closer to you than I ever have, but what we did...truth be told it isn't a normal sisterly activity." I admitted, "I developed the fantasy about it moments before it happened, but you seemed really into it." "Oh, well, it just," She sputtered, her alabaster cheeks going red, "I has been a fetish of mine for a while. I was looking for the perfect moment to act on it. I admit the penis was a surprise, but not all that unwelcomed." "So...you'd do it again?" I asked curiously. "In a heartbeat, darling." She purred, "but it will have to wait. I have a last minute meeting this evening." "It's fine, actually I have plans too. Scoots is hosting a party." I explained, "I was hoping you'd give me a lift there?" "Sure, Sweetie. In fact, that is a perfect opportunity to give you a gift I made you." She beamed, lifting a box off the counter. "A new outfit, inspired by our encounter last night. It will go nicely beneath that pink and white dress I made you last year." I gleefully accepted the gift, giving my sister a peck on the cheek and headed upstairs to try it on. * * * Lingerie, my sister had made me custom fit Lingerie. It was a simple black bra with red trim, a pair of crotchless panties that clipped to some fishnet stockings. There was a see through, black silk dress as well, but I carefully set it on my bed to wear later tonight when I was alone with Rarity. Insead I went to my closet and grabbed the dress she had recommended. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Can I come in? Are you decent?" Rarity asked. I smirked and lifted the front of my dress to the door before replying, "yep." At that she entered getting an eyeful of my cock on full display. "So I see everything fits...um, perfectly." She said as I let my dress fall back over my dick. "Yep, but I'll wear the silk later." I replied pointing to the garment on the bed, "Midnight?" "Midnight." She answered with a sultry grin. "Maybe this time I can be in control. Dash and Scoots have taught me some things I want to try out." I suggested. "Well look who grew some balls." She teased. "I sure did, so?" I asked again. "I am interested in what that athlete has taught my dear sister." She mused, "Here let me do your makeup. Then we can get going." * * * By the time we had arrived at Scootaloo's house the party was in full swing. Rarity parked at the end of the driveway so I wouldn't get embarrassed being dropped off by my sister. I spent the ride trying not to pop a boner while thinking of what I'd do to my sister at midnight, which was quite the hard task. I'd need to get a pair of cuffs from Dash or Scoots because I was gonna introduce her poshness to bondage with a side of anal. I got out of the car and gave my sister a passionate kiss on the lips. I didn't care if people saw, though the nearest person was at the party 30 feet away and it was dark outside anyway. "Love you, sis." I said huskily as we parted lips. "Love you, too." She answered equally lustful before driving off. I'm pretty sure I was sporting a slight blush from the action as I walked up the driveway to the party. "Oh, another from CHS?" an older female with fiery orange and yellow hair and skin to match said as I approached the door. She along with another girl with silvery white hair, braces and blue skin sat at a table to the left of the door. Based off the description and the Griffonstone t-shirts I assumed they were Spitfire and Fleetfoot. "MMMMMyeah." Fleetfoot agreed rather breathily, clutching the table and going red in the cheeks, "t-ten dollars entryyyyyy feeee." Entry fee, but this is my friend's party? "This is my friend's house though." I protested. "Sorry, them's the rules. Non-Delta Zeta sisters need to pay to enter." Spitfire interjected, "it's how we can afford to host the best parties at GU." "And uh, we uh had to traaaaavel to host thissssss one." Fleetfoot panted, "It's usually 5." "I didn't bring any money." I sighed defeated. Just then Rainbow Dash walked by the door. She noticed me and exited the house. "Don't worry Spits, Sweetie's co-hosting. She doesn't need to pay." Dash said coming to my rescue. She then raised an eyebrow at Fleetfoot, "How long have you been going at it?" "An hour and a half. Every time she's close we have to help a new guest." Spitfire replied, but I was totally lost. "Its uh uh oooooh, torture." Fleetfoot practically moaned. "Serves you right for sucking off the wrestling team, Slutfoot." Spitfire scolded, "Don't worry, I'll let you cum soon." It then clicked in my head. The sweating blushing woman as well as Spitfire's arm reaching down and being conspicuously close to the area that Fleetfoot's crotch was supposed to be. The table cloth obscuring this just enough to not give them away. Spitfire is fingering Fleetfoot under the table! Once I realized, I began to enter the party before I popped that boner I was trying to keep down since the car ride. Though from the very public show at the admissions table, I wasn't sure it would be an unwelcome event. I just preferred to keep my dick a secret for just a little longer. Dash followed me back into the party, leaving Spitfire and Fleetfoot to their sexual torture. "Well, Sweetie, you look nice." Dash complimented as we made our way through the party, " I guess Rarity did your makeup?" "Yeah. I'd have messed it up." I admitted, "So what was the deal with Fleetfoot?" "Oh Slutfoot, she gave a blowjob to her boyfriend on the GU wrestling team when Delta Zeta, mostly soccer team members, were having a feud with them. That's Captain Spitcum's prefered method of punishment." At my questioning look she elaborated, "Every member of Delta Zeta has a nickname. Spitfire is not fond of swallowing cum, and Fleetfoot is a huge slut." "You and Gilda?" I asked. "Rainbow Screamer and Gilded Carpet." She said nonchalantly, "Scoots is an honorary member actually. We call her Squirtaloo." I nodded and she went on, "Let's go upstairs, AB, Scoots and a few others are playing truth or dare." I nodded again and followed her upstairs. As we approached the door to Scoot's room I heard Dinky's voice ask, "Applebloom, truth or dare?" "Truth." the farmgirl replied quickly. "When did you lose your virginity?" Dinky asked coyly, "that is if you've lost it yet." "Ah uh...Ah lost it this afternoon actually." She replied nervously. The response got a few gasps and giggles from the group. I could pick out Scoots, Fluttershy, Treehugger, and Button. The rest were a mystery. "Anyone I might know?" Dinky pressed. "Hey, ya only get one question!" AB retorted and the group laughed. Dash then opened the door and led me in. The room had not changed much in the past day, in fact it still smelled faintly of Scootaloo's girlcum, but only someone who had smelled it before would notice. The friends I'd managed to pick out by their voices were there with several people I didn't recognize. Everyone was in various states of undress from previous dares. "Guess who just arrived!" Dash proclaimed. I noticed Button was in just his boxers and hat. When he saw me he tried to shield himself, but a blue skinned girl with light blue hair and red glasses called him out. I think her name was Sugarcoat. "Hey propellerhead, no covering up until your next turn." she scolded. "Hey, little dude, if I had a body like yours in high school, I'd be happy to show it off." Snips, who was sitting next to Button, said trying to comfort him. I took a seat between my friends and tried to keep my eyes off Button's naked chest. All of the people I'd been with in the past few days had been female. The closest to a guy I'd gotten was Treehugger or Luna. Button might not be the most athletic, but his bare chest was definitely getting my attention. "Since Sweetie just got here, Sweetie Truth or dare?" Applebloom asked me as I sat down. "Uhhh," I pondered, "Dare." "Ah dare ya to: flash Button." She replied, "private part of yer choosing." "Really, AB?" I protested. She knows I have a crush on him. "Either do it or he sees them anyways because you'll lose a piece of clothing." Gilda chimed, "This is Strip truth or dare. Back out of a truth or dare and you permanently lose a piece of clothing. Dares involving clothing removal can still happen, but it is up to the daree if the clothes remains off." Shit! If I back out I lose my dress and then Buttons will know I have a dick. I don't want him to know until I know how he'll react. I sighed and pulled my arms into my dress, letting it fall to my waist. I heard Scoots whistle her approval of Rarity's bra design. "There really isn't much to see." I said meekly folding down the bra to free my itty bitty titties. Crimson appeared on Button's tan face and he pulled his legs close to his body. He was rewarded by Sugarcoat slapping him on the back. Sheepishly he put his legs back down. There was a slight bulge in his boxers, but you'd only notice by looking directly at them...which I was. I immediately looked away. What a nice shade of blue the wall is. I then pulled my bra and dress back up. My cheeks were a shade of crimson as well. "My turn." I announced, "Scootaloo, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Scoots beamed. "What is the dirtiest place you've masturbated?" I asked mischievously, Nothing said my truths would be tame. "Oooh...um...thegokarttrack." Scoots quickly muttered hoping no one would hear her. "Where?" Gilda asked. "The go kart track at F 's fun park!" Scoots shouted, "I did it accidentally while racing Dash a while back." "Really?" Gilda pressed. "She beat off while beating me in the race." Dash answered, "Finished both at the same time, but the victory lap in the bathroom after was the real fun." Scoots was beet red and trying to hide per embarrassment by cowering behind me. "Damn, Squirt, you're kinkier than I thought." Gilda commented, mildly impressed. "Gilda, truth or dare." Scoots asked, regaining her composure. "Dare." the butch girl answered, unphased. "I dare you to: masturbate, right now. Don't stop until you orgasm." Scoots repiled. For a moment I thought Gilda would back down. Marathon sex with Dash, Scoots and I is one thing, but I wasn't sure she'd put on a show for a group like this. Then again, I'd only just met her. She did try to finger Dash while driving. "A room full of half naked preppies and dweebs, what could be sexier." Gilda quipped before slipping a hand under her currently exposed panties and began to pleasure herself, "This might take a while, so I'll go now. Dinky, right?" "Yes." Dinky replied. "Truth or dare." Gilda asked not stopping her ministrations. "Dare." Dinky replied, trying not to look at Gilda's crotch. "I need some more incentive to enjoy Scooty's dare. I dare you to make out with Sweetie Belle. If that's ok with you Sweetie?" Gilda stated, taking off her jacket and letting it fall the the floor. "Uh, sure." I answered surprised, but also wondering if Dinky would even follow the dare. Interestingly enough she did. Dinky stood up and moved in front of me. She was missing her shirt and bra, but was still wearing a pair of overalls. She did probably skip out of several truth or dares before, but now with only the overall recognizes that she hasn't much options left. If she doesn't want to end up in only her panties, she had to do the dare. Something that seemed to be true with how nervous she seemed. When we made eye contact she even began to blush. "I...I never thought my first kiss would be with another girl." She mumbled cutely, biting her lower lip. "You could always back out." I suggested, "And it doesn't count if it was in truth or dare." "This is my last piece of clothing." She explained, "We can take our clothes off in any order we want to. Shoes, Socks, Shirt, bra, panties. I only have overalls left." That was quite the surprising revelation to me. She actually had already lost her panties and was pretty much buck naked under her overalls. It was an extremely sexy thought and honestly I just couldn't help myself but to picture Dinky's naked body. Every line, curve, from her erect nipples to her wet slit. I...found myself drooling slightly. "Get on with it dweebs!" Gilda cawed impatiently, before addressing Snips, "Don't make me smash that phone! We agreed nothing leaves this room." We began to move in slowly, but Dash had other plans. She mischievously pushed Dinky causing her to lose her balance. We both fell over and our lips were pressed together. The force of her fall forcing her tongue into my mouth, making me moan into her mouth. Sadly she was horribly inexperienced, so I eventually gained my ground back and got into her mouth. Might as well give that virgin kisser the best kiss of her life. First Dinky seemed completely helpless against my advances, my tongue pretty much doing with hers as I wanted, but soon enough she started to learn, pushing back against me and slowly but surely really getting into our tongue wrestling session. We then fought for dominance for about a minute and I was kind of enjoying the kiss when Dinky let out a surprised gasp and pulled away. Sitting up I realized why she had ended so abruptly. My dick was beginning to get erect. I was lucky the way I was sitting masked it...for the time being. Though I really hoped Dinky would keep silent about it. I'll need to talk to her after the game. "Not the show I was expecting, but it got the juices flowing." Gilda said between soft moans. "Ok, Button, Truth or dare?" Dinky asked, blushing heavily. "Truth." He replied, slipping back into his pants and shirt, Sugarcoat's dare ending. "Buzzkill." Gilda complained. "Who do you have a crush on?" Dinky asked nonshalontly. "I uh...um...I...I decline to answer." He sighed, unzipping and removing his pants again. Drat I actually wanted to know. I thought before a very sly thought came into my head. I'll truth and dare him until he has one piece of clothes left, then ask him myself. "Sugarcoat, Truth or dare?" Button asked, avoiding eye contact with me. "Dare." She replied in monotone, more interested in Gilda's increased fingering. Before he could give her a dare, Gilda let out her bird-like cry and came. Soaking her panties. "I dare you to...um...wear Gilda's panties on you face until your next turn." He blurted, trying to throw a crazy dare out into the room to change the subject from the question he was asked. "Wow, gamer dweeb, didn't know you were such a perv." Gilda teased as she came down from her orgasm, "If you wanted to see an aroused vagina, you could have dared me. I accept part in this double dare, but you lose another piece of clothing." As Button took off his shirt, Gilda removed her panties letting us all see her cunt glistening with arousal. She passed the panties to Sugarcoat who slid them over her head, her nose ending up right in the damp part. She took a deep breath of Gilda's scent and to everyone surprise let out a perverted moan. "I like sniffing dirty panties." She said bluntly, "Everyone has their fetishes." "Fluttershy, Truth or, " she paused taking in another wiff of the girlcum, "dare?" "T-truth." she mumbled. "Are you and the hippy more than friends?" She asked. There was a pregnant pause as everyone, even those who knew the answer, waited for the meek girl to reply. "We are." Treehugger answered for her, moving to embrace the yellow female. "Dang, yellow gal remove a garment." Gilda stated. "B-but the question was answered." Fluttershy replied. "But nothing. Your girlfriend answered." Gilda shouted, which might have been the wrong thing to do. Following that Fluttershy ran from the room sobbing. Treehugger gave chase immediately. "Some people shouldn't go to parties." Gilda grumbled as an awkward silence set in. "Uncalled for Gilda." Dash hissed, "You know how sensitive Fluttershy can be." "Psh, whatever." Gilda dismissed her comments. "Who goes now?" Scoots asked. "I get to go again." Sugarcoat replied, "But I'll keep the lovely smelling panties on my face." "Take in all you want Pervcoat." Gilda teased. "Sweetie Belle, Truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare." I replied confidently. "I dare you to," she paused to sniff again, moaning, "Give Snips a BJ." I looked at boy in question and on cue he unzipped his pants, ready for his pleasure and seemingly not minding the crowd that would see it. Not that I would agree to it. "I'm gonna pass." I sighed. I want my first time with a guy to be with buttons. I slipped my hand into my dress and unclipped the fishnet stockings, removing them. I then turned to Button, "Button, Truth or dare?" "Dare...no truth...truth." he said nervously. "Do you like, like me?" I asked bluntly. "I uh...um...I uh." he sputtered before simply nodding. "Wanna go on a date sometime?" I went on, another nod. "Rainbow Dash, Truth or dare." He said meeky after trying and failing to keep his cool. I mean, how would you feel if the girl you liked, just asked you out? For the record I was feeling warm and fuzzy as well, but after everything that has happened in the past few days I was better at masking it...even as my mind provided a very sexual ending to our date. I felt my dick get stiffer and hoped no one noticed the lump among the ruffled dress. "Dare." Dash shouted boldly. "G….give Snips a bj." He provided. Snips smirked and pulled out his dick, it was hard from watching Gilda masturbate and in need of release. "I'll do my turn first." She said as she knelt in front of her peer, "Sweetie, Truth or dare?" "Dare." I said, still dazed that I had asked out Button. "I dare you to take Buttons into Soot's brother's room and have some fun." She replied devilishly, "I want proof you did something when you get back." "Wait? What?" Button and I said simultaneously to the roaring laughter of the group. Looks like the sexy end to our date is happening sooner than I thought! Chapter 11: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 2) – Button Mashing -- Before leaving I had Sugarcoat answer a quick truth question. She found out her love of soiled panties while live on a cam site. I made a mental note to look that up when I got home. The walk from Scoots' room to that of her brother's seemed like it took ages. Partially because we were both nervous. I was trying not to worry about how Button would react to my dick. For context, I'm pretty sure both Button and I have had a crush on each other since elementary school, but have both been too shy to say anything. That is until my penis boosted my confidence. I just hopped it wouldn't also be the end of our affection. We entered Bulk's room and switched on the lights. It was sparsely decorated and only had a bed, dresser, night stand, and some small weights piled in the corner. I made the first move, sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to me. Button sat and began to fidget nervously. "S-so we just, um m-makeout?" He offered. Looks like I'm gonna have to take lead on this, I thought, smiling at the cute, gamer boy, "Making out is fun, but I don't think that is what Dash meant." I replied in a seductive tone, "She wants us to do something more private." Buttons swallowed the lump in his throat and turned a shade redder, "I've...um...n-never done anything before." "So your a virgin?" I inquired. "Y-yeah...I guess so, but you are too, right?" he pleaded. Should I tell the truth? I thought, growing nervous again, I've had sex several times in the past few days, but none of them were with guys. So was I a virgin? If I had my vagina back, maybe...what if he gets upset that he's not my first sexual experience? "I've never been with a guy, if that's what you mean." I half lied. Well, if one could call it a lie. I mean, I didn't mention anything about woman, so I avoided the facts more than anything. "Whew," he said in relief, taking the meaning he wanted from that statement, "I'm n-not sure what to do exactly." "Have you ever watched porn?" I asked. I hadn't watched much myself, but I hoped thinking about it would ease his nervousness and possibly convert it to arousal. "N-no. My mom monitors my web browsing. I tried once and was grounded for two months!" he admitted. "Then just do want you think is natural." I suggested. "S-so should I, uh...undress you?" He asked, "I'm already in my boxers, so it's only f-fair." Now it was my turn to be shy and nervous again. The second he removes this dress he'll see my dick. I need to stall and think of something. I took out my phone and sent a text to Scootaloo "Can you get us something to drink? We need to ease the tension." A moment later there was a reply, "Squirt is busy with a dare, Dinky will be right over with refreshments." I did wonder what the dare was, but decided to get off my phone and get back to whatever was about to happen. I slipped my arms into my dress again and let it drop to my waist. I then unhooked and removed my bra, exposing my boobs to him once again. "There, now my top is visible too." I teased, pushing my boobs together to give them a more full appearance, "I saw you liked them when I flashed you earlier. I know they are a bit small, but do you want to maybe get a closer look at them?" "S-sure." he mumbled, reaching his hands out to begin fondling them. "Woah, they're so soft." "Y-yeah." I stuttered, growing redder. His hands were different than Scootaloo's or anyone who has also felt me up. This was special, I'd wanted his hands on my body for years. Now I had my wish granted. Button's exploration of second base was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Um, Gilda wanted me to bring you these." Dinky called out from the open doorway. Startled, I covered my boobs with an arm and looked towards the voice. Dinky was still wearing just her overalls, though there was a slight wet spot in her crotch. She was holding two red cups in either hand likely filled with alcohol. "Thank you." I said, grabbing one cup and Button grabbed the other. "It was no bother, Gilda's latest dare was making me a bit...um...turned on." She admitted sheepishly. "Gilda had Scoots sit on Dash's face and Dash had to eat her out until Scoots' next turn, no matter how many orgasms she has." she paused to rub the wet spot in her crotch, "F-Four orgasms so far and I think everyone is deliberately not choosing her." I smiled and leaned close to the purple-grey skinned girl to whisper, so that Button wouldn't hear, "Maybe when I'm done here I can help you with the issue in your crotch." She went bright red and hurried back down the hall to Scoots' room, leaving Button and I alone again. Closing the door I turned back to Button. He was drinking his beverage and making a grossed out face, but his demeanor was a bit less nervous. Not wanting to be left out I began to drink my own beverage. It tasted bitter and had a bit of gross aftertaste, but overall It wasn't a bad drink. We had both finished about half of our beverages when the effects took hold. My body felt kind of like it was swimming through the air, but the worry that Button would not like my dick was fading. Strange that something I so openly admitted to my friends took half a beer to tell to the guy I liked. Nonetheless I chanced bringing it up, "So Button, before we go on I need to tell you something." Button let out a small burp before replying, "What? You can tell me anything, Sweetie." "My um, downstairs might not be what your expecting." I explained, letting the rest of my dress drop to the floor. The crotchless panties not making any attempt to hide my dick, "I have this." "Y-your a guy?!" Button shouted in alarm, falling on the bed and spilling the rest of his drink. "Gah!" he screamed bolting back up and pulling off his boxers to use as a rag to wipe up the spilled beer. "No, I'm a girl." I assured him as he wiped up the spill and then used his hands to cover his very erect penis, "Long story short I took a stress relief potion and poof dick. It's actually very fun to use." "F-Fun how?" he asked, not taking his eyes off my erect penis. I was making no effort to hide it. "Well let me show you with your own." I purred huskilly, pushing him back onto the bed. The fall made him remove the hands from his cock. I knelt, ignoring the cool dampness of the spilled beer on the carpet and admired the natural dick before me. Unlike my own or Treehuggers it was less uniform. It bowed slightly to the left where the magically given dicks stood straight at attention. I took in a deep breath of his manly musk before leaning in and gingerly licking it from balls to tip. It tasted salty with a hint of alcohol from his spill. "S-sweetie," he whimpered in surprise, "Wh-what are you doing?" "It's called a blowjob. You dared Dash to give Snips one, remember." I purred, being sure to breath my hot breath on to his exposed member. A dribble of pre-cum escaped the tip and I gently lapped it up with my tongue. Taking in the salty and a bit sweet flavor. "Want me to go on?" "Y-yes, it just felt weird is all." he reassured. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself." I told him as I leaned in again, this time taking his whole length into my mouth. I was rewarded with a gasp and a moan from Button. Recalling the BJ's I've given and the ones given to me, I was determined to make his first one to remember. I started out sloppy, coating it in saliva to the point where it dripped off his balls. I moved on to sucking the shaft up and down. As I heard Button's moans of pleasure I increased my speed. Right before he was about to pop I stopped, twirling my tongue playfully around the tip. After I decided to do something I hadn't done before. I moved down to his balls and began to suck on them. I even gave them a playful nibble. The experience seemed to be too much for him as his balls started to contract and he came. "Gaaaah!" he screamed, spouting rope after rope of cum. I was so shocked by the noise I looked up just in time for a rop to hit me between the eyes. Another few landed in my hair as I attempted to regain my composure. I finally managed to get his penis aimed at my mouth for two of the last three ropes of cum. The final rope landed on my chin and began to drip down my neck. "Quick," I said awkwardly with my tongue hanging out, "Take a picture for Dash's proof." "Uh, you s-sure I should?" he asked. "I'll delete it later." I told him, swallowing the bit of cum in my mouth. He grabbed my phone from where I'd left it on the bed. I leaned in again and kissed the tip of his still slightly hard dick as he snapped the photo. Following that he stood and pulled on his beer soaked underwear and tried to make his exit while I cleaned the cum from my face and hair. Licking my fingers clean of the tasty fluid. "Whoa, whoa, hold up there." I called angrily, "What about me?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me dumbly before noticing, once again, that I still had a needy prick. "Oh, um s-sorry." he apologized, "I've um, never given a blowjob." "Actually, I was hoping to stick it somewhere else if you don't mind?" I boldly suggested pointing around to his butt. "My asshole?" he shrieked, letting his boxers go again, the heaviness due to the beer causing them to fall off again, "But I poop from there!" "Was the blowjob fun?" I asked. "Y-yeah," he replied meekly. "Well this will be ten times as fun, I promise." I assured him, "It might hurt a bit at first, but after that you'll really enjoy it." "O-ok, if you say so." he relented. "Yay," I cheered, spitting into my hand and using it along with my own precum as lubricant. "Lean over the bed." He did as ordered and I moved behind him to use my moist fingers to open his virgin sphincter. I worked slowly and gently. More than once I even heard a soft moan from Button as I worked. Finally I was satisfied and lined up my lubed dick with his anus. I pushed in slowly until I was halfway in. "Ok, this is the part that might hurt a bit." I whispered huskily in his ear before thrusting the rest of the way in. "Dear sweet Zelda!" he screamed as I bottomed out in his ass. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, i-it just really hurt for a moment. I'm f-fine, keep going." He said, sniffling a bit. At his ok I began to pull in and out at an increasingly rapid pace. Before long we were both moaning in the throws of ecstasy. I reached around and began to stroke his renewed erection. The speed of my hand only matched by the rhythm of my thrusts. His clenching ass added a lot of stimulation just as my throbbing hard prick did to him, I imagine. We both climaxed at the same time. Having been nearly emptied by my BJ, he only sent one rope of cum to the bed. I on the other hand unloaded the pent up cum since the ride over with Rarity. Shooting cum into his ass with enough force to geyser it out along the sides. It was the most powerful orgasm since the previous night with my sister. Finally it subsisted and we came down from our highs. Still half embedded in his ass, cum leaking out the side, I grabbed my phone and took a second piece of evidence for Dash. Though truth be told, both photos were going to be used as a spank bank for times when I couldn't unload in any of my friends or family. As my dick softened I pulled it from Button's ass, letting more cum flow on to the floor. "That was amazing." Button panted, falling to the bed in a heap, "More fun than speed running Mario 64." I smiled at my newest conquest. He was cute for comparing an orgasm to beating a game in a record fast time, but I didn't mind. "Go clean up in the bathroom. I'll meet you back in the other room in a bit." I told him, and blew him a kiss. He blushed, stood up and waddled out the door dripping cum ever few feet. I turned out the light in the room and sat back on the bed. If I had never gotten this dick would I have ever admitted my feelings to Button? I thought as reached back and wiped up Button's cum from the blanket. I licked my fingers clean and sighed, "Probably not." Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the room and wondered if it was Button coming to check up on me...or maybe he wanted round two? "I'm sure no one saw us leave, Flash." I head Bulk explain from the hallway. Shit! Scoots' step brother. I panicked, grabbed the comforter, my dress, my bra, and Button's boxers before I dived into the closet. Just then, Bulk and Flash Sentry entered the room...Kissing each other. Fuck, they're here to fuck...I'm fucking screwed! Chapter 12: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 3) – Bulking Up in a Flash -- Bulk and Flash, not exactly the couple I'd expected.Flash did date Sunset for a while, prior to the whole attempt at taking over Equestria, and Flash had shown an interest in both versions of Twilight. I'm also pretty sure he was dating Dinky's older sister, Derpy. So maybe Flash was biseuxal? I was so lost in my musings I had missed them beginning to strip. The sight of the toned orange skin of Flash and the white muscles of Bulk was enough to renew my erection. I sat back and began to stroke it. If I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, I might as well enjoy myself. Or you could join in. The perverted part of my mind whispered seductively. The perverted impulses had been strangely quiet for a while, but I kind of liked its suggestion. "Wait, no," I whispered quietly to myself. This is their alone time. What would I have done if they barged in on Button and I? I pondered the question as pants were dropped in the room in front of me. Flash had a well groomed prick nearly the length of my own. The blue fuzz was far from a jungle. The tip was also missing the flap of skin that had accompanied all the dicks I'd seen so far. I'd learn later that it was called being circumcised. Bulk's I'd actually seen before. I accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom one time. Though I'd been so embarrassed I hadn't gotten a good look at it. Where it lacked in length it made up for in girth. It was wider than my own. The blond pubes were practically non existent and though the shaft was white, the tip had a roseyer color. Both looked good enough to eat...or stick in my ass...or both in both. I've yet to try two at a time. I guess I had my answer: I'd ask them to join in. But that was me. That is how I'd react. Bulk and Flash might not ask me to join. So I ignored my pervert side and was content to just watch the show and beat off. If I came I could used Button's discarded cup that had made its way into the closet with me...then I'd have a snack too. "Wow," Bulk marveled at Flash's dick, "I've wanted this since junior year." "I thought I was into just girls back then." Flash replied smoothly, confirming my bi theory, as he planted another kiss on the body builder, "But you're the best fitness instructor I've ever had." Bulk blushed and sat on his bed, not even questioning the lack of blanket. He spread his legs, presenting to me...not that he knew since I was hiding in the closet. On cue Flash knelt in front of Bulk. My view of Bulk's bulb was replaced by Flash's fine ass. A moment later Flash's head began to bob up and down. Picturing my dick penetrating his ass as he sucked off Bulk I matched his stride with my strokes. I bit my hand to keep from making noise. I never thought guy on guy sex would be such a turn on, but if anything these past few days have taught me I swing every which way and am into some very kinky things. Bulk moaned in a way that sounded more like he was yelling, but somehow still sexy. He and I were close when the worst possible thing happened: My phone rang. I must have scooped it up long with my dress. The very loud recording of AB, Scoots and I singing our theme song could be heard clearly in the bedroom beyond the closet. Fuck me. Flash immediately ceased his blowjob. Frantically he looked around the room. From his face I could tell he hadn't exactly told the world he was into dudes too. Bulk's face was red with anger as he stood from the bed and slammed open the closet door, nearly breaking it in the process. "Looks like we've got ourselves a peeping tom." He spat, "Sweetie Belle?" "I-I can explain. There was a dare, Button and I, I panicked." I stuttered. "Save it." He bellowed, but his anger was waning. "It was an accident. I'm sorry." I pleaded. "Just, just don't tell anyone I like guys, ok." Flash said solemnly, almost pleading. Then they both noticed two things. One I was naked. Two I had a very erect penis. As I watched them stare at it a glop of precum dribbled on to the floor. Bulk's demeanor immediately changed. "No, we can't let her off that easily." he replied deviously, "She interrupted our time, now she needs to do something for us. Both of us." "A-Anything." I begged, I think I know where this is going and I truly mean anything if it involves those fine pieces of man meat. "I need to get rid of my blue balls and the ones of my boyfriend Flash," Bulk began, the aforementioned BF blushing at being referred to like that, "He has never put his dick in the back door." So it's Sweetie sandwich time then? "I did say anything." I asserted, dropping my innocent act. "I see why Scootaloo finally added you to her little fuck group." He jeered, "You've got some balls." "Very nice balls." Flash commented meekly. At that bulk took his position back on the bed. This time I knelt before the older male. I'd been wrong when I said his cock was not very long. In the time it had been in Flash's mouth it had nearly doubled in size. I was nearing the length of Luna's strap-on and I wondered where it all went when it wasn't erect. I quickly leaned in and began to put the impressive cock in my mouth. I was long halfway down when the tip hit the back of my throat. And then suddenly, Flash slammed me from behind. He'de lubed his dick with precum, but he had not prepared my anus. I was lucky Luna had abused it so much or it would have been a bit more painful. The force of Flash suddenly and quickly bottoming out, forced Bulk's cock down my throat. I gagged around it, but knew he was not gonna pull out. If anything my gags were only massaging his cock. I made an attempt to begin sucking when Bulk stood up. Flash had to step backwards to keep from falling over, and slid a little bit out of my ass. I was now suspended in the air between their cocks like a human chinese finger trap. My arms and legs dangling limply at my sides. Though tears streamed down my face, messing up my mascara, I was eagerly awaiting what they were going to do next. Bulk and Flash grabbed me around the torso. Bulk pushed me backwards with a grunt of pleasure, his cock freeing itself from my throat. At the same time I was thrust back on to Flash's cock. I moaned around the thick member, which was pretty much all I could do. I was their plaything. Flash then thrust me back the other way, his gunts less primal, but still lustful. I slid off his cock and Bulk's bulk once again entered my awaiting throat. They then repeated the action over and over, progressively getting faster. My limbs swing back and forth as my body was moved. As uncomfortable as it sounds, I was truly enjoying it and lost in my own enjoyment. Bulk was the first to unload. Rope after rope of his thick cream emptied directly into my stomach. I didn't even have to swallow as his dick was pretty far down my throat. Next to cum was flash, unloading quick bursts of cum into my ass. I felt drips began to fall down my legs when it was finally too much for me. My body, which had been used as a cum dumpster by Scoots' step brother and Derpy's boyfriend, unloaded its own stream of cum onto the floor. I moaned around Bulk's softening cock as my eyes rolled back in my head. Bulk then gingerly removed me from both members and set me on the bed. My throat was raw, my ass hurt, and my dick still twitched leaking the last bit of cum, but I was too lost in the very odd orgasm to care. Exhausted I drifted off to sleep. * * * I guess Bulk and Flash left me there, because I woke up still leaking their cum about 30 minutes later. They had been nice enough to cover me with the comforter I'd moved to the closet. The party was still raging downstairs. Even though I was still groggy from my impromptu nap I pulled myself up and found my phone. I had 36 missed calls from Scoots, 20 from Dash, and 12 from AB. There was also more than a few text messages. One was from Dash and had a pic of an adorably embarrassed Button wandering the party naked. The caption read 'I hid his clothes. LOL, if you get this, tell him they are in the basement behind the water heater.' Another was from Scoots. It had a short video of a very drunk Applebloom fucking her equally drunk brother in another bedroom. The well hung sibling simply shouting "Eyup!" with increased enthusiasm. The caption was fittingly: 'Eyup.' The last bunch were from Rarity. She had sent me several pics of her modeling various lingerie. There was a text at the end asking "Which do you like best?' but it was followed by another text saying 'Made one more after these that I know you'll just love. Keeping it a surprise. ;) See you at midnight.' The series of texts had renewed my erection, so I found my drink cup on the nightstand and beat off in to it. Partially to AB and Big Mac, but mostly to my sister. I still felt aroused from what happened to me earlier so it didn't take much to make me cum and spray my hot jizz directly into the cup, mixing with the room temperature beer. The perversion of the action sent a tingle down my spine that made me shiver. Just as I got out of Bulks bed my phone buzzed with a new text from Diamond Tiara of all people. How did she even get my number? It read 'I know you're at this party. Meet me in the basement. We need to talk.' So I guess I was going to see what she wanted. I left the room and went to the bathroom to freshen up, before redressing and rejoining the party while sipping on my cum infused beer. Chapter 13: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 4) – Wallflower -- On my way back downstairs I remembered I left my fishnet stockings in Scootaloo's room and ducked in to grab them. I kind of wish I hadn't. In the time between my dare and the end of the game a very interesting event was taking place in Scoots' room. Sugarcoat lay on the bed naked, except for Gilda's borrowed panties still on her face. It looked like several spurts of boy cum had joined Gilda's wet mark in the time gap as well. That still wasn't the most shocking thing in the room. That award went to Dinky. She had removed her overalls, so she too was naked. Her well maintained blond triangle of pubs was free for all to see. The smaller framed female was standing over Sugarcoat with a face red with embarrassment, but a smile that showed enjoyment. Next to the bed was a laptop open and facing the bed. "Y-you sure you want me to do this?" She asked nervously. "Yeah, it's fine. You said you'd do what the viewers paid for. Discordant1 paid for a golden shower." Sugarcoat said bluntly, "I could always pee on you, but you were the one who said: 'I have to go to the bathroom anyways.' Get on with it Kinky Doo." "Nnnnngah." Dinky murmured, as yellow liquid spilled from her vagina, sprinkling down on Sugarcoat's waiting face. Not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on I silently crawled on the floor, which was wet and smelled very much like Scootaloo. I found my stockings, thankfully – or perhaps tragically – not soiled by my friend's discharge and slipped back across the floor as Dinky lost her footing and fell vag first on Sugarcoat's face. The sex streamer taking the opportunity to eat the novice girl out. As she began to moan with approved I chanced a look at the computer. As assumed, it was open to a sex cam site. One called . Apparently Pervc0at6969 had been streaming for 20 minutes on the stream titled 'Pervy Stream with New Friend'. The comments were what you'd expect on a site like that. Discordant1 praised his suggestion: 'Yes, golden showers, the dirtiest way to bathe.' Another viewer, P1nkPartySloot, said: 'Dinky? I didn't know you streamed. You have a bod like your sister. I should make a Congrats on your first sex stream cake for you.' I had a sneaking suspicion who P1nkPartySloot was: Pinkie Pie. Why wasn't she at the party? 'I have to watch the cake twins, Swetie.' P1nkPartySloot answered my thoughts, '*Sweetie. Sorry typing during pleasure.' At that I left, just as Dinky came, further dirtying Gilda's discarded undergarment. I had many questions, but I'd likely get none. I just hoped the twins were in bed and not watching the stream as well. Pinkie isn't that irresponsible, right? * * * I descended the stairs and found Dash, Scoots and Gilda talking. I noticed Dash and Scoots were topless and Gilda wore only her GU jacket. With what type of activity was going on at this party, I wasn't surprised no one noticed. Ok, some guys noticed. I saw a few cell phone flashes, but Gilda and Dash would break conversation to strike a sexy pose whenever it happened. Scoots kind of stared blankly, sipping her own alchoholic beverage. "I miss anything interesting?" I asked as I walked up, finding my eyes drifting to Gilda's vagina. It was still glistening and every so often she'd nonchalantly finger herself. "Take a picture, it last longer, dweeb." She smirked, noticing my gaze. I took the cue and actually snapped a picture. She spread her vag and stuck as many fingers as she could in as I took a small burst of photos. More for the spank bank. Then Scoots noticed me, snapping from her thousand yard stare. I was immediately embraced in a hug that almost spilled my drink. The viscosity of my cum saving it from falling out. "I was so worried when I found you in my brother's room." She nearly sobbed, "Are you ok?" "Yeah...can't breath." I tried to say, and she let go, "I just had an exhausting experience with your bro." "Ew, with Bulk? Um...ok." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "He's got a really big cock, but…" I teased. "Gross I don't need to know, I don't want to know. I'm just glad you're ok." She fumed. "What not into him? I thought you liked incest." I pressed further, enjoying the reactions I was getting. "Our relationship is completely platonic." She asserted, her cheeks flaming red, "He's not my type, and even if he was...he likes guys." I decided to back off for now, but I would get an answer to who in her family she fancied to be so into incest. I was legitimately interested, but I wouldn't want to admit something like that in a crowded living room either. Maybe I could withhold letting her orgasm until she tells me? I was so lost in thought finding out how to get the truth from her later that I didn't notice Scoots looking at the white liquid in my cup. "What ya drinking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the cup's contents. "Oh you know...a cock-tail." I said winking, slurping the sweet, salty, and alcoholic drink. "Oh? I suppose you could make me some?" She asked seductively, reaching for my lower body and grabbing my dick through my dress. "M-maybe later, I have another booty call." I told her, pulling away. "Who could be more important than your favorite?" She pouted. "Heh," I laughed, "Get in line behind Button in terms of favoritism. Its DT and it isn't just the latest call." I started, as if on cue my phone buzzed with another text, "DT has a great ass. Maybe this time I can wreck her pussy." "Then can I join ya?" She asked, "I have to see DT beg for your cock. Maybe I should record it." "Sure, can you get your cuffs?" I asked. "I'm gonna love locking DT up." She said evilly, "There in my room." "Right, I almost forgot. Dinky and Sugarcoat are doing a sex stream in there." I informed her, her face changing from devish glee to frustration, " Dinky just gave her something called a golden shower. It involved pee." "That perv! I told her last time not to do that in my room!" She screamed drawing the attention of Dash and Gilda before storming off up the stairs. "Lover's quarrel?" Gilda teased. "No, Sugarcoat and Dinky are doing kinky stuff in her room. She's not a fan." I explained. "Pervcoat bagged Dinky?" Dash interjected, "I won the bet." "Dammit, stupid white whale." Gilda muttered. At my expression she explained, "Sugarcoat is the only Delta Zeta who hasn't offered me their vag. Outright refuses to let me munch her carpet. I thought this would be the party where I scored with her." "I knew better." Dash teased, "That's why Gilda's 'Gilded Carpet'." "Seriously though, why the novice over me? I could only get my pinky finger in her crotch on Snip's dare. She was so sensitive she came right then." Gilda ranted. "Anyways," Dash breathed, changing the subject, "Based on the aroused and naked Button, I assume you two had fun, but I did ask for proof." I flipped to the facial and ass POV shot on my phone to show them. "Damn, didn't think that little frame could take you completely up the ass." Gilda commented. "Can you send me those?" Dash asked, "I need more pics in my collection to rub off to." "Promise you won't post them online?" I asked. "Delta Zeta has a strict no social media policy. If we find out any pics were circulated without consent, you are banned from out parties. No one at GU wants to be shunned from our parties, they're the best." Dash explained, "Why do you think Snips was here alone? Snails got banned." "Wait, but Sugarcoat is streaming online." I remembered, "How is that ok?" "Pervcoat has special permission." Gilda hissed, "As long as all people present for the stream have consent, she can stream...and she still chooses the Dinky dweeb over me!" At that I wandered into the kitchen to get a refill on my drink. I wasn't about to cum into my cup again, but there was enough still coating the sides to make the alcohol tolerable enough to consume. I also grabbed a slice of pizza. I was in no rush to get to DT. Her Mistress needed to show that arrogant snob some discipline. I'd respond to her booty call, but when I felt like going. I'm not her bitch, she's mine. I also had to wait for Scoots to get her cuffs. Before leaving the kitchen I noticed Wallflower Blush was posing naked on the counter as several GU and CHS students did body shots off her. She had come a long way from her grudge on Sunset Shimmer, but from the reactions of the students post shot, she was still very forgettable...even while stark naked. "Can I have a shot?" I asked, my question startling her to the point where she nearly fell off the counter. "Sure." she replied picking up the salt shaker and a lime, before pouring a new shot of tequila, "where do you want to lick the salt from?" I thought on her question. I'd never done a body shot before, I just knew what it was from film and TV. Hmm, I can lick the salt from any part of her? I wonder if she'd go for a very sensitive spot? "Since you're, um, naked. Why not your pussy?" I tried. "Hmm, might be a bit slick, if you know what I mean, but sure. " she answered casually, shaking salt on her crotch as she put the lime in her mouth and laid back. Blushing I moved to the edge of the counter and licked the salt from her clearly aroused slit. The saltiness mixing with her own sweet juices. Next I took the shot from her hand and poured it down my throat. The burn of alcohol southing the remaining rawness from Bulk's cock. I finished off by planting a very passionate kiss on her lips, using my newly skilled tongue to eat the lime from her grasp. All in all, not a bad experience...I'm just not a fan of hard liquor. When I was done she sat up blushing, "That was the best shot this evening. You acted as if I was actually here not just a lifeless counter." "No problem." I said winking at her as I made my way to the backyard. I'll need to stop by again in a bit to have more intimate fun...if she's up for it. I mused on my way out, but my mind recalled her aroused pussy, The way she's leaking her arousal on the counter, I'm pretty sure she will be. * * * Outside in the pool there was a chicken fight between Toola Roola on Rumble's shoulders and Fleetfoot on Spitfire's shoulders. Guess they aren't expecting more guests or other people are managing admissions. I wish I'd brought a swimsuit so I could join in the next round, but I didn't. You could always join in naked. My mind suggested. I sighed, Maybe later, for now I'll watch. The DZ team ended up the victors and the four paired off to claim their prizes. Toola was in for some of Spitfire's patent pending, fingering torture while Rumble was about to get his dick wet from the sluttiest girl at GU….which is saying a lot based on the people I knew who went to GU. I opted to break the news to Scoots lightly, since she had a crush on Rumble. After his time with Slutfoot, I don't think she had much of a chance with him….though I've been wrong before. Then again if push comes to shove I could cheer her up. I am her Mistress after all. * * * After the chicken fight I decided to find Applebloom. I wanted to see how she was doing after having sex with her brother. I found her in the bathroom puking her guts out. I guess she can't hold her liquor. Her brother was kind enough to hold her hair back as she wretched. From the doorway I could tell AB had not put her panties back on, instead they were hanging slightly out of her brother's hoodie pocket. I guess he was taking a momento. "I'll take her from here, Big Mac." I told him as I approached, "You enjoy the party." "Eyup." he responded with a bit of a slur as he left, panties still in his pocket. "You feeling alright?" I asked, concerned for my friend. "Yeah." She replied horsely before puking some more. As Big Mac had done I held her hair back to keep it from getting messy until she was finished. Finally she was done and sat against the wall panting. I leaned over and flushed the toilet. I watched the mostly white contents flow down the drain before before addressing my friend again. "So, how was he?" I asked. "So big," she slurred, still quite drunk, as she held her hands apart to show an impossibly long cock, "So filling. Don't worry," she paused to put one hand on my waist and burp into her other, "Ah'll still take yours, but mah bro is mah favorite." "Really now?" I asked as I used the hand on my crotch to help her up. It made me wonder as well as feel a little bit of jealousy towards him. "Yeah," she beamed drunkenly, "Ah found out why he's called Big Mac. Ah just ain't gonna try to take his load in mah mouth again." "Let's get you some water and some food," I suggested as we began to move back towards the kitchen. "Okay." she mumbled, burping again right in my face. Her breath smelled of acid and old cum. "Ok and maybe some gum or a breath mint." I said, holding back my own vomit. "Yer a really good friend, Sweetie." she said as we walked, "Ah mean it. Ah'll even let ya have a go at Mac if ya want." "I may take you up on that offer." I laughed, "But I have another engagement right now." "Right, right, Button." she recalled. "No, that is done already." I informed her, "It was everything I'd hoped it'd be and more. Right now Scoots and I are gonna meet up with DT." "Really?" She asked, the statement almost sobering her up, "Whah?" "Well she can be quite malleable when it comes to getting my cock. I like it when she begs." I explained, pouring a glass of water and grabbing some pizza, "Scoots wants to film her being submissive." "Can Ah come?" she asked, stumbling a bit in her walk as I lead her to the living room. "Maybe next time, right now you need to take it easy." I told her as Dash and Gilda noticed us. Together we helped her to the couch. "She had a bit too much to drink, make sure she is safe. If you feel she should go home, call AJ or find her brother." I mentioned to the two girls, who looked as if they had dealt with something like this before. "Don't worry, we've got her." Gilda comforted, showing far more care for my friend than I thought she could. By that point Scoots had returned from her room, her bottoms now missing and replaced with her strap-on and her cuffs were in her hand. She also wore her backpack. I guessed it held other toys she wanted to use on DT. "What took you so long?" I asked. "I managed to negotiate Sugarcoat paying for a cleanup crew for the whole house and never do piss play stuff in my room, ever again…" she began, slumping with a resigned sigh, "In exchange for seven soiled panties, my athletic shorts, and a promise that I'll appear in a stream next weekend. I really need a cock in me, but I'll settle for putting this strap-on into DT." "Have fun ya two." AB cheered wildly from the couch as Scoots and I made our way to the basement. She immediately doubled over in another round of vomit. "Shit, someone get a bucket...and some towles!" Gilda shouted, but that was the last I heard of the conversation. Chapter 14: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 5) – Molding Silver -- "Wait here," I ordered Scoots at the top of the of the stairs. "Aww really?" Scoots exaggerated, trying to look cute. She succeeded, but I wasn't gonna relent. "I'll call you when it's time." I placated, surprising her with a short kiss, "She wants to talk first." Leaving Scoots at the top of the stairs I entered the basement. The basement was a large rectangle with a TV, couch and DVD library in the corner. Across from that was a small bar where a Delta Zeta sister made drinks. The center was occupied by two large pool tables. Several students from both schools were engaging in a friendly game on one table while the other had bets placed. DT and Silver Spoon were lounging on the sofa waiting. Instinct made me wonder what they were up to, but I remembered I had Diamond, and soon to be Silver too, under my heel. She was my bitch. A bitch that was currently wearing a sleeveless dress and her cum stained jacket. Silver Spoon wore a simple pale purple, skin tight, dress. "Took you long enough." Diamond muttered annoyed as I approached. "Excuse me." I fumed, partially as an act. She needs to know just where she stands in our unique relationship. "Uh, um," DT sputtered, her need to seem powerful fighting with her want to be dominated, seeing as how she just noticed the completely respectless way she addressed me, "Took you long enough, M-Mistress." "Better," I replied, "What did you want?" Diamond took a deep breath, obviously not wanting to ask me what she was here to ask me. "I...we...well Spoon." she began. "I want to take you up on your offer," Silver Spoon blurted, a blush forming on her cheeks that clashed with her silver glasses, before sheepishly adding, "Please M-Mistress?" Huh, so Silver Spoon wants a heaping spoonful of my cum? Didn't think she'd take me up on that. Not that it's a bad thing. She is quite the cutie after all with her glasses. "Well, since you asked so nicely I might just fulfill your wish. At least if you know how to behave." I teased stepping in close to her so that my breath was touching her face, making her glasses fog. I smirked at that sign of weakness as she was completely insecure and blushing heavily. "If you know just what you are in our relationship," I continued on before closing the gap between her quivering lips and kissing her. She relented to my advances and melted into the kiss almost instantly. Her mouth tasted like wine and cheese. We parted our lips and I moved my hand up her lap, under her dress, exploring just what kind of treasure lay beneath. "Naughty, naughty, you're not wearing any panties." I purred, moving my wandering fingers into her waiting snatch, it was already dripping with arousal and my fingers parted it easily. So moist, so inviting. Just so easy to take. It makes me wonder if I really am the first seeing how easily Silver Spoon is spreading her legs at the slightest offer. "P-panty lines would r-ruin the outfit." she muttered, moaning softly from my minimal ministrations. I could feel my cock begin to harden. Dominance against my former bullies was seriously turning me on. A lump was appearing on the front of my dress. "Oh? Is that really it? Were you not hoping for my touch? It certainly feels to me like you want this. Your cunt does speak truthfully, other than your insulting mouth." "Should we being doing this in such a public place?" Diamond suddenly interjected, her own cheeks sporting a slight blush. The comment snapped me back to reality. The alcohol was messing with my judgement. To be fair I didn't expect anyone to be in the basement. I glanced down at the tent pitching in my dress and it was my turn to blush. I can't make it back to the second floor like this! As much as I loved having sex in public, I was not ready to reveal to everyone at the party that I had a dick. I'd have to be as drunk as AB was to do that. I pulled out my phone and texted Scootaloo to come down. A moment later she was standing next to me, more than ready to lock the cuffs around DT and Silver Spoon. "Scoots, is there someplace more private we can do this without going back upstairs?" I whispered. "You can use my Dad's 'Sex Cave' like Big Mac and AB did." Scoots shrugged, walking to a wall and sliding open a hidden door. We all filed in the room and Scoots closed the door behind us. I recognized the room from the video on my phone. The room was a small square with an orange carpet and a queen size waterbed. "Why does your dad even have this room?" Diamond asked as she stood against the concealed door. "What? My dad's a player." Scoots beamed, "He used this room to cheat on my mom and still uses it to cheat on Bulk's mom...Don't tell Bulk. It's completely soundproof, no one outside this room will hear us, we can let loose if we want." "How do you know about it?" I asked as I slipped out of my dress. "I saw him go in it once with my aunt. He told me all about it and even let me watch a few times." Scoots explained, winking at me as if trying to convey some double meaning, but it was lost on me. "So," I began, moving towards Silver Spoon who had taken a seat on the bed, "Where were we?" "I wasn't wearing panties." Spoon provided, beginning to remove her dress as well. "Don't." I ordered sternly and she froze. "B-but I might mess up the dress." She pleaded, "I was gonna return it tomorrow." "And I don't care, so leave it on." I ordered again, "Cum stains are a memento of our time together. Even thinking of refusing would be a grave insult and be punished accordingly. Even DT is wearing the cum on her jacket with pride and without bitching around. Isn't that right DT?" "Y-Yes Mistress." DT muttered submissively. "Yes Mistress." Spoon repeated, putting her dress back on. "Good. Besides that, you are rich anyway. You don't get to care and bitch about such things. If push came to shove say it was damaged and pay the price for it, or beg your parents to do so. Now let's get back to our little warm up before the main event." I then moved next to her and slid my hand under her dress, beginning to finger her again. I was rewarded with a series of soft moans and her cheeks growing redder. She fell back on the bed panting heavily. Behind me I heard Scootaloo open her cuffs. "While they are busy, " Scoots began, adopting the same dominant persona as I did, "I get to repay you for all your years of torment." "No thanks, I'll wait my turn." Diamond replied passively. I ceased my fingering of Silver Spoon, much to her dismay. I wonder if she was close. I see why Spitfire likes this method of torture. "Did you just talk back to your mistress?" I asked Diamond, glaring at her, "Bad girl." "N-No, you're my m-mistress. Just to Slutaloo over there." DT protested. "I think you misunderstand, if you want my cock at all. Scoots, Applebloom, and I are all a mistress to you! You have to treat us ALL with respect and cower before us! So don't think for just a moment you stand on even ground, or heaven forbid ABOVE any of US!" I shouted, "Now apologize!" "I-I'm sorry." She muttered. I crossed my arms and growled angrily. "M-mistress Sweetie." "I meant to her." I said pointing at Scootaloo. DT nearly popped a blood vessel in frustration, but finally relented as my glare cowed her sufficiently, "S-sorry for calling you a slut, M-Mistress Scootaloo." "I like submissive DT, " Scoots cooed, "But I don't believe you're really sorry." "N-no, I am, I am!" She pleaded. Scoots grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the other side of the bed. Scoots took off her bag and fished out a riding crop. At the sight of it Diamonds eyes went wide, but her cheeks went red. If I guessed correctly what Scoots was about to do, her other cheeks would be just as red soon enough. As Scoots had her lay belly down on the bed I went back to fingering Silver Spoon. I watched my friend pull up her dress to reveal that DT was also going commando. And she called Scootaloo a slut...ok Scoots is a bit of a slut to be fair, but pot calling the kettle black much? I subconsciously stopped my ministrations when Scoots wound up for a swing of the riding crop. I flashed back to the very rough experience with Luna. My dick twitching with excitement at the memory. "Your Mistress!" Scoots yelled. SMACK! Diamond let out a soft whimper, "Is not!" SMACK! This time a moan from her victim, "A slut!" SMACK! Moan. SMACK! Moan. SMACK! And DT came from the stimulation the pain brought on alone. That alone certainly proved the point quite nicely of who was the slut here. "Yeeeeeessss, I'm sorry mistress Scootaloo. I'm the slut, not you!" She said as she came, splattering Scootaloo's legs, "Now please, please stick it in. Strap-on or Sweetie's dick. Ass or vagina, just please stick it in me Mistress! I need it!" "That's a good girl." Scoots purred as she slammed her strap-on into DT's still convulsing crotch, getting another loud moan from DT. "Please continue Mistress." Silver begged, and I snapped my attention back to my own pet. My own unbroken pet. I redoubled my efforts and before long I could hear Silver moaning, close to orgasming. I stopped again. I moved her so she was propped up against the wall before getting close, slapping her cunt with my erect cock, making her whimper. "Now, what are you? If you are good and answer the question correctly I will fuck you. Nice, long and hard. I will give you just what you desire. What are you in our relationship. A little hint, it starts with 'B'," I asked grinning as I humped against Silver Spoon's pussy teasingly, rubbing directly against her clit and making her bite her lip to stifle a moan as she tried to concentrate on the question. "I-I, um, I a-am, y-your bitch," the glasses wearing rich girl answered with a stutter and heavy blush as she just submitted to me completely and with that sealed her fate. Just that one little word and I instantly sunk my shaft into her before she could do as much as react. I didn't go in slowly either. I ripped right through her with a force that knocked off her glasses. This added stimulus alone was enough to push Silver over the edge. This was clearly her first time having sex too as I did feel her hymen tear right as I claimed her body. I sure love virgins. It is rather nice to be the first to turn them into a drooling mess and rob them off their innocence. Well, the little bit Silver Spoon might have had left from masturbating seeing as she is going commando shamelessly. In any case I kept pounding her through her orgasm without giving her any time to recover, sending her into a second one. The intensity only matched by Scootaloo's pounding of DT as we pretty much fucked these sluts alongside each other. Scoots and I climaxed at the same time too. For her she came around her strap-on. I of course fired rope after rope of hot seed into Silver Spoon's virgin canal, giving it its first taste of seed. I was practically defiling her and she loved every minute of it as she came as well. Her orgasming cunt hereby was milking my dick of its sweet cream. As I continued to empty into her she was rocked by a fourth orgasm. Wow she's more sensitive than Scoots. That is rather fun. I really should abuse that fact in our future sessions. I pulled my dick out of Silver's well fucked slit, letting the cum dribble onto the bed. She still hadn't come down from the four simultaneous orgasms. Scoots pulled out of DT's vagina and was readying herself for round two in her ass, but I had other plans. "Diamond Slut, eat the cum out of her." I commanded, pointing at her grey-skinned friend. "I d-don't like girls that way." She pleaded, but Scoot's was having none of that. "Do it, Slut!" my friend chimed in, punctuating 'Slut' with another hit of the riding crop before continuing, "Sweetie told me about how much of a cumguzzler you are!" "S-sorry Mistresses." Diamond apologized, climbing on to the bed to eat the creampie I had prepared for her in Silver's cunt. As she began to explore her friend's folds I walked over to Scootaloo. "Seven pairs of panties is a lot of orgasms," I commented, planting a kiss on Scoots lips and unclipping her sloppy strapon, "Coupled with the eating out dare I heard about. We beat our record yet?" "So far, we're at 23." She told me as we parted. "Time to beat a record. Honestly, I think you have played the dominant for too long. Time you turn back into a submissive slut," I purred, lifting my small framed friend into the air and impaling her unceremoniously with my cock in her very aroused slit. I moved to the wall for added support as I moved Scoots up and down on my prick. It was the most heavy lifting I'd done during sex, but it was well worth it as it gave me the feeling of being powerful and extra dominant. Additionally Scoot's overorgasmed pussy was too easy to bring over the edge. It didn't even take a minute of fierce poundings into her used twat which was practically begging and pulling me into her sopping hole deep with each plunge. She came soaking my crotchless panties. The vice grip of her 24th orgasm pulled me over the edge as well and I filled her hot, hungry cunt with my seed in no time as we both called out each other's names in pure bliss. As we came down from our orgasms, I set Scoots back on the ground. "YEEEES! TIARRRA! RIGHT THERE!" Silver belted, the sensations of her four consecutive orgasms culminating in another huge one. She pressed her friend's face into her oversensitive slit as girlcum gushed out, soaking both the spoiled rich girl's dresses. No way they can return those dresses tomorrow, though I wish I was the one staining them. I thought as I marveled in the scene before me. The look on Silver's face as she orgasmed, and the muffled moans from Tiara, renewed my erection. I can't wait to cum in both of them again. Either that or maybe over them this time. It could help to really ruin the dresses. Maybe even blow on these cute glasses while I'm at it. When Silver came back down from her explosive orgasm, she was wiped out. I guess it takes practice to be a multiorgasmic slut like Scoots and to last through 24 orgasms. I became very impressed and secretly jealous of the kind of training Dash and the rest of Delta Zeta had done to my friend to increase her stamina. Maybe I should do some training too to increase my stamina and sperm production to keep up? "Ok, Slutty Spoon, take a break." I conceded, I didn't want her falling asleep, "Scoots, get next to her on the bed." "Yes, Mistress Sweetie." Scoots saluted as she climbed on the bed next to Silver, who was still lost in her afterglow. "How are you her Mistress and ours if she is also our mistress?" Diamond panted indignantly as she stood up, her defiance rearing its ugly head. Seems like it is time for some discipline. "Pecking order, cum dumpster, that's how." I retorted, "Did I say you could get up?" "N-no," she stuttered, "But isn't it my turn to ride the real cock?" there was a brief silence before she quickly added, "R-right Mistress?" "You are correct." I said with a sinister smile, "But your other mistress needs to be cleaned up, too." I saw defiance fight with need for my cock as DT slowly laid back on the bed. She placed her face in Scoots' freshly made cream pie and began to eat. She showed far more enjoyment of the act than she let on and before long Scoots moaned under her probing tongue. I lined my dick up with her asshole and teased her by nudging the slick tip of my hard prick against the puckered opening. For a moment I almost chose to tear her ass up again, but instead I gave her sphincter one last teasing nudge before slamming my cock into her dripping pussy until I hilted at my balls. She moaned into Scoot's vagina as her face was pushed further into Scoots' folds. The moan seemed to travel out of Scoots' mouth as she too moaned as DT's tongue worked its magic. The last one to moan was Silver Spoon as Scootaloo had seen fit to finger her, thus lengthening the chain of pleasure further. My dick now in the warm embrace of my mortal enemies vagina. I began pounding a way with no time to allow her to get used to my length. Over and over I slammed my dick in and out of her. The tip continually pounding against her womb. Each time I thrust DT moaned, being pushed further into Scoots' honey pot. So once again the moan traveled and my friend would moan as well. The first to go over the edge again was Silver Spoon. Actually she popped twice more while I pounded Tiara's posh pussy. Next was Scoots. She was rocked by her 25th orgasm thanks to DT's tongue. Surprisingly a much smaller volume of girlcum sprayed out on to TD's face and dress. I guess when you cum so much each time you are bound to run out of fluids when you've cum for the 25th time if you don't stay hydrated. As a new layer of girlcum soaked into DT's designer dress, She was pushed over the edge. The walls of her cock hungry vagina clamping down on my dick milking it until I too was pushed over the edge. I called out in carnal lust as I unloaded rope after rope of hot cum into Diamond Tiara's waiting vagina. After the first few ropes filled her cunt I pulled my dick out, beating off with my hand as I finished the rest of my load on the back of her dress. Giving Tiara another lewd memento and prove who's bitch she truly was. To top everything off, Silver Spoon came one last time and began to drift off to sleep. I extracted myself from the mess I made in Diamond's vagina and walked over to Silver's snoozing face. She wore a content smile and was still blushing as she slumbered. I wasn't as perverted as Twilight, so I wasn't about to have sex with someone while they slept. I did however leave a little present on her face. As I stroked my cock I put her glasses back on her face, giving me an attractive target to defile. It didn't take me too long to groan out again with one final orgasm from my dick. The jizz spurted from my cock on her cute glasses and face. She was so exhausted that she didn't even stir as the cum dripped down the bridge of her nose and fell into her slightly ajar mouth. Scoots and I got dressed and planned to get back to the party. Which for Scoots meant putting back on her strap-on. While we dressed Diamond climbed further up on the bed and started spooning with Silver Spoon. By the time we we ready to leave, DT was also snoozing soundly. "I'd kick them out, but they were good little sluts. They can have their rest. " I sighed as we left the 'Sex Cave'. "Fine by me." Scootaloo agreed, "now before I forget lets go get the footage." "Footage?" I asked, very confused. "Well duh, why would my dad build a secret place to have sex with sluts, if he wasn't gonna record it?" She condescended. That's what she meant by 'he lets me watch.' she watched the recordings. I retaliated for her tone by giving her a light spank. Can't let her act without respect towards me after all. I was rewarded with a cute "Eep, sorry Mistress" for my trouble. "That's how I sent you the footage of Applebloom going to town on her brother. It records to my dad's office." "Well then, lead the way." I instructed and we ascended back to the first floor. Chapter 15: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 6) – Fuckathlon (Fucking Triathlon) -- "Whoa, Miss Cheerilee, Celestia, Mrs. Harshwhinny, Spoiled Rich, Cinch," I said out loud as scrolled through the files on Scoots' father's computer, "Your dad gets around." "Yeah, he does." Scoots replied deamily. She was now wearing one of her dad's sweatshirts that he'd left in his office before going on vacation. "How the hay did he do both Gloriosa Daisy and Gaia Everfree….weren't they the same person?" I asked as I continued to search the recording of our time with DT and Silver Spoon. "He's that good." Scoots sighed, breathing in her dad's scent. I was going to ask her to help when I saw a clip of her alone in the sex cave. My question was lost as the clip peaked my interest. Why is she alone in her dad's sex cave with a vibrator? Smirking, I clicked play on the clip. "Oooh, yes, dad, please cum inside. You're little girl wants to earn her allowance!" the Scootaloo in the clip belted. My friend stopped sniffing her dad's sweatshirt and turned bright red. I felt my dick twitch as I watched her mastubate to the thought of her father. "I thought that I deleted that clip...I, uh said 'Chad', yeah Chad…he's a porn star…" Scoots poorly lied, hiding herself in the sweatshirt. "So you have a daddy kink?" I teased, seeing right through her. Unable to speak through her embarrassment, Scoots simply nodded. "How long?" "Getting with Dash was my first taste, she was like a sister to me." my athletic friend began to explain as she emerged from her Father's sweatshirt, "Then I found out my dad's secret and got to watch the recordings. I've always been close with my dad, but I started to feel...lets say wet when thinking of his cock pounding me silly in his secret room." I felt a pang of jealousy as another one of my best friends I love to fuck had a cock they wanted more than mine. She paused and sighed, "But when I asked him...I was turned down." I smiled and stood, giving her a hug and a consoling probe of her sweet snatch. She bit her lip before we kissed. "Thank you, Sweetie," she sniffled, glancing at the computer's clock as we parted "but there's no time for another round. Dash has something special planned for 10 pm in the backyard." "After that then my slut." I stated as we left the room, hoping the new tent in my dress would go unnoticed. "We'll get the DT clip then too." * * * As we entered the backyard there was the high pitched whine of feedback from the DJ's station that bothered the DJ, whom I think was named Neon Lights. It ended and Dash's voice boomed from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen of Griffonstone University and Canterlot High School." She began, "It is now time for a Delta Zeta party tradition. A tradition that has been barred from occuring on greek row thanks the prudes in the dean's office, but we are not on greek row tonight." "That's right Preppies and Dweebs," Gilda chimed in, "We are bringing back the Fuckathalon!" The news was greeted with cheers from the GU students, but a collective "Huh?" from all the CHS students. "It is a very simple and fun contest of sex." Dash informed after reading the yard, "There are three events. The Cumshot-Put, The Lap Dance Relay, and the Climax Race. I'll explain each event before they happen, but first teams." "Each team must have an even mix of guys and girls to work." Gilda explained before giving a brief count of the area, "Lets say 10 per team, GU vs. CHS." At once people moved to form teams. GU was the first to find 10 people. Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, and Gilda for the girls. Snips, Thunderlane, Trenderhoof, Soarin, and Flash for the guys. For CHS there was far less willing participants. Dash, who was acting a judge, had to allow CHS Alumni to count as long as they weren't a student at GU. In the end we had Scoots, Dinky, Wallflower, Sunset Shimmer, and AJ for the girls, but only Big Mac, Featherweight, Rumble, and Tender Taps for the guys. We were short one guy. "Ok contestants, strip to your birthday suits." Dash ordered, not noticing the lack of even teams. "Wait," Rumble called out, "We only have 9." Dash counted the teams again, "Hmm, come on CHS. I promise it will be fun. We just need one more penis in the bunch." Dash begged, before turning to Toola Roola, "No strap-ons don't count!" I looked over at the CHS team and the lack of male students in the area. They were either elsewhere in the house or not at the party. It's now or never, Sweetie. I thought, building the nerve to be the final 'guy' on the team. "I'll do it!" I stated stepping forward. "She already said no strapons." Toola whispered from next to me as I passed. I smirked and stripped off my dress, cringing slightly as the garment landed in the pool. "Don't worry," I stated cock-ily, thrusting the half hard member at her, "It isn't a strapon." I walked out and stood with the other CHS guys. Everyone had their eyes on me and my cock. It hardened to full mast from the attention in a matter of seconds. "And we have our teams!" Dash declared, winking at me. * * * It took a few minutes to get ready for the first event. In that time I was mobbed by questions about my newfound strange anatomy. "Whoa its so perfect." Dinky gaped, kneeling on the ground to get a closer look at my member. "There isn't a mole, blemish or imperfection on it. "Probably because it was created by magic." I theorized, blushing. "A magically created dick?" Sunset chimed, "Magic has done weirder things. That sounds like a something both Twilights would be interested in researching." "I can confirm one already has." Scoots piped up, "Sweetie had some great bedside manner from Nurse Twilight the other day." "Really now?" She giggled, "I guess I owe Pinkie a taste of my pie. I thought she was asexual...stupid bet." Her pie? Like the food or her pussy? With Pinkie I had the feeling it could go either way. "Con-sex-tants, please lend me your ears and curb you sexual desires for the moment. Event one is ready to begin." Dash called from the stage, ending the conversation there. "Welcome to the Cumshot-Put. Can I have the Guys from each team, and Sweetie, line up at the line of tape facing the pool." We did as told and I got in the back of the line for the CHS team. "This contest is all about the distance you can shoot your cum." Dash went on, "The farthest cumshot wins it for their team. There is a special house rule however: if the cum lands in the pool over 10 yards away, you get an instant win." Dash paused dramatically before going on, "Now I like to assume the guys masturbate quite frequently and believe if they alone stroke their cocks for us they can reach the pool, however they will not be the ones stroking….That would be no fun. Guys pick one of the females from your team to do the deed. Gals feel free to do whatever it takes to get the best shot." At that there was a minute or two of picking our strokers. Dash had to mediate the fact that I counted as a male in this event and could not be a stroker. Finally everything was settled. I ended up with Scoots as my stroker. Up first from the GU was Snips and a very displeased Spitfire. She wrinkled up her nose at the thought of having to stroke Snips' dick. Well that and it smelled rancid even from a few feet away. Clearly Snips was not big on hygiene. Spitfire knelt in front of him to get into position and had to breath through her mouth to keep from puking. Still in front of him, mouth open, her hands nowhere near his prick Snips came. The well placed accidental shot landed right in her waiting mouth. Her scream was likely audible in Yakyakistan as she lived up to her nickname and spit out his load before puking the contents of her stomach. "Oh and a disappointing start for GU as Snips lets slip his stinky shit into his stroker's mouth. Zero yards...and someone get Spitcum a breath mint." Dash commentated as the first CHS pair stepped up. Next was Featherweight being stroked by Dinky. The petite 18-year-olds were nearly the same shade of red as Dinky began to stroke. 30 seconds later Feather let out a shuddering sigh as his cum spurted 0.76 yards. "And that puts CHS in the lead...a small lead, but a lead nonetheless. Don't worry Featherweight everyone has an off day." Dash commented. From there not much was notable. The teams were Thunderlane and Gilda (3 yards), Big Mac and AJ (9.5 yards), Flash and Sugarcoat (2 yards), Rumble and Wallflower (disqualified, Wallflower's invisibility strikes again), Trenderhoof and Sour Sweet (8.3 yards), Sunset Shimmer and Tender Taps (5 yards), and Soarin and Fleetfoot (9.7 yards). It was all up to me. GU had just barely taken the lead from Big Mac's impressive shot. There was two other events, but I had to prove I was worth subbing in for the CHS guys. "You beat 9.7 yards I'll wear a wireless vibrator at graduation and I'll let you hold the controller." Scoots whispered as encouragement as she began to stroke. The devious idea of making Scootaloo cum on stage as she gets her diploma was enough to get my juices flowing. My dick, which had softened while waiting for my turn, was back at full mast. It was not long before my friend's skillful hands brought me to my brink. Just as I was about to cum I felt Scoots finger wiggle into my ass and pressed on a very sensitive location I didn't even know existed. All orgasms until this point paled in comparison to this one. I moaned loudly as shivers ran down my spine. My knees gave out and a began to fall over as my body was rocked with pleasure. My cum spurted into the air and into a wide arch as my vision blurred from orgasmic bliss. Not a word was spoken as everyone waited for the cum to land. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. As I panted in my afterglow a soft bloop was heard as the cum landed in the pool to accompany the dress I had neglected to retrieve. "Whoa." Dash stated simply breaking the silence, "I added that house rule in last minute, but I guess that means CHS wins the first event." CHS students cheered triumphantly and my team hoisted my body as I came back to my senses. Drips of still flowing semen dripping on them, but they didn't seem to care. One event down, two to go. * * * The pool walkway was hosed down and the contestants were given a quick, very cold shower to help us have a fair chance at the next contest. Once we dried off Dash came back on the PA system to explain the next event. As she did some of her sorority sister set up two chairs. "The Lap Dance Relay. This is an interesting one." Dash began, "Each team picks the guy they think would last the longest without blowing his load. They then have to last the longest while receiving a lap dance from the opposite team." On her insistence the teams went to opposite side of the yard to figure things out. "I think Sweetie should be our 'guy'." Scoots suggested, clearly biased in her choice. "After that impressive cumshot?" Sunset asked, "Not even a cold shower would reset the nerves in that area. We'd run the risk of losing." "I'd have to agree with Sunset on this one." I replied, "I feel like if someone looks at me with bedroom eyes I'll cum again." "Either gender?" Sunset mused, checking out my package, "Interesting." I was going to reply to her when Rumble spoke up, "Honestly she might be our greatest asset as a lap dancer. Not many guys want to admit it, but a girl with a dick is kinda hot...she could be the key to our victory." "How 'bout Big Mac?" AJ suggested, "The way Ah he'e from others, he takes longer ta cum each successive orgasm. Ain't that right?" I smirked at her poorly concealed knowledge of what her sister and Big Mac did a few hours earlier. I had the sneaking suspicion AJ was going to ride her brother later...she had already jerked him off in the last contest. It was the next logical step. "Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed. "Then it's settled, Mac is our pick." Scoots shouted. "I here we have the well hung, hunk, Big Mac as GU's plaything." Dash announced, "And for CHS trendy Trenderhoof's your guy. Now the rules are as followed: Each member of the opposing team must run across the yard and give their plaything the best lap dance they can short of any actual penetration. That means no butts, vag, or mouth." "Is belly buttons fair game?" Snips asked, interrupting Dashie's spiel. "No." Dash deadpanned, "Snips it wasn't funny at the last five Fuckathlons, and its still not funny now." She pause to clear her throat, "Each person gets 30 seconds to try to get their guy to cum then they must go for a quick swim and return to their team and tag in the next player. Ready, set, GO!" Her "go" was accompanied by a buzzer from Neon Light's speakers. Scoots and Gilda raced across the lawn. The older female trailing slightly behind my athletic friend. Scoots got to her plaything first and began to strut her stuff for the college preppy. Her moves were very haphazard, but on beat with the song that began to play from the PA system. "Wow, Squirtaloo you're fast on your feet." Gilda commented as she reached Big Mac, "You'd be a shoe in for GU's soccer team next year." "Quit squawking, and start stutting Gilded." Scoots called back as she began to twerk her toned ass in front of Trenderhoof. "Wow these girls are feisty. I've handled these two in bed before, so Mac and Trender good luck to you both." Dash interjected. From what I could tell, Trender was not into her lap dance...he seemed bored. How could he be bored? At least Big Mac is hanging in there. The well hung male was sporting a half-boner, but even Gilda's more professionally skilled moves weren't getting to him. Perhaps since she's not related to him? When their 30 seconds were up Scoots lost her balance and belly flopped into the pool. Gilda gracefully dove into the pool after her. "Though perhaps not the swim team, dweeb." She teased as she exited the pool while Scoots recovered. They were neck and neck getting back to the teams, but this time Gilda was first tagging Snips. Followed shortly by Scoots tagging Wallflower. CHS took the lead again due to Snip's lack of athletic ability, but the lead was lost as Wallflower's forgetfulness made for a lack luster lap dance. Snips was shockingly skilled. Since hands were an ok thing to use he skillfully beat Big Mac's dick along with the song's drum solo, bringing him to full mast. Their time ended and they dove into the pool. Next up was Sugarcoat and Featherweight. Both made it to their playthings at the same time and got to work. Sugarcoat putting her cam girl experience to work and was really having an effect on Big Mac. I could see him biting his lip trying not to cum as she danced her bare boobs over his crotch. At least Featherweight had stirred Trender's dick with his...ballet moves? We aren't out of this race yet...I guess... "Ballet vs. Burlesque moves, interesting tactics from both teams!" Dash called out, informing me of what the odd moves Sugarcoat was using were called. The time ended, they jumped in to pool and returned to their teams. Up next Sour Sweet and AJ. Sour Sweet began to stroke Big Mac's impressive prick gingerly while waving her boobs in his face. That might have done him in if Trender hadn't seemingly taken a shine to AJ. Based on the look on his face he was really enjoying what AJ was doing. She's produced a lasso from somewhere and had roped it around Trenderhoof. She was practically sitting on his belly and using her back to stroke his dick. When Sour saw what was happening she abruptly squeezed Big Mac's dick causing him to call out in pain. "You will cum for me farm hand!" She yelled, yanking his dick in a way that seemed like she was trying to rip it off instead of pleasuring it. "Yikes Sour we want him to cum, not need to go to the hospital!" Dash half joked as their time mercily ended, Sour's abuse had lessened GU's lead. Next it was going my turn and I faced Spitfire. Trenderhooh looked like he was about to pop. I had this in the bag. Taking the hint from Rumble, I grabbed my own dick and stroked it to the music, making sure Trender could see what I was doing. I turned my back to him, giving the audience a look at what I was up to as I backed up onto his lap. Meanwhile Spitfire was trying to make up for Sour's temper and was not having much luck. I was so caught up in the moment I misjudged the distance to Trender's dick. It was so slick with precum that it had breached my anus before I realized I'd gone to far. The sudden tightness of my ass was enough to push him over the edge. Rope after rope filled my ass and leaked down my legs. The hot seed sending my over my own edge and the walkway was graced with my own cum, but the second he had entered me we'd lost the competition. "And that's the game, CHS wins!" Dash announced! "Not so fast, Sweetie used her asshole!" Spitfire called out as she pointed at Trender's dick still in my ass. "It was an accident!" I protested, extracting myself. "Tough break, kid." Trender replied nonchalantly, simply happy to have his release. "Dang! Then the game goes to GU!" Dash amended, "Its one to one, next game decides the winner!" * * * For the final event of the Fuckathlon a large quilt was brought out onto the grass. Emblazoned on the quilt was the Delta Zeta greek letters along with enough cum stains to give Fluttershy and Treehugger's carpet a run for its money. We were all told to take a seat on the blanket. "This fine Quilt of Pleasure has been in storage since the Fuckathlon was banned from greek row." Dash explained, "It was used every weekend for the Fuckathlon for the final event since it started my freshmen year, 3 years ago." She smirked as many CHS contestants began to sport grossed out faces, "Don't worry, we had it washed, but each stain is a pleasurable memory." She paused and moaned. I realized she was being fucked by the DJ while masturbating to the competition along with more than a few other members of the audience. Toola was using her strapon to fuck Suri Polomare's ass while Coco Pommel was eating her out. I saw Lightning Dust feverishly masturbating while Photo Finish got up close and personal to Dust's slit with her camera. Photo herself being felt up by her interns. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Diamond with a ballgag enjoying the company of her friend Silver Spoon, turned mistress, in the kitchen. It was turning into a real orgy. It was a wonder if anyone was actually watching the events anymore. "Ehem." Dash cleared her throat, extracting Neon's dick from her ass. He stroked it himself for a moment cumming on her back, but she seemed to not care. "Can I have you sex fiend's attention for a moment? The final event is about to begin!" Dash sighed before muttering, "You decide to act like an egghead for one second and you lose the crowd." She cleared her throat again and returned to her explanation, "Now the Climax Race. I know by now the gals feel a bit left out. Round one only the guys got off, round 2 only one guy on each team got off, well for round 3 that changes. I'd like all of you to pair up. One GU gal with a CHS dude and one CHS dude with a GU gal. Sit next to each other on the blanket and face the audience. Using only your hands you must bring the other to climax first. The one to climax is out, the one who got them there scores a point for their team, but suffers a bit of blue ball or achy clit. The team to climax the most of the opposing team's members wins the round." At that we paired up. Thunderlane paired with Dinky, Trenderhoof paired with Applejack, Soarin paired with Sunset, Flash paired with Wallflower, Big Mac paired with Gilda, Featherweight paired with Fleetfoot, Rumble paired with Sugarcoat, Tender Tapps paired with Sour Sweet, I was paired with Captain Spitcum, and Scoots was unfortunately paired with Snips...at the very least CHS had one point in the bag if Snip's history in the competition was anything to go by. "Ok, on your marks," Dash bellowed as we sat down, "Get set," Everyone grabbed hold of their partner's genitals, I felt Spitfire's delicate hands grasp my shaft sending it back to full mast as my own hand parted her well groomed slit, "Pleasure!" On the sound of a buzzer from Neon, we began to pleasure each other. I will just say any and all rumors of Spitfire's sluttastic skills are true. She really knows how to work a dick, I had to focus on fingering her vagina in order to keep my orgasm at bay. The crowd did not return to their own sexy time as this was the deciding round. As Predicted Snips came quite easily. Scoots, nearly puking, immediately washed his gross spunk off her hand in the pool. "To no suprise, premature ejactulator Snips is out first." Dash shamed playfully. Tender Tapps was next to cum. He apparently enjoyed Sour's violent hadjob more than Big Mac did the previous round. "And next we have the tender tapping sweetheart having a masochist kink costing his team a point. Hey Sour, I hear he's single." Dash joked. "Up yours Dash!" She called back, licking her hand clean. Trenderhoof and Sugarcoat came at the same time. I think Trender asked AJ out after he came, but I was too focused on Spitfire's vagina to hear her response. This was confirmed by Dash's next comment, "Two more points for CHS, I guess skill is not always dictated by age. And Looks like love is in the air for AJ. What was her response?" "She uh, has too much to handle back on the farm." Trenderhoof answered sheepishly. Oh I bet she does, between her sexually experimenting sister and her well hung Brother, I thought as I sped up my pleasuring of Spritcum's twat. Her strokes increasing in turn. Sunset was next to climax. She nearly neighed in delight, which didn't seem odd since she was a pony from Equestria in human form. "Did someone bring a horse to the party? Oh wait, that's just Sunset. Bet they heard that back in Equestria!" Dash teased, "You're quite the whinnyer." "Keep talking and you'll never see me naked again, Dash." Sunset replied angrily. "Yeesh, learn to take a joke, bacon hair," Dash deadpanned, "Not that I don't have plenty of hot bods to look at, but I would miss yours...so...sorry Shimmy." Sunset just shook her head disapprovingly and laid back on the stained quilt enjoying her own afterglow. Next was Featherweight, his cumshot splattering on Fleetfoot's face. She greedily licked her face clean before helping him clean the rest of his dick off. "Slutfoot, slow down...you might choke on that cum...or his dick." RD commented, only slightly concerned for her slutty sorority sister. Swallowing, Slutfoot replied, "Don't knock it till you try it, Dash. Choking brings out the best orgasm. Dicks, hands, belts.." "Yeah, don't remind me. Gilda likes to choke." Dash responded. "You liked it, mmhmmm, Dash!" Gilda chimed in, mid-moan. "Maybe a little," Dash admitted, as members of the crowd called out in approval. A few moments passed before Dinky called out in ecstasy, falling back as she was the next to cum, adding her own girlcum to the stained quilt. "The winner of most improved orgasm goes to Dinky Doo...or should I say Kinky Doo. Hard to believe her first time was tonight during Truth or Dare, right?" Dash complimented. "Whoo! Go little sis!" Derpy called from the audience, "After this I'll buy you a vibrator. Big sis will teach to last ten times longer!" "Sisters are always the best teachers, aren't they?" Dash cooed. I imagine Derpy began to blush, but I couldn't see where she was in the crowd. I was also too busy trying to hold back my own orgasm to look thoroughly. Gilda and Big Mac tied in climaxing next. "With Gilded Carpet and the well hung farmhand cuming together that brings the score to five to four, GU!" Dahs continued to commentate. I glanced over at Wallflower and Flash as I added a second and third finger to Spitfire's slit. It looked like Wallflower was bored. Flash on the other hand came a moment after I began to look at them. "In a flash we are down to the last pair! Futabelle and Spitcum, its all down to you two!" Dash said adding to the tension while at the same time giving me a Delta Zeta sluttified nickname. I have to win this to make up for the last round. I fingerbanged harder than I had ever before all while trying not to think about Spitfire's masterful handjob. We were both so close. I closed my eyes and let out a moan, putting my whole fist in Spitfire's very loose vagina. A turrent of girlcum gushed out around my fist as the once loose walls locked on to my fist. At the same time rope after rope of my hot seed launched into the air. Several landing on myself, Spitfire and some of the other contestants. As we basked in our collective afterglow a very stunned RD spoke, "Whoa, for the first time in Fuckathlon history we have a definitive tie." She pause for a moment sticking one hand in her vagina and slowly moving it in and out, "I'd think of a tie breaker, but I think everyone is too horny to sit through another round. Who's up for an end of night orgy?" I don't think anyone would pass up that offer. The contestants stood and followed the crowd back inside. As I walked in I saw Spitcum defy her nickname as she pulled some of my cum from her hair and ate it. Chapter 16: Party at Scootaloo's (Part 7) – End of Night Orgy -- I'd said the spectators of the Fuckathlon were begining to become an orgy while watching. I did not give the term 'orgy' enough credit. The scene in Scootaloo's living room was truly an orgy. From the looks of it the orgy was also happening in the kitchen and dining room. It might have been upstairs and downstairs as well, but without seeing it I couldn't be sure. The glimpse of Diamond Tiara with Silver Spoon in the window, had only been the tip of the iceberg. DT was making her dress more dirty as Silver used a vibrating strap-on in her ass while several former victims of DT's bullying, Twist, Pipsqueek, and Seabreeze were having their way with her. Pip and Sea enjoying the show, wanking their cocks like there was no tomorrow, while Twist and DT were doing what I believe was known as sixty-nining. The sight instantly renewed my hard on. Clearly, Dash's invite to an end of night orgy was rhetorical. The orgy was already occurring, had been even before the Fuckathlon only in smaller groups. Now it was starting to include the whole house and every party guest. Was this how all Delta Zeta parties ended? I didn't have much more time to ponder or observe as Dinky pulled me over to an open spot on the couch. I sat on it, cringing slightly at the dampness. Either someone spilled a drink or one of the many squirters at the party had been in this spot earlier. That or another fan of piss play. Part of me hoped for the first option, but the rest of me didn't care as we were about to make it even dirtier. Dinky stood over me and for a second I thought I'd receive a golden shower like Sugarcoat, but was relieved as she simply lowered her crotch over my face. I immediately got to work probing her tight folds with my tongue. She moaned in delight, cumming on my face and nearly falling backwards, but she was caught by someone blocked by her body. "Don't worry sis, I got ya." Derpy called from behind her, "Sweetie, you just sit back and enjoy." I wasn't about to complain, not that I could as I lapped at Dinky's juices and further explored her cunt. I knew what was happening immediately as I felt a familiar wet, warmness envelop my cock. Derpy was lowering herself onto my shaft while keeping her younger sister from falling over. Derpy was our mailwoman, I'd seen her deliver cloth and other things to Rarity's shop, but now I was the one giving her a package. I hope she handles it with care. I was helpless to the two grey skinned girls as they pinned me to the couch. I moaned into Dinky's snatch as Derpy's massaged my member. It was so hot to have two sisters give and receive this pleasure. It only fueled thoughts of the plans for my own sister at midnight. Derpy was moving at a slow and steady pace. A bit of a tonal whiplash from the high adrenaline filled sex competition, but clearly she was going to take her time. I managed to make Dinky cum four more times, proving her to be as multi-orgasmic and needy as Scoots, though she was it more sensitive. Clearly Ditzy lacked the experience of being a DZ plaything for the past year. Finally Derpy went into her climax as I cleaned up Dinky's girlcum, bringing the younger sister into her fifth. Derpy gasped loudly, letting go of her grip on her sister. The two tumbled to the floor, my dick slipping from the grey-skinned womanhood. It had still been enough to push me over the edge. Before either naked girl could untangle themselves from each other, I aimed and covered them in rope after rope of my hot seed. With how much I'd cum this evening I was surprised I could still cum this much spunk. They simply giggled basking in their afterglows as I coated them in cum. * * * I left the two Doo sisters on the floor of the living room. They were too much into licking my cum off each other to have any more fun with me. By the time I'd made it to the kitchen they had began sixty-nining each other. A lot of people I know are secretly...or rather openly into incest it seems. In the kitchen I'd found Sunset getting eaten out by Wallflower while eating a plate of cupcakes. Unlike most party goers who didn't notice Wallflower, even when she was doing sexual stuff, Sunset was moaning, pushing the green haired girl into her snatch while taking a bite of cupcake with her other hand. As I approached Sunset came, dropping the cupcake which rolled down Wallflower's back and onto the floor. It left a trail of strawberry frosting in its wake. "O-Oh, Sweetie." Sunset stammered, blushing, "Enjoying the show?" I nodded, my dick twitching in agreement. "Then why not join us?" She asked, "I'd like to try out that magic prick of yours. But first I have a small favor to ask." "I'd love to join." I said, mentally checking Sunset off the list of my sister's friends I still needed to lay. Wait I'm keeping track of which ones I've fucked? "What's the favor?" "I promised Pinkie I'd bring her a cupcake from the party. She was stuck home watching the twins" She explained, unaware I already knew, "I want to give her one with a special filling." I went bright red the second I pieced together what filling she meant. My dick went to full mast at the thought. It can get bigger? "In exchange for a piece of your pie." I answered and Sunset smirked. "Deal." She said, getting up. She knelt and licked my shaft from balls to tip, savoring from the taste, "I see you've been with Derpy recently. Nice gal, always interested in taking tips for deliveries." She winked. I had a feeling Derpy would be getting a nice thick tip from me next time she made a delivery to my sister's shop. Hell Rarity could join in. We might make her late for the rest of her route, but the thought of the wall-eyed mailwoman sucking me off in uniform was really turning me on...well more than I already was. I'd been so lost in the fantasy I hadn't realized that both Wallflower and Sunset had taken a side of my dick and were replacing Derpy's vaginal juices with their saliva. Sunset stopped, allowing Wallflower to take the whole thing into her mouth. "Let me know when you are about to cum." She instructed as she picked up one of the cupcakes from her plate. Using a knife she carefully removed the frosting and hollowed out the base. I nodded, "I'm tempted to make two of these, but I know I'll get a taste of your cum later anyways." Wallflower's mouth was intense. It was a wonder anyone could forget she existed while she gave things like blowjobs. My attention was 100% on her. I even reached around her and began to finger her leaking slit. Sunset, enjoying the show began to masturbate herself. I was rewarded by her moaning around my member. It almost threw me over the edge. "Now." I told her removing my finger and my dick. Sunset, finger still in her own snatch picked up the prepared cupcake with her free hand. She pulled her other hand from her crotch and stroked my dick until I was thrown over the edge. After two ropes the cupcake was filled and Wallflower quickly took over with her mouth, sucking on my dick, not wasting any of my sperm. Sunset replaced the top part of what she hollowed out and the frosting. At a glance there was nothing clearly wrong with the cupcake. I wasn't sure if Sunset was playing a prank on Pinkie or giving her a sexual gift. With Pinkie it could go either way. "Now for your end of the deal?" I asked, pulling out of Wallflower's mouth. Wallflower sighed in bliss and swallowed the the thick load in her mouth. She let out an unladylike burp and got up from the floor. My eyes followed her as she got a cup of beer before she seemingly vanished from my perception. Sunset leaned over the table and spread her legs, "Ride me like a horse, stud." The sight once again renewed my erection. Really it hasn't gone away since I got to this party, has it? Not wasting time I moved over to Sunset's waiting form. I hesitated. She hasn't told me which hole to use. I picked quickly and slid into her vagina to the hilt. Her snatch was radiating so much heat, it greedily took in my length. As a human, does she still go through heat like a horse? I began to pound her with the speed an vigor Scootaloo usually likes, but I didn't hear a complaint from Sunset. Just moans that bordered on horse whinnies showing clearly that she meant it when she asked me to ride her hard like a horse. Before long they were partially silenced as Wallflower reappeared and sat on the table. She pressed Sunset's face into her slick slit in a manner similar to how Sunset had been when I found them. Sunset climaxed first, the near horse whinny muffled as she moaned into Wallflower. A torrent of girlcum soaked my dick just as Wallflower did the same to Sunset's face. I was last, the hot, thirsty walls of Sunset's vagina clamped down and milked my cock until it unloaded inside of her. After a few ropes her cunt was full and began to dribble down her thigh and towards the floor. * * * I found Scootaloo in her room enjoying the sight of an incestuous threesome of Applebloom, Applejack and the well hung Big Mac. Dash ate her cunt while she watched. The room smelled of piss, sweat, and girlcum. How the hell are they going to get that myriad of smells out before Scoots' parents got home? Would Scoots' Dad even care? As I entered Big Mac grunted into Applebloom's gushing vagina as he unloaded in his other sister's asshole. When he finished the two sisters spooned each other in the afterglow. Big Mac's cum only dripping from their chins and assholes. Though thier slits glistened with thier own juices. Veins pulsated along the side of his cock as I admired every inch of it. It was ready and waiting for its next conquest. A conquest I was more than willing to offer him. That thing is nearly as big as Luna's strapon. I took Luna's, I took Bulk's, I can take one more well hung cock. I recalled Diamond's pride in being able to take any sized cock. I now knew where she was coming from. I had to prove I could take Big Mac's cock. I had a need to be filled with his thick, rosey red, meat. "C-can I have a ride?" I asked meekly after I realized I was staring, blushing profusely. "Eeyup." Big Mac slurred, still slightly drunk, but aware enough to return my ogling of his junk by admiring mine. I heard Scootaloo orgasm as I knelt in front of the big, red, member. Has Scoots beat her record number of orgasms? Before I could ask Big Mac gently moved my head towards his cock. The scent of his musk overpowered the lingering scents in the room. I opened my mouth and he began to push his member into my delicate maw. He only got a quarter of the way in before he reached the back of my throat. I suppressed my gag reflex as he tried to push it in further. I breathed in deep gasps of his scent through my nose to compensate for the throbbing blockage at the opening my throat. Big Mac's strong, but gentle hands moved my head back off his member. Extracting the slick man meat from my mouth before, a bit more forcefully, moving my head back onto the shaft. This time his hefty cock breached my throat, going in about halfway. I could no longer suppress my gags, but all it did was further massage the massive member. As I tried to recompose my thoughts he pulled my head back and once again slammed his cock into my mouth. Only getting another inch into my throat. Big Mac let out a slurred grunt of frustration. I chose that moment to take control of the blowjob. Removing the cock from my mouth, I mimicked what Wallflower and Sunset had done at the beginning of my last sexual encounter. I began to move my mouth along the edge of of his shaft. Coating the remaining section in saliva. I moved on to playfully suckle on his large balls. I placed my hands on his slick cock and moved them back and forth. I was rewarded with a series of moans from the farmhand. Satisfied with the lubrication of his shaft and balls I stood and gently pushed the red skinned male back onto the bed. He ended up sitting between his sisters as I lowered my bottom onto his hard, slick cock. I bit my lip and moaned as it breached my anus. I didn't stop until he hilted. I was full of the most wonderful body appendage in all of creation: a massive, hard cock. I slowly began to move up and down on it, steadily increasing speed. Before long we were both moaning in sexual pleasure. His lovely, well hung cock pounded against the interior of my ass and I knew I'd be walking funny for the remainder of the party. I felt two tongues on my own member and chanced a look at my lap. Applebloom and Applejack had decided to join the frey, each taking a side of my cock. The sisters sending waves of pleasure that only enhanced the ones coming from Big Mac's dick in my ass. Suddenly Scootaloo was at my side and caught me off guard with a passionate kiss. The telltale sounds of a strapon attached to Dash's waist pounding her abused cunt. We shared blissful moans into our kiss as we all climaxed. Ropes of my seed launched from my dick coating Big Mac, Applebloom, and AJ as Big Mac's seed filled my ass. The kiss was broken as Scootaloo called out in her own orgasm. The six of us collapsed onto the bed a sweaty, sticky, gooey mess of panting people. Finally my Dick began to soften as we all lay there in the room thick with the scent of sex. Chapter 17: A Pain in My Sister's Ass -- The party wound down pretty quickly after that. Some took showers, others just hosed off by the pool, while some simply chose to go home smelling of debauchery. Eventually the only ones in the house were Scoots, Bulk, and I. With my help Scoots and I took a shower together. I thought about having another quicky in the shower with her, but after she had well over 50 orgasms over the course of the evening she could barely stand. With my dress ruined, a fact that I regretted having to inform Rarity about, I had to borrow some of Scoots' clothes. I managed to fit into a Wonderbolt soccer jersey and some yoga pants. I tucked her in when I was finished getting dressed. Despite the strong smell in her room she quickly drifted off to sleep. Not long after Rarity texted me letting me know she was ready to pick me up. I stopped in the basement and grabbed Scoots' handcuffs. I bundled them in my damp dress to hide them from my sister before heading out to meet her. When I got to the car Rarity was already dressed in some lingerie. I could make out purple satin bra and panties under an almost see through white robe. She was clearly not wanting to waste any time before having our special midnight rendezvous. She didn't see me at first and I noticed she was blushing. I heard a soft buzzing and it appeared she was trying to stifle moans. "Looks like someone started without me." I teased as I approached. "Sorry Sweetie, modeling my new line for Fancy Pants made me really horny." She panted, "Do not follow my example. Masturbating while driving is very dangerous, not to mention uncouth." She reached between her legs and shut off her toy. It was then that she noticed the state of my dress. "Oh your poor dress." she shrieked sniffing the air, "Is...Is that chlorine?" "Yeah, you can punish me for it later." I said winking. "I just might." she smirked as I got in. * * * We barely made it inside before we were making out. I could feel the carnal want radiating from my sister as we ascended the stairs. The soccer jersey tossed on the kitchen table, Rarity's robe tossed on the stairs. As we made our way to her room I slipped my fingers into her panties and began to finger her already aroused folds. Rarity in turn slipped her hand into my borrowed pants and stroked my dick. Even this soon after the party I was already hard and ready to fuck my sister silly. We entered her room and made our way to her bed. I took charge and pushed her down to the bed. "No hair elastics tonight." I purred, producing the handcuffs. "What are-" she began, but I silenced her with another kiss, locking her wrists in the cuffs around a bar on her headboard. We parted and I gave Rarity a sultry smirk, "Last night you were in control. Tonight I am. Do you trust me?" "Fleur is into this kind of stuff. Never tried it myself...it's-" she replied blushing. "Uncouth?" I teased, "More uncouth than having sex with your sister, who not to mention, has a dick?" "Fair point." she relented, "Just don't put the cuffs on too tight. It would be hard to explain bruises. If you want to do more...um...of this, please be gentle?" "Careful, I might make you start calling me 'Mistress.'" I flirted and her cheeks bloomed a whole new shade of red. I moved to kiss her down her neck, across her stomach and finally her womanhood. I stalled inches from her slick slit. I took in her sweet scent and let my hot breath tease her sensitive skin. I waited until I heard a soft whimper of frustration from my older sibling before I dove in. I was rewarded with a grateful moan of delight. I worked my tongue in her folds taking in every bit of her arousal. I can tell she'll really like bondage if simple hand cuffs are making her this wet. Though she has been teasing herself for a while, the act is clearly making her more aroused than she'd like to admit. I poked and licked deeply into her folds until she finally called out in climax, thrashing against her restraints. Her girlcum splashed against my face and dribbled down my chin as I made no real effort to drink it all. I had other plans. I stood and removed the yoga pants and panties to free my hard on for the impending action. First I teased her by rubbing my dick across her soaked slit covering it in her heavenly girlcum. I needed it to be slick for what I wanted to do next. I shifted my sister on the bed so I could get a look at her virgin asshole. Rarity must have sensed what I was up to as I heard the cuffs clink against the bars in mild panic. "S-Sweetie, what are you–WHAHAHH!" She screamed in a mix of fear and delight as I penetrated her ass. It was a tight fit, the tightest ass I'd been in thus far. I really should have loosened it up first. Rarity's gonna be sore in the morning. I'd only made it half way into her anus before stopping. Her body soaking me in another wave of girlcum. "Dear sister," she addressed me, barely covering a moan, "I thought I told you this was unladylike." "Want me to stop?" I teased, "Because I'm pretty sure you just got a second orgasm from me just sticking it in." Continuing my teasing I began to remove my member from her ass. "Don't." she whispered. "Don't what?" I purred. "Don't take it out." She whispered. "Take it out?" I went on, "Ok." "Don't take it out." She begged. I smirked, "So what do you want me to do?" "P-Put it in my asshole," she stammered, turning redder, "and fuck the uncouth shit out of me." At that I slammed my dick back into her ass, this time all the way to the hilt. Rarity let out a rather unladylike moan that I had no doubt could be heard all the way at CHS. I pulled out again and pushed back in. Another moan. Another thrust, faster, faster. Her never used backdoor pleasure spot was massaging and pulling on my dick like no other I'd fucked. Soon my own moans joined with hers. I'm pretty sure Rarity came four more times while I destroyed her ass. Finally I was pushed over the edge and came into her ass. The pressure shooting my incestuous cum out along the side of my dick. Soon we were both panting and enjoying the afterglow. I took my softening dick out of her ass and let the rest of the cum flow on to the bed. "Sweetie?" Rarity panted, "You've been a naughty girl. First you ruin my dress, then my ass. You need to be punished." "What did you have in mind?" I asked, leaning over to kiss her. We parted and she answered, "Unlock me and you'll find out." Her silky voice and the promise of some naughty punishment renewed my boner as I unlocked the cuffs. As we swapped places, Rarity left the room and I was left with my thoughts. I wonder how she's gonna punish me. I hope she spanks me. The memory of Luna;'s brutal punishment causing some precum to dribble from my cock. No, the cuffs were her first experience with this kind of stuff...right? Then again until last night I wasn't fully aware of how much she loved me. There might be other things I don't know about her. My thoughts derailed as Rarity reentered carrying a nondescript black box. It reminded me of the one Applejack had back in the CMC clubhouse, but was bigger. "This was a gag gift from Rainbow on my last birthday. Though from the kinds of things she's been teaching you, maybe it wasn't so much a joke." She explained, opening the box. "I think I saw AJ with a box like that...smaller though." I replied, trying to get a look at what was inside. "RD got her a pulsemaster vibrator." Rarity answered, not at all surprised, "Though AJ swears she doesn't use it. Guess she's getting better at lying." She paused as she removed a red ball attached to a leather strap, another set of handcuffs, this time frilly purple ones, a few purple candles and a small leather whip. She set all but the whip aside. "She got me the dominatrix starter kit." She murmured, sitting next to me on the bed, "You're due for a good spanking." I could feel the red on my cheeks. She was going to spank me! I stood and laid across her lap. My still hard dick slipped between her legs as I assumed the position I had not used since I was a little girl...well not counting the other day in Luna's office. Rarity cleared her throat, SMACK! I stifled a moan. "That was for ruining your dress." SMACK. I felt the hit send shivers down my spine and my dick twitched between my sister's legs. "That was for being uncouth." SMACK. I couldn't hold back my moan as my dick released a rope of cum. "Naughty sister, you're enjoying this." "Yes… I mean no, keep punishing me." I begged. "I think we need a different punishment." She teased, "Lie back on the bed." I did as instructed, enjoying the aftershocks of pain from my still tender ass. The whip is more painful than the belt, but I think I like it more. Once I was back in the bed, I found myself being locked into the cuffs. Though I didn't look, I could tell which was Scoot's and which was my sisters. Hiding the cuffs in a wet dress was not the best idea as it was still damp. After the cuffs were in place Rarity returned the box and took out some rope. That was used to secure my feet to the other end of the bed. My heart was racing as this was my first time completely restrained. It only turned me on more. Lastly my sister secured the ballgag around my head. "Didn't think I'd use this, but you have a thing for pain...and you need to be punished accordingly." She said picking up a few candles. She returned to the box one last time to take out a box of matches. She lit a candle and mounted atop me. I could feel the heat emanating from her vag as she moved the flame towards my chest. The flame mirroring the heat. "You've been rather naughty, Sweetie Belle." She whispered, "growing a dick," a drop of wax fell to my undersized bosom. The pain causing me to moan through the gag, "Ruining my dress." anther drip, another moan, "Having sex with all your friends and a few of mine." Another drip, another moan, "and lastly, awaking the uncouth nymph your dear sister tries to suppress." She blew out the candle and tossed it aside. Sliding my quivering hard-on to its hilt in her snatch. She then began moving up and down Moaning with reckless abandon. I was helpless to her lust, restrained and gagged on the bed. As she pushed into another orgasm, she dragged her finely manicured nails into my chest pulling up the hardened wax. The act causing my own climax. Rope after rope of my hot seed. The key that unlocked my sexy, slutty sister's perverted side. It filled her to the brim and flowed out onto my balls. As she came down from her climax, she unhooked the ballgag and kissed me deeply as she slumped on top of me. "I'm so glad you finally came of age and pulled this side out of me," she sighed, breaking the kiss, "I love you Sweetie Belle." "I love you too, Rarity." I whispered. "I can tell." she whispered back before drifting off to sleep. I just lay there enjoying my sister's scent and warmth. I wasn't concerned about the fact that I was still tied and cuffed to the bed, I just took in the moment and watched my sister sleep until my tiredness from all my sexcapades finally knocked me out too.


	3. I smelled

Naruto in the Land of Equestria by Striker Flash -- Enter Naruto -- A loud bang startles Twilight as she's thrown from her bed to the floor. Her purple hair and fur get slightly messy because of it. She gets up on all four of her hooves and heads down the stairs to check on Spike, her purple baby dragon companion. Somehow the loud bang didn't bother him because he was snoring away in his little bed. Twilight shook her head feeling like it must have been her imagination, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel like something happened to somebody. Twilight decided to go take a look and figure out what made that loud bang. She didn't go out three steps before seeing a large smoke cloud where the bang's source lay. Twilight felt like she should get her friends but it was late and she didn't want to wake them if this was nothing. She decided not to wake anyone and go by herself. It shouldn't be that bad, probably just a rock or some stupid accident. Twilight made her way through the dark streets of Ponyville feeling a little intimidated because it has been awhile since she was out this late. She felt like going back but she knew she had a duty to the ponies here to make sure that nothing was amiss. Her teacher and friend Princess Celestia would probably be upset if this happened to be some evil being and she did nothing about it. Although she was scared she went on ahead to where the crater lay. When she looked down she couldn't believe what she saw. At the bottom of the crater lay an orange pony with blonde spiky hair and tail. The cutie mark was a red swirl. She quickly jumped into the crater not caring if it was a trap because this pony needed help. "Hey are you alright?" Twilight asked which made no sense. Who asks someone who has created a crater and is unconscious if they are okay? Twilight didn't know what to expect, but she knew that she had to get this pony out of here. Using her powers she raised the pony into the air and began leading it to an empty cart that was conveniently parked a few feet away from the crater. Placing the pony on the cart she heard a moan come from the pony that made her look that way. From the sound of the moan Twilight could tell that it was a boy. Although Twilight was a little hesitant to take a male pony to her home she had little choice. No pony in all of Ponyville would be awake to take care of him. Realizing this she let out a heavy sigh as she started to pull the cart back to Ponyville. When she arrived she again used her powers to get the boy pony inside. Judging from his size, Twilight guessed that this pony was as old as she was. Seeing the pony sleep brought a smile to her face and her face blushed when she realized that a boy was in her room. She decided to get some rest and hoped that the pony wouldn't wake up before her. If he did though that may cause trouble, so she decided to sleep near him, unfortunately the closest place to him was in the bed next to him. Again her face went red because of the thought of sleeping with a boy right next to her. The second that she lifted the covers the orange pony stirred. She jumped back lifting her left front hoof in surprise as the pony woke. The boy had blue eyes that sparkled when the moonlight hit them. She blushed again when he looked right at her. "Thank goodness you're okay." She smiled at him hoping it would calm him down. The boy pony screamed as he had no idea what was going on. "What the heck is going on?" He screamed jumping against the wall. "How are you able to talk? Ponies can't…." He looked at himself realizing now that he was a pony. "What happened to me?" "Whoa calm down." Twilight tried to calm him down, but the more she talked the more he seemed to freak out. Using her powers she grabbed some thread and tied it around the mouth of the pony, so he would stop screaming but could still talk. "Can you tell me your name now? Mine's Twilight." "Name's Naruto," He said with his mouth slightly tied. "Can you tell me where I am and how I am a pony?" "You must have hit your head pretty hard?" She said picking his face up to look her in the eyes. Her purple eyes were like small beams of pure light to Naruto because he couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to. Her eyes were the most beautiful things he has ever seen. Naruto tried remembering what happened to him but as far as he could remember or as much as he could remember was that he wasn't supposed to be a pony. However he didn't know what he was supposed to be, so he pretty much guessed that he was turned into a pony for a reason. He would have to figure it out while figuring out why he was here. "Twilight?" He asked a little nervous because he wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. "Where am I?" "Well you're on Equestria in a town called Ponyville." Twilight added the planet's name because she thought that he might ask that. "I could show you around if you want, but it'll have to wait for morning." Naruto nodded as he tried to walk but immediately stumbled and landed on his chin. "Are you alright?" "Yeah," Naruto said getting on all four hooves, "but I don't really know how to walk like a pony." Twilight gave a light chuckle which made Naruto a little irritated. "Well walking like a pony is easy." Twilight said getting next to Naruto. "Pick both of your left legs up and put them in front of your right." Naruto did what Twilight said and was walking fine in no time. "See it's easy." "Thanks Twilight." Naruto said rubbing his head against her. Twilight's face flushed up a little as no one has ever done this before. Naruto quickly jumped off realizing what he had just done. "Don't take it the wrong way Twilight. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." "It's okay, just don't do that again alright." She said shaking her head of silly thoughts. "You can stay here tonight, come on I'll show you where you can sleep." Naruto followed Twilight up the stairs and went into a room where Spike was snoring away. Naruto went over to the little guy but Twilight jumped out in front of him stopping him. She didn't want to have to explain to him why there was a boy in the house. "Just sleep on the floor right now, if it's okay." Twilight was a little upset because she forgot that there wasn't any other place where Naruto could sleep. "It's fine besides you've already been a great help. I'm indebted to you." Naruto said smiling. Twilight smiled back as she climbed back into her bed and fell asleep. Naruto didn't lie on the ground he wanted to figure out what she was going to do when morning came. However, Naruto's body was exhausted and as he tried to leave his body collapsed from exhaustion. He fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up Spike was right over him staring right into his eyes. Naruto had a sweat drop on his head as Spike didn't move his head. "Twilight," Spike called out running toward the exit, "he's awake." Naruto thought there would be a lot more drama from the small dragon that Twilight had kept him from seeing last night. He walked to a window and looked out to see that many other ponies were running about. He was amazed at how peaceful the place looked from the window. He was anxious to get outside, but he didn't want to leave Twilight because he felt slightly drawn to her. Twilight appeared in the doorway and Naruto looked at her. "Did you try and leave last night?" Naruto stepped back a step because he felt a little guilty for trying to leave without telling her. "You should've told me I would have stopped you. You literally crashed into the ground so I wasn't surprised when I woke to find you on your side. You had me scared there for a few moments." "Twilight!" A very excited and joyful voice called out from the entrance. "Oh no." Twilight said turning around slightly surprised. Naruto was confused on what was so bad about the voice, but little did he know that he was going to regret saying that in his head. A pink pony with balloons on its back legs and pink hair rushed in looking like she had just seen the best thing ever. "Oh my gosh!" The pink pony rushed at Naruto stopping within inches of his face. "Hello! Hello! My names Pinky Pie what's yours?" Naruto felt very uncomfortable around this pony. "Names Naruto, didn't Twilight tell you?" "No! In fact this is first I've even seen or heard about you." Pinky was a little overly excited. Naruto wanted to back away but his rear was already against the wall. He was between a rock and a hard place. "She's always this way so don't worry about it." Twilight pulled him out from between the wall and Pinky Pie. "Pinky Pie what are you doing here?" "Well I came by to tell you that Applejack needed help with the farm and finding some…thing. But then I saw Naruto. Is he your boyfriend? HE's your boyfriend isn't he? Oh Twilight why didn't you tell me or the others?" "He's not my boyfriend. I met him yesterday, and he is rather new. Tell Applejack we'll be there when I'm done showing him around." Twilight said acting slightly calm, which was greatly difficult considering being calm around Pinky Pie is hard. "Okay see you!" Pinky darted out the door leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Naruto's mouth hung open because of how much energy Pinky had. "She's one of my friends, you'll get used to her." Twilight said smiling but Naruto highly doubted that he would ever get used to that pony. Twilight started heading for the exit startling Naruto who ran to her side bumping into her. "Watch it okay, you don't have to be in a hurry. I'm not going to leave you." Naruto felt strangely relieved knowing that Twilight said something like that. Naruto didn't know anything about this place and the only friend he had if that was Twilight so for her to say that meant a lot. Twilight brought them through many streets of Ponyville showing him where all the stores and shops were. Naruto was very interested in the town and he felt happy that Twilight was willing to be this kind to him. Suddenly a rainbow shot over him. "Hey Twi who's that with you?" Naruto looked up to see a sky blue pony with wings and a lightning bolt on its back legs. "This is Naruto." Twilight said to the flying pony with a loud voice. She then turned to Naruto, "Naruto this is Rainbow Dash. She's a Pegasus. I have another friend like her, well another that can fly named Fluttershy but we'll meet her when that time comes okay." "Hey RD." Naruto said to Rainbow Dash who looked at him a little puzzled. "Sorry I thought calling you by your initials would be okay." "Nah it's cool, I just prefer my name to some nickname is all." Rainbow Dash landed on the ground in front of him. "So are you all headed over to Applejack's to help out?" "We were just about to head over there actually." Twilight said looking at Naruto with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. The three of them walked together when a white pony with blue-violet hair appeared. "Oh my, who's this?" The pony sounded elegant to Naruto as she seemed to be judging Naruto as she looked at him. "Rarity this is Naruto he's a friend of mine I met yesterday." Twilight sounded slightly irritated. Naruto guessed it was because she had to do this every time one of her friends showed up. All of them were beautiful to Naruto and he guessed that they were all his friends to. "Nice to meet you Rarity, names Naruto." Naruto knelt to her feeling like he had to. Rarity let out a gasp as did the other two. "What? I thought that she deserved it because of how elegant she sounded. Was I wrong?" "Oh heavens no." Rarity said before the other two had a chance to speak. "I appreciate the compliment but I am but a normal pony like Twilight and Rainbow Dash here. There is no need for those formalities, but if you feel as though you must go right ahead." Naruto felt a little better knowing that this pony was just like the other two. He soon heard somebody step on a stick. He turned to see a bright yellow colored pony with pink hair looking out from behind a corner. Naruto took a step towards the pony and she disappeared behind the wall. He ran to the corner looking past to see that no one was there. He soon heard the sound of wings and looked up. "Hey that's where you went." He said smiling making the pony come down. "I'm Naruto what's your name?" "I'm Fluttershy." Her voice was soft and sweet like honey to Naruto. "Are you friends with Twilight and the others?" "Yeah, we were just on our way to Applejack's family farm to help her out." Naruto felt like he could really open up to this pony. "Were you heading there to? If so come with us I'd like to get to know all of Twilight's friends." Fluttershy originally didn't know whether she could trust him or not, but Naruto seemed to be a nice guy. No later than she nodded her head the five new friends began heading over to Applejack's family farm. Pinky Pie joined them about halfway to the farm. "Oh ya'll are here that's great." Naruto looked to see a bright orange pony holding a rope with her mouth trying to get a really heavy hay bale up the barn. Naruto heard a small snapping and looked at the rope to see that it was giving out. It was about to snap and Naruto had to act. He ran at the pony not caring what happened to him. The rope snapped and the pony looked up in horror as the heavy bale fell towards her. It crashed into the ground, but Naruto got to her in time and they both found themselves on the other side of the bale in each other's arms. Naruto looked at the pony and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She had blonde hair that was glowing in the sunlight. Her green eyes were remarkable, he couldn't look away. To him they were more mesmerizing then Twilight's. "Are you okay?" "I reckon so." Her country accent was just an extra to how amazing Naruto thought she was. "I'm Applejack." Naruto quickly got up realizing this was the pony they were coming to help. "I'm Naruto. I got here yesterday, it's n-nice to meet you." He didn't understand why but he was extremely nervous. "Oh is this yours?" Naruto took a cowboy hat off his head and placed it back on Applejack who thanked him. The five others came from around the bale to see if their friends were okay and found them to be just fine. "Well since ya'll are here we should get to work." Applejack gave everyone a different job to do around the farm. Naruto was put on fencing with Applejack and he stayed close to her so that he could get everything right. Applejack found Naruto's determination amazing. There was a sudden gust of wind that caught her hat making it fly into a nearby tree. "Darn," Applejack was upset that her hat had fallen into a tree. Naruto saw this and jumped into the air grabbing it with his mouth. He somehow knew he could jump that high. He landed on the ground to a shocked Applejack who looked at him with wonder. He put the hat back on her and she shook her head to get herself back to the world. "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked confused on how any pony without wings could reach that high. "I just know how." Naruto didn't know any other way to describe it. "I can't really explain it any better sorry." "It's okay not like I'm gonna try that. So where do He put the hat back on her and she shook her head to get herself back to the world. "Wow, how did you do that?" She asked confused on how any pony without wings could reach that high. "I just know how." Naruto didn't know any other way to describe it. "I can't really explain it any better sorry." "It's okay not like I'm gonna try that. So where do you come from?" Applejack was interested in Naruto now, however she didn't realize that at that moment she was beginning to feel slightly more drawn to him. "Truthfully I don't know myself." Naruto said looking down. "I barely remember my past, but even though I can't remember anything I will still live even if that means living here. I just gotta find a place to sleep now." "Whatcha mean?" Applejack asked a slight bit concerned at that point. "Well Twilight was kind enough to let me sleep at her place yesterday when she found me but I don't want to be a freeloader so I'm going to try and find my own place to live in here." Naruto was determined to find his own living even if that meant looking for days. "Well I hope you find yourself a good home." applejack looked up at the sky feeling slightly guilty because he could stay at the farm, there was plenty of room. She soon realized what she was thinking and she shook her head. "Thanks," Naruto said with a smile, "after I'm done I'll go look for a place where I can call my own. But I am going to live here in Ponyville so I will be looking for a place here." "That's great." Applejack was a little too happy hearing that. She quickly blushed at her own words. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes because it sounded like Applejack wanted him to be close by. She just wanted him to have friends close by incase of a jam. They were halfway through the work when Naruto heard what sounded like a growling and looked up to see red eyes looking right at him. Naruto got ready to fight as a small rabbit jumped out from the bushes. "Angel what are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked the small rabbit who quickly jumped onto her. Naruto felt slightly embarrassed that he was afraid of a rabbit but he didn't know what it was because the rabbit was in the shadows. Fluttershy picked the rabbit up flapping her wings as she headed inside the house. Naruto was starting to get exhausted because his body was still worn out from whatever happened to him yesterday. Nobody was around him so he let out a cry of pain because he felt if he held it in any longer he would have exploded. Apparently everyone heard it because all six of the girls ran over to him. "Hey you okay Naruto?" Applejack asked first as the other five came up from behind. "Yeah, my body just feels like it's in a lot of pain. I just had to cry out sorry for scaring you all." Naruto said laughing slightly. Everyone had this upset look because they all thought that he was really hurt, but hearing that he was just exhausted was annoying. Naruto got back to work placing the last of the fencing materials where Applejack had told him to place them. He wondered if any of the girls disliked him but he thought that that was impossible. All six of them were incredible and he was lucky that he could call them his friends. When he finished he went to go help Applejack with her work and saw that her tail was stuck in the ground by one of the fencing. He ran over and back kicked the fencing out releasing her tail. Naruto was happy that she was free but his body howled with pain because he had used a lot of strength with that kick. "You okay Applejack?" Naruto asked slightly concerned as he looked at her tail. "Yeah it happens but thanks for the help." Applejack's smile sent waves down Naruto's back that almost made him collapse. He was ready to collapse again but Applejack's smile somehow gave him strength. He found himself gaining energy the more Applejack's smile held. When she dropped the smile and got back to work Naruto found himself with a ton of energy. "Hey is there anything else I can do to help you Applejack?" Naruto asked wanting to be of more help to her. "Nah you're good. You've done more than you needed so why don't cha go look for that place in Ponyville you wanted to find." Applejack said turning to go check on how the others were fairing. Naruto didn't have time to thank her as she was already gone. He felt like she would never truly appreciate him but he was happy that she was his friend. Naruto ran off the farm jumping over bushes and into trees like the ninja that he once was, but forgot. He arrived back in the main part of town where everyone looked at him with quizzical looks. He felt like they were all afraid of him, but he didn't know why. He was one of them so why did he feel like everyone didn't want him around. Naruto saw a shadow far off in the distance and headed for it. When he reached the shadow he saw that it was a rundown house. Naruto's eyes glowed with inspiration as he knew this was going to be his new home. Naruto walked into the open doorway and was hit with a blast of dust. Little did he know that he was being watched by Princess Luna, a dark blue pony with wings and a horn and a moon rested on her legs, she was also sister to Princess Celestia. She walked out of her hiding hole and knocked on the door making Naruto jump around in surprise. "Sorry," Luna's voice was gentle and soft kind of like Applejack's only without the southern accent, "I was told by my sister that you were looking for a home. I see that you've already found one, looks like you won't need my help." "I could use some help cleaning the place up if you won't mind." Naruto didn't realize how high up she was. Luna couldn't believe that Naruto thought she was ordinary, this had her thinking about him in different ways than she thought of other mares. She blushed realizing that this pony thought of her as normal not some special pony that you had to pamper like her sister. "Name's Naruto. What's yours?" "Luna." She said not wanting him to know that she was royalty. She wanted him to think of her as anyone else because the feeling she had was amazing. For once she was seen as something other than a princess. "I'd love to help you." Naruto is good with the ladies isn't he? The two of them began cleaning the house from top to bottom. Luna used her powers on an old broom making it sweep a lot of dust outside. Naruto used his skills and jumped from wall to wall with a wet cloth wiping a different part each time. Suddenly the upper floor began giving out. Luna looked up and froze with fear, Naruto jumped at her pushing her as the second floor fell to the ground. Luna got up and found Naruto under the debris from the second floor. She began using her powers to clear it away, but Naruto smiled at her which stopped her. Naruto went inside and felt a surge of energy, he didn't want Luna wasting her energy for him. He busted through the top of the debris doing a somersault in the air landing on all four hooves. "I'm okay how about you?" Naruto asked with a smile. Luna found his smile to be more than that. She wanted to be with him no matter who he was. She wanted to be with this boy who smiled at her with such happiness. She wanted to be by his side no matter how pathetic she would seem. She wanted to even if her sister Celestia said otherwise. Even though she hadn't even known him for a full day she wanted to be with him forever, but she couldn't let him know that. She wanted to get to know him a little more. "Naruto I need to go tell my sister something so would you mind waiting for me a little bit?" She asked flapping her wings. "I don't mind at all besides you've done so much for me already. I can't see how I can repay you but I would do anything to repay you." Naruto said giving her a wink which had her flying out with a huge smile. She had never felt this before and she didn't want to lose it. She wanted this feeling to remain and she was going to do anything to remain at his side. Luna arrived at the front door to Twilight's house where Applejack was also inside. "Hey Luna what are you doing here?" Twilight asked allowing Luna inside. "I need you to send a note to my sister telling her that I'm going to remain in Ponyville for a while. You wouldn't mind doing that would you?" Luna couldn't believe how embarrassed she was with what she was asking Twilight. Applejack couldn't help but feel interested in why she wanted to stay in Ponyville. "Cuse me for asking but why do you want to stay in Ponyville?" She asked wondering why she'd want to go from a castle to a small town of ponies. "Well, it's a little embarrassing actually." Luna was blushing super red almost making her whole face red. "My sister got the message you sent her about the new pony, so she sent me to welcome him. When I met him my heart soared, I don't know why he causes it but when he talked to me like I was just an everyday average pony I felt excited, happy. I want to get to know him you know?" "Sounds like you're in love Princess." Applejack said smiling, although somewhere deep in her she was hurting because she knew the new pony was Naruto. She didn't know it but hearing that had her heart stopping for a brief second and she wondered why. She knew that Naruto was just a friend to her and nothing more. "That's impossible, how can you fall in love with someone after just meeting them it makes no sense." Luna denied what Applejack said feeling like there was no way she in love. She had never felt this way about any boy before so could it be love? "Could you send the note please Twilight?" "Sure, Spike!" Twilight called Spike over who immediately got out a quill and paper and began writing down a note to Princess Celestia from the words that Twilight spoke. "Dear Princess Celestia, your younger sister Luna wishes to live in Ponyville for some time. She wants to get to know the new pony a little better, but she will keep her title hidden from him because of the way he makes her feel." Spike spat out fire sending the note to Celestia. About a minute later Spike spat out another piece of paper but this was the answer from the princess. Spike began reading the letter from Celestia. "I will allow my sister to remain in Ponyville for a year but after she must return to help with the kingdom." Luna flew into the air with excitement because she felt like she had a shot at making someone think of her as something more than a princess. She flew back over to Naruto's house where he waited on the front porch for her with eager patience. She didn't realize how fast she was flying until she tried to stop. She tried to regain control but lost it and crashed into Naruto sending them into the house. They tumbled in until they hit a wall. After looking at each other they laughed a little bit out loud. "Well that was sure an entrance." Naruto said standing up on his hooves. Luna stood up folding her wings back up against her. She blushed at his words because she was embarrassed that she had pretty much tackled him. "Well what did you go tell your sister?" "I told her that I would be staying here in Ponyville for a while, it's personal reasons though." She looked away blushing feeling like she was about to spill the whole secret of her feelings. She was still trying to figure out whether or not if she even liked him that way. "If it's okay I'd like to live here, think of it as repayment for me helping you. Also this way we both won't have to be alone." "That's a very good point Luna. We'll need to fix the second floor before we can go to sleep though because that's where the bedrooms are." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched his head. He felt a little nervous that he was allowing a girl to live in the house he wanted to call his own, but he had to repay her and he wanted to have someone who he could feel at ease with. "We should go look for some bedding materials first." Naruto left the home with Luna right behind him. She felt strange because she was actually going to go search for her bedding, her life as a princess may not have prepared her for this. "Luna you don't need to help, I'll make sure there's enough bedding for the both of us. Why don't you get started on fixing the second floor?" Naruto said smiling at her. "Sure just don't get lost okay?" Luna said feeling a little worried about him. Naruto gave a light chuckle because he found her concern humorous. She sounded like a worried wife or girlfriend to him. He walked away into the dark of night and realized how beautiful the moon looked. It was as beautiful as Luna's blue eyes. He had to find bedding though, if he didn't have to he would've looked at it all night. Luna started to put the second floor back together using her powers and some magic to fix it. Before she knew it she had finished the repairs for the second floor. She then went to the second floor to do any last minute cleaning before Naruto got back. When she walked up the stairs she noticed that there was only one useable bedroom for the moment. It would take a couple of days to clean out the other room. She blushed realizing that she would be sleeping in the same room as Naruto. An hour past by and Luna was beginning to get worried about Naruto because he was taking too long. She was about to go after him when he heard him outside. "Dang it!" Naruto sounded upset to Luna but looking out a window showed that he was dragging a bunch of leaves that looked like small clouds. "I don't care how many times I gotta put you all back into a pile, Luna needs a bed and I'm going to get her one." Luna couldn't believe that Naruto went out of his way to make sure she would have a bed to sleep on. He thought of her as an average pony yet he was treating her like the princess she was. This caused her heart to throb against her chest. She didn't understand why she felt this way but she didn't want the feeling to leave and she was willing to do anything to keep it even if it meant remaining with Naruto forever. She rushed down and helped him pull the leaves into the house. "Luna leave the bed making to me alright." Naruto said as he began placing the leaves in two opposite spots about two feet away from each other. "There we go, it's not really a bed but these leaves will do until I'm able to get us some real beds okay." "It's alright with me." Luna said getting onto one of the piles of leaves. Naruto fell onto the other pile. Luna sprang up to check on Naruto but found that he fell asleep. She couldn't believe that Naruto was so exhausted. Looking at his body she noticed a few scrapes and bruises. "Did you have to fight for these leaves Naruto?" she asked to the sleeping pony. She couldn't believe that somepony especially somepony she had just met would do such a thing for her. It was like a dream she once had but in this case it was real not a dream. She put her hoof on him and felt his warmth through it. She liked it and wanted it to be all over her. However she didn't want to release emotions she wasn't sure of yet so she went back to her bed of leaves and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for the two of them. Realizing one's Feelings -- Naruto woke to the smell of dew and a strange yet wonderful scent. He sprang up and noticed that Luna wasn't in her bed, at first he panicked thinking something had happened to her during the night. But then he got another whiff of the smell floating in the air and began to wonder if she was possibly cooking. He ran down the stairs to the still messy first floor where the wondrous smell got even more potent in its scent. Naruto darted past the entrance to his kitchen and found himself slamming into a wall. Luna came out from the kitchen wearing an apron that had small splotches of batter. Naruto looked at her from the ground as his butt faced the sky his tail fell into his face. Luna giggled lightly, she was happy with how goofy he was because that added to his 'charm' at least to Luna anyway. Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen where he saw waffles with eggs. Their smell was spectacular. Naruto ran up to them his eyes beaming with hunger, "Luna did you make this?" Naruto asked feeling like there was no way she could have done this. Luna gave a sly grin and winked at him. "Are they for me?" He asked slightly nervous. "Of course they are." Luna acted like she had been doing this all her life but the truth is this was the first time she had ever cooked anything in her life. Naruto sprang at the food throwing his face into it like a dog. He hadn't eaten in hours and his stomach wasn't going to wait any longer for food. "Luna this is amazing!" Naruto said lifting his head for air. "These are the best ever!" Luna smiled on the outside, but on the inside she was cheering because she was desperately hoping that he would like it. She wanted to tell him it was her first time cooking but she felt like he would think this was a lucky batch. Then again she was up since one in the morning after using teleportation magic to fetch the materials she needed from the castle fridge. The fridge was more of a maze how the chefs did anything in there was beyond Luna's comprehension. She let out an exhausted sigh unfortunately caught by Naruto. He looked at her and finally got a look around the kitchen. It looked like she had brought in some new items mainly the pots and pans…she must have brought them from her sister's. At least that's as far as Naruto thought. It wasn't until he saw batter on the cabinets that he realized how many times she must have tried to do this. He looked to her again and could see that her mane and coat seemed to shine, 'Did she just taken a shower?' Naruto questioned. Then he had to think for a second…until one thing came to mind. "Luna is this your first time cooking?" Naruto asked feeling a slight bit curious on why she appeared so happy. "How did you know?" Luna gasped with fright. How was she so easily found out? She couldn't believe that all her hard work would be put to waste. "You are amazing!" Naruto said slightly jumping in the air. "You don't need to hide anything from me. I won't think of you any different. I would have still eaten it if it was bad. You took the time to make this for me, the least I can do is eat every bite of it. No matter how bad it could have been I would eaten every last inch of this dish and licked the plate clean." Luna looked down smiling feeling like she was about to explode with happiness. "Thank you Naruto." She said looking back up at his smile. "What are you doing today, I have nothing planned." "I was going to head out into town and look for work. I got to make money if I want to get you an actual bed." Naruto said placing the plate of emptiness in the sink. "I wouldn't mind if you came with, we're friends after all." Luna felt her heart pump faster when she heard that he would protect her from anything just because they were friends. She began thinking how much he would care for her if he liked her. Luna found it hard to keep herself from thinking about him liking her. The more she tried to stop the thoughts the more they came. "Luna are you coming?" Naruto asked making Luna look up to see him waiting outside. She ran outside feeling slightly embarrassed that she may have looked stupid shaking her head the way she was. She was so scared that she may like him that she wanted to make sure that her feelings wouldn't be rejected. Naruto looked at Luna and saw that she looked depressed. "Hey are you alright?" He asked her feeling concerned. "Yeah just thinking about some stuff." Luna looked at him with a half-smile that pretty much said she wasn't. "Tell me what's wrong Luna?" Naruto said jumping in front of her. Luna looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto wanted to know what was wrong with her because she was his friend however she couldn't help but think it may be more than that. "Well," She had to say this right or he might get the wrong idea, "have you ever liked anypony Naruto?" Naruto blushed at the question because he didn't expect that kind of question. "I don't know whether I like this stallion or not and it has my head spinning like crazy. I don't know what to believe, I want to tell him but the fear of him rejecting me or these feelings that I'm not even sure of has me so confused." "Don't worry about it." Luna looked at him with surprised eyes. "I haven't ever felt love if that's what you're asking or at least I don't remember ever, but if I did I would hope it would be with a girl as pretty as you Luna. I'm lucky to call you a friend and whoever this stallion is he should be lucky. He has no idea that someone like you likes him. We need to get to town though. Don't worry, if he hurts you I'll knock him around a few times with my hooves and then we'll see what he has to say." Naruto had no idea what he had just done. By saying those words he had pretty much sealed Luna's heart and he didn't even know it. Luna watched as he walked away with eyes glowing in the sun. Her heart leapt with joy but at the same time she felt destroyed. Naruto didn't have the feelings she had for him. No matter how much she may have wanted to deny it, she liked him, she liked him with all of her heart. For once somepony cared for her in a way no other pony did. She would have to live with him not liking her for now but she wanted more than anything to have him say that he liked her. Luna ran to catch up with him as her heart beat faster the more he smiled and talked to her. They arrived in the main square of Ponyville and started to look for a job. Naruto looked around and noticed that some ponies were whispering to each other as they looked at the two of them. Luna was slightly nervous because anyone could spill the fact that she was a princess and that could ruin everything for her. She prayed that no one did but as those words crossed through her head Rainbow Dash walked up. "Princess Luna what are you doing here?" She asked Luna causing her to freeze in fear because Naruto heard exactly what Rainbow Dash had said. He looked at Luna with wide eyes and she looked afraid of him at that point. "You're a princess?" He asked making Luna back up slightly, "Why didn't you tell me that?" Luna didn't know what to say but she didn't want him giving her the royal treatment now, not after yesterday and this morning. She flew away not looking back, her heart felt like it had been hit with a hammer. She landed in the Dark Forest where he would never find her. "Naruto will never like me now." Was all that played through her head. Tears began falling down from her eyes as her heart felt like it was crumbling away millimeter by millimeter. ………………….. "Rainbow Dash what did you do to Luna?" Naruto was furious at her because Luna flew away without telling him anything. "Why did Luna look like she was about to cry?" "I don't know," She said confused, "I was only wondering what Celestia's sister was doing here in Ponyville." Twilight entered with Applejack at that point. (Curse you plot conveineces!) "What's wrong guys?" She asked seeing Naruto look angry. "Rainbow Dash called Luna a princess and she flew off," Naruto said feeling a strange power flow through him No one saw it but the seal of his demon powers began to appear where his red swirl was. "Twilight whose Celestia and why did Luna look like she was hurt? Tell me now or so help me…" "Celestia or Princess Celestia rules over the land of Equestria. She's Luna's older sister. She is also what you would call the sun of Equestria, Luna would be the moon. Celestia is also my teacher in the magical arts." Naruto didn't really care about the fact that Celestia was some big Princess figure he was worried about Luna. "Luna came to my place last night telling me that she wanted to stay here so that she could watch over… something." Twilight withheld the fact that Naruto was the reason for her wanting to be here because she didn't want him thinking of her as weird or anything really. "Applejack do you have any idea why she would have flown away?" Naruto now realized why she was here, because she wanted to watch something and she wanted him to help her. Most likely that boy who she liked was here in the town, however if only Naruto was a little more bright he may have realized that it was him she liked. "She said that you were treating her like any ordinary pony and that she liked it." Applejack began explaining what happened last night, "She said that she felt strange, happy even. I guess she didn't want you to find out that she was a princess because she told us not to mention that stuff around you but you know now so it doesn't really matter if we hide it." "Wait are you telling me that she flew off because she was worried that I might start treating her like a princess?" Naruto looked at the ground, his seal disappeared as the power began to stop coming. "I wouldn't have done that. I would have treated her the same but why didn't she tell me for real?" "That was the reason she gave us." Twilight said to him trying to get him to realize that she never wanted him to find out her secret. "For her you were the first pony to make her feel normal, wanted by somepony other than the kingdom for her powers. She really wanted to be your friend not somepony that you would kneel to." "I think I understand now." Naruto said, but they weren't done explaining. Why are girls always like this he thought to himself as they wouldn't be quiet. "I would never want her to feel like that I'm not like other ponies here. I would've still treated her the same." Naruto looked off in the direction that Luna had flown off in and wondered what could be that way. "Twilight, where would someone go, in that direction, if they didn't want to be found?" "The Dark Forest but she wouldn't do that her magic wouldn't work, but it is very thick and the deeper you go the more horrifying it gets. Similar to the Everfree only worse." Naruto couldn't help but feel that's exactly where Luna had gone. He couldn't really say but he knew that she was there. Then it felt like something hit him, that's when he began thinking that Luna could be in danger. He ran off in the direction of the Dark Forest not caring what lied within its trees. He was going to save his friend no matter what. …………………….. Luna looked at the sky with her eyes dripping tears. She wanted to stay here and just never show her face again. All she wanted was Naruto but that would never happen now. He was going to think of her as some royal pony that wanted to be spoiled and he wasn't going to have that. At least not after yesterday. Suddenly the bushes around her began to rustle and a pack of timberwolves appeared. Luna mentally cursed whatever power constantly brought out timberwolves the moment a pony entered this or the Everfree woods. She wanted to use her powers, but she her mind kicked in reminding her that the Dark Forest stops all magic from happening. A barrier appeared over- head making it impossible for her to fly out of the dark forest. She wondered where the barrier had come from but she had to run from the wolves before they got to her. She started running away on her hooves as all her thoughts were on whether she was going to survive this or not. She ran but the more she ran the more timberwolves showed up. Then what looked like an armored gorilla appeared from the trees. "Well if it isn't Princess Luna." Luna stopped moving and looked at the large ape that was bigger than her own sister. "Our master has been looking for you. He wishes for you to return to the darkness and he isn't one to say no to." Luna looked at the ape with horror filled eyes and felt like this was the end of her. "Naruto…help…me." Was all that her throat would let by as the ape grabbed her and took her away with the wolves right behind. A single tear ran down her cheek as her regrets began to pile up. She never got to redeem herself of her past misgivings, and even if they had only known each other for the lesser part of the day, she was going to miss Naruto more than anything and with her unresolved feelings still hanging within her chest she prayed she would die quickly. "Let Luna go!" Luna heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Naruto in a tree standing over all the timberwolves. The armored ape laughed at him feeling like he was a pushover. "Wolves it's your lucky day. Looks like breakfast found you." He said laughing as he knocked Luna unconscious. Naruto watched as his friend fell to the floor. His anger took hold of him and he felt a massive surge of energy. Anger filled him as his demonic seal appeared and his orange fur became blonde like his hair. "You're going to pay for that you monkey." He snarled as his eyes became more demonic and turned completely red with a fox's eye pupil. Naruto didn't know what he was about to do but all he knew was that he was going to make this stupid primate pay for hurting Luna. The wolves attacked landing on him. The ape laughed as he thought that Naruto was finished. However he had no idea how powerful Naruto was at the moment. Naruto just pushed up with his body and sent all of the wolves flying into trees and the sky. The ape couldn't believe that a mere pony could defeat a pack of timberwolves by just pushing his body up. Naruto zipped across the forest grabbing a hold of Luna and pulled her away from the ape. The ape was shocked by the speed Naruto now possessed and was now uneasy. "Wait here Luna I'll be done in a few seconds." He said looking like he was about to pounce on top of the ape. Naruto didn't know how strong he was but by the look of how the ape was terrified he could make a fair judgment he was definitely stronger than most things this ape has seen. "I am not a monkey!" He said slamming his fists into the ground, "I am Captain Carnac of his royal darkness's army. I will make you pay for insulting the name of Captain Carnac!" However Naruto didn't really care about who this idiot was, all he wanted was to drive his head into the ground. Naruto vanished and Carnac started looking around for Naruto but he really should have just looked above him. Naruto came crashing down from the sky driving the ape's head into the ground with his front hooves. He didn't stop though he continued pounding on the ape's head until he was sure that he wasn't getting up and to be absolutely sure he back kicked him into the sky. He then jumped after him and put all his power into one final downward kick that sent him plummeting into the ground. Carnac fell seven feet into the ground where he passed out. Naruto knew he wasn't getting up and went over to the still unconscious Luna. He put her on his back and began walking out of the forest as his powers faded away along with the seal and his hair turned back to orange. He felt the sudden change in power but that truly didn't matter to him, he didn't need the power to defeat that monkey but he didn't resent it. The power was a great help to him and it only locked in his victory. When he walked out of the forest Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Applejack were waiting for him. "What happened?" Was what they all asked at the same time. "This ape had her in his arms and I stopped him. He said something about serving some royal darkness guy but I doubt that person even exists." Naruto wanted to get back home and take care of Luna before she woke up. "I'll ask Princess Celestia who this royal darkness could be, but what do you plan on doing with Luna?" Twilight asked feeling like she should stay with Luna. "I plan on taking care of her until she wakes up, she's my friend and I want to tell her that she'll always be the same in my eyes nothing more." The girls looked at each other and had this look of worry because they knew that Luna liked him and he was completely dense if he didn't see it. Naruto left the girls and headed for his home with Luna still on his back. When he got to the house he had to push the door open with his head because he didn't want to drop Luna not until he got her to her bed. He walked up the stairs backwards so that he could keep her on his back. He got to the room and softly placed her on her bed of leaves. He rushed down to the kitchen and got a cloth and soaked it with water. He rushed back up to the room and placed the cloth on her forehead hoping that it would help her body relax a little. Naruto heard a knock at the door and he didn't really have time for visitors. However he couldn't not answer it. "Luna I'll be right back just wait." He whispered into her ear however if anyone was there and saw how he did it they would have sworn he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Naruto headed down the stairs and opened the door to find a white pony with large wings, a crown, a sun on her legs, pink eyes and her hair was a mix of pink and sky blue streaks. "Is my sister here?" The pony or stallion whichever you decide to call her really asked. Naruto quickly realized that this was Princess Celestia, "Yeah she's upstairs follow me." Naruto treated Celestia the way he would always treat a pony the same as anyone else. "She was knocked out by an ape and—" "Twilight told me what you told her but I don't know who this royal darkness could be." Her voice was majestic and pure similar to Luna's, no wonder they were sisters. "I'm very happy to hear that you were able to save her. She can be like this sometimes, but like the other girls told you, you are the first to treat her like a normal pony. Some may think that it should be the other way but her history has a dark past and she doesn't want you to know about that. She fears that you'll think of her differently." At that moment Luna awoke on her bed and was about to walk out when she heard Naruto. "That's stupid why would she fear me? I would never think of her any differently than I have. Just because you're a princess doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any differently than I would Twilight or any of the girls. We're all the same, sure your status might be different but when you look at each other from a certain view like me we're all alike. If Luna doesn't want me to treat her like a princess than I won't, I had no intentions of doing that anyway." Luna's heart began throbbing against her chest. She just heard that Naruto would never hate her or see her differently. She was the same pony in his eyes. She couldn't believe that she had run off the way she did. She felt horrible that he risked his life for her. "May I ask you something Naruto?" Celestia was intrigued as her heart was now beginning to pound from such a profound pony. "Why did you go after my sister so quickly even though Twilight told you the dangers?" "Because Luna was in danger!" He shouted shutting his eyes, "I can't explain how I knew I just did and I wasn't going to let that danger hurt her, but I was too late. I blame myself for her getting hurt and I'll never forgive myself. I would have done the same for the others even you. Since you're Luna's sister that makes us friends." Celestia smiled lightly at him but she couldn't understand why her heart was beating so hard. "I know we've just met but if you were in trouble right now I would go through the Dark Forest without a second thought to get you. Luna thought I was going to hate her because I found out that she was a princess. I would and will never hate her!" Naruto's words spoke with such truth that Celestia couldn't help but feel jealous of Luna that she had a boy like this. "Thank you for taking care of my sister." Celestia bent her neck and placed her lips on Naruto's cheek. He blushed immediately never having a girl do this and for this beautiful pony to do that was shocking. Luna couldn't help but feel hurt by her sister because she knew how she felt. "That was a thank you, that is what most would call priceless as is my sister." Luna quickly gave a breath of relief and returned to her bed placing the cloth back on her head. Although Naruto had and still hasn't felt love, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had been given a small kiss. Celestia didn't understand what it was about him but she felt drawn to him like she had to be with him. She knew how Luna felt but she now began to believe that she might actually like this pony. They walked in and went to go check on Luna whose eyes opened slowly. Although it wasn't the first time they had opened they were the first that Naruto had seen. "Naruto!" She called out hugging him because she couldn't help herself anymore. Naruto blushed heavily when she wrapped her front hooves around the back of his neck. He stared outside as she began to get on all four hooves. "Thank you Naruto. I hoped you would come to save me." She said as a small tear escaped her eye. "Hey it's alright I would do it a thousand times if I had to. Listen I'm sorry that I now know you're a princess but just so you know I will never think of you as some spoiled mare or some other thing." Naruto's words had this sort of gentle feel as they flowed into Luna and Celestia's ears. "I will always be your friend no matter what okay." "Thanks Naruto that makes me feel a lot better. I don't ever want you to think of me as anyone greater than you, I want you to think of me as you would anyone." Luna was just happy that she was going to be able to stay with Naruto a little longer. Celestia couldn't believe how serious Naruto was as her face blushed red with embarrassment. Never has any male pony made her feel this way. "Naruto please continue to watch out for my sister if you would please." Celestia said as she walked out of the small house. She flew off but couldn't help but look back as the house got farther away and so did Naruto. The further she got the more her chest hurt. The thought of having a pony just like Naruto at her side sent her heart into a frenzy of beats. As she flew her head turned back and her face read confusion as she placed one hoof over her chest. "Could that pony have stolen my heart?" She asked openly as though she expected someone to answer her. She shook it off and flew back to her castle where much work needed doing. "Naruto," Luna said as her sister left, "why is your cheek red?" She asked although she already knew why. "Oh, your sister gave me a small kiss for looking after and saving you today." He said scratching his head laughing, "I certainly hope that doesn't put a damper on our friendship…I wouldn't want you to hate me over this." "I could never hate you Naruto. Why would you even say something like that?" Luna felt a little insulted because how could he even say that. (Luna he's a boy we're not that good at talking to girls). Naruto felt a little scared because of the look that Luna was giving him. She had this look of irritation as she whipped back her tail and walked out. "What did I say?" That night Luna tried making dinner and she succeeded where she thought she would fail. Although Naruto had questioned whether or not she hated him she finally knew how she felt about him. She liked him truly liked him and she couldn't be happier. She began praying as she continued cooking while Naruto was cleaning the upstairs rooms of junk. She then remembered that ape that had grabbed her and how he said his master wanted her to go back to evil. The only magic strong enough to do that would be the Elements of Harmony but they would never get their hands on them not if her sister had anything to say about it. She also had Naruto to protect her and that eased her worry. She felt her heart beat when she thought of him and couldn't help but smile at her feelings. She had finally decided to embrace them, but she was far from showing them. Naruto had finished cleaning up the room where he and Luna were sleeping next to each other when Luna called for dinner. Naruto raced down and sat at the table next to Luna who pretty much insisted upon it. He ate with a smile as anything she made was just good. She was an excellent cook even if people said she wasn't. Naruto felt lucky that Luna was okay and that he had so many friends but did he really deserve them or was he some monster. He remembered how he felt when he was kicking Carnac's butt that he wanted to shed that ape's blood but he didn't want Luna to fear him so he went easy on him. However he couldn't deny how he felt. He felt angry, he felt like he wanted to kill everything in sight if it meant keeping Luna safe. He was slightly afraid of these powers that just appeared for him but he thanked them because they helped him save Luna. Luna fell asleep rather fast and Naruto couldn't. He just couldn't get his mind off the royal darkness guy. He got up and headed outside and saw Pinkie Pie up on a hill. He was wondering why she was up there and decided to go check. "Hey Pinkie Pie," He called over to her making her look in his direction, "what are you doing out here?" "Watching the stars, what are you doing out here?" She was a little more calm than usual and that scared Naruto a little. "I just came out to think. I can see why you came out here to look at the stars they are beautiful." He wished that he was with Luna looking up at this sky but he was just fine with Pinkie Pie because they were friends as well. "Hey why are you so hyper all the time?" "I like being me." She said smiling at him, "I know that I'm a little crazy at times but I won't steer away from who I am. I'm going to stay true to myself. I don't care if the world knows the real me and doesn't like it. I have great friends like you and the other girls. I'm happy all the time because it's much better to be happy than it is to be sad." "I can respect that." Naruto said smiling at her. "So I'm guessing that you're going to head home now?" Pinkie Pie was a little surprised by this. Naruto just wanted someone with him until he went back inside but that's not what Pinkie thought. "Are you asking me to stay with you, oh Naruto you already have Luna don't cheat." She said playfully. Naruto was confused, what did she mean by he had Luna? "Um…. Luna isn't mine. I don't own anyone Pinkie Pie, and well yeah I'd like to look at this sky a little longer it helps calm me down." He said a little sheepishly, he never really wanted to ask her but he just did. "Okay but no tricks." Naruto picked up his left front hoof in defense because Pinkie Pie had this look of suspicion about her. He didn't know what she meant but he smiled. After five minutes of sitting there and looking at the sky together Pinkie Pie started to feel a little tingle in her heart. She looked over to Naruto and the tingle got stronger. She looked away and the tingle softened. She looked to and from several times and her heart tingled in response. She smiled because she realized how cool Naruto looked right now. She was happy to be next to a guy that was so cool. Pinkie Pie immediately knew she liked Naruto. Pinkie was elated that she had something that she could really focus on and now she had someone to put all of her time into. Naruto is in for it. Pinkie rested her head on Naruto's shoulder which made him freeze up a little because girls have never done this to him at least as far as he knows so why did these girls do this? Naruto was confused but he felt at ease as though Pinkie was supposed to be on his shoulder. He didn't want to but he soon found his head nestled against hers. Pinkie's face blushed up along with Naruto's but they didn't look at each other. Pinkie Pie now knew what she would be doing tomorrow. She was going to go out of her way to be with Naruto. However she would have to plan it. Naruto left a while after looking at the stars a little longer with Pinkie Pie and he felt sort of guilty because Luna may get angry with him, but he didn't know why he thought that. When he returned to the house he went to bed where he found Luna sleeping. Pinkie Pie went over to Twilight's to ask her what the best course of action would be to get Naruto to look at her. "Twilight!" She screamed barging in. "Pinkie Pie what's wrong?" Twilight asked as she rubbed her eyes. Pinkie darted to what some would call too close. "I like Naruto I need some advice in how to get him to look at me. Mind helping me out a little." She said pulling on Twilight's face. "I don't think I'm the one you should be asking after all I've never had a boyfriend. I think Rarity would know more than me don't you think?" Twilight said yawning she really just wanted to go back to bed. Pinkie Pie ran out of Twilight's house and headed for Rarity's house where she was doing a little cleaning. "Rarity I need some help." Pinkie said surprising Rarity a little. "What's wrong?" She asked as she put her cleaning materials away. "I like and I mean really like Naruto and need some tips on how to get him to look at me and no other pony." Pinkie Pie was basically not hiding anything from her. "Oh dear," Rarity said somewhat joyfully as she used her powers to pull some clothes and styling equipment, "well you'll need a new look if you want him to look at you so let's see here." Rarity began going through different styles and clothing. However when she finished she had only flattened her hair down. "How's this supposed to get him to look at me?" Pinkie asked a little confused with the look. "Simple he will notice that your hair has changed and you can start up a conversation that way. From there he'll be in the palm of your hands." Rarity sounded like some love doctor but she had confused Pinkie Pie. "Basically he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." "Yeah! Thank you Rarity you're the best!" Pinkie Pie headed outside where she couldn't wait for tomorrow and she made sure that nothing happened to her hair. The Dawn of Dusk -- Remedy, a black unicorn with brunette hair and yellow eyes, awoke inside the castle that was built in the Dark Forest to keep any outsiders out. She woke with her father's guards staying close to her. She never liked being watched all the time but she really had no choice because her father would send patrol upon patrol out for her. Her hooves clacked against the tile as she walked to her crystal ball room. It was the only place she had privacy. She looked at her crystal ball and it showed her an image of an orange pony, Naruto. She looked at him with interested eyes as she thought of him as her chosen one, the one she would end up marrying. She had to get to him but the only way to get to him would be by going through her father's guards but that would make her a traitor. She didn't even know if this pony would like her or not. Suddenly the doors to the room bursted open and her father walked in with two of his ape soldiers. "What are you doing Remedy?" He asked as her brother Shadow walked in with a sly grin. He was older by two years and in line for the throne but their father had chosen her over him feeling that she would be a better leader. "I was looking at my crystal ball and saw someone." She said using her powers to float the ball over to her father who looked at it with great intent. "I think this is my chosen one the one I am meant to marry but I don't know yet." "This is quite the acquisition you're giving this young boy are you sure?" He wasn't sure about Naruto although he didn't know his name. He didn't want his daughter's heart to be broken by some arrogant pony. "I will think about letting you go to him but give me some time alone my daughter." "Of course father." Remedy was elated with this as she ran out of the room. Shadow looked to the two guards at his father's side and nodded. They nodded back each clenching their fists. "Shadow do you believe this chosen one thing she says?" His father asked him but he had to get this done and he was going to do it now. "Father I'd like to show you something," Shadow stomped his foot on the ground and a large shadow sprang from the ground wrapping his father up. "It's about time I take what's rightfully mine." Remedy realized that she had forgotten her crystal ball and headed back to get it. However, she didn't enter the room because she saw her father being choked to death by her brother. "Shadow what is the meaning of this," Her father said choking, "you realize that once I die that Remedy will rule not you." "Not if I kill her to. I won't allow you or her to stand in my way. The army is behind me and I could care less about the people. I will become the ruler of Equestria but first things first, getting rid of you old man." Shadow spoke with malicious intent. Remedy's father looked at the door and saw his daughter looking at him terrified. "Run, Remedy run!" He shouted using the last of his energy to send her away. It was a unique ability only to him and his family, they could teleport themselves or others but they need a lot of energy to do it. Everyone in their family knew how to do it. However Remedy never got around to learning it. She found herself in the main chambers where her father would normally deal with the people. However she felt it in her heart that he was gone. She suddenly heard banging from up above, the soldiers were coming for her. She ran for the main gates that were opened wide and bolted out of the castle and city heading right for Ponyville where Naruto the one she believed to be her chosen one would be waiting. "You two go after her make sure she's dead and don't come back unless you've done the job understand." Shadow spoke to two of his soldiers and they nodded in response. Everyone in the army knew the power Shadow possessed. They didn't want to be on the receiving end of it so the two apes went off after Remedy. …………………………. Naruto woke up to find himself completely energized but he felt as though someone had been spying on him all night and he couldn't help but look outside. There was no one there so he had nothing to worry about. Luna soon rose from her bed of leaves and headed down to make breakfast, cinnamon rolls. Naruto could smell the cinnamon as they were being cooked and the sweet humming coming from Luna. Her humming was just that, it wasn't any particular song just her humming. Naruto liked it a lot and really wished he could have heard more but the rolls were done much faster than he had anticipated and Luna's humming stopped. Although the humming had stopped he still had Luna's amazing food to get to. He didn't waste any time as he dove straight into the rolls face first. By the time he was done his nose and mouth was covered with cinnamon and icing. Luna laughed at Naruto when he came up for air. Naruto had this look of somewhat disbelief, he couldn't believe that Luna was laughing at him for the way he ate. "Well I was hungry and I couldn't wait any longer." He said wiping his mouth and nose with a napkin. "I hope you remember this because I'm going to get you back for it Luna just you wait." Luna smiled as she started to clean the kitchen. Being an alicorn as she was sort of made things a little easier for her especially when it involved getting some work done around the house. Naruto had finally found a job at a bakery where he helped prepare the cakes and deserts that they served. He had started yesterday and was determined to do his best despite the fact that he has never baked before. Naruto wanted to live a normal life in Ponyville without any drama but he felt like not having drama made life boring. He wanted to be out doing more but right now he had a duty to his friends. He still was indebted to Twilight for saving him and he was still thinking of how he could do that. Naruto headed out the door and jogged to the bakery where Miss Flash made the most spectacular pastries. He didn't know why he wanted to work there, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Luna being able to cook so wonderfully. Walking in he was hit with the scent of pastry and lovely sugars. "Naruto good to see that you're early on your first true day." Miss Flash was like a nice old grandma just younger, much younger. She took great pride in her work and wasn't afraid of anyone's criticism. Naruto got ready, putting the apron on that he still had trouble with. It was like wrestling with an anaconda for him, the apron just did not want to go on him. Miss Flash chuckled at the display that Naruto was giving and he laughed with her as he finally got it settled. He just hoped none of the girls saw him in this it would be humiliating. Twilight felt an utter need for something sweet and what better place to get sweets than Miss Flash's pastry shop. She trotted down the road with Spike right behind her and quickly arrived at the entrance to the shop. Naruto looked out the window and saw Twilight heading right for the door. He was terrified and hid under the counter hoping that he was seeing things. The small bell on the door chimed and he heard Twilight's humming. He felt like this was the end, this was his final day. "Hello is anyone here?" Twilight said at the counter awaiting service. "Naruto can you get that customer I'm a little busy at the moment." Miss Flash said exposing Naruto to Twilight. Naruto's head came slowly up from the counter as he shook with embarrassment. Twilight saw him and couldn't help but smile. She never would have expected someone like him to work at a bakery. "Naruto so this is where you work now? The apron suits you." Twilight gave a small giggle that only made Naruto angrier. "Thanks Twilight," he said barely managing a smile, "now what do you want today? Miss Flash has made some new cakes that I tasted and they're terrific!" Twilight decided that she would go with the new cake and Naruto was right about it being terrific. The moistness of the cake with the blend of sugars and small spices gave the cake a special flavor. It made Twilight's eyes shine with passion, she didn't want to stop eating the cake but before she knew it all the cake was gone. Twilight left only to be followed by Pinky Pie. Naruto was a little worried but for some reason he saw that Pinky's hair had been flattened. "Morning Naruto." Pinky Pie was trying to sound different than she normally sounded but this only made Naruto slightly suspicious of her. "Notice anything different about me?" She walked up to the counter and almost scared Naruto into running out the back door but he knew how fast Pinky was and outrunning her would be useless. "If I had to guess I'd say everything," He said feeling like that was the only answer he could think of, "but your hair does look nice." Pinky's face lit up, Rarity's plan had worked at least that's what Pinky was thinking. "Really I wanted to try something new and I was hoping that you would like it." Naruto was a little confused on why Pinky Pie cared if he liked the look. "I just wanted to ask are you doing anything after work?" "No why?" Naruto asked feeling even more confused. "Would you mind spending the day with me if it isn't going to bother you?" Pinky Pie was taking a hail mary trying to ask Naruto out on a date. "It's no problem at all besides I need to go look at a few things and it would be nice to have some company." Naruto had no idea that he had just made, possibly, the wildest pony in Ponyville happier than ever. "I'll see you when you're done then Naruto don't forget." Pinky Pie said skipping out of the bakery. Naruto had a sweat drop on his head that accompanied his stuttering laugh. "It seems you have an admirer," Miss Flash said from the back kitchen. Naruto was slightly confused by what Miss Flash said. "I mean you have a girl who likes you." Naruto blushed when he thought of a girl actually liking him. "Are you sure this is Pinky Pie we're talking about." Naruto said finding it hard to believe that Pinky could like him. "Honey I am normally never wrong about these things but what you need to know is that breaking a girl's heart is not a good thing." Naruto felt pressure being placed on him and he didn't appreciate it. "Just be yourself and you will be fine alright." "Okay Miss Flash thanks for the advice." Naruto said getting back to his job but his mind was now on Pinky Pie and the realization that he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. When Naruto finished his work he headed out where Pinky Pie waited for him in an amazing dress. Naruto couldn't believe that Pinky was going to wear that for shopping it's not like this was a date or anything. However what Naruto didn't know was that it was a date and he agreed to it without really thinking it through. "Pinky Pie wow, uh what's with the dress?" Naruto asked finding his head beginning to sweat. "I thought I should look nice for you ya know." Pinky walked up to Naruto putting her side against his making him gulp. "Let's get going!" Pinky grabbed a hold of Naruto and dragged him along to stores where he could look for stuff for Luna. Luna looked at the sky and felt like something was wrong and that Naruto was taking a little too long to get back. She decided to go out and look for him to make sure that he wasn't hurt. She arrived at the main shopping district in Ponyville rather fast and when she arrived her heart dropped. She saw Naruto with a wonderfully dressed Pinky Pie and it looked like they were on a date. She darted behind a house and looked out watching them as they shopped together. Luna was furious that Naruto was dating another girl. Was she not enough for him or did he want something more than her? Luna needed to find out what was going on so she decided that she would spy on them until it looked like Naruto was heading home. She followed them throughout the town but she couldn't hear anything that they were saying to each other. She would have to get closer to do that. She got as close as she could and began to hear their conversation, "Pinky Pie can you please not stand so close I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Luna felt confused on why he wouldn't want ponies to think of the two of them as a couple when they looked exactly like a couple. "Why not we look like a great pair don't we?" Luna wanted to rip Pinky Pie in half for saying that. "Well yes," Luna heard Naruto's words and felt her whole heart shatter into a million pieces, "but I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend. I just want to get some money so that I can take care of Luna." Luna looked up and couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. Naruto had found work yesterday and Luna had thought it was so he could take care of himself not her. She didn't expect him to be working for her. "She doesn't want me to treat her like a princess but I'm not doing that I'm showing that I have a heart. I want her to feel comfortable for as long as she's staying at my place." "Wait Luna lives in your house?" Pinky Pie had a very angry face at that point. "It's not like that Pinky," Naruto said looking back at the bedding items, "we are just friends that live together. I don't think she even likes me that way. I feel as though I'm just a friend to her." Luna felt hurt that Naruto said such a thing but when she thought about how she acted around him she understood why. "She's an amazing alicorn and I'm lucky that she's staying with me. I'm okay with letting a girl sleep in my house as long as it's not on me." Pinky Pie and Naruto both erupted into laughter after he said that. "Naruto could we do this again please?" Pinky wanted nothing more than to be with him but she knew that he had to go soon and she wanted to leave before he left. "Sure if Luna doesn't have anything planned." Naruto smiled at Pinky as she walked away heading for Rarity's home. Naruto had a feeling that Rarity was involved with Pinky's look today. Pinky Pie didn't really seem like that kind of girl. Naruto found the exact bedding that he wanted to get for Luna but it was expensive and would cost him all of today's pay. "Luna needs a bed," He placed the money on the counter and grabbed each of the bedding and placed them on a cart and started to hall it down to the house. Luna took flight so that he wouldn't see her. Naruto reached the house just as Luna entered through a second floor window. Luna got into the bathroom hoping that she had made it before he opened the door. Luckily she did, "Luna I have something for you," Naruto called up to her as he began taking each part of the stairs to the room by himself. "I'm in the bathroom Naruto," Luna said a little embarrassed that she had actually spied on him. "Alright I'll just set it up for you and you can look at it when you get out." Naruto took three trips which took about ten minutes. Luna didn't move from the door as she heard him pull each piece by himself up those stairs and into the room. "It's done are you?" "Yes I'm coming out." Luna opened the door and saw that her bedding was her favorite color, blue. "Naruto how did you get the money for this, there's no way you got it off of two days of work." "Miss Flash gave me an advance on my pay when I told her why I was working for her. I told her that I wanted to take care of you and she gave this to me saying it was my pay for the day." Naruto said those words as though he liked Luna but he really only thought of her as a friend. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside that had Naruto running outside. Luna was right behind them and they saw a unicorn running for her life out of the Dark Forest. The pony was black with brown hair but that's not what Naruto saw. He saw the two apes behind the pony. "Luna you get the pony I'll take the monkeys go!" Naruto raced after the ponies ready to teach more a lesson in picking on ponies. Luna got to the pony quickly but she stopped the girl from running and that had the apes catching up. Naruto got in front of them as he smiled feeling excited that he was going to give two more apes a spanking. "Get to the house now!" Naruto said to Luna and the girl as the apes charged him. Naruto jumped over them and planted his two back hooves into their heads. Naruto somersaulted in the air and landed on his feet. "I'm sick of you guys picking on ponies especially girls." Luna got to the house with the girl and told her to wait for them as she headed back out to help Naruto. Naruto slid under one of the apes and jumped as the other tried to slam his fist into him. Luna fired off a blast from her horn and it hit the ape that Naruto slid under knocking him down. The ape saw Luna and charged her. She flew up but the ape jumped after her and got her legs bringing her to the ground hard. Her scream got to Naruto and he took his eyes off of the ape he was fighting and saw that Luna had been slammed into the ground. The ape slammed his fist against Naruto's back and bashed him into the ground. However Naruto's anger had already gone overboard and the slam didn't really help. Naruto's demon seal appeared and he burst through the ground in front of Luna punching the ape that had slammed her into his buddy. He roared out charging the two of them. He had lost all sense of remorse as he felt that Luna was possibly dead. The apes looked at him with horror in their eyes and they were right to do that. Naruto slammed his hooves into the ground and it caused a massive wave of earth to go at the apes. Naruto didn't stop though even after the wave had hit them. He jumped in the air and focused the power that he felt and focused it into his two front hooves and headed right for the apes. Luna opened her eyes and saw Naruto as he crashed into the apes. He came out with red eyes and a blonde coat. Luna felt afraid for a moment but was suddenly filled with relief that he was okay. Naruto's colors turned back to normal and Luna went to him and gave him a hug. Naruto gasped when his friend wrapped her arms around him. He put his head against hers as she started crying onto his coat. He didn't realize that Applejack was watching from the house. The apes got up and headed back for the Dark Forest as they didn't want to die. Naruto felt a huge loss of energy and collapsed to the ground. "Naruto!" Luna shouted which had the new girl pony and Applejack running to help her get Naruto inside. They got him to the room where they placed him on the bed. They all stayed there waiting for him to get up. After thirty minutes of no movement Applejack decided that she would start making some food for when he woke up. Although she didn't want to leave his side she didn't want Naruto eating anyone's food but hers. That left the new girl pony, Remedy, alone with Naruto a pony she believed to be her chosen one. Naruto stirred and she got closer to him as his eyes opened. "Hello I'm Remedy are you okay?" "I'm Naruto and yeah I'm okay." Remedy was so happy that she couldn't help herself and she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened fully as Remedy pushed even harder on his lips. Luna and Applejack came back up and both of their mouths opened when they saw Naruto and Remedy kissing. Luna couldn't move as her heart fell. Naruto couldn't believe he got a kiss from a girl he didn't even know. When Remedy finally pulled off he was in complete shock. "What the heck are you doing girl?!" Luna shouted pulling Remedy away from Naruto who still was in shock. "We don't even know you and you kiss Naruto what is your deal?" "Naruto is my chosen one." Remedy said looking at him with a smile. "He will marry me one day." Luna and Applejack couldn't believe what they had just heard. "How do you know he isn't a chosen one to one of us?" Applejack asked helping Luna to get Remedy away from Naruto. "Naruto will decide when he's ready if he wants to marry anyone." "My crystal ball showed him in it and my crystal ball shows me things that I will soon come to own. So I know that he will become my husband and he's now all I have." Remedy threw herself in Naruto's lap bringing him back from shock. Luna was beginning to lose it as her horn brought her power forth and threw Remedy off of him. "Your crystal ball isn't here is it?" Luna asked feeling very angry that she wasn't the first to kiss Naruto. "It showed you what you wanted because that's what it's meant to do. If it wasn't a love crystal ball then it could mean anything." Remedy understood what Luna was saying because she had a future crystal ball so the picture of him could have meant anything. She still believed though that Naruto was her chosen one. "Listen Remedy I'm not anyone's chosen one right now and I don't plan on being anyone's right now. I'm sorry Remedy but I don't even know you yet and we just met but let's get to know each other before you try that again." Naruto said only to have Luna and Applejack give him the death stare. He looked at them with a weak smile as he felt like he should have said something else. "Alright I will remain here until you ask to marry me." Everyone in the room looked at Remedy with wide eyes and open mouths. "I am a princess just so you know and I expect to be treated as such." "Yeah this house is meant for two people right now and Luna has taken up residence here so I'm sorry. Even if I let you stay here I would never treat you like a princess, I don't treat anyone like that. Everyone is the same to me and I will treat everyone the same." Naruto sounded a little angry at Remedy for the way she was trying to force herself onto him. Luna was surprised that Naruto wanted her to be the one to live with him and not the girl who had just kissed him. She felt a little better about not being the one to kiss him first. "Then she will have to leave. I will not allow some night pony to steal my man." Remedy said with a lot of sass. Luna was now pissed off, "Yeah well I don't want my friend to be with a dark pony." "Look whose talking nightmare." Luna stepped back because she knew what would happen if Naruto picked up on what was about to be said. "Did you know she used to be evil Naruto? She used to be someone named Nightmare Moon. She tried to plunge the world into everlasting night and darkness. If it wasn't for those six ponies with the Elements of Harmony she would still be evil." "Are you saying that I shouldn't trust her?" Naruto was getting angry now, "Listen I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Everyone looked at him with confused looks, "I don't care if she used to be evil. She is no longer evil and I will die before I let anyone insult her so don't be doing that Remedy. I don't want to have to hurt a friend to protect Luna but I will if I have to." "Do you like her Naruto?" Remedy asked a little terrified that she never had a chance in the first place. "No like I said we're just friends." Naruto actually lied and somehow Luna felt that he was but at the same time she felt hurt. "However with how you are going you aren't even close to me liking you. I do know where you can go though." Remedy looked at him with soft eyes, "I have a friend named Twilight and she has a big house that would be perfect for you to live in. Just tell her that I sent you." "Give this to her and she'll definitely let you stay." Luna handed a small piece of paper that had been folded to Remedy and she left blowing a kiss Naruto's way. "Naruto did you enjoy that kiss by any chance?" Applejack finally spoke up after all the drama between Remedy and Luna. Naruto shook his head as he wiped his mouth. "I didn't want to have my first kiss until I knew I really liked someone." He said looking at Applejack and then at Luna. "Why were you two so defensive though?" "Oh that well you see…." Luna didn't know how to respond to that but luckily Applejack was there. "We didn't want her to order you around like that. It's your life and you should decide what you do not some random pony. I have to get back to the farm so I'll see you later okay." Applejack gave a small smile even though she wanted to stay she had to get back to the farm and get it going. Naruto didn't even get a chance to ask why she even came over in the first place. "Luna were you really evil one time?" This shocked Luna because she didn't expect Naruto to ask that. She started to think that Naruto didn't trust her as her head dropped. Naruto realized that he had hurt her and he had to fix it. "It's okay if you were evil once, I don't care. You are who you are now and that will never change right?" "Yeah as long as you stay with me that is." Luna said looking at Naruto. He was confused by this because he didn't know what she meant by that. "I don't ever want you to die okay please it would hurt too much to see that happen." "I won't die Luna I promise." Naruto rubbed his left cheek against her and she blushed a heavy red. Naruto didn't notice this as he continued feeling like he had to do this as though it was what they both wanted. He didn't understand why Luna made him feel like this only that she did and he didn't want to lose that feeling. "Luna there's really nothing that could take me away from you, but I don't love you okay." "I know and yeah I don't love you either I just don't want to lose such a great friend." Luna didn't technically lie because that was true to some extent. She didn't want to lose him as being her friend but she was hoping that it was love or even a feeling of like that would keep him at her side. "There is a festival coming up soon would you mind coming with me. I have to be there but I'd really appreciate it if you would come with." "Sure Luna I wouldn't mind going anywhere with you." Naruto really need to learn how to pick his words around girls especially ones that like him. "Why do you have to go though?" "I am Princess Celestia's sister and am required to be at royal festivals." Luna was blushing as she found telling this to Naruto to be a little uncomfortable. "That makes sense. I'll be your bodyguard then." Naruto said holding a hoof up. "Really you'd do that for me?" Luna asked him making circles with her left front hoof. "Sure I won't let anyone get near you even if it's a giant evil dragon. I said I would always be by your side didn't I." Naruto said winking at her, "Believe it Luna I'm not going to leave your side for anything unless you tell me to. I'll be on you like a fly to a pie." Luna gave a slight giggle at him for saying such a cheesy rhyme. "Hey it was all I could think of but I promise to never let anyone hurt you." "Naruto why….why would you say such a thing that would be like giving me a royal treatment and I don't want you doing that." Luna wanted to thank him truthfully but she had to make sure that this wasn't because she was a princess. "Well I care about you that's why." Luna blushed hard as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "We may have been friends for only a few days but I really like having you as a friend. You have amazing cooking, you look amazing, your eyes sparkle in the sun and well you're just amazing to me. I noticed that when I first met you." Luna looked up into his eyes and he felt some strange force hit him. The moonlight entered the room illuminating Luna's coat and hair. Her eyes sparkled with the stars and Naruto felt drawn to her. Luna saw Naruto looking at her and felt herself getting closer to him. Naruto was frozen with wonder at how beautiful Luna looked, maybe this was why she is called the night pony he thought. Luna wanted to kiss him right then and there but Naruto snapped out of his wonder as she got within inches of his lips. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw disappointment in them. Had he done something wrong, but right now he didn't want to fall in love with anyone but the more he didn't want to fall in love with her the more his heart ached for her. He didn't understand why his heart ached like that but he wanted it to stop. Luna was a good friend and he didn't want such silly feelings getting in the way of their friendship. "Hey it's getting late let's get some sleep okay." Naruto headed up the stairs but was stopped by Luna's scream. "Luna!" He rushed down and saw that she had tripped over a broken plank in the floor. He helped her up placing his head under her chin. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I guess I need to watch where I'm going huh?" She said with a smile. "Don't scare me like that okay I was ready to go insane on someone." He said feeling irritated. They headed up the stairs and went into the room where Luna got up into her bed while Naruto got on his bed of leaves. Luna was smiling hard because Naruto had said that he cared about her and was scared that she might have been in serious trouble even though she had just tripped. She hoped that the festival brought them closer together. ……..……….. That night Naruto had a strange dream. He dreamed of Luna and her at his side. He felt happy in the dream as Luna's warmth touched his body. They had each other's hoof as they stared into the sunset together. "Luna I don't think I've ever been happier." Naruto said as he watched the dream from another view. "Same here Naruto I wish we could stay this way forever. Would you mind if we had another accident now." Luna asked putting herself closer. Although Naruto was watching everything he wanted so much to be living the dream for some reason. He watched as he and Luna kissed each other and fell into the grass. At that moment he woke up to find that he was feeling very warm. He looked at Luna's bed and saw that it was empty. He rushed out of the room and saw that she was looking up at the stars. It was almost like his dream and he wanted to recreate it now but he didn't want these feelings. He forced himself back to the room and back to sleep. The moment he returned to the dream world he found himself somewhere else. He saw tears coming out of Luna's eyes as she looked at him with hurt. "What am I not good enough for you Naruto?" He didn't understand what was happening. "Was everything you told me just an act to get closer to my sister?" "Luna I don't know what you're talking about can you tell me what happened." Naruto didn't understand why she looked so upset with him, what had he done to her? "Don't act like you don't know Naruto, you were with my sister all day. You told her that I was nothing compared to her. What about her is so special?" Luna slapped Naruto in the face within the dream but it felt more. "I've never been alone with your sister Luna. What are you talking about? Who told you that?" He felt afraid of her and he wanted to know what was going on. "No one told me, I saw you!" Luna was angry now, but Naruto was confused. "I saw you take the necklace off and what do you know it isn't on you right now. You told her that it was a meaningless trinket that didn't have any purpose but to show pointless affection." "I would never say anything like that Luna you know that." Naruto tried to voice for himself but every time he tried it felt like he was digging a deeper hole. "If you had given me a necklace I would be wearing it. No one could get it off of me no one." "I saw you throw it away Naruto!" Luna was getting angrier and angrier the more this conversation dragged on. "I wish I had never met you! All you do is look at others so I'm going to go to someone who has always looked at me." Naruto was hurt by this but he couldn't let her go. He leapt at her bringing her to the floor. She was struggling to get out of his grip and hold but Naruto held strong. He felt like if he let her go she would leave and never return. "Luna please don't go please." "Why so you can have access to the castle to see your girlfriend?" She said with a hurt voice. "I don't need to be at the castle to be with the one I love Luna because she's always been with me." Naruto didn't know why he was saying these things but they felt right. "I don't love anyone other than the one I've been with the longest. You Luna I'm in love with you and no one can change that." He planted his lips on hers and he was then put in a third person view as he watched Luna wrap her front hooves around him and deepen the kiss. He awoke the next morning sweating as the smell of wonderful food smacked his nose. Naruto headed down the stairs and saw Luna making breakfast. He felt like the dream was more than that but he couldn't believe that with his friend smiling the way she was at him. However his heart still felt hurt from the dream and he wondered why. Why did he feel this way when it was just a dream? A Demon at a festival -- Two months had passed since Remedy had shown up and proclaimed Naruto to be her chosen one. Luna didn't like how Remedy went out of her way to be with Naruto. It was like the only alone time she had with Naruto was at night when they went to bed. She wanted more time with him. She wanted him all to herself for one day. She looked up at the sky and felt like the festival was her only chance at having alone time with him. She was going to do everything she had to do to make him like her. Naruto felt like he would have to dress up for this event and he headed into town to see Rarity about attire. When he arrived he saw Applejack, Pinky Pie, and Remedy asking her about what they could wear to make him notice them. Naruto felt like they were all trying to get him to fall in love, did they not get the fact that he didn't want to fall in love yet. He waited for the girls to leave with their dresses behind a plant and then appeared shocking Rarity. "Oh dear what were you doing behind there?" Rarity asked with a lot of suspicion. "I didn't want the girls to see me sorry about scaring you." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with his hoof. "I want to look the part of a bodyguard for Luna. Do you think that you can give me a look that will fit that?" "Well it is a little short notice but I do have something." She used her powers and produced a black leather jacket and dark sun glasses. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes. Rarity helped him get them on and she took a step back to admire him. "You look just dashing in those Naruto. You really pull that look off. Here's a bowtie just in case." She put a small black bowtie around his neck and he felt ready to do his part for Luna. He was ready to go back to the house and see what Luna was going to wear. He reached his home and walked in to see that Luna had nothing on. "Luna I thought you said that you had to wear a dress for the beginning of the festival?" Naruto didn't understand why he was upset that she wasn't wearing anything. "I have to go to the castle to get my clothes I'll see you at the festival." At those words a chariot with two pegusai in gold armor waiting for her. "I do like your outfit my bodyguard. I hope you will like my outfit." Naruto felt like he was doing her a wrong by not staying by her side. That and his dream made him want to be with her more and more. "Luna I won't let you go to the castle alone." Luna looked at Naruto as she had one foot in the chariot. "I wouldn't be doing my job as a bodyguard if I let you go by yourself now would I?" Naruto jumped over Luna and got on the chariot. Luna looked at him with wide eyes as her heart beat fast. "Come on don't want to be late now do we?" He held out a hoof and Luna took it with her cheeks red. "I'm not giving you royal treatment this is because I don't want you tripping again." "Those were all accidents Naruto!" Luna said a little agitated by him, why was he teasing her? "Naruto you don't have to come why don't you just walk there like everyone else?" "I thought you wanted me at your side are you saying that you don't? You can be very confusing sometimes. I told you that nothing would keep me from your side today and I meant that. Believe it!" Naruto really hit her heart hard when he said that. To Luna it was like every time he talked he made her fall for him more. "Naruto I….thank you." Naruto looked at her with confusion because he expected her to argue with him. Luna was happy, very happy that the man she liked was so aggressive in staying by her side. She wished it wasn't because of a promise but of love. They arrived at the castle where they were greeted by Celestia. "Hello dear sister, how have you been?" She asked her sister then noticed that Naruto was with her. She felt a strange tug at her heart for she hadn't been able to think clearly since meeting him. "It's good to see you to sister. I am well thanks to Naruto here. He is a great friend to me and," She put herself close to her sister so that Naruto couldn't hear her, "he is very special to me." "Really?" Celestia didn't really need to ask why because she felt something special about him when she first met him. "Naruto why are you dressed like that?" "Rarity gave it to me. I asked if she had anything that would make me seem more of a bodyguard. What do you think Celestia?" Naruto turned three sixty to show her his look. Celestia smiled although she wanted to get closer to him. "You definitely look the part Naruto. Come sister," She said to Luna heading down the hallway with Naruto and the armored ponies close behind them, "we have been selected our outfits for this event. We must look our best after all." "Then go the way you are." Naruto said to the two of them making them stop in their tracks. "You two are already amazing I don't think you need anything to make you look more beautiful. That's my opinion though if you want to go ahead I actually think it wouldn't change how you looked. In fact if it did it would only make you two even more amazing." Luna blushed as she walked down the hall with her sister feeling strange after hearing those words from Naruto. Celestia snuck a peek at Naruto while he smiled off into space after saying what he thought. Celestia had never been told that before at least not to her knowledge. She wanted to try what Naruto said but the other ponies were expecting her to be dressed for the event so she would have to comply with that. The two girls went into a room and Naruto was shut out. He walked back and forth thinking about Luna and how he could protect her if anything happened. He doubted anything would but he wanted to make sure. Suddenly his mind brought him images of the two battles against the apes and how much power he had. Maybe if he could tap into that power a little more he could really protect Luna. He didn't want to have to fight but if any apes did appear he would deal with them. ………………………. At the castle within the Dark Forest the two apes that had failed to capture and dispose of Remedy faced judgment before Shadow and Captain Carnac. Carnac had a patch over his right eye after his battle with Naruto he began to think about why anyone would fight so hard, it was always on his mind. "You two idiots have failed me," Shadow paced in front of his throne as his anger was losing itself. "I told you what would happen to you if you failed." "Please King Shadow don't kill us let us go again we won't fail you this time we swear it." One of the two apes who had failed their mission. "Very well I will give you one more chance but if you fail consider your lives gone. Carnac you will accompany them. Kill my sister and retrieve my mistress by any means necessary is that understood?" Shadow slammed his foot into the ground causing dark spikes to sprout from the ground. "Take a squad with you, do not fail me apes." "As you wish oh great dark one." Carnac put a fist on his armored chest but he couldn't help but feel like he shouldn't be doing this. He only did this because he thought that the young girl would take power. He wanted Remedy to take rule because he thought of her as his daughter which she technically was now that the king was dead. He was given the honor of being her god father. Could he really kill someone he spent so much time with because his insane king said to? Carnac grabbed ten more apes besides the two who had almost met their deaths at the hand of their king. He couldn't do it though because he couldn't break the promise he made to the king when he was still alive but could he deny the crown now? The thoughts had him confused but for now he had a bone to pick with an orange pony. …………………… Naruto stood outside the door waiting for Luna and Celestia to come out of the room. He had been waiting for an hour and he was wondering whether or not they remembered that he was out here. Suddenly the doors opened and he was shocked at how beautiful Celestia looked in her dress, but his eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw Luna come out from behind the door. She was amazing, Naruto couldn't believe that she was even more beautiful than she already was. Luna looked at him with red cheeks and noticed that he looked awestruck. "Do we look okay Naruto?" She asked trying to include her sister so that her feelings weren't so obvious. "You both look great." Naruto said composing himself although he found it hard to control the beating of his own heart. Naruto felt the two of them brush up against him and he felt a little bit odd. He walked over to Luna's side making sure that he did what he promised he would for Luna. They walked out onto a balcony overlooking the festival. Naruto was amazed at how many ponies had come. Celestia began the festival with a speech that Naruto didn't really listen to because he wanted to get to the festival. After Celestia finished her speech the festival began. "Naruto I want to hit the festival care to join me?" Luna asked feeling better having removed the beautiful dress. "Of course Luna I have to stay by your side to be your bodyguard." Naruto said nudging Luna who smiled at him. "Let's go Luna!" They hit the festival staying together as they made their way to some of the booths that had been set up. They didn't know that Applejack, Pinky Pie, and Remedy were watching them. "What does she have that I don't?" Remedy asked out loud. "That's a good question Remedy." Pinky Pie said holding a pair of binoculars out. "Naruto sees everyone the same so what does he see in Luna that's so great?" "I wish I knew." The three of them turned to see Princess Celestia with them watching Luna and Naruto. "I believe that my heart has fallen to that pony girls and I will accompany you with this spying because I to wish to know what he sees in my little sister." Naruto felt alive being able to finally let loose when someone gave him darts to throw at balloons. He threw them at the balloons with such ease that they all hit their mark. Luna was surprised by that as she had never seen anyone do that before. Naruto chose a stuffed tiger and handed it to Luna. "Why are you giving this to me?" Luna asked using her powers to hold the stuffed tiger up. "I thought you would like it Luna. Did you want another one I can get it you know?" He said feeling like he had chosen the wrong animal for her. "No I like it I just didn't expect you to be getting it for me. I'm just a little surprised. You said that I was just a friend right?" Luna asked feeling confused about how Naruto felt about her. Naruto felt strange when she said that. Yes she is just a friend but when he said that in his head he felt odd, nauseous actually. "Yeah I just want you to have something that I got you." Naruto said stepping away from her so that he could let his face go red. "Thank you Naruto," She rubbed herself against Naruto and he froze up as she got to his cheek. He started to feel weak in the knees and he saw a place that was showing a play. He somehow got out of Luna and her rubbing that made him feel weak inside. "They have a play, why don't we check it out Luna?" Naruto headed inside the theater and found seats. Luna stayed outside and found a place to put her stuffed tiger that she named Fluffy. She felt like Naruto was trying to avoid such contact with her and that could mean he was starting to have feelings for her. When she thought that she jumped into the air feeling victorious. However she had just started what she was hoping. Celestia wanted to tear something apart, Applejack was ready to knock Naruto out, Pinky Pie wanted to run in there and expose her cover, Remedy had a look of pure evil as she wanted to kidnap Luna and tell Naruto that she had ditched him. They all restrained themselves because others were starting to stare in their direction. "We need to keep watch over them but how?" Remedy asked the other three because she was out of ideas. Celestia looked around and saw Twilight with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Twilight I have a task for you." She said to her student with a clever idea. (Celestia does have a dark side huh). "In the theater my sister is with Naruto I would like you to watch them and see if they do anything suspicious understand?" "You got it Princess Celestia come on girls." The three ponies went into the theater with a mission to spy on Naruto and Luna. The play was a sad romantic. Luna started to cry when the girl's heart was broken by the main hero. Naruto saw this and he put his hoof on her hoof which made her look at him. He backed away slightly because when he saw those eyes before she sounded like she hated him. As the play went on Luna began to feel happier because the boy in the play was starting to realize how he felt for the girl. Her head fell on Naruto's shoulder and he looked down at her and felt funny, like butterflies were in his stomach. He wanted to ask her to come off but she then put her hoof around him like she was hugging him and he couldn't now. He didn't understand why but he didn't want the play to end. Luna was happy that Naruto wasn't asking her to move because that meant he either enjoyed this or he couldn't ask her to do it. Either way she didn't care she was happy. When a monster appeared out of nowhere she held onto him more and he felt even more butterflies. Why was he feeling this, he didn't understand why. Luna realized how close and hard she was holding him and she released her grip moving back blushing. She smiled at him and he looked at the smile of innocence. He smiled back rubbing against her cheek. She rubbed back as the play had romantic music playing. Naruto wasn't sure why he was doing this but he liked it, yet he didn't want to do it. When they stopped the play was reaching its end. They both looked at the stage and saw that the two ponies realized the true feelings they had for each other and fell in love kissing each other to seal their lives with each other. Luna couldn't help but think that this was going to be her story. Her man would act like she nothing but a friend but after awhile he would come to fall in love with her. Naruto watched the end and for some reason he wanted to kiss Luna. He, at the same time wanted to leave Luna for the very same reason. "Hey Naruto," Luna said putting her hoof on his making him look at her, "would you mind coming with me to a certain ride?" "I told you that I won't leave your side, you don't need to ask me." Naruto walked out with Luna and followed her through the festival with his heart pumping. No matter what he wanted he felt like if anything more romantic happened between them he would lose it. Twilight headed out of the theater and headed back to Celestia. "What did you see Twilight?" Celestia asked almost blasting out that she liked Naruto. "We didn't see anything suspicious but they did look like they were very comfortable together." Rainbow Dash said before Twilight. "They looked very happy being together almost as if they were dating each other." Fluttershy said softly. "Yeah they rubbed up against each other like they were in love or something. Luna seemed to be more into it though, Naruto looked to just be going along." Twilight said finally getting her word in. "Thank you I must attend to something please excuse me." Celestia flew off in the direction that Naruto and Luna went but Twilight didn't see that. "I have to go do stuff so excuse me as well." Remedy said obviously not finding the right words to say. No one seemed to notice that she headed in the direction that Celestia headed in. Pinky Pie and Applejack just told Twilight that they were going to check out some other festivities here and that they would meet them later. They headed in Naruto and Luna's direction and regrouped with Celestia and Remedy. They saw that Naruto and Luna were outside a place with a sign that said Halls of Love. All four of them wanted to go after them and tear Luna to shreds, figuratively. Naruto felt uneasy knowing that this was going to be some romantic event between the two of them. "You don't have to come Naruto but I would like it if you did." She said looking away from Naruto. "I'll follow you if you go in but I don't know why you want to go inside. Did you hear about the boy you like going in here?" Naruto asked remembering that Luna did like a boy that wasn't him. Luna had a big smile and nodded her head and they entered. However they didn't make it three feet without Luna falling on her face. Naruto immediately helped her up and noticed that the floor was slippery until the turn. They would have to hold onto each other to get across. "Luna give me your hoof." Luna looked at him with a quizzical look but she handed him her hoof and he took it and they proceeded down the hall. However, no one told them that this place was meant to bring ponies together, and they were about to learn that the hard way. Suddenly the walls around them fell and there was a bottomless pit and for some reason Luna couldn't unfold her wings. It was like this place had a magic spell cast on it that prevented any magic from happening. Luna lost her footing and almost fell into the darkness. Naruto grabbed her and fought to pull her up. It was like something was pulling Luna down but he wasn't about to let anything have her. He pulled her up and into his arms. She looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. They held onto each other and stayed closer together so that no one would fall. When they reached the end Naruto saw that Luna was looking at him with this smile that made him have hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. However they couldn't turn back and they had only begun this place's game. The next obstacle they faced had a sign that read, "To cross put your faith in the one you love and they will reach the lever that lowers the bridge for your next task." Naruto looked at Luna and told her that he would go for the lever. He didn't want her in any kind of danger. He got up to the first step and heard something click. Looking back at Luna he saw that the floor was beginning to crumble away. He had to move fast. Naruto jumped from stair to stair as the higher he got the more stone that fell. Luna got to a corner and put herself as far in as she could go. Without the ability to fly she would fall into the darkness and Naruto would have to come after her. She didn't want to put him in danger. She looked up at him and saw that he was halfway up. "You can do it Naruto!" She yelled up to him. Naruto heard her and felt a great power as he went from jumping from step to step to jumping from every four steps. He got to the lever and tackled it causing the bridge to fall but that didn't stop the floor from falling. Naruto jumped down and grabbed Luna. She didn't realize what had happened until they landed on the bridge. She couldn't believe that she had been so terrified. Naruto could have called out to her but instead he came for her. Naruto was at a loss of words he didn't understand why he did that when he could've just told her to move. Why did he go after her was his thought but when Luna nudged up to him he didn't care. They proceeded to the next part of the hall and found a small boat that had room for two. They each got into their seat as the ride began. Luna expected it to be a tunnel of love but that's not what it was. Out of the darkness came ghosts and monsters. Although they weren't real Luna was still frightened by them. She clung to Naruto making his heart beat even faster. He held her this time though making Luna's eyes open wide. He didn't want her to feel scared anymore, she needed to know that she was safe with him. He held her tight and he didn't realize it until the colors of the tunnel changed from dark to a romantic pink. When he released his grip Luna picked herself up and looked into his eyes and wanted to be in that scary tunnel again. However something hit the boat's side throwing Luna into Naruto but it wasn't that they landed on each other. No, their lips collided together and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Naruto and Luna pulled away with their cheeks red, they were embarrassed but Luna was happy. The ride ended after that and they exited the Hall of Love. Naruto put a hoof to his lips and couldn't but think of how soft Luna's lips were. They were the softest things he has ever felt. Luna was so happy that she was doing a small dance behind Naruto so he wouldn't see her. Naruto couldn't deny the feeling in his heart anymore. After that experience inside that hall he knew that he liked Luna. He admitted it but said to himself that he liked her only a little bit. Naruto didn't want to know that he had been taken so easily but he felt like if it was by Luna it would be okay. "Luna that kiss that happened was an accident you know that right?" He asked a little nervous. "Yeah I know Naruto." She said smiling at him. The kiss may have been an accident but she was so happy because after that Naruto had to like her even just a little bit. He couldn't deny it anymore but she felt like something was missing, but she didn't know what. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from other ponies. Luna got scared, but Naruto jumped in front of her as twelve apes appeared in front of him. He saw a familiar face come from behind the Hall of Love, Carnac. Naruto was ready to lay his life down for Luna but suddenly Celestia and Remedy were at his sides. "How did you get here so fast girls?" He asked confused. "We were in the neighborhood so we decided to help you." Remedy had her horn glowing. Celestia's horn and Luna's horn were also glowing and he knew that they were going to fight. They let loose beams of magic but the apes dodged each of their attacks going after Remedy and Luna. Naruto jumped at them kicking one in the face and using his front right hoof to uppercut an ape that tried to sweep him with the back of its hand. "Luna get out of here now!" Naruto yelled as an ape hit him into a wall knocking him unconscious. "Naruto," Luna blasted the ape out of the way and got to Naruto's side. "Are you okay please be okay." Luna prayed as an ape got above her. "Luna move away from there!" Celestia screamed as she felt like her sister was about to be killed. "Don't be an idiot they won't attack if you move so move!" Remedy screamed as she slammed an ape into a booth. Luna wanted to move but she couldn't feel her legs. They didn't want to leave Naruto's side and she didn't want to either. The ape raised his hands into the air and sent them flying at Luna. Luna screamed as the balled fists came at her. However they didn't hit her, they were stopped by something or rather someone. Luna opened her eyes and saw Naruto no longer wearing his jacket or glasses holding the fist back with his back. Luna looked in shock as the ape seemed to be gaining ground. Suddenly an ape grabbed her and threw her into a wall. They knew that she was Shadow's mistress but he never said to bring her back unharmed. Naruto's head didn't look up because he was trying to control the power that was flowing through him, but when he heard Luna hit the ground he lost it. His red swirl disappeared and his demon seal appeared. A large geyser of energy erupted around Naruto as he roared out sending the apes back. Luna and Remedy both looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Luna got up and saw what was happening to Naruto. He was screaming his lungs out as the power was causing the ground to break and open. Suddenly the energy around him sprouted two fox tails that all pointed at the apes. Carnac couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto's eyes had become red as he stared down the ape that had hurt Luna and the other girls. He moved so fast that he was barely seen as he appeared behind the ape. He drove his back hooves into the apes head blasting the ape through several booths and walls. He landed on his feet and roared to the sky as everyone even the girls looked at him with horror. He vanished but reappeared behind a pair of apes that didn't have any idea what happened until they felt their faces slam into the ground. Naruto slammed on each of the heads hard, harder than he had Carnac when he first experienced this power. Remedy and Celestia couldn't move but the apes tried to take him down all except Carnac who knew it was hopeless. Luna watched with wide eyes as Naruto didn't move from in front of her. He kicked bucked and punched apes away and they didn't stop unless Naruto had knocked them out cold. The main six ponies arrived and saw the power of Naruto and all gasped as they saw how merciless he was. He didn't give any mercy to any of them. Anyone who tried to hurt him or any of the girls he beat. He couldn't control his actions and everything he saw he believed to be something that would hurt Luna or his friends. Even after he had finished off the apes he continued to attack even if it was just a wall. Castle guards tried to stop him but they didn't stand a chance and were blown back by the shockwave from his roar. Everyone was so terrified, what had happened to Naruto? Why was he acting like this? "Naruto stop!" Luna screamed and Naruto looked in her direction with his eyes full of anger. He darted at her, "NARUTO!" She screamed but Naruto still headed for her. He didn't attack her though because Luna's arms wrapped around him. "Naruto please stop this," She whispered to him, "come back to me please you don't have to fight anymore. Please stop this. Naruto come back to me please, I don't want to lose you." Naruto's powers began to fade as the energy that surrounded him began to go back into the ground and his eyes returned to their blue color. His red swirl came back where it should be as Luna held him tight. "Luna?" He said looking into her eyes. "Naruto I thought I had lost you." She said tightening the hug on him. She pulled back as tears came out of her eyes. Naruto rubbed against her cheek and she did the same as she was so happy to have the Naruto she loved back. She realized what just went through her head but she didn't care because that was how she felt about him and she never wanted that to change. Naruto didn't realize what he had done until everyone explained it to him. He was so shocked how demonic he had fought. "How long have you had this power Naruto?" Celestia asked concerned for him. "I don't know, probably my whole life because it felt right to embrace the power, did I hurt anyone here?" He asked worried that one of his friends could have been hurt by him. "No Naruto," Luna said putting her two hooves on his, "you only took out the apes but I think you almost killed them. Why did you do that, what was that power?" "I don't know, I do know that it felt good to hurt those apes and…" He looked up and saw Carnac standing next to Remedy, "Remedy get away from him! He's one of them!" "No he isn't, as of two months ago he became my father." Naruto looked at Carnac who placed a fist on his chest. "I have chosen to serve the true queen of my people and she is my god daughter. I have never seen that kind of power not even from Shadow." He said making Naruto look at him with wide eyes. "Who is Shadow exactly?" Naruto looked at Carnac with anger filled eyes. He wanted the answer but he felt like he was losing consciousness from the amount of power he had used. "He's my brother." Everyone looked at Remedy who looked only at Naruto, "He wants to become the ruler of Equestria and he has achieved power greater than Princess Celestia. However he needs me dead in order to gain full control of the kingdom. However because of his dark power everyone fears him." "Is this Shadow the royal darkness you talked about before Carnac?" Naruto asked looking at Luna. "Yes, he is the one who wishes to have Luna as his mistress. But he doesn't want the current Luna, he wants Nightmare Moon." Everyone looked at Carnac with confused and horrified looks, "I do not know what he plans on doing that only that he plans to do it. He has more than just apes to do his dirty work. However I am no longer in his army I will help you protect Luna from now on. I fear that if he is able to turn Luna back into Nightmare Moon the two of them will rule all of Equestria." "I won't let that scumbag touch Luna!" Naruto shouted to the roof. Everyone looked at him with such a look that everyone was shocked. "From this day forth I swear that I won't let anyone hurt you no matter who it is Luna." Luna looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about this. "Do not worry Naruto after two failures it'll be awhile before he tries anything again. I may have lost an eye in our battle but I know how he'll move." Carnac knew what he was talking about but Naruto was slowly slipping out of consciousness. "He will wait a month maybe two and have a plan ready but we don't have to worry because if he sends apes they will be easily spotted. Anything else I will hear and notify you immediately I swear." "I guess that means we can go about our lives until then right Carnac?" Luna asked him. He nodded to her and she looked back to Naruto, "Let's get back to the house I want to talk about a few things if you're okay with that." "Yeah I'm okay with tha—." Naruto couldn't hold on any longer and he collapsed to the floor. Luna screamed asking Carnac to help her. They all brought him to his house where he stayed there for a long time with Luna never leaving his side. Naruto although unconscious could feel the worry from Luna and one of his hooves reached out to her which she immediately took. She knew it wasn't right but that night when the moon shined down on them, she put her lips over Naruto's and stole a kiss in his sleep. She felt guilty about it but she wanted him to know that she wasn't leaving. He wouldn't even know about it so it's not like it mattered. However she felt like there was something about his power that was strange. She noticed it when those two apes were after Remedy. His demonic powers didn't surface until she had been hurt and the same thing had happened this time only he had seen it happen and was knocked out but does that mean the demonic side of him cared about her. That would mean that Naruto cared about her. She rested her head next to his as she found a spot on the bed next to him. This was probably going to be the only time she could do this and she wanted to make it count. Confessions -- Naruto woke to find Luna sleeping right next to him. He jumped backwards falling off the bed. The crash woke Luna up from her sleep. She looked around and then looked over the side of the bed and saw that Naruto was on the ground. "Naruto are you alright?" Luna asked in a soft and loving like tone flying down to his side. "Yeah I'm okay Luna." Naruto looked away from her because his heart was beating heavily for some reason. "How about we go into town today?" Naruto asked a little nervous because he has never really wanted to ask her anything like this. "Aren't you worried that Shadow may come after me?" Luna asked feeling like Naruto wasn't taking her into consideration. "Well if I remember what Carnac said Shadow won't try anything for at least a month right?" Naruto asked smiling at her. She blushed at him with puckered lips because she felt duped. "I would never put you in harm's way." Naruto walked over to her and put his front left hoof upon her shoulder. Luna looked at it and then looked into his eyes they were like blue diamonds to her. Naruto looked into Luna's eyes and they were like beautiful sapphires. "No matter what happens Luna I won't let anything hurt you not even me. If I hurt you I will disappear forever okay." "NO!" Luna screamed tackling Naruto to the ground. "Please don't ever say that! I don't ever want you to leave my side Naruto. Never leave from my side I want you to be with me forever!" Luna didn't know what she was saying but all she cared about was making Naruto take back what he said about leaving. She didn't want the stallion she loved to leave her forever. "Luna," Naruto looked into the closed tearing eyes of Luna and felt the pain she was feeling. He didn't realize how much Luna cared about him. He cared about her so much that he was willing to risk his life for her. "Alright Luna." Luna opened her tearing eyes at that and looked back into his smile. He drew her close into a deep hug. "I won't leave I will stay by your side. I promise that I will never hurt you. I couldn't because I care too much about you. You're my closest friend." Luna wished that he had said something a little different but she was happy to know that he wasn't going to leave her now. They let each other go and headed out of the house. Naruto's hoof suddenly hit a piece of paper and picked it up with his hoof. It read, "Naruto, Luna please come see me at my house there are two ponies who wish to speak with you." Naruto looked and saw that Twilight was the one who had written this. "Well it must be important if she sent a letter to us so early in the morning Naruto. I say we go pay her a visit and see what's up." Luna said nudging Naruto. He felt his heart race a little and nodded his head shyly. "Are you sure you're okay Naruto you're acting kind of weird." "Oh I'm fine Luna don't worry about me." Luna got closer to Naruto and his face began to get red cheeks and his heart was throbbing like mad. "Luna," He said darting past her and out of the house, "Twilight's waiting for us we shouldn't make her wait." Naruto didn't want to be alone with Luna right now. Being near her so close as they were made him feel uneasy, then he suddenly remembered that they had kissed yesterday. Although it was an accident it was technically his first kiss and Luna's. He had stolen her lips from every other pony in Equestria and she had stolen his. He couldn't believe what he was thinking and was trying to get these thoughts out of his head when Luna came up beside him. "Naruto I'm serious you're not acting like you usually would." Luna was really beginning to worry about him. She wondered if his demonic powers had anything to do with his behavior. "Naruto does this have anything to do with your powers?" "Uh, yeah!" He said finding that to be the only way he could get himself out of this. "I just feel like I might hurt you if my demon powers take over again. I promised that I would never leave but I don't want to hurt you either." "Naruto you shouldn't worry about those kind of things." Luna said rubbing her head against his in a loving manner. "I won't leave your side and you'll have me with you if it happens. I promise no matter how much you change I won't ever be afraid of you. I will never back away from you Naruto I will only go toward you never back." "Luna," Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as she made small circles in the ground with her hooves, "I also promised that no matter how much you change I will never fear you, even if you become Nightmare Moon again. I will always stay by your side and keep you safe. I care about you Luna." Luna looked up into his eyes at that point. She wanted nothing more than to steal a kiss from him but she needed to wait a little longer for him to truly fall for her. She knew that he hadn't and was slightly upset. However she couldn't help but feel as though Naruto was hiding something from her and she didn't like that. They quickly got to Twilight's house where the door was slightly open. "Luna stay behind me." Naruto said jumping to the front ready in case something tried to come out at them. When they walked in Naruto saw a pink alicorn, slightly larger than Pinky Pie in size, with this crown on her head. Beside her was a white unicorn that looked just as tall as her. Twilight stood in front of them as the white unicorn stared Naruto down. "I'm going to guess you're the one they call Naruto?" The unicorn jumped out in front of Twilight and the pink alicorn as though he were some guardian. "Step away from Princess Luna right now!" "Or what?" Naruto asked not budging from his spot in front of Luna. "I won't let you hurt Luna if that's what you're planning." Suddenly Naruto's demonic seal replaced his red swirl cutie mark as his orange coat also turned blonde like his hair. "I won't let you lay a hoof on her you jerk." "Ha, I won't let you hurt her or my sister and the people of Equestria anymore. I will not in the name of Princess Cadence!" The unicorn darted at Naruto with his horn glowing. Naruto jumped into the air dodging the attack. He landed right in front of the pink alicorn and the unicorn quickly sent a beam of light his way. Naruto got up and shielded the alicorn from the attack. He took the full brunt of it as he used his small amount of power to then send it at a wall. "I won't be hurting anyone I have protected Luna and Twilight from Shadow ever since I got here!" Naruto shouted turning to face the unicorn who had a shocked face. The unicorn thought he would have moved out of the way but it looked as though he was protecting the pink alicorn which he was. "I am not your enemy but if you really want to get me away from Luna's side you'll have to kill me!" "Shining stop this now!" Luna screamed after hearing Naruto's words. "He is my closest friend here in Ponyville." "Yeah Shining, Naruto isn't evil if that's what you're thinking." Twilight said knowing why Luna had said that. She didn't want the risk of Naruto possibly dying just to be with her. "Naruto has saved us and my friends many times in the couple months he's been here." "Twilight are you sure according to the report we got of him he practically demolished the festival yesterday." The alicorn seemed to be siding with the white unicorn, but she wasn't wrong technically. Naruto did demolish some of the festival, at least wherever an ape was present. "Well yes but that's only because they tried to hurt us and take Luna. They knocked him out and I guess Naruto was still able to hear because the second that Luna cried out he went berserk with power and what that report said happened." Twilight said defending her friend. "Well if you say so sis I'll keep my eye on him though." Shining said as he turned to look at Naruto. "Sorry about all the fuss there. My name's Shining Armor, I'm Twilight's older brother." "I didn't know she had a brother. Well I'm Naruto and who's the pink alicorn she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked not realizing that he had just embarrassed the two of them." "We're not a couple," The pink alicorn said blushing a little as she threw Naruto across the room with her magic. "Shining people know that you don't have any real feelings for me. There are many better girls for you to pick from anyway." "Um Cadence I think you need to calm down I thought you liked me, guess I was wrong about that." Shining said as he let his guard down. Naruto's body became wrapped in flames as his anger rose from being humiliated in front of Luna like he had been. He stormed out of the hole that he was in and headed right for Cadence. Shining Armor saw this and immediately took the full force of the attack barely able to block it in time. Naruto landed on his feet while Shining was thrown to the ground. Cadence ran to his side and saw the anger within Naruto's eyes and felt like she was about to receive the same thing if not worse. "Naruto wait a moment!" Luna shouted jumping in front of him. "Just calm down a second and let's talk about this okay. Cadence is just a little embarrassed that you called them a couple is all. She didn't mean to throw you across the room. Please calm down for me if not them." Naruto's flames went down and all his anger faded as the look from Luna's eyes gave him a slight horror. He saw fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Luna, and to you too Cadence. I don't know what came over me." Luna brushed her cheek up against Naruto's and he stiffened as her warm cheek connected with his. "Naruto it's alright I'm not scared at all." Naruto looked out with wide eyes. "You said that you wouldn't leave my side but now after what I saw at the festival I know that I can't leave you." "Luna you can do whatever you want I'm not going to stop you." Naruto said allowing Luna to rub up against his cheek again. "I'm not going to go crazy or anything. There's no reason to worry." "I know that but," Luna remembered how ruthless Naruto looked when he had defeated the apes. "I just don't want to see you like that ever again Naruto." "Luna," Naruto couldn't believe that she was crying. Cadence and Shining both looked over their way and saw how upset Luna was. Naruto hated to see Luna cry, even though she hasn't done it around him much. "Please don't cry." "I…I can't stand the thought of losing you. You're the greatest friend I have." Luna looked away from Naruto and stared out through one of Twilight's windows. "I'm not going anywhere Luna we talked about this." Naruto tried to comfort her because he didn't want her to cry anymore. Seeing her smile and happy was definitely better. He put his hoof around her and hugged her which immediately sent a warm feeling through Naruto. He got a reply as Luna returned the hug to him, tears still coming out of her eyes. "I never thought Luna would fall in love Shining." Cadence said as she watched the display of emotion from the two. Cadence looked over to Shining and felt a warmth that was very common to her. She always felt this warm feeling around Shining. She liked him intensely but was too afraid to say it. She feared that the only reason Shining may like her is that she is a princess. So every time someone said they looked like a couple she denied it. "How are you guys getting along?" Twilight came out of nowhere, well from the top of the stairs really. She noticed that Luna and Naruto were hugging each other still as they looked up at her. Naruto quickly jumped off feeling really embarrassed. He had completely forgotten that there were other ponies in the room and that this wasn't his house. Why was it so important to him to make her happy? "Ooookay, well I bet you're all wondering why I brought you here today." Twilight said getting a nod from every pony here. "Well I thought that maybe you all should meet each other. Naruto has already met Princess Celestia and as you probably guessed Luna. I thought he should meet everyone because he is my friend and you guys were coming to visit. I thought it was a good idea what do you guys think?" "I think you were right Twilight." Cadence said walking over to Luna and Naruto. Naruto looked utterly confused by her. Just seconds ago she threw him against a wall and now she was being all friendly. What the heck is going on? "I agree with Cadence as well. We definitely enjoyed meeting them." Okay did Naruto hit them that hard? He sent both of them into a swell of fear just showing his powers alone. This is getting really weird. Naruto began wondering what got into these two in the past five seconds. "I wouldn't agree with that personally but I guess you could say it was enjoyable." Naruto said backing away from Shining and Cadence. He didn't want their weird rubbing off on him. He looked to Luna who had this sad look about her and Naruto wondered why she would be sad right now. Then he realized that she wanted him to be friends with the new ponies here. "Sorry about that guys. I meant that meeting them was an interesting experience. They were definitely a lot of fun in the few minutes we were alone." "Naruto!" Luna shouted causing him to flinch a little. Naruto was getting to Luna's bad side, anyone who knows Luna knows that isn't a good idea. "Sorry Twilight, I know them already but the first impressions weren't exactly perfect. I think that they could have handled themselves much more like a princess and one of the royal guard." "Luna you know my brother has a tendency to act that way. They were also told about the incident at the festival. They know what Naruto did to those apes." Twilight looked over to Naruto and saw that his head hung down from his neck as he then turned around. "Naruto…" Luna tried to go and comfort him but he shrugged her off. "Naruto?" "Sorry Luna. If you guys don't mind I'll be outside waiting to go home." Naruto left with his head down thinking about how he went completely ballistic against those apes that had hurt Luna the way they did. "Twilight you didn't need to say that!" Luna now got angry as she just watched the stallion she loved walk out on her looking heartbroken. "He has had a rough enough morning already. You didn't need to make it worse!" "I'm sorry Luna." Twilight said getting defensive, "I thought he would want to know that they knew about it too. I didn't think he would respond like that." "Naruto can barely stand himself right now. He's been acting really weird and doesn't need anyone telling him that he's a monster." Luna said looking away from the three in front of her. "Do you think he's a monster Luna?" Cadence asked feeling like this needed to be said. Outside the house Naruto heard this and put his ear to the door. Did Luna really think he was a monster and lied to him just to make him happy? Luna looked up at Cadence and her horn glowed with a dark blue. Cadence was immediately thrown across the room into a bookshelf. Everyone was surprised by what Luna had done. Naruto heard the bang and went to a window to see that Luna had her magic flowing through her horn. "How dare you accuse me of thinking that!?" Luna was epically pissed off now. "I have not once thought of Naruto as anything but the most amazing stallion in Equestria. He would never hurt me or any of his friends! I care for Naruto to no end and every day that feeling gets stronger and stronger. I want to be by his side when he's like that because to me he was in pain. I don't ever want him to be in pain if there's something I can do to stop it." Naruto couldn't believe what his ears had picked up. It sounded like Luna was in love with him, which she was but due to the dense head that Naruto has he wouldn't pick it up if it hit him in the face. Luna cared about him that much? He couldn't believe that she could care so much about him for what she had seen. Naruto grabbed his head in frustration. "WHY!?" Naruto shouted getting the attention of everypony in the vicinity of Twilight's house. Luna came bursting through the door with Twilight, Shining and Cadence right behind her. Naruto looked over to them to see the worry all over Luna's face. "I'm alright, just thought too much that's all." Luna worried face turned into one of irritation as her cheeks blew up as well as glowed with a bright red. "Luna wait I'm sorry!" Luna wrapped her hooves around him and Naruto opened his eyes to find her crying again. "Don't scare me like that Naruto." Luna said holding him tighter. Naruto couldn't believe that he got out of that one unscathed. He put his front hooves around Luna and returned the hug. "Sorry about that Luna. I didn't mean to worry you again." Naruto said allowing her tears to fall onto him. Naruto felt lucky to have someone like Luna around him. He hoped that nothing would take her from him. Then he thought, what the heck am I thinking? Naruto couldn't believe he was saying such a thing in his head. He cared about Luna but he didn't like her that much, did he? "Naruto can I talk with you for a bit?" Shining asked him as the hug between Naruto and Luna ended. Naruto nodded his head and followed Shining back into the house. Luna was right next to him but Shining stood in her path immediately causing her to remain outside. "I want to talk with him alone if that's okay Luna?" "Alright but don't even think of trying anything funny you hear me?!" Luna didn't want to leave Naruto's side but for some reason she had to in order to get back to it. "I won't do anything you wouldn't do promise Luna." Shining shut the door behind him and locked the door. Naruto didn't like the look of this at all. Shining walked past him and up the stairs. "Hey are you coming? I need to talk to you about something private and don't need the girls hearing it." Naruto nodded to him thinking that if it was this private than it had to be important. They got into the upstairs library and Shining shut the door. "So I bet you're wondering why I brought you here huh?" Naruto nodded his head for the third time obviously getting annoyed by this. "Well I want some advice if you can give it." "Hey I'll do what I can to help but why can't the girls hear about it anyways?" Naruto asked feeling like this was a little strange. "Well I don't want Cadence to hear this, but I'm okay with you hearing it." Shining went to the window to his left and looked out of it. "The thing is I'm in love with her. I'm madly in love with her, but I'm too afraid to tell her and every time someone says anything about us being a couple she denies it like she doesn't want anything to do with me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?" "Actually believe it or not I do." Shining turned around to look at Naruto. "I think I know what you mean anyway." "Naruto do you like Luna?" Naruto looked at Shining now as his head became filled with images of nothing but Luna. "Do you really like her because from what I've seen she cares about you so dearly and would do anything to be at your side? Would you do the same for her?" Little did the two of the stallions know but the two they didn't want to listen were listening. Using their magic, to increase the volume of the house to their ears so that, they could hear everything. Luna was listening very closely because this could be what she's been looking for this whole time. Naruto looked away from Shining with a confused and angry look. This should have been a simple answer and he couldn't even think straight right now. "I don't really know Shining." Luna stopped listening and fell to the ground tears coming from her eyes. Cadence came down to her. "Hey don't let it get to you Lu- Wait a moment he's saying something else now." Luna looked up at where she believed Naruto to be and used her magic again to listen in. "But, I can't deny how much she makes me happy. Just now when I saw her cry I felt so horrible inside I wanted to do anything to make her happy." Naruto felt that he could say what he really felt without possibly hurting Luna now. "I want to make her the happiest alicorn alive. But I'm afraid of hurting her and that keeps me from being closer to her. I don't know why I want her by me every waking second but whenever I'm with her it's like the stars during the night. She's the most beautiful mare that I have ever seen. She has a beauty greater than that of her sister Celestia. I…I don't know why I think this but I do." Naruto suddenly felt the sting of tears as they started to slowly come down his cheeks. "It hurts me you know, when I see someone hurting her. I feel like I lied to her and I lose it. That's what happened at the festival, the mare that I promised to protect with my life almost died! I couldn't protect her well enough and she was almost killed because of my mistake!" "Naruto that's not true!" Shining said seeing the pain this put on Naruto, "According to the report Twilight gave us she wasn't anywhere near dying, so you kept your promise to her and kept here from dying." "Thanks for trying to help Shining but I know what I did." Naruto turned away putting his back to Shining. "I almost hurt her Shining, me! I almost hurt the most important mare in my life. The mare that's been with me since day one, the one who makes the most amazing breakfast in the world every morning, the mare who gave me my first kiss. Even if it was an accident I don't care because it was still my first kiss. She doesn't care who I am and I don't care what she is or was. She could turn into Nightmare Moon right now and I would still hold her in my arms. I would never turn against her no matter what. I'd die before I hurt that mare! She means too much to me and I curse myself for having these damn powers because they almost killed her!" "I keep asking myself what would have happened if I hadn't heard Luna then. I know the answer to that stupid question and the answer is that I would have killed her! I'm nothing more than a monster!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the whole of Ponyville to hear. "I know that's how she thinks of me. She doesn't want to admit it but that's what she thinks I know that. I kind of like that fact though. It tells me that Luna really cares about me. Even though that at a moment's notice I could end up killing her if my powers go rabid like that again." "Naruto you…that's not true!" Naruto looked up and so did Shining and they realized they neglected to close one of the windows and this one led to a balcony. Luna stood on the balcony with tears in her eyes. "I would never think of you as a monster Naruto!" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. "Naruto I could never think of you as a monster. I don't care how much your powers change you, you'll always be my closest friend! You'll always be in my dreams where we're together and have a filly of our own! I'll never hate you Naruto, you could never make me hate you." "How can you say that when I almost killed you?" Naruto asked looking away from her. "I'm nothing but a monster and you know it Luna please don't lie to me." Luna walked over to Naruto and slapped his face. Naruto's eyes were wide and the three others that were now in the room couldn't believe what Luna had just done. Naruto looked at Luna but wasn't able to say a thing because his lips were busy with Luna's. Luna held him in her hooves as she pulled closer intensifying the kiss that she gave him. His heart pounded harder than ever. They had just kissed yesterday but that was an accident, this one was no accident. Luna pulled away keeping her hooves around his neck. "I could never hate you Naruto because since the first day we met I've been in love with you." Naruto looked into her eyes as a cloud came over the house. Suddenly a great wind came and took the roof off the house. When they looked up they saw Discord with Fluttershy flying together hand in hoof. They waved sorry but drew each other closer together. Naruto and Luna both saw it. Suddenly as if some jerk wanted to make this even more romantic, the rain started to come down. "Luna you've loved me this whole time?" Naruto asked as Luna's face was half covered by her hair. "Yes I have." Luna said with her cheeks burning red with passion, "I've wanted to tell you the first day I realized it but I was worried and thought that you would think of me as a freak and—" Luna was cut short by Naruto's lips. Naruto had finally done what she had been dreaming of. As the water hit their faces and coats dampening them even more. Naruto didn't let her go and she wasn't going to let him as their kiss became more than a kiss of thank you, but a kiss of passionate love. Naruto was the first to pull away from the kiss. Luna didn't want him to but she knew it would be asking for too much. "Thanks Luna. That was for telling me the truth and for staying with me despite what I have done to you." Naruto smiled at her as she looked even more amazing in the rain. He brushed aside her hair. "I don't what I feel but I know what felt right and that did. And so does this." Naruto locked lips with her again and Luna welcomed them with great acceptance. She has waited for this for months. To her this could be the only time this happens and she wanted it to last an eternity. Naruto now realized what that dream was telling him a while ago. He wouldn't let Luna leave his side unless she was taken from him. He didn't know what he felt truly he didn't know but he knew that what he was doing with her felt right. Shining and Cadence watched the passion being given from the colt and mare in the corner. Cadence never thought that Luna would find someone that she could love in her lifetime. But there right in front of her she was being kissed by the colt who she has loved since the first day he appeared in her life. Maybe this could happen for her. She looked over to Shining who was still entranced by the kiss that was still going on. Luna and Naruto pulled away from each other. "Luna I don't want you to be afraid of me ever can you make that promise to me?" Naruto whispered so that only she could hear. "Naruto if what happened at the festival happens again I'll be right there for you. I love you and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. You're mine and no one else can have you. I won't let anypony not even my sister take you away from me." Luna said placing her nose on his as they connected their foreheads. "If someone were to take you from me I don't know what I would—." Naruto put his hoof on her mouth stopping her from speaking, "Luna no one in this world could take me away from you. I promised you that I would stand by your side until I died and I will keep that promise if that will keep you happy." "It would." She said holding him tighter as her face fell onto his chest and he began stroking her rain soaked hair. "It would make me the happiest mare in Equestria if you did that for me." "I would do anything for you Luna, I would even die if it meant saving you." Naruto put his hooves around her hair and back as he brought her even closer. He could feel the warmth of her body and he didn't even feel the rain as it fell onto his head and nose. "Luna I don't care if I never find these emotions that you've found because I'll never leave your side ever." "Naruto!" Luna pushed even harder into him. He accepted it as he looked at the three who were looking at him and Luna. He smiled at them which is something not even he knew why he did that. He just wanted to smile at them mainly at Shining. "I want to live with you Naruto and have a family together but that may be asking too much right now?" "It's a little much right now but when I feel like it's not I'll tell you I promise." Naruto said pulling her out to look into his eyes. He wanted her to know that he was serious. "We've been like a family for months haven't we. We've been under the same roof since day one. Who knows it may come sooner than you think." Luna had tears coming out of her eyes but she was smiling. The rain kept coming down drenching them but a hurricane could have been going on and they wouldn't have let each other go. "Luna, somepony else needs to confess their feelings right now, he can't go on like he is without doing it." Luna and Naruto stood up with Luna keeping as close to her stallion as possible. Naruto let this happen because he now finally understood everything that Luna did and why she wanted him so close to her. "Shining you can't go holding everything in like you do." Naruto said walking up to him leaving Luna where she was. Only Luna was okay with this. She knew he was coming back no matter what. "I may not be one to give you the advice but if it were me and I had your feelings I would have told her by now without fear because it wouldn't matter to me whether she thought I was crazy or not I would still love her to no end. If she meant as much as the one you love does to you." Shining looked from Naruto to Cadence and his gaze didn't move from her. He looked at her with this new courage that he had never felt before. Maybe seeing Luna confess her feelings gave him the courage. "Cadence…I…" He hesitated looking down as he grinded his teeth. "Cadence I don't care if you hate me for saying this but you're the most beautiful mare that I have seen in my whole life. If someone were to ask me who the most beautiful pony was I would immediately say your name. You are the most amazing thing in my life and I would die if you weren't around." "Shining do you really mean that?" Twilight moved away from Cadence and over to Naruto as Luna came up next to him as well. "Do you truly mean that?" Her voice was that of someone pleading. "Yes of course I mean it! Whenever I hear someone call us a couple I feel on cloud nine. I want to be yours and no one else's but you keep pushing me away and I haven't found the courage to tell you this but Cadence I am in love with you. I don't care how you feel because it won't matter. Even if you hate me now I will never stop loving you!" Shining may have taken a few words from Luna but what he was saying was true. (Author's Note: If none of you are still getting what this chapter was about look at its title once more. And yes it is a lot or a little mushy but this is a drama romance so it's supposed to have a little of that in it and I got tired of making Naruto so dense.) "Shining, I never knew you felt that way before." Cadence felt the sting of her own tears come as they fell from her cheeks. Shining could somehow tell that she was crying and got to her sides as quickly as possible. He put his hoof on her shoulder trying to give her comfort. "Shining I know this isn't what you expected but you've always been my knight in shining armor, no pun intended. I've always seen something in you that I never saw in anyone else not even Twilight. I still don't know what I saw in you but I don't care anymore." She looked up into his eyes startling him a little bit. "I'm in love with you too." Shining's eyes widened as Cadence's lips covered his. Her hooves wrapped around his neck as he fell to the floor on his butt. Cadence finally said it. She finally, after all these years of being with him, she finally confessed her feelings to the stallion she loved. Just like Luna did with Naruto. Shining's eyes slowly closed as he put his arms around Cadence's rain soaked hair and coat. Their kiss deepened from a kiss of confession, just as did Luna's and Naruto's kiss did, to a kiss of desire and want. A kiss of utter need. They drew apart from each other's lips but not from each other's arms. They both have waited too long for this day and thanks to Naruto and Luna it happened. "Cadence I've wanted this for so long I can't tell you how long it's been." Shining was beside himself as his cheeks were red with passion for the mare he loved. "Same here Shining," Cadence drew closer to him putting her head against his chest, "your heart's beating so fast Shining." "Well of course it is. I'm nervous as heck right now. Like I said I've wanted this for so long that I would've have taken your answer on my death day if that had to be the case." Shining stroked her hair softly. "Can I finally call you my marefriend Cadence? Can I call you mine?" "On one condition," Shining looked down at her as she drew closer with her eyes closed slightly, "I get to call you mine and no one else can have you or your happiness but me. You have to promise me that you will never betray me, don't ever think that someone else is better than me. I need to know for a fact that you're mine and all mine!" "Then you have my promise my love." Cadence smiled at him then as he looked at her with a very serious expression. "Nothing will tear me from your arms lest it be your own arms. I won't allow myself to dream of anypony else other than you Cadence because you're my only choice for my life. I would marry you right now if I could. But I will wait and I want you to wait just a little longer for me to be ready for that." "Please don't keep me waiting then." Cadence locked with his lips again and was lost in the kiss as was he. They pulled closer deepening the kiss even further than before. They let go a few seconds later, "Shining I could wait forever even in death I would wait for your proposal but please do hurry up and get ready." "I promise it won't be long Cadence just hang in there a little longer my love." Shining stood up helping Cadence to her feet as well. He turned around to see Naruto with Luna under his arm. "Thanks Naruto, now I have what I've always wanted. If it's okay with you when I ask Cadence to marry me will you be my best colt?" Shining asked putting his arm around Cadence who used this as a way to get closer to him. "Only if Luna gets to be the mare of honor." Shining and Naruto both laughed as the ones who loved them smiled at each other. "I'll take that as a yes." "Naruto can we go home now just me and you?" Luna asked getting her grammar all wrong. "Sure if you guys don't mind me and my girl got to get home and make a new treaty." Naruto said looking into the eyes of the mare he cared about so dearly. Even though he didn't know how he felt about her he knew that he cared for her immensely. "Besides were still working on the upstairs cleaning." Naruto left the house with Luna in his hoof. As they walked through Ponyville they were looked at as if they were foreign ponies. They walked together not letting the other go whether it be with a wing or a hoof on the hoof of the other. Naruto looked up and couldn't believe how much time had passed since Luna came into his life. Time was moving so fast and he wanted it to slow down but today he finally learned all the reasons why Luna did what she did. Why she wanted to stay here, why she wanted to live with him, why she wanted him to promise to be by her side. He finally understood it all. Finally his head didn't have any questions about it. They quickly got back to the house as the sun was going down. They both looked up to see the full moon looking down upon them. "Beautiful isn't it Naruto?" Luna asked not taking her eyes off the moon. "It is but not as beautiful as you Luna." Naruto spoke the truth as he hugged her underneath the moonlight's glow. They embraced each other within their arms and hooves as they sat there until they couldn't anymore. They headed for their beds until Luna had something to ask. "Naruto would you mind if we slept together?" Naruto being the ditz that he is immediately thought the wrong thing. "I don't mean that just side-by-side is all but if it's too uncomfortable for you I won't pressure you into it. "If it's just sleeping next to each other than I'm perfectly fine with it." Naruto lied down and Luna put her arms around him as they both fell to the clutches of sleep. Their hearts beating faster even in sleep. Their relationship has finally begun. A Mistake of Jealousy -- Naruto stirs in his bed of leaves as his hoof catches something above him. Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see Luna over him, or more correctly on top of him. "Morning." Naruto looks at her with wide eyes hoping what he's thinking didn't happen. "Don't worry nothing happened I would know trust me. How did you sleep?" Luna asked getting up allowing Naruto to as well. Her voice was a little different in the fact it was more cheerful than usual. "I slept great Luna, but why do you sound so cheerful today what's up?" Naruto asked smiling as he watched Luna slide over to him, placing her wing over his back. "Nothing." She said gleefully as she jumped down the stairs. I'm going to say this right now, I am a little frightened by that image of Luna jumping up and down like Pinkie Pie. Naruto shook his head thinking from yesterday and knowing exactly why Luna was acting this way. He began to question why he ever kissed her back but he always came to the same answer, it felt right. He got down the stairs to hear Luna humming away in the kitchen. The sound was more angelic than he remembered it to be. He was a little enthralled by it as well as he began to do a small dance behind her. He did it softly because anypony would have laughed if they saw him dance the way he did. Luna turned around to see Naruto doing his little dance and giggled under her breath. "Um, Naruto, having fun over there?" Luna asked stopping Naruto's dance. He looked away as his cheeks were a bright red. "Sorry, I didn't think you were one to dance is all." "Thanks for that, I'll remember it when you want a dance with me." Naruto said looking at the mare he kissed so much yesterday. He wanted so badly to get lost in her lips again but he didn't want to obsess over it. He needed to play it cool. Good luck with that Naruto. "You would dance with me even if that was the case Naruto." Luna said smiling at her stallion. She wanted to be in his arms right now but she didn't want to rush things. Well at least they think alike. "Naruto what you did yesterday…" Naruto looked up at the mare he cared so much for. The feelings he had yesterday couldn't be denied but he didn't want to be in love with her, because he could still hurt her and he didn't want that. "Do you love me, really do you?" "I think I do Luna," Naruto said putting his hoof on her cheek, "I did a lot of thinking last night and came to the conclusion several times that I have to be in love with you with what my mind was giving me last night. I wanted to hold you in my arms so close that you and I would never be apart. I finally realize that I do love you!" Naruto wrapped Luna in his arms as a tear fell from his cheek. How he found that out in that short amount of time is nothing more than a miracle. He wanted to be with Luna forever but what would happen if she thought he was cheating on her. He didn't want her to feel that way, but what could he do? It's not like he could marry her right now. "Naruto um…do you think we could possibly ah…" Luna was hesitant to ask him for a kiss because she didn't want to be greedy. Naruto read right through her hesitation and placed his lips across hers. They wrapped each other within their hooves as the touch of their lips on one another sent them into their own fantasies. I'm not going to say what those fantasies are for peace of mind, so yeah use your imagination if you want to know what their fantasy is. They pulled apart from each other not letting the other go. "Is that what you were asking Luna?" Naruto asked rubbing his nose against hers. Okay did they get hit with the love poison potion or are they just that much in love with each other? I know I'm the one writing this but seriously c'mon! "It's exactly what I wanted." Luna said as her face grew red yet again. She's easy to blush isn't she? "Naruto what would you say to being my coltfriend?" Although Naruto was new to love he didn't want to ignore what his heart was telling him anymore. "I wouldn't mind that at all, and yesterday I was so unsure of my feelings and yet now I'm absolutely certain." Naruto ran his hoof through Luna's hair watching as it sparkled like the stars in the sunlight. "Why don't we go out today?" Naruto asked picking himself up along with Luna. "Sure I don't have anything planned what about you?" Luna retorted somewhat mockingly in my opinion. Luna nudged Naruto to the side as she walked out of the little house meant for just them and maybe one more but they didn't need anypony ruining their relationship that had now taken full bloom. "So where are we going today?" "I thought we could just go walk around the town for as little bit and then maybe grab something to eat together, you know like a couples do." Naruto blushed still not believing how quickly he had turned to his hearts feelings. He looked to Luna and saw her blushing just as hard as he was. "What do you think? Is it too soon for a first date?" "No I just wasn't expecting you to ask me on a date so early." Luna said smiling at the stallion she wanted to be with forever and ever. A little cheesy in my opinion but that's how she was feeling. "Sorry I just wanted to be with you that's all. This whole love thing is still rather new to me." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with his hoof. Naruto walked up next to Luna and they went into Ponyville together. The minute they walked in there together everypony looked at the princess with the demonic pony. Word from what happened at the festival spread fast and everypony didn't want to be on Naruto's bad side but they knew he didn't hurt anypony that was good so they didn't avoid him. But they also didn't want too close to him either, it was very confusing, even for me and I'm the damn writer. Luna could see the distress from Naruto as plainly as his cutie mark was red. "It's okay Naruto I'm right here." Naruto looked to Luna whose eyes were that of sapphires. He couldn't look away but he couldn't look at them. He still remembered how easily he could have killed Luna but he just kept saying that he would never do that no matter what. "You can tell me anything you know that right Naruto?" "Of course I do. I'm just a little hung up on the festival is all." Naruto was a little embarrassed that he was still thinking about that and how easily it slipped from his mouth. "I know that I shouldn't worry about it but I just can't help but wonder what would have happened if I hadn't stopped?" "Nothing would have happened Naruto." Luna was worried that her stallion might get stuck on the negatives and be depressed forever. "Listen to me, as long as we are together nothing will happen to you okay? If you ever feel that kind of anger or even pain be it large or small tell me. I'll do my best to help you even if that may cost my life." "But I don't want it to come to that Luna don't you get it? I don't want you to have to die for me, you need to live your life the way you want to and not have to worry about somepony like me. I'm a demon for crying out loud. How can you really care about some demon, one that could end up hurting you in the end?" Naruto asked looking down tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how emotional he was getting but he felt that Luna was just playing him right now. He wasn't really sure if Luna did love him now. He was a demon and even after yesterday she could still hate him. Luna pushed closer to Naruto making him put his hooves around her neck. Luna then placed her hooves on his chest as they felt each-others' beating hearts. Luna put her nose against Naruto's. He gave a light gasp of surprise from this. "I don't care if you're a demon or the most evil being in the world as long as I'm with you in your arms, I will always love you. Even if that means becoming my evil self again. I'd do it if it meant helping you. I will always love you Naruto." Luna had tears running down her cheeks and Naruto proceeded to wipe them away with his hooves. He then pulled her close embracing this moment for it was worth. All around them ponies were whistling at the display of affection that the two love ponies had for each other. Twilight just happened to be walking by with Spike when Naruto and Luna had embraced each other. Twilight smiled while Spike held his mouth from spewing out the jewels he had eaten earlier that morning. "Um guys are you going to finish your little romantics, not everyone here wants to see that." Spike said feeling a greater sense of nausea come. Naruto blushed jumping a little to the left as Luna just smiled getting back to his side. "You two looked like a newly-wed couple just now." Twilight said giving thoughts to Luna that were not necessary right now. "You really think we look like a married couple?" Luna asked blushing with emotion as she held her cheek with a hoof. Naruto had a feeling he knew where this was going and sighed. Luna looked at Naruto then with mischievous eyes. Celestia help him, just don't hurt Luna doing it. "Yeah if you two had a small colt or filly you'd be like a full family. Speaking of which…" Twilight pointed to a group of young, younger than the Cutie Mark Crusaders, colts and fillies walking with two older mares. "Why not adopt a baby and see how you do?" "What?" Naruto said trying to understand that Twilight was pushing their relationship a little too fast. "Why would we want to have a colt or filly now? We just started our relationship literally ten, twenty minutes ago. I don't want to have anything in the way of having to take care of Luna right now. Besides I would need a job before I could even think of having or adopting a colt or filly." Guess all the love made him forget the job he already has. (Mrs. Flash's bakery if you were wondering). "He's got a point there Twilight." Spike said thinking clearly on the subject. Naruto felt good that someone, even though it was a dragon was on his side. "Let him decide whether or not if he wants to be a dad or not." "I wasn't telling him to go right away and get a colt or filly but it would make you two or three if you did happen to get a baby look like a complete family." Twilight wasn't wrong and Naruto knew that, but he didn't think he was ready for such a commitment. He still wasn't sure if he could safely date the mare he loved. Behind them the four jealous mares, hid behind a house. Celestia used a spell to disguise herself as an average pony, white with the same hair color only no wings or horn. Remedy was pulling on her tail with her mouth trying hard not to blast Luna into oblivion. Applejack was just pacing back and forth while Pinkie Pie was trying to get a hold of what was just said by her friend Twilight. "Really it's like no matter what we try to do those two get closer and closer and it makes me sick to my stomach that my chosen one is in the hooves of some dark mare." Remedy was really jealous right now and really wanted to kill Luna. The only thing stopping her was Naruto really. She didn't want him to hate her. "Remedy we haven't done much you know that right?" Applejack said knocking her in the head. "Well yeah but we should be doing everything in our power to keep those two apart. We shouldn't be spying on them." Remedy left from behind the house but Pinkie jumped on top of her. "Could you please get off me Pinkie Pie?" "Sorry but if you go in there you'll get in my-our way of getting Naruto to one of us." Pinkie said dragging the princess back behind the home. "We need to do this strategically or we won't ever get Naruto." "Pinkie you're starting to scare me right now." Applejack said holding one of her hooves on Pinkie's shoulder. "But you are right, we have to make sure that Naruto chooses one of us over Luna. Luna is our biggest obstacle and we have to get past that mare before we even think of getting Naruto." "Agreed, without my sister gone, Naruto will undoubtedly pick her to marry." The three other mares looked at her with wide eyes. "I have done a little research and have found that couples such as Naruto and Luna are extremely likely to turn into more than just a marefriend and coltfriend relationship. I know for a fact that they will marry if we do nothing." "Hmm, princess you can summon beasts right?" Remedy asked looking mischievous at that moment. Celestia nodded her head with a little confusion but also some understanding. "Why don't we create a little situation where he saves one of us and get him away from Luna that way?" "That could work but it could also work in reverse." Celestia said as she pondered on it further. "We need to be sure that there isn't any other way. I will bring forth a strong beast if nopony else has a better solution." "Well I ain't got anything in my head right now but who would we pick to be chased by this beast Remedy?" Applejack asked thinking that there was more to Remedy's plan than she was letting on. "So are you going to be the one that Naruto saves or is it going to be all of us." "All of us of course. I need it to be as dangerous as you can possibly make it though Celestia. Something that not even you can stop." Remedy was getting a little mad with her idea. "There is a dragon I know of but whether or not he'll go along with it is another story." Celestia said thinking of Discord who no pony else but the six elements of harmony could defeat. "No not Discord, Naruto would crush him in no time." Remedy said remembering how Easily Naruto had crushed the apes that day at the festival. "No we need something that would cause Naruto to break the same way but for us and not Luna." "I will try my best but remember that when this thing is summoned only Naruto will be able to beat it. I will have drained all my energy summoning the beast. We need to go outside of Ponyville so that we are not seen. This is going to be seen here if I do it now." Celestia said dropping her disguise and taking to the skies quickly so that no pony saw her. The other three mares followed the shadow in the air until it came down onto the earth of the ground in a wide open meadow. Celestia had already begun the summoning of the beast. The other three looked as it came up from the ground. One, two, three heads sprouted from the summoning circle that lay in front of them, followed by two very large wings. Next came a large claw followed by another claw followed by the two hind legs and claws. It was a large three headed dragon, or really a hydra with wings, that looked at the four mares with its three pairs of eyes. "Now mister dragon I wish to ask a favor." The princess took to the skies getting in front of the dragon's middle head. "I need you to chase us and try to kill us if that's alright." "It will be my honor princess but I must ask why?" The three heads said in unison. The three other mares looked at the beast and were shocked to see that it spoke. "Well we need to get a stallion away from my sister and we thought that you'd be the perfect one for the job. You wouldn't mind now would you?" Celestia said winking at the beast. "Of course not but I will not really try to hurt you but I will make it very convincing just don't expect there not to be any bruising alright." The princess flew down to her companions in crime, love crime not real crime. "If you are all aware of this I will give you a three second head start." His eyes constricted and he looked at them with hunger and a desire to feed. The mares saw this and immediately ran the other way. The hydra smiled with all three heads knowing this was going to be fun. He started to chase after them after five seconds had passed, he isn't that good with math. The mares were running at full speed trying to get away from the beast even though he wasn't trying to kill them. However he said he would make it very convincing if you remember. The hydra spewed fire from two mouths almost hitting Applejack's tail along with Pinkie's. "HEY!" They both shouted jumping forward a little as the stomping of the beast got closer and closer. "Um…Celestia isn't he not supposed to hit us?" Applejack asked feeling this was getting to close as a claw went right over her head almost taking her hat off. "He said that he was going to make it convincing I didn't think he meant this!" Celestia said as she was unable to unfurl her wings to get to the beast's ears. "We have to get to Ponyville quickly!" They had just gotten over a hill when the monster's cry got to the town of Ponyville. Naruto's ears shot up as he heard what sounded like screaming come from the same sound. Naruto dashed away getting himself away from the girls and babies from the orphanage. His anger was rising as he recognized the screams to be that of his friends. He got to the edge of Ponyville to see them being chased by a large three headed hydra. How he knew what that was is astounding and I'm writing this folks. He charged forward as his red swirl was replaced with the demon seal. His coat turned blonde like his mane and he jumped in front of the beast allowing the girls to get back to the town. "I don't have a clue what's going on but I'll die before I let you touch my friends!" Naruto jumped at the beast leaving a crater in the ground as his hoof connected with the beast left head. The head looked like a rubber elastic as it bounced to and fro after being hit. "Well that actually hurt my dear friend, but alas we have a job to do and we need to get back to it so excuse us." The hydra turned away from Naruto and headed for the four mares who then proceeded to retreat even further. "Damn it!" Naruto shouted chasing after the beast trying to get in front of it. Luna had just gotten to the edge of the town when she saw the hydra approaching the town. Luna ran to her sister as they couldn't run anymore. "What happened, why are you so exhausted?" Luna asked readying herself for combat. "Well you'll probably hate us for this sister but we did this trying to get Naruto away from you but I think we might have gone a little overboard." Celestia said looking at her sister. Luna's body tensed as her energy increased greatly almost to Nightmare's levels. "Why, do you three want Naruto that much, especially you sister? He's mine and no other mares got it." Luna said taking to the skies blowing wind at her sister and her companions. "That's enough of this!" Luna said firing at the beast with her magic but it hit air as it faded away, or flew off in another direction. Luna was beside herself that nothing was working. Naruto, down below looked up to see his marefriend trying to fight the hydra with magic. Naruto knew that magic didn't affect hydras. Their skin and scales had magic in them that dispelled magic attacks. Only physical attacks could harm this thing. "Luna get out of there!" Naruto cried unable to shout above the cry of the hydra as it stood on its hind legs reaching out for Luna. Luna flew down away from its claws but it wasn't too long before the hydra had her in its clutches. "LUNA!" Naruto jumped at the hydra's arm trying to get at its joint but he was intercepted by the beast's other claw sending him into five different set of homes crushing them. He lay there almost lifeless as he heard Luna cry out his name. "Sorry dear princess but I was sent her on a job to get a certain stallion away from you. Can't have anypony in my way now can I?" His smile was malicious as his feet smashed into a home almost killing the residence. He continued to do this destroying home after home as he searched for this stallion that Celestia wanted to be with. "Let me go this instant!" Luna shouted wanting to make sure Naruto was still alive. "Why would you do this to the town? You have nothing to gain from it!" "I told you it's my job to keep you away from a stallion so that my employer can get to him before you." Luna's eyes widened when one of the heads licked its lips. "In fact we did say that we were going to make it convincing." "NARUTO!" Luna shouted stirring the almost lifeless corpse. Naruto looked up and watched in horror as the beast snapped its jaws on Luna swallowing her whole. "LUNA!" He heard Celestia cry out. She fell to the ground after that having used up most of her energy. Naruto's anger was at its breaking point as a fire like aura began to encompass him. He could feel his powers coming on, but he didn't hold them back this time, no he let them come and he was aware of everything that was happening. He himself was controlling his powers as they coursed throughout his body. He roared to the skies getting the attention of both the mares and the hydra. His energy shot up like a geyser the longer he roared out. The energy began to die down, but Naruto didn't give it anytime to do anything else as he shot right at the beast's gut slamming into it. The beast was sent into the air regurgitating Luna out of its stomach. Naruto shot from his position in the air grabbing Luna and landing on his hind legs as three fox tails shot up from his demonic aura. Somehow he was controlling everything he was doing. He didn't know what but he didn't care at the moment as he slowly placed Luna on the floor. He looked to his right and saw a katana sword laying there. He grabbed it with his hoof as his aura became a claw around his hoof allowing him to hold the blade. He unsheathed it watching the steel come forth and he pointed it right at the hydra which just roared back at him. Luna's eyes opened slowly and she saw her stallion in the same aura as he was when he lost control she flew toward him wrapping her arms around him. "Naruto don't, you'll lose control again!" "Sorry Luna but I have to do this." Luna was shocked when she heard his voice. "I am in control of this power right now and I plan on using it to stop this thing right now." His aura tails lashed out as the hydra fired spikes from its two claws at him. The small baby orphanage watched as the orange stallion kept the beasts attack at bay. "Celestia wake up, you need to do something. He's about to protect Luna!" Remedy shouted trying to wake the princess. "Dang it she's not waking up!" "Who cares, we need to stop Naruto before he loses it in the town!" Pinkie cried sounding a little sensible. Dang, a lot of weird things are happening today, did somepony do something to the writer? Luna released her stallion as he walked forward, the katana in his hoof being held by the power he had. "Well this is going to be interesting young stallion." The hydra said unfurling its wings and taking to the skies. Naruto jumped into the air his tails lashing out at the air. "Interesting." The hydra said as he sent a claw Naruto's way. Naruto roared out as he brought the katana in front of him deflecting the attack. The hydra again went with its claws and tried to slash but Naruto deflected that attack as well. The hydra may have been stronger than Celestia but it wasn't stronger than Naruto at that point. Naruto was at least twice as strong as the monster. They continued parrying strikes, the katana becoming more infused with Naruto's demonic powers. Suddenly the hilt changed growing a fox's mouth around the top of the hilt and the blade had become as red or orange as the energy flowing around Naruto. Naruto looked at this blade and smiled, now it was his and no pony else's. He sliced down at another attempt at his throat to get on the beast's arm. Naruto ran up the arm running the blade through its scales and skin. Fire followed in Naruto's wake as he sliced off one head and fell to the earth. He landed jumped back up as the other two came out from where the other had been cut. Naruto was just getting angrier only increasing the amount of power that he had. The hydra spewed flames hitting Naruto but he was unstoppable by that point as he just kept coming through the flames and quickly appeared in front of the two middle heads. He didn't slice them off but he definitely sliced them up. He didn't let the heads come off because he knew they would just regenerate back. He did this incredible slashing movement not seen in Equestria that it was almost too impossible for anypony watching to believe. Naruto finished his slashing and shot up as the eight eyes of the hydra now looked up as Naruto put all his energy even though it was still around him into the blade and headed straight down. He sliced right through the thing causing it to explode with the amount of power that was used. Don't worry the hydra wasn't killed just sent back to its plain of existence. Thank goodness for that or I would have to increase the rating to T. Naruto landed on the ground as all the power that was in him faded but the power in his right hoof didn't leave as the sword remained attached to it. He tried to get it off of him but it wasn't coming off. Naruto thought of the power in his right hoof leaving and it did just like that. The sword dropped to the floor. Naruto then did the opposite and the blade shot back up into his hoof. Now Naruto had a special magic with this sword. He dropped the sword and galloped over to its sheath grabbing it with his mouth and heading over to the blade. He put power into both his hooves allowing him to hold both the sheath and the sword as he sheathed the blade. The scabbard for the blade changed at that point getting the demon seal that was on Naruto's flank splashed all over it. Naruto watched as a sash was created from the blade's scabbard as it wrapped itself around him then squeezing so that it fit perfectly around his chest and back. It tied itself to his chest and then settled. Naruto has acquired the blade of the demon fox! Sorry felt like I should put that in there for funnies. "Naruto!" Naruto turned to get slammed by Luna. They rolled on the ground and ended up in each-others' arms when they stopped. "I thought you were going to lose it there for a minute. You really had me scared." Luna said putting her face in his chest. "You shouldn't worry so much Luna, but I'm a little confused as to why I had control of my powers now when I know I felt even stronger than that time at the festival." Naruto said picking himself and Luna up. His powers were still there but almost gone. He could feel them leaving as his anger began to calm down. "Luna maybe we should go home now." "First thing's first though, SISTER!" Naruto backed away never really seeing Luna angry before. "Now explain to me why you summoned the Great Hydra!" "Well you see, Remedy thought that Naruto would come to one of us if he saved us. She came up with the idea of bringing forth something stronger than me so I chose our friend. I didn't however expect him to eat you. That wasn't part of the plan. The whole plan was to get Naruto and you to separate." Celestia said only confusing Naruto. "What she means Naruto is that Luna ain't the only one with feelings for ya." Naruto's eyes widened as the four mares in front of him smiled, Remedy looked away feeling a little embarrassed. He had no idea that more mares could possibly have feelings for him but his heart belonged to Luna that much he was sure. Today's burst of power allowed him to realize the true feelings he had. He knew if he lost it he could have killed Luna instead of saving her only it felt different this time. It was almost like he had nothing to lose by using his powers. "Well this is a little awkward now isn't it?" Pinkie said bouncing up and down. "You can't blame us though, I mean how many stallions do you know who can do what you can do." "It doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted feeling angry and rage filled, "Luna could have been seriously hurt and you're all okay with that, I'm not. I love Luna with all my heart that I am now truly certain of. So I guess I have to say thank you to that. But never again try to think that doing such a thing will get me to like you. I already do, so what are you trying to do that for?" "We want you to be in love with us you idiot!" Remedy said as she started walking away. "Why else would we do something so stupid?" "Well that's all I needed to hear." Luna said as she turned to leave. "But there's something that must come first the town." Everypony there looked around and saw the mess that had been created. Celestia was the most horrified because she had been the one to summon the beast. "We're going to need to get to work as quickly as possible sister." "Agreed, I will get our best ponies on this. I also don't think I'll be in Ponyville for a while." Celestia said as she took to the skies. "Don't worry, she'll be alright but that's going to be the last time she does anything like that." Luna said stomping the ground making Naruto sigh. "Naruto I'm really sorry that this happened. It is somewhat my fault." "Luna none of this is your fault, again I don't know how you get these ideas in your head but you really need to stop with it." Naruto said embracing his mare. He held her close as her hooves were quickly wrapped around him. "Yeah, just because you love each other doesn't mean that we're going to just stop trying to win you over, Naruto. You are still my chosen one Naruto." Remedy said walking away from the area leaving her two companions behind. "Well I definitely won't be trying to get in the way of you guys anymore!" Pinkie said smiling, "Believe it or not I Pinkie Promise not to get in either of your ways of being together." Naruto smiled at Pinkie knowing she was telling him the truth. "I wish you both the best of luck." "Same here Naruto. I don't want you to hate me or anything. I'll be happy knowing that you're happy. Don't worry about Remedy though she probably won't try anything either but none of us knows what goes on in that head of hers." Applejack said as she and Pinkie left the area. Once they were out of sight Luna rushed Naruto again. She put her cheek against his and they rubbed up against each other. "I need to know were you thinking of them when they were in danger?" Luna asked looking down. "Truth is I wasn't really worried about them. All I could think about was you Luna and no pony else. Every other pony was just an afterthought. I didn't care if any pony else got hurt. They could have died for all I cared." Naruto looked away from Luna feeling disgusted with himself for not having any real care for other ponies. "But I wasn't going to let you get hurt. At first it was about helping the other girls but once they got past you all my thoughts were of you." "Naruto it's alright, but why aren't you looking at me?" Luna asked trying to get her stallion to look at her. She tried putting her face in front of his but he just moved away and continued to look away. He felt more like a monster, because he was ready to destroy the town to rescue Luna from that hydra. "Naruto please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you." "Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked feeling his powers coming up to him again. Luna put her hoof against his cheek nodding her head. "I was ready to kill everything just like last time only I was in control of myself this time. Even if it was a lucky break, I can't deny the thoughts that were in my head. I wanted everything gone, the town, the ponies living here, your sister, Remedy, I wanted everything to just die and give you back to me. I was ready to slay small children if it meant getting you back. I'm nothing more than a monster, a greater demon." Luna slapped Naruto at that comment. Naruto looked at the mare he loved to see her crying with anger in her eyes. She grabbed his face and brought it close covering his lips with hers. The kiss was short but was filled with love from the blue mare. "Stop calling yourself a monster Naruto. You were just angry, and I know how you get now when you're angry especially if it involves me. You shouldn't be so afraid that I may leave you. I would never leave you no matter what had a hold over me. Even if I did become Nightmare Moon again I would still love you. Even that part of me loves you and I'm really happy that it does." "Luna it's not that weren't you listening I was ready to smash in that group of orphans if it meant rescuing you, how can you possibly still say that you'd stay with me after that?" Naruto had tears running down his face as he looked at the mare he loved with pain in his heart. "Because I know that you wouldn't have done it. Even if you were mad with power you have a heart of gold Naruto. Nothing could make you a merciless killer like Shadow. You're my heart's desire and I know for a fact there's not an ounce in you that's evil." Luna put her cheek against his and rubbed it against it only driving Naruto into embracing her in his hooves. "That's my Naruto." "Luna thank you so much for still believing in me but are you sure, what if I actually do what I just say? Would you still love me?" Naruto asked holding her close. "Of course." Luna responded holding him tighter, "I would follow you into the deepest darkness if it meant being with you forever. That's all I want Naruto, to be with you. It's all I ever dream and think about nowadays." Naruto held her tighter, even though the force he was using could have broken her back he wanted to know that this wasn't a dream that this was the real Luna in his arms. "Thank you Luna it's the same with me in some ways but I'm just happy that you'd go with me into darkness if it meant being together because that's what I would do. Either that or I would kill myself if it meant being apart from you. I wouldn't be able to live with these powers or images that keep coming into my head without you." "I'll never leave you Naruto no matter how much other mares try to get in my way I will never let you go. Not even the grip of death could stop me from wanting to be with you." Luna held him just as tightly and before they knew it the two of them were finding it harder to breathe. They loosened their grips and began to laugh to one another. "Excuse me but are you the one with the strange powers?" Naruto turned his head to see one of the mares with the orphans standing before him. Naruto nodded his head with slight hesitation. "Well the little ones want to tell you something." "Thank you mister!" All the small kids said as one. They were all smiling except for one that caught Naruto's attention. The young filly unicorn was white like Rarity, but had blue hair that looked like cotton candy. She wasn't smiling or even looking at him and that seemed to catch his eye. Why he didn't know but he felt that the filly was hurting inside just by the look in her eyes. "You're very welcome kids. I hope I don't have to do what I did any time soon but I'd do it if it meant saving the town and the mare I love." Naruto said standing up. "Speaking of which, we need to get home Luna. Shall we go then?" "Yeah let's go home and just relax from this hectic day." Luna agreed with her stallion as they both walked away back to their home together Luna's wing draped over her stallion. Their hearts and mind were filled with nothing but thoughts of the other as was the normal occurrence for them. Celestia stay away from them; that also means you Remedy! A New Family Member -- Luna woke up to the feeling of Naruto's hoof running through her hair. It had been a couple months since Naruto's episode. There had still been no sign of Shadow which worried everyone in Canterlot and Ponyville but no one paid any mind to it because they had Carnac watching over them. The whole town was now aware of Naruto's powers and he was either hailed a hero or a monster. The town argued both points with each other as they couldn't come to an in between. However with the help of Twilight and Princess Luna, the town soon just thought of Naruto as one of their own. Naruto was happy to have a place where he felt he belonged and was happy that he was able to share it with the mare he loved so dearly. He got up out of the bed and stretched out getting ready for the day. He had to get to Miss Flash's pastry store before he was fired for being late…again. Luna stood up and looked toward her stallion feeling a great sense of want, but she didn't know what she wanted from him. It didn't really feel that important so Luna decided that it was best to forget about it. "Naruto what are you doing?" Luna asked as she watched Naruto slicing the air with his hoof. "Oh, I'm practicing my sword swing, that's all." Naruto said grabbing the Fox Sword from the corner of the house. As he put it around his back he looked around the house and saw just how much they had gotten done in so few months. However there was still a lot of cleaning left to do and Naruto was happy that Luna didn't mind helping him. Truth is Naruto didn't want Luna getting herself dirty trying to help fix up the house but she insisted saying that it was also her home to. Naruto didn't know what Luna meant by that but he felt happy about it. "Why would you be doing something like that Naruto?" Luna asked feeling confused. She has seen him swinging the sword but she didn't know why he was using that when he didn't really need that due to his immense strength. "Well I want to be ready to use it when the time comes and I've never really used a sword before so I thought I'd do some simple swings to get started." Naruto said as he continued swinging the sword up and down like a samurai would. "Okay but that still doesn't explain why you would need to practice." Naruto stopped swinging the sword and looked at Luna with a confused expression. He didn't quite understand what she was talking about. "I mean the way you used it against the Great Hydra was pretty good. I don't see why you would need to practice." "I see your point Luna, but I want to be sure that I know what I'm doing. What if I don't practice and the sword goes flying off and almost hits you. I don't want you to be in any danger at all." Naruto said looking down at the ground. Luna could see the worry on his face and just sighed walking over to him. She put a hoof on his face and turned it to her. She put her lips on his cheeks and his smile came, the one Luna loved to see. "That's the Naruto I love. By the way do you remember the orphanage that we saw the other day?" Luna asked as she walked back over to the sink to finish up the dishes. "Yeah." Naruto remembered it alright. He especially remembered that filly that looked like she was in some kind of pain. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he had some kind of connection with the little filly. Again he couldn't explain it; all he could say was that he felt something when he saw the filly. In fact for the past couple of days he's had dreams about the filly getting herself into trouble and him having to rescue her. He smiled after all the times the little filly would cry and ask to be held by him. Luna was in those dreams but it was like the little filly wanted Naruto all to herself and would always look at Luna with a death like stare. It always seemed to push Luna back but Naruto always brought her closer and they would all laugh it off. They acted like a family. When the word family went through his head he looked to Luna who was humming to herself even after she had finished the dishes in the sink that they had. He began to think what it would be like to have a family but then he thought that his job with Miss Flash wasn't getting him the money that he really needed and he was having to take care of Luna as well, he didn't think he could take care of another pony in this house. But then he thought of that little filly and felt like he could help her in some way. He didn't know why but he did feel some kind of connection when he saw that filly. "Hey Luna," Naruto asked looking at the ground in thought, "do you happen to know where that orphanage is?" Luna turned her head to look at him and was a little confused as to why he would want to know where an orphanage is. "Naruto is there something wrong?" Luna asked turning her body to face him. "That's a pretty strange question." "Sorry but I just wanted to know is all." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Truthfully he felt like the question felt strange coming out of his mouth but he wanted to see that little filly for some reason, why he didn't know. But he was determined to see her. "I really want to see that orphanage you know to see what it's like to be around a child." Luna didn't know what Naruto was talking about, until an idea popped in her head. She began to wonder something that normally couples don't think about until after marriage. "Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?" Luna was blushing heavily as Naruto turned to look out of the window. "Is he thinking about having a child but that would mean he and I would have to…" Luna then slammed her head into the floor which caused Naruto to turn around in surprise. He looked down and saw Luna's head in the floor and just sighed because it was probably something that she thought up that wasn't really true but for some reason he couldn't help laughing after he sighed. She just looked so ridiculous. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. That's when Luna came shooting up out of the ground. She looked to be on fire, maybe a demon was inside of her. Naruto was looking at her with fear on his face as he was trying to come up with a good excuse for laughing at her. "Why were you laughing?" She said in a soft but very threatening tone. "Did I do something that was funny to you?" "Uh…No not really just found you slamming your head into the ground to be funny I guess." Naruto said still trying to save his life from what appeared to be the scariest look Luna has ever given him. Then again he was up against Luna the mare he loved and the mare he would never lay a finger on no matter what. He was definitely thinking that this might actually be his death day with the way Luna was looking at him. "Oh so whenever I slam my head into the ground it's funny?" she asked with her cheeks red but her voice was anything but nervous. "How about I laugh at every time you get slammed into a wall?" "That's not what I meant Luna." Luna's rage seemed to be calming but it wasn't really all that calmed though. "It's just lately I've been having trouble wondering if I'm a good guy or if this demon in me is going to take over and kill everyone." Luna's rage stopped at that point but her anger was still there, however she was now getting concerned. She thought he had gotten over this a few days ago at least that's what he told her then anyways. "I just feel as though the town only went along with it because you and Twilight's words moved them. However what if they still remain the same, and what if they take it out on you and the others? If anyone were to hurt you…I don't know if I'd be able to—," Naruto dropped the sword and fell to his knees as the thoughts of killing every living thing came into his head. He grabbed his head as the onslaught of thoughts was almost unbearable. It soon became too unbearable and he screamed to the heavens. His voice actually reached the town of Ponyville. Luna had lost all feeling of anger as she watched her love in more pain then she's ever seen. She knew that he got thoughts but she never imagined that they'd actually hurt him. She didn't know what to do but all she could do was put her arms around him to stop him from thrashing around. She knew it was dangerous with how powerful Naruto was but she loved him more than anything, however she was afraid of getting hurt, but if it helped Naruto she didn't care. Naruto was still thrashing about and actually ran right into a wall smashing Luna right into it. But that didn't make Luna let him go. She was determined to help him even if it meant her life. (Which I for think is crazy, I don't care how much you love the guy just do what you did when he went all berserk at the festival. It worked there why not now.) "Naruto it's okay I'm right here." Naruto seemed to stop thrashing around as his eyes were shaking in his head. The eyes themselves were incredibly small as the pain was still going through him. "I'm right here, just think of me Naruto." Naruto's body just fell into Luna and she was surprised almost falling down with him. If that had happened Naruto would have been on top of her. The thought of that made Luna blush a little but she still held Naruto in her arms. She didn't want to let him go until she was sure those thoughts were out of his head. Naruto began to breath normally again as he put his hooves on Luna's shoulders. He looked at her and saw that all his thrashing had injured Luna. He felt like an even bigger monster than he already thought. How could he hurt the mare he loved so much? He couldn't believe that simple thoughts drove him to that. "Luna I…I…" Naruto was stopped when Luna put her hoof over his mouth. She held him tightly resting her chin on his shoulder. "Thank goodness that's over, I was worried you would have gone on for hours." Luna said as a tear ran down her face. However she couldn't tell if it was from her happiness or the enormous amount of pain she was in from Naruto thrashing around. Naruto couldn't believe that she did something so stupid. She should have let him just suffer with the thoughts. He believed that they were who he really was. All these terrible thoughts in his mind, he believed were what he was meant to do, kill and nothing else. "You shouldn't have stopped the thoughts Luna." Luna pushed away from him and looked into his eyes and saw an emptiness that was never there before. "What do you mean, I wasn't going to sit there and watch you suffer. I love you too much Naruto." Luna said trying to bring the life back into his eyes. "You should have," Naruto stood up and walked away from her. Luna was worried that Naruto was going to force the memories to come back and she didn't want him to do that because she just wanted Naruto to smile. "I need to face this myself. If I really want to not be a monster I need to face these thoughts that no pony, even one with a demon should have." "That's true but you don't have to do it alone." Naruto looked over at Luna with confused eyes. "You're always protecting and saving me from certain peril. I can barely do anything to help you out so I figured that the best way I can help the stallion I love is to be there for him in his darkest hours, where he's in the most pain. It doesn't matter how many times you tell me not to be there for you. I will always be there for you Naruto, you're my coltfriend and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." "Luna…I hurt you aren't you upset about that. The stallion you love so much just hurt you severely. And you sound like nothing even happened to you." Naruto was feeling like she thought of him as a monster now, but then again he felt that way about everyone. He felt that everyone he knew thought of him as a monster in some way. He wished that this demon wasn't inside of him. "I don't care if I got hurt Naruto." Naruto looked at her in shock, how could she not care what happens to her. "I don't care because you don't really care how worried I get when you go into a fight. Do you have any idea how worried I am even though I know that you're going to win?" Suddenly a tear fell from Luna's eye and that had Naruto rethinking what he thought about Luna. "Luna why do you worry it's not like anything bad is going to happen to me?" Naruto said walking over to her and placing a hoof on her cheek. "That's just it though," Luna said turning around and walking away from Naruto this time. "I do worry about you, what if something bad does happen and you end up dying. Do you have any idea what I would do to myself if you left this world Naruto?" Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as he got a few ideas in his head and none of them were good ones. "Luna, that's crazy talk."Naruto said trying to make her change the subject, but that's not exactly how you would change a subject. "I'm not crazy Naruto, I would kill myself if anything happened to you, but first I would brutally kill whoever hurt you first." Luna said looking at him with rage and sadness in her eyes. Naruto thought of Luna brutally killing another pony and for some reason he gulped because he feared if he made her mad what would she do to him? "I wasn't saying you're crazy I'd never say anything like that. I'm saying the way you're talking is crazy, totally different thing." Naruto said trying to calm her down. "Actually Naruto they pretty much mean the same thing." Luna said and she's kind of right because saying someone's saying are crazy is almost the same as telling them they're crazy only you're using the words as cover. Naruto looked at her and was beginning to run out of ideas to stop Luna from thinking these thoughts. The more tears that fell from her face the more he wanted to smash his face against a wall, but then again he didn't want the house coming down on top of them so he decided that wasn't the best course of action at least here at the moment. "Every time I see you fight my heart begins to ache because I can't help but think, "what if this is his last fight", or "is he going to come out of this okay" all these different saying just pop in my head and I can't do anything to stop them. I don't care what you think of yourself Naruto, because I know what you are. You are completely reckless and don't listen to reason. So far you've done everything that has almost given me a heart attack." The more words that came out of her mouth the more Naruto's head fell closer to the floor. "But in spite of that you've risked your life for mine and you even showed everyone this power that you possess because I got hurt. It seems like if you weren't here, I'd be Nightmare Moon right now and we would be enemies." Luna said which made Naruto's eyes widen. "No, we wouldn't." Naruto's head came up slowly but didn't rise all the way as he walked closer to Luna. She raised a hoof up in slight surprise because she didn't expect that. When his head came up fully his eyes opened and they looked into Luna's as though they were piercing right into her very soul. Luna was a little freaked out by this. "Luna even if you were Nightmare Moon, I don't know why but, I feel as though even if that happened you and I would still be like this, by each other's side, in love with each other." "But what if you showed up when I was Shadow's mistress, what if I was deeply in love with him?" Luna asked trying to see what would come next. She was interested that Naruto felt this way about them but she wanted to hear what he had to say about this. "So what, if we love each other as much as we do then I believe that something brought us together Luna. I can't explain it any other way. We would have fallen in love whether we wanted to or not. What would you say Luna?" Naruto asked feeling like she was hiding something from him now. "Truth is I think the same way and I don't know why? As my sister would probably say it was fate that brought us together Naruto and fate wanted the two of us to be together. I don't care if it was fate or dumb luck that I met you. I haven't been happier in all my life." Luna's tears were really coming now. Naruto didn't want her to start crying like this. That was the last thing he wanted. "When I first met you I thought I was just going crazy at first but then I started to realize why I wanted you around me all the time, why I can't stand it when you're alone with another mare. Sure I may have embarrassed myself a few times but I wanted to know if what I felt was true." Luna looked up into Naruto's eyes and she saw the concern in them. It was massive compared to the other times but that wasn't all she saw in his eyes. She saw love in them as well, almost as if the words she had just told him made him love her even more. Luna went on to tell him that she had followed him on his little 'date' with Pinkie Pie and a few other things that happened, during the months they had been together, where she did everything possible to be with him. She felt like she may have been obsessing over him and she didn't want him freaking out about that but she felt this was going to come out either by her or by Remedy and she didn't want that mare doing anything to jeopardize her and Naruto's relationship. "I'm sorry Naruto, I really am and-mmmmh?" She was silenced as Naruto's lips covered hers. Luna was in shock from a few seconds but soon fell to the spell that the kiss put upon her. She wrapped her hooves around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and they began to passionately kiss each other. When they finally came up for air, they were both looking at each other differently. Naruto saw how much Luna really loved him and what she was willing to do to be with him. Luna saw how much Naruto cared about her and saw how far he would go to keep her safe and to be in her loving arms. "Oh right you wanted to know where that orphanage was right?" Luna asked blushing from how easily they had gotten into that conversation. "Oh that's right I guess we really got caught up in that conversation huh?" Naruto said as he then began to laugh but he was happy they had gone through that conversation. "So yeah do you know where it is?" "No I'm sorry Naruto. But I think we know someone who does." Naruto looked at Luna with a confused face. He had no idea who she could be talking about. …………………………. Luna and Naruto were at the front of Twilight's doorstep and Naruto still wasn't sure if he should or if he shouldn't ask Twilight considering that she also lived here. And by her I mean Remedy. "Naruto are you really that nervous after all they are our friends." Luna said looking at him a little questioningly. She thought that he was making a big deal out of this for nothing. Then again this is Naruto, not that uncommon. "It's not that Luna, I'm just worried she's going to start a fight with you and the last thing I need is for you two to get in a fight because then it's going to come to me and then everypony is going to start yelling at me. I don't need that today." Naruto just wanted to know where an orphanage was, nothing else really. And the last thing he needed was more drama. He got enough of that daily with Luna, although he enjoyed that drama. They came to the door and Naruto was already nervous, his forehead was sending thousands of sweat drops down to the floor before Luna knew what had happened she was standing in a puddle of Naruto's sweat. Luna looked at him and sighed. She then used her magic and sent the puddle of sweat away and then slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto put a hoof on his face and looked at Luna who was looking ahead with her eyes closed. "Luna what was that for?" Naruto snapped as Luna just opened her right eye slightly which made Naruto squint his eyes at her. "I don't want you being nervous right now. If you hadn't guessed girls see that as a sign of weakness and will use that against you and I don't need her trying to seduce my stallion." Luna's eyes were now on fire as though if that did happen she would murder Remedy. Naruto wouldn't put it past her at all considering what's her sister did. That hydra almost killed her and it was the doing of both her sister and Remedy's idea. "Just promise me you won't kill anypony while we're here alright." Naruto said breathing a sigh. "Very well then but if she goes at you once I swear she's going to be an ornament on a wall." Luna said getting in Naruto's face. Naruto backed up a bit feeling like Luna was going to pin him up on the wall. He wouldn't put it past her either, from some of the stories he's heard of the alicorn she's not exactly that friendly when it comes to things she cares about like her moonlit nights. That's the reason she became Nightmare Moon as far as Naruto knew anyways. Luna smiled feeling like Naruto wasn't going to do anything he shouldn't but then again she couldn't account for that mare. She was a loose cannon around Naruto and he was her stallion not hers. Why did she have to be so persistent? Naruto loved Luna not Remedy but Luna couldn't understand why Remedy was so persistent of her stallion. It just didn't make any sense. Luna knocked on the door and soon after Naruto and Luna heard a voice inside. "I'll get it Twilight don't worry about it." It sounded like Spike, Twilight's assistant. Luna and Naruto watched as the doorknob turned. When the door opened standing in front of them was the small purple and green dragon. "Oh Naruto, Luna what are you two doing here?" "We came to see Twilight is it okay if we come in?" Luna asked with a smile on her face. Naruto took a peek and afterwards he smiled. He loved looking at Luna's smile because it always made him happy. "No problem come on in, Twilight was just giving Remedy some advice on her dilemma with you know who." Spike said pointing to Naruto. Who just dropped his head feeling like that mare would never give it up until he finally left Ponyville. Either that or he would have to be dead. He didn't want to do either one because he wanted to be with Luna no matter what it took and if he had to endure this mare he would do it for Luna. "Twilight!?" Spike shouted catching the two ponies off guard, "Naruto and Luna are here to see you!" At the end of that sentence a black flash shot from the top of the stairs down to the two ponies waiting for the purple mare. In front of Naruto no more than a few inches was Remedy with a smile upon her face. "Why hello Naruto, what brings you by today?" Remedy was inching closer to Naruto's face. But before she even got within five inches she was thrown into a shelf. All the books on that shelf then started to fall down onto Remedy. Naruto looked over to Luna and saw that her eyes were a dark navy blue color and her horn was glowing brighter than usual. Naruto was surprised to see this kind of power coming from her. Then again she did say that if Remedy tried anything she would throw her through a wall, so I guess that meant she was showing a little restraint. At least to Naruto that's what it looked like. Luna, after she was done huffing and puffing from sending Remedy into the bookshelf disaster composed herself and blushed looking away from Naruto. Naruto smiled because he knew that Luna was only trying to keep other mares from him. He also knew this was Luan being a little modest with herself. "What the heck was that for Luna?" Remedy shouted coming out from the books. "Nothing really, but if you don't mind don't get that close to Naruto." Luna said giving Remedy what Naruto thought to be a death stare. At least she wasn't giving him the death stare, he hated that. Then again most men and stallions hate getting the death stare. I know that I do. "Oh what so I can't ask a friend a question is that it?" Remedy asked getting in Luna's face. Naruto sighed feeling like their weekly argument was about to happen right before his eyes. "Girls, can we not fight…please?" Naruto asked hoping that they might calm down if he asked nicely. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both shouted causing Naruto to back away to the wall. Well asking nicely didn't work at all; hope Naruto has a plan B. "What do I do now?" Naruto whispered to himself watching as the girls looked ready to go at it. So much for a plan B. May whatever gods are there help him and the residence of Twilight's home. "What's your idea of getting in my coltfriend's face huh?" Luna asked as her horn was beginning to glow again. "You know he's mine and I will not hand him over." "Oh I didn't know Naruto was your personal property. I'm sorry for trying to take your precious toy!" Remedy's horn was glowing to. Naruto was worried now as their words got so bad that I cannot write them down without turning this story to a rated M. Twilight was hearing everything from her upstairs' room and just sighed. She went to look over the stairs and had to duck because a book flew right at her. "What the heck is going on down there?" Twilight said out loud trying to view what could possibly be going on. "Twilight!" Twilight turned to her left and saw Naruto. He looked somewhat terrified of the fight that was going on at the moment. More importantly she was wondering what he was even doing here. "I never intended for this to happen." Twilight's horn glowed and she went away in some bubble of magic and then reappeared next to Naruto in another bubble of magic. "Well it looks like they're at it again." Twilight said only getting Naruto to sigh and drop his head. "What started it this time?" "Remedy got to close to my face, that's what happened. Then Luna sent her into that bookshelf over there and then this all started." Naruto said feeling like this would never end, not even in his later years. "Well I can understand why Luna would do such a thing, I mean she's done everything so that she could be with you and she doesn't want anypony getting near you like that. She's made it pretty clear to everypony else in town but I don't think Remedy is going to quit until some other stallion shows up that she falls head over hooves in love with." Twilight said only making Naruto grow pale. "Great so you're telling me that I'm going to have to live with this until some other pony comes around and takes Remedy?" Naruto said as his body started to tremble. Twilight backed away a little afraid of what was about to happen. "I can't live like that, having to deal with this every week is going to drive me insane!" Naruto said as he started to stumble and then finally fell to the floor. A little white ghost of what appeared to be his soul came out of his mouth. Luna and Remedy both started arguing when they heard Naruto fall to the ground. They both looked in his direction but before Remedy could even make a move Luna was already by his side trying to wake him up. "Naruto? Naruto? What are you doing on the ground and why aren't you breathing!?" Luna screamed as she started to panic. Twilight had a feeling he knew why Naruto did this, so she had an idea. "Hey Luna," Twilight said getting the mare's attention even though she was still moving her hooves up and down, "is your argument with Remedy over?" "Yes of course it is, what's important right now is getting Naruto to breathe again." However at the words 'yes it is' the little spirit thing sticking out of Naruto's mouth had gone back in his mouth. Then his face got its orange color again and he jumped up and looked like some strong man trying to show off his muscles. "Naruto?" Luna was in shock at how quickly seemed to recover from that. "It's about time you guys stopped that whole arguing thing. I mean it does get kind of annoying." Naruto said smiling at her. Luna blushed because the smile was a warm one that Luna didn't expect. "I can't stand it when you and Remedy start arguing over something as trivial as my feelings for you Luna. That happened because I thought it would never end. That and the thought of this happening every week scares me to the point of death." "Really?" Luna asked as she looked back at Remedy who just glared at Luna with great amounts of hate. "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try and not get into any more arguments with Remedy then. I don't want Naruto to lose his mind because of something like that." "Listen Luna I don't care what you think Naruto is to you, he will one day see that I am meant to be his true love and I just hope you're ready for when that day comes." Remedy said as she continued to glare at Luna. "As much as I would love to argue that with you I won't to keep Naruto from passing out again. That and that little ghost thing sticking out of his mouth was freaky." Luna said as she looked to Naruto who just laughed away. "Oh that's right!" Naruto said as he stopped laughing and turned to Twilight. He put both of his hooves onto Twilight's shoulders slightly freaking her out, but it also made Luna and Remedy blush and have fire in their eyes. "Twilight," Naruto looking deep into her eyes. Twilight was nervous because if Naruto did something stupid this could end badly and then cause Luna to go crazy. Which if anyone knows Luna's history isn't a good thing. "Do you know where the orphanage is, you know the one I protected last week?" Twilight and the girls all looked at him shocked. The three of them didn't see that coming at all. A little surprised that Luna didn't since that was the main reason they came in the first place. Twilight shook her head and smiled even though she had a sweat drop falling down her face. Naruto quickly realized what he had done and then laughed as he walked back a little hoping Luna didn't send him or Twilight into a wall…again. "Is that the reason you two came over here?" Twilight asked as she felt all the nerves that were in her body vanish in a brink second. "Why didn't you ask me that, why did you have to get us all worked up like that?" Twilight was angry but not really as angry as Luna was, however she wasn't showing it. "Sorry guess it was all the drama. Guess it got to me is all, I'm really sorry about that though. That's the last thing I would have done after the whole arguing between those two." Naruto said as he tried laughing but found it hard with Luna giving him the stare down. Yeah wasn't a good stare down either. "Well if you need to know where it is, I can tell you it isn't that far away." Twilight said as she went to the window closest to her. You know the Mrs. Flash's bakery, you know where you work Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head, truth is he's been so busy helping with the repairs of the town that he hadn't been to work in a while. "Well if you go a little bit further down that road you'll see what looks like a school building just behind that you'll find the orphanage. I've been there myself, had to fill in for somepony who was sick that day and it wasn't easy let me tell you." Twilight said as she remembered how difficult it was to get them all to calm down. She was surprised at how all the other staff members survived through the day. Naruto nodded his head looking calmer and for some reason serious. Luna saw this in him and was a little shocked, the only other time he's ever like this is when he's fighting but other than that he's normal old Naruto. "C'mon Luna we gotta go see how the kids are doing." Naruto said in a firm voice which again shocked not just her but everypony in the room. Naruto walked out without Luna because she was still a little shocked at what just happened. It didn't take Luna long though before she snapped out of her shock and caught up with Naruto. Naruto looked to be walking with a purpose; Luna was worried that there was something that he wasn't telling her. She wanted to ask him but she thought that he might get mad at her. She didn't want him angry with her so she didn't say anything. As they came in front of the bakery Naruto saw Mrs. Flash taking out some of the trash and decided to help her. "Oh Naruto, how are you these days?" Mrs. Flash asked as Naruto was a little confused as to why she wasn't mad with him. "Oh don't be shocked I know you have a lot on your plate Naruto, having to take care of somepony like Luna. Not only is she your marefriend but she's a princess at that." "Oh well I'm sorry that I haven't been around in a while. We're going to an orphanage right now, when we're done there. I promise you tomorrow that I'll be back here to help you out with everything." Naruto said with a fire in his eyes which was a little weird it was like he was going to enjoy working for somepony again. Luna loved seeing Naruto so fired up but she still didn't understand why Naruto wanted to go see this orphanage it's not like they were going to try and start a family or something. "Oh and why would you be going to an orphanage?" Mrs. Flash looked at Naruto a little deviously which scared him a bit because he had never seen her look this way. "Oh you two love birds are trying to start a family aren't you?" Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. Luna saw Naruto looking like this and began thinking that he couldn't possibly be thinking of doing that. "N-No Mrs. Flash what would make you think that idea." Naruto said trying to keep himself from looking too embarrassed. "I just wanted to see how everypony was doing over there. I mean they were in the middle of that hydra attack." "Oh I had no idea." Mrs. Flash felt a little dumb for thinking that Naruto was trying to build a family with Luna but she also thought why he didn't. Naruto was madly in love with Luna so why didn't he start a family with her, more importantly why hasn't he asked her to marry him yet. Naruto was worried that Mrs. Flash was going to ask him why he hasn't asked Luna to marry him yet. He hasn't found the time or any ring he felt was worthy of Luna. "Naruto are you ever going to ask Luna to-," she was cut off as Naruto threw a hoof into her mouth, not a punch more of the point to where you don't want someone or somepony to say something you don't want asked at this particular moment. Naruto looked over to Luna who just looked a little confused as to why Naruto just did that. Naruto leaned over to Mrs. Flash's ear and began whispering. "Yes I plan on asking Luna to marry me but I haven't found the right ring yet. I want it to be special you know." Naruto said as he looked into the face of his employer somewhat pleadingly. He didn't want her telling Luna anything. "I understand Naruto, don't worry. But you really should hurry up though." Mrs. Flash whispered. "You don't know what those other four might have planned to tear you and Luna apart." Naruto felt rage flow through his body at that point. He could feel the demonic powers inside of him beginning to rise. It took everything he had to calm down. Luna easily saw that Naruto was about to go demon but she wondered why. "I won't ever let anypony take Luna from me and there is nothing that those four mares can do that would ever make me hate or want to be away from Luna." Naruto said a little louder than a whisper. Luna heard this and was a little taken aback. And by a little louder than a whisper I meant much louder to the point where he was almost screaming. It wasn't new things that Luna had heard but it always made her happy to hear him say things like that. It made her feel really special to Naruto that he would proclaim something out to the world like that. Her face was bright red and the smile on her face truly made her face light up like the sun. Naruto turned to Luna and saw the smile on her face and felt that he was maybe overdoing things a bit. "Naruto when it comes time to ask her you'll know what to do." Mrs. Flash said as she winked at him and walked back inside the bakery. Naruto blushed a little bit but he knew what she meant and she was right. Naruto felt that he was over thinking things a bit and decided that when the time came he would go out and find the best ring there was in all of Equestria and present it to Luna. However what he was worried about was the time limit he had. Even though he had about seven months left with Luna that could pass by him so fast and he wanted more time. After their visit with Mrs. Flash, Naruto and Luna began to head for the orphanage just behind the school where it was located. Naruto felt slightly nervous for some reason. Then again he didn't remember ever being good with children. That and what he said the other day. The fact that he didn't care what happened to those kids made him feel like there was a hole in his stomach. He felt just like he did then and he wished there was a sign and not just words that would tell him how he couldn't be a monster. Luna moved her eyes to the left and saw that Naruto looked a little upset about something. She wanted to ask him but before she could what sounded like crying could be heard. Naruto's head shot up at the sound. The crying sounded weak and soft as though they had been crying for a long time. He began to scan the area around him and as he got closer to an alley the crying seemed to increase. Naruto felt that this had to be the place where the crying was coming from and peeked his head in to see a small white filly. Not just any filly though the exact same filly he saw after he had defeated the Great Hydra. The one who looked upset. Naruto began walking down the alley way trying to get closer to the filly. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally his hoof hit a can startling the little filly. The little filly looked at him with tears coming out of her eyes. Naruto actually saw the color of her eyes at that moment. They were a light lavender that Naruto hadn't really seen before. Her flank was blank and she looked to be backing away as if in fear of him. Naruto tried taking a step toward her but was combated with her screams of pure terror. Naruto jumped to her at that moment whereas most would back off. The filly looked up and saw that Naruto had gotten closer to her but all she saw was a shadowy figure and was in fear for her life. She was about to run away until Naruto wrapped his arms around her saying, "It's alright, it's alright there's no monster here. I'm sorry if that scared you I didn't mean to do that." The little filly was shocked as she was catching her breath. The last pony to say that was her… She just started to cry some more but this time into Naruto's shoulder as he just held her tighter for some reason. It felt weird to him that he was holding her this way. It was like the way he held Luna, protecting and loving. He didn't know why this little filly brought him to this but when Luna saw him she smiled thinking that he would one day make a great father. Then she blushed realizing that she might be the one he might have a foal with which made her start to hyperventilate. "Hey aren't you that little filly who was with the orphanage the other day?" Naruto asked pulling the filly forward who was a little surprised by this. The little filly nodded while looking away. Naruto put her on his back which made the filly look at him confused. "I'm going to carry you back if that's alright." Naruto said smiling at her and the little filly smiled and rested on his back. Naruto could tell that she was exhausted and felt like this could be him one day with a daughter or son of his own and having to care for it. It made him happy thinking about that but then all the other thoughts came making his face turn a dark red. He felt embarrassed thinking of this kind of stuff especially because he knew that he wouldn't do such a thing unless Luna was going to be the one carrying his child. That made his face turn to the reddest it has ever been. Naruto began walking towards the exit where Luna was waiting for him also blushing but was also hyperventilating. Naruto was wondering what she could be blushing about until something struck him in the head literally. The little filly accidentally hit him in the head and although it didn't hurt it gave Naruto the idea what Luna was blushing about. "Hey Luna is everything alright?" Naruto asked getting Luna to snap out of her little moment. She looked up at him and smiled. "So Naruto, who is that on your back?" Luna asked looking at the filly on his back. "Oh it's a filly from that orphanage from that day when I fought the Great Hydra." Naruto said smiling about it. But deep down he didn't want to think about that day not after what he saw that day. Luna immediately saw through his smile and felt herself get a cold shiver down her back as the memories of being eaten and then spit back up went back through her mind. She grabbed herself while sitting up causing Naruto to spin around and put one of his hooves on one of her arms getting her to calm down quickly. "Hey it's alright I am not ever going to let that happen again I promise you." Naruto said realizing what just happened. He felt stupid thinking about that because Luna was sure to figure it out and what happened to her caused nightmares that were almost always the same thing. It really hurt him. In the back of his mind he always had the fear of Shadow coming out and attacking him for Luna but the thought of her being digested made him want to tear something down. Luckily Luna saw this and quickly planted a small kiss on his cheek making him blush from surprise as he stood there frozen for a few seconds. He shook his head and looked at Luna who gave him a smile that made all of his worries just fade away. Naruto smiled wanting to hug her but had a passenger so he couldn't really do that. She walked past him giving him an alluring eye that told him to follow and his hooves moved by themselves. Luckily for Naruto he knew they were going to the orphanage or else he thought that they might have been going somewhere else for something that made him blush a deep red. Luna giggled lightly making Naruto irritated that he allowed her to make him feel that way again. Luna slowed down until they were walking side by side with each other. They passed the school and saw the orphanage that looked a little small to Naruto but then again he didn't know anything about how you run an orphanage. Luna was a little nervous to be going into a place filled with children. She hasn't really been good with children unless it was Nightmare Night. But then again she was mainly having fun other than that she didn't really know how to handle a child. The building was a little old, but it was a beautiful building all the same to Naruto. It was a red building like the school so if you looked at it parallel with the school you'd think it was a part of it. Luna was a little impressed by the craftsmanship that the building seemed to be built on. If his home wasn't as good as it was Naruto would have wanted to live in a place like this. But he was happy with his home and he couldn't ask for anything better than what he had. Naruto was the first to enter since he had something that belonged to the orphanage. Luna was right behind him as she hadn't been so nervous since that day when she made her first appearance back in Equestria. It was hard for her but with help from friends she got over that. She then looked at Naruto and thought to herself, 'What is wrong with me I am with the stallion I love and I'm nervous. I can't believe myself. Luna, get yourself together and walk in there with your head held high. Don't let them see you nervous, they'll see it and think you're weak.' Suddenly Luna felt a whole lot more confident as she entered the building sided by Naruto. When they entered they could hear the laughing from several young foals coming from a room on their left. Naruto made the first move and turned the knob opening the door. When he entered he saw two mares and a teenage colt by the looks of him watching over about ten foals as they played with one another. Naruto smiled seeing all the happy kids running around playing with each other. But what he was wondering is why was the filly on his back not here with them? One of the mares looked at him and immediately cried out in happiness. Naruto looked at her confused. "You found her!" the mare said giving Naruto the biggest hug ever. "OH thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!" she said rubbing her face against Naruto's who was still shocked from the whole hugging thing. The little filly on Naruto's back woke to the collision of the staff mare that was hugging Naruto. The little filly looked at the mare and she looked to start shaking in fear. The little filly turned and saw something that made her sweat from both fear and nervousness. Naruto got his bearings and pushed off of the mare with the filly still on his back. Then he heard what sounded like heavy breathing that was directed at him. He nervously turned his head around and saw Luna was looking at the mare who he had just pulled away from. Naruto acted fast getting between them. "Luna stop you need to calm down." Naruto said as Luna looked at him with anger and hate. "Why so you can let the other mare hug you?" Luna sassed making Naruto tilt his head in confusion as his expression read, 'what'. It wasn't long though before Naruto realized what was going on. "Luna I have told you a thousand times that I don't like any other mare the way I love you. The only way that could ever happen is if somepony killed me and replaced my heart and wiped away my memories." Naruto said to Luna, the staff members of the orphanage were a little concerned that Naruto may have been a little too detailed there. Luckily the foals had no idea what Naruto was talking about so it's okay. "Don't say something like that Naruto!" Luna said poking Naruto with her hoof. Naruto smiled thinking that the poke was out of fun but Luna was being serious. "I don't want anything to break you away from me and you saying that will only increase some of the nightmares I have. "Mama?" The little filly on top of Naruto's back asked getting the attention of the couple. "Excuse me but what did you just call me?" Luna asked a little confused. She had this look of irritation in her eyes still which scared the little filly. Luna took a step back thinking she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry about that but could you please tell me what you called me a second ago?" The little filly was scared out of her mind. Luna had scared her originally from when Naruto was hugged by the other mare. Then with how she retorted to her. The little filly just thought for a second that she heard her mother talking is all. But she was too scared to repeat what she had said. "It's alright there sweetheart." The mare that had hugged Naruto said grabbing a hold of the little filly and held the filly in her arms for a second before setting her on the ground. "Now why don't you go play with the others? I'm sure they missed you." The mare smiled at the filly but she only seemed t be afraid of this mare as she scurried over to a corner and ducked her head into it. The mare turned from her small group and looked at Naruto and Luan. "I'm sorry about hugging you out of the blue like that. I was just so worried about her that when you brought her in I was overwhelmed with joy." The mare said only getting nods from Naruto and Luna. "Oh, I'm sorry but I haven't introduced myself and I'm in the presence of Princess Luna. My name is Ingrid I am in charge of this orphanage." Ingrid then pointed over to the mare who was supervising the kids at that point. She looked to be enjoying herself but Naruto saw that she seemed to be annoyed with this and was actually staring at the filly that had originally been on Naruto's back who hid in the corner. "That's Mara, she can have an attitude at times but she's really nice when you get to know her." Mara turned her head and waved to Naruto and Luna with a smile. Luna waved back but Naruto felt that something was up. She went back to watching the kids but Naruto felt that there was malice in that smile that she gave them for some reason. The mare then pointed to the young stallion that Naruto believed to still be in high school or something like that. "That's Tanner, he's still in high school though but he takes time out of his day to help us out with things around here. He's really reliable." The young stallion blushed a little bit. Naruto looked from him to Ingrid and realized that she wasn't that old actually. She had to be around twenty-five or twenty-six years old. I guess some stallions could say she was pretty but Naruto already knew who the most beautiful mare was in Equestria. He turned his head to Luna who looked to him a little confused. Naruto smiled and winked at her causing Luna to blush lightly. "Naruto, not in front of the kids alright?" Luna whispered to Naruto who just nodded putting a hoof on her shoulder. She smiled up at him and if they were alone she would have kissed him right then and there. But she didn't want the kids to start asking what they were doing. Naruto then turned back to Ingrid who was looking concerned. "Hey Ingrid what's wrong?" Naruto asked startling Ingrid slightly. "Sorry about that Ingrid but you looked concerned about something." "It's alright and I am." Naruto looked at her a little interested because he wanted to help her out. She seemed nice and Luna would do the same thing if she was Naruto right now. "You know the filly you brought back?" "Yeah, by the way what is her name?" Naruto asked wondering why he never asked her before. "Oh it's Crystal I thought you knew that already to be honest." Ingrid said giggling a little bit. Luna didn't like how Naruto was acting with Ingrid and nudged him hard. Almost a push actually that almost caught Naruto off guard had he not heard her coming. "I'm worried that she might be an anti-social and I don't want her to be lonely." Naruto heard this and looked to the small white filly curled up in the corner. He walked over getting a few questionable stares from the staff. When he got a couple feet away from her he heard her crying lightly and got a little closer. Crystal heard this and her head shot up immediately. She turned around to see Naruto looking at her a little scared. Crystal just ducked her head into her hooves. She looked to be scared of Naruto to most of the staff. However, he only got closer until he was right next to her. He sat down and started leaning in closer to Crystal. "Hey Crystal?" Crystal's head shot up hearing her name said so softly. "Why aren't you playing with everypony else? They all look to be having fun. Is there something wrong?" Crystal looked up at him confused as to why he cared whether or not she played with other ponies. "Why would you care about that?" Mara said coming up from behind him sounding rather angry with him. Crystal just backed herself into the corner as Mara tried to grab her making her even angrier. Naruto saw this and got between them. He stood before Crystal like a royal guard of Canterlot and he meant business. "Please back away." Naruto asked in the calmest voice he could bring out at the time. For some reason he felt that Mara wished harm onto Crystal and he would die before that happened. Naruto looked serious and that surprised Luna because besides her, she has never really seen him look like this when he was protecting somepony. She had never seen him like this staring at his front. It was scary actually but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in her heart. Seeing Naruto act like this made him appear to be a prince. "So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked only getting Mara to take a step back in confusion. "I don't want to have to fight you, especially a mare in front of all these kids but I don't want you getting anywhere near Crystal is that understood?" Crystal was looking up at Naruto with wide eyes as the only thing that came to her mind was one thing. "Papa?" She whispered getting Naruto to look back at her in slight confusion. "What did you say Crystal?" Naruto asked her with a smile on his face. "Listen you don't have to be afraid of anything alright. No matter what happens I'll be there to protect you." Naruto turned back to Mara and breathed what some might have called steam from his nose. "Whatever." Mara said as she walked away feeling defeated. Naruto turned around and smiled at Crystal who still looked at him with wide eyes. "See the big meanie is gone and won't bother you anymore. If she does just come to me and I'll teach her not to mess with such a cute little princess like you." Naruto said getting Luna to giggle a bit because she thought that he was acting rather childish. Naruto made a pouting face hearing Luna giggle at him. Crystal's eyes began to swell up with tears as she began to sniffle. Naruto now had no idea what to do. Ingrid was about to jump in when she saw something that surprised her. Crystal jumped right into Naruto. She had her small hooves wrapped around his neck as far as they would go and was crying into his shoulder. Naruto didn't know what was wrong but he put his arms around the small filly holding her close like he would Luna. He smiled as Luna came up next to him. "It's okay Crystal. Just let it out it's alright." He said as she continued crying into his shoulder. No one could tell but she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was so overjoyed by how Naruto acted that she just couldn't help but cry. "It looks like he reminds her of him." Ingrid said catching Luna's attention. "Naruto reminds her of who?" Luna asked feeling that she should know what was going on. "He reminds her of her father." Ingrid said smiling while a tear ran down her face. Luna was surprised by this. She began to suspect that there was more to this than Ingrid was saying. "I guess you're wondering if there's more?" Ingrid said smiling so freely not realizing she had practically read Luna's mind putting her in a state of shock. Crystal had finally finished crying by that time. Naruto was glad that that was over because he didn't like hearing her cry. That's when he began thinking of Luna. He hated seeing her cry as well. He began to wonder why this little filly made him feel the same way he would about Luna. It wasn't making much sense to him. But he didn't mind it one bit, he was happy that this little filly who was once so afraid of him was now holding onto him for comfort. "Ingrid what more is there?" Luna asked wanting to know the whole story. "You see we normally have kids given to us by other ponies who find them on the street or if we find them. However I found Crystal in the Ever Free Forest." Ingrid looked upset now she had a face of complete sadness. Luna wanted more information because she wanted to know why Crystal was holding Naruto that way. "I was out walking when I heard a scream. At first I thought it was the forest playing tricks on me but then I heard it again and that's when I knew it wasn't the forest. I ran as fast as my hooves would let me until I came to a clearing where I saw the most horrifying sight of my life." Her eyes were wide with terror as the memory of what she saw came back. "Lying on the ground were two ponies, one was a stallion and the other was a mare. Both of them had been brutally butchered." Luna's eyes widened when she heard this but at the same time she has never heard of a pony being butchered or seen one butchered before. "It was horrible. The stallion had this large cut in his neck that was still pouring out blood from it and was missing a leg. The mare eyes were wide open and she had several cuts in her body. However when I was about to run for help I heard what to me sounded like crying. I looked around and there Crystal was crying in the bushes." Ingrid said as tears rolled down her eyes. "She was so horrified that at first she wouldn't even come near me. I heard hoofsteps coming from behind me so I galloped over to her grabbed her with my mouth and began running as fast as I could out of there. I didn't want to look back to see if there was somepony or something behind me. Because whatever it was had killed Crystal's parents and I wasn't going to let that happen to Crystal." Ingrid said as her eyes turned from sadness to serious. "Crystal hasn't been able to even play with others because whenever she starts to play with somepony she starts to remember the worst moment in her life. Either that or she just doesn't trust anypony anymore. She doesn't want that incident to happen again." Ingrid said as she smiled in the filly's direction. "So then Crystal thinks of Naruto as her father?" Luna questioned having heard enough of that sad story. She looked over to Naruto and walked over to him and put her arms around both of them. Crystal looked at Luna and went and wrapped her small hooves around her then. Ingrid's eyes widened when she saw this. "It's alright little one." Luna said softly as she ran her hoof down her back trying to help her calm down. Ingrid looked at them and if she didn't know that Crystal was an orphan she would have sworn that they were a family. Naruto smiled watching Luna hold Crystal like that. She must be good with kids, he thought to himself. Not really she's just doing what her instincts are telling her to. After about three minutes of crying from Crystal she finally stopped. Luna slowly began putting Crystal on the ground. Naruto helped wipe what was left of Crystal's tears from her eyes. Crystal was no longer upset, she was smiling happily at both Naruto and Luna. Crystal opened her eyes and for the first time in a long time they had life in them. She smiled up at Naruto who smiled back feeling like she was finally okay. Luna knew why she was smiling but she didn't want Naruto to know not yet. "Would you mind playing with me?" Crystal asked as she jumped up and down happily. For a second Naruto thought she was related to Pinkie Pie for a second. When that thought left Naruto nodded his head and Crystal shouted in joy. She tried to pull Naruto outside but she was too young and Naruto was looking around like he was expecting something else to happen. Luna just glared at him slightly and he smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Alright then let's go play Crystal." Naruto said as he picked her up and put her on his back. She had never been so happy in her life. Then again she has only been alive for four years so she doesn't have much that could really compare to this. "So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked actually excited as he got to eye level with Crystal. "Hide and seek, hide and seek!" Crystal said jumping up and down. "Alright then how about you hide first and I'll be the one who counts first alright." Naruto asked as Crystal started jumping up and down."I'll take that as a yes. Now you go and hide while I count okay." Naruto closed his eyes and covered them with his hooves while Crystal tried to find a good place to hide. She only had ten seconds and she was panicking a little bit. Until she remembered something that her father told her, that she could use magic because she was a unicorn like her mother. Crystal concentrated remembering that levitation spell that she once saw her mother use on her dad when they were all playing hide and seek together. Her small horn glowed a brilliant teal as she began floating in the air. She was so excited about it that she wanted to scream but she didn't want Naruto knowing where she was. "TEN! Alright Crystal you better have hid well because nothing escapes me." Naruto proclaimed as he began to dart all around the orphanage trying to find the little filly. Luna was watching the whole thing and looked up to see Crystal giggling softly to herself. Naruto started to look all over the place as he was determined to find the young filly. Naruto was beginning to look in places that some thought impossible but that didn't stop him at all. He was going to find this filly. He began to look in the trash cans that were outside the orphanage and was also looking through every room inside the orphanage. Naruto was beginning to get frustrated when he began to start looking in trees and all that. Crystal hadn't moved from her spot in the air but she was finding it a little harder to keep concentration with her having to also focus on not laughing as Naruto continued to become frustrated with being unable to find her. Luna just shook her head as her coltfriend wasn't looking and ran into a tree. Crystal had to hold back the laughter that she felt coming on and it was hard. Naruto was about to give up when he saw Luna looking over to him with this sort of disappointed look. "Naruto are you really going to let this little filly get the best of you?" Luna asked trying to see if he would actually get that fire back and continue to look for the little filly. Naruto thought about it for a second and screamed, "NO! I won't let her beat me at this no way!" His eyes were on fire literally. Luna smiled seeing the stallion she loved so much but unfortunately he didn't really get any better at finding Crystal. Luna just smiled at his determination but looked up at Crystal who was still trying to hold back her giggling. Luna waved to her and Crystal waved back. Naruto turned just in time to see this and wondered why Luna would do that. He didn't look up as he was lost in thought about what she could have been waving at. Luna just sighed and walked over to Naruto and patted his back. He looked at her a little surprised. "Why don't you stop seeking and just let her win?" Luna suggested not wanting to see Naruto punching through walls to find her. She knew how Naruto got when he was angry and she didn't want the little foals exposed to such a violent form of him. "But you just said that I should…" Naruto was stopped as he saw a pleading look coming from Luna, "alright then. Crystal you win I can't find you!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly heard a cry of victory from the sky. His head shot up and saw that Crystal was using magic to levitate herself in the air. Naruto pouted as he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Crystal floated back down seeing Naruto looking upset. "Um…did I do something wrong?" Crystal asked looking down at the ground. Naruto could see that Crystal actually looked and appeared to feel guilty about what she had done. "No not really but next time no magic alright my little diamond in the rough." Naruto said rubbing his hoof through her mane making it messy. Crystal looked up at Naruto with wide eyes as she remembered her father calling her those exact words. Hearing them again made her start to sniffle. That made Naruto and Luna jump backwards in surprise. "Crystal is everything alright did I say anything wrong." Crystal ran to Naruto and wrapped her small hooves around his leg. Naruto was completely and utterly confused until Crystal began to shout one word. "Papa, papa, papa, papa!" She said crying into his leg. Naruto knew that had to be what she called him earlier before they played with each other. Ingrid had finally come out after having taken care of the other foals inside. She still couldn't believe that Crystal was playing with somepony. She felt that it was a miracle that had descended down upon them. When she got outside she heard crying and then saw Crystal crying into Naruto's leg. She was about to run over when she heard continually calling Naruto papa. She couldn't believe it. Luna was shocked at what this little filly was calling Naruto. When she looked at Naruto she felt like an aura was coming off of him, but not a bad one. It felt to her like this light or benevolence was beaming off of Naruto. She watched as Naruto picked the little filly up off the ground and pulled her out to look at her. Crystal wanted to hug Naruto badly but then wrapped herself up feeling like she had done something wrong. She was scared that she had made Naruto mad at her. Naruto felt that something was wrong and he didn't know anything else except how he comforted Luna, he brought the little filly closer and wrapped her up in his arms. At first Luna was surprised to see this side of Naruto because she didn't think he'd have that effect on a foal. But, right there in front of her she saw Crystal the filly who had lost her parents in the worst way possible finding Naruto to be just like her father. "It's okay Crystal, I got you. There's no need to cry my young diamond." Naruto said as he picked his head up and looked down at the filly with a gentle smile. Ingrid was tearing up because never before had she seen anypony be so kind to an orphan let alone Crystal. Ingrid couldn't believe how happy Crystal was even though she was crying. "Papa," Those were the only words able to escape Crystal's lips. She couldn't say anything else as the memories of her first parents dying in front of her came back to her again. Before she could start crying again, though, she felt Naruto hold her closer to his chest. "Don't cry my little diamond. I know you're hurting inside maybe it's because your parents aren't with you or maybe they abandoned you." Crystal looked up to him in horror, how could Naruto say that about her parents. "But when I think about it, the only reason I can think of them not being here for somepony as special as you is because they are no longer with us. If that's true I am so sorry Crystal. If I was there I would have done anything to help them. You wouldn't be alone anymore. I just wish there was something that I could do to make you feel better." Luna looked at Naruto with amazement, she couldn't believe that Naruto was able to realize that without being told. "Why not adopt her?" Luna and Naruto shot their heads in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Ingrid who looked like she had just been crying. "A-Adopt her?" Naruto asked feeling confused. "Yes, adopt her. From what I have seen she seems to really like you Naruto and I think you would be the perfect parent for Crystal. Same goes to you Luna, you'd make a great mother. In fact when I look at the three of you together I already see a great family." Ingrid said as Naruto and Luna looked at each other with questioning looks. "I don't know Ingrid, Naruto and I have only been together for two months, well as a couple. I don't know if we're ready to take care of a filly. Neither of us know the first thing to do when it comes to that." Luna said feeling a little upset with herself because she saw how Crystal looked at Naruto. She didn't want that little filly to start crying again. Especially if it makes her feel like she was abandoned. More importantly though, was that Naruto hadn't really had an income for awhile. Sure she was a princess and could just borrow some from her sister but she wanted to be with Naruto and have a normal pony life with him. Luckily their friends helped them out every once in a while. Or they might not have anything to eat. "But, but…." Crystal was trying to say something but couldn't because of the hurt that she felt. "I'm sorry Crystal but Luna is right." Crystal looked up at Naruto with tears forming in her eyes. "I want to adopt you with all of my heart but we just don't have the funds right now but I promise when we do we'll come for you alright." Naruto said trying to comfort the little filly but all he got her to do was jump away from him and run inside crying her heart out. "Crystal!" Naruto called out reaching his hoof out only to grab for air. Crystal was already inside and now somewhere where Naruto wouldn't find him. Naruto felt angry with himself as he felt his anguish from saying such a thing to an already hurt filly. "I'm sorry about that Ingrid. C'mon Luna let's just go. If I stay here any longer I'll break something." Naruto couldn't believe how much pain his body was going through. It felt like when Luna was getting hurt . "I'm sorry for asking something like that out of the blue Naruto. But you must understand that Crystal hasn't ever gotten as close to a pony ever since her parents deaths." Naruto froze when he heard that. So then Naruto's guess was correct. "When you came into her life just now she saw her father in you Naruto. But since you said that you wouldn't take her she feels like she's lost her father again." Naruto felt even angrier after hearing this because that meant that she may never open up to anypony ever again. Naruto just wanted to run to his home and go to bed and get this day over with but the sun hadn't even begun to set and he felt wide awake so that would hinder the sleeping. Luna could see the anger within Naruto better than anypony now. She saw how much he wanted to take Crystal but couldn't. "I'm really sorry Ingrid but we really have to get going now." Luna said putting her wing over Naruto trying to comfort him as they made their way out of the orphanage but before they could they heard a shriek coming from the orphanage. Naruto was the first to respond galloping as fast as his hooves would go into the orphanage almost taking the doors off of their hinges. Naruto knew that shout came from Crystal which only furthered his anger. He felt like such an idiot for not realizing the mistake he made sooner. Naruto heard the shriek again and blasted the door down and found Mara standing over a completely terrified Crystal. "Get away from her!" Naruto shouted as he prepared his hoof to go right into the mare's face. Mara turned around in surprise as Naruto's hoof came into contact with her cheek sending her into a wall. After Naruto had done that Luna came rushing in to Naruto worried. "Crystal are you alright?" Those were the first words that came out of Luna's mouth. "MAMA! PAPA!" Crystal shouted as she jumped into Luna's arms. She cried so hard into her chest that Luna began to think she might have to borrow a towel after this. "We're so sorry Crystal. If I had known this would happen I would have taken you home with us on the spot." Naruto said as tears began to fall from his face. "I promise you I won't make that mistake again. From this point on you're a part of this family. I will happily take you as my daughter Crystal." Naruto said as he put his cheek against Crystal's and then hugged both of the girls he cared so much about now. And just like that Naruto's home would be filled with another member and their family had gained a new member. A Nightmarish Brawl -- Chapter 8 A Nightmarish Brawl "We're so sorry Crystal. If I had known this would happen I would have taken you home with us on the spot." Naruto said as tears began to fall from his face. "I promise you I won't make that mistake again. From this point on you're a part of this family. I will happily take you as my daughter Crystal." Naruto said as he put his cheek against Crystal's and then hugged both of the girls he cared so much about now. Crystal wanted to smile and scream out in joy but all that came were more tears, but not of fear but of great joy. She was so happy that she couldn't help but cry. However the moment was short lived as Naruto heard something coming from where he had thrown Mara. He quickly pushed the two of them away as a large blast of energy hit him. Naruto was shot through a wall and almost went completely out into the open. "NARUTO!" Luna cried out as her stallion lay on top of many rocks and looked to be bleeding. Luna and Crystal ran over to him as they saw him lying there motionless. Luna wanted to check if he was still breathing but she couldn't move herself to do so. If he wasn't breathing than the last bit of hope she had would be gone and she wanted every bit of hope that she could muster. "Oh did I hurt your precious stallion?" Mara asked as she came out of the smoke. Luna looked at her with rage filled eyes. Luna couldn't believe how angry she was, there was only one other time she got this enraged. IT was a time she would rather forget but right now she couldn't care less. "You know it's funny I was worried I would never find you Princess Luna." Luna was a little confused at that point trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. "What do you mean by that?" Luna snarled as she wanted nothing more than to tear this mare limb from limb. She could feel the darkness in her rising but she didn't care if she had to she would use those powers to protect the ones she loved. "I'd think a princess would realize that right off the back even after two months." Mara smiled with a sinister grin that would have sent chills up any pony's spine had they not been incredibly pissed like Luna. Luna began to think upon what Mara said until it hit her. "You're working for Shadow aren't you?" Luna said in slight surprise. Mara's smile just increased in length, if I didn't know any better I would say she looked like the Cheshire Cat. "If that's the case what does Crystal have anything to do with this?" "Oh truthfully the only reason I work here is so that I can tie up some loose ends." Mara said as she stood upon her hind legs which scared Luna slightly. "I am an assassin my dear princess. Unfortunately for you I have a reputation for not leaving any witnesses alive. I thought those two ponies that were in that forest would be easy prey but unfortunately for me they had a daughter with them that I never noticed until Ingrid got there." Ingrid was in the room now and was hearing everything that Mara was saying and almost threw up. Luna then put two and two together. She remembered the story that Ingrid told her. Luna turned to Crystal who was still trying to wake Naruto up. "Papa, no not again! I can't lose papa again!" She cried which caused Luna's eyes to widen. "You're the one aren't you?" Mara looked at Luna a little confused. "You're the one who took Crystal's parents from this world aren't you!" Luna cried out as she felt herself becoming lost in her rage. "Well yes I guess that would be me now wouldn't it." Mara said as she laughed about it as though it were nothing. "Oh it was so enjoyable to hear their screams as I cut them up, oh even now it sends these fantastic shivers down my spines. Those cries for mercy as her husband couldn't do anything after I had cut so deeply into his throat." Mara looked mad at this moment and I don't mean angry. Her eyes were wide and her smile reminded Luna of a psychopath they had to exile from Equestria after he tried to kill Celestia. Her expression reminded her of that horrid stallion. Maybe this was his wife at one point. Luna couldn't believe how much she seemed to enjoy hurting Crystal. "Oh but I must say when I was called upon by King Shadow I was most confused really. I wondered what he would have needed an assassin for." Mara said as her madness seemed to end just like that. She then turned to Luna and looked at her with a glare that made Luna flinch slightly. "Oh I can see you're scared Luna, one for your precious coltfriend there and of course there's me. You don't know how strong I am, considering I took out a demon with one blast." Mara began to laugh hysterically as though all of this was a big joke. Luna didn't find any of this funny whatsoever. Her coltfriend was lying in a heap of rubble behind her possibly dead and her now daughter was crying out for him hoping that he wasn't dead. "You're a sick monster you know that Mara." Luna said as she looked down her eyes covered in the shadows of her hair. "I've been called worse from rats to be honest. But you see I was ordered or well paid to come and fetch you for King Shadow. Now I would love to go and do that but first things first getting rid of that little witness." Mara said as she stepped towards Luna and Crystal. Luna's horn immediately lit up and her magic surrounded Mara and she threw her across the room. Luna turned to try and tell Crystal to run when she heard a despicable laughter coming from behind her. Luna turned her head slowly as the mare who had attacked her coltfriend rose up from where she had been slammed. "Is that all the power you possess Princess of the Moon. Seems like my employer was right about you." Luna didn't know what she meant but faced her ready for a brawl. "So what did Shadow say about me?" Luna snarled wanting to vomit just mentioning that pony's name. "Oh he said that 'my sweet Nightmare Moon has gotten soft being with that pathetic excuse for a coltfriend.' He then went on to say something like, once he's out of the way taking Luna will be easy." Mara said as she smiled joyfully. Luna just angrier the more she looked at this mare. "I'll have you know that I have not gotten soft in my time with Naruto and that I practice every day with my magic so that I might one day get to protect him." Luna said looking back at Naruto who still hadn't moved which was worrying Luna even more. "I see you're still worrying about that stallion of yours huh?" Luna was getting really irritated. She turned her head to face the mare that threatened her love and her new child only to find that she was right there in her face. "You should be worrying more about yourself." Mara slammed her hoof into Luna's jaw sending her onto the grounds a few yards away. Luna quickly got up and tried to fire a spell only to be hit by one that Mara had fired in her direction. Luna was hit directly in the center as her shrieks of pain could be heard throughout Ponyville. Those in the town who had taken notice immediately worried that something was wrong. Twilight being one of them had went to grab all of her friends immediately. Luna was barely able to stand at all. She had her horn glowing but she was weak. Mara was laughing so hard that it only further enraged Luna. She let loose a powerful blast of energy that not many unicorns could deflect but Mara just yawned as though it was nothing and placed up a ward that drained the magic right then and there. Luna was shocked that her spell couldn't even get past a ward. Mara just smiled again as she teleported in front of her doing what she did before. Slamming her hoof into Luna's face sending away again only this time it was into a bookshelf that fell on top of her. Luna couldn't move at that point, she was stuck underneath the shelf. "Oh my god this is the best Princess Luna has to offer Equestria no wonder Celestia thought she could take your precious Naruto. I mean you're practically worthless as you are. You can't do anything by yourself." Luna watched as she walked over to Crystal who stood in front of Naruto trying to protect him. Luna was in complete terror as she watched her new daughter and the stallion she loved more than the world facing off against something stronger than herself. "You stay away from my papa!" Crystal shouted as tears ran down her eyes. "Oh and what's the little rock going to do, cry me to death." Mara snickered as she swatted Crystal away with the back of her hoof. She stood over Naruto drawing a knife. Luna had wide eyes as she watched Mara raise the blade over her head. "Luna how does it feel to watch as everything you love is taken away from you while you sit there doing nothing?" Luna watched in horror as the blade came down onto Naruto's side. Blood spouted from the impact. "No," Luna whispered as tears were running down her eyes, "no, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!" At that very moment, in that exact millisecond she didn't care what she had to do she was going to make this mare pay dearly for what she had done. (Play Monster by Skillet this will sound a whole lot better, at least in my opinion) Mara's sinister laughter was cut short by a large geyser of dark energy shooting out from where Luna was. Suddenly the geyser became what looked like a hand and completely enveloped Luna. Mara was looking on in shock as waves of energy were being produced causing massive gust of wind to be produced. "What is going on!" Mara cried as the dark energy that had enveloped Luna was beginning to grow in size. Then the orb burst out like something hitting the water's surface straight down. Mara shielded her eyes as the dark light that came was brighter than any white light she had seen. "It's about time I got my turn." The voice that came was slightly deeper than what Luna's was. It was darker than normal. Mara's eyes were wide trying to figure out what was happening at this moment. Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed by magic. She tried to counter it with her own but nothing happened. Her horn was glowing but nothing that Mara did worked. What walked out of the smoke caused by the orbs eruption was something that made everypony who had gathered gasp in horror. Remedy and the Mane 6 had gotten there after hearing Luna's shriek of pure terror and watched as She emerged from the area where Luna once lay. From his castle in the Dark Forest, Shadow slammed his hooves on the ground leaving cracks in the ground. He was watching the whole thing from a crystal ball that he had kept hidden away from his father. It allowed him to see anyone or thing that he desired to see. His rage was no joke as all of the servants in his room were watching his anger rise to the top, even the massive apes that were around him were afraid that he might snap at them. "NO!" He shouted slamming his hooves into the ground again. "She wasn't supposed to go to the darkness for him! She was supposed to go there when she came to me." Shadow cursed a few words. He then began thinking that maybe this was better because now it would be easier for him to win her over. It's not like she loved Naruto. In Canterlot, Celestia was reading over some scrolls when suddenly she felt like something ripped her heart out as she screamed in agony. She fell to the floor clutching her chest. Her breathing was heavy as her eyes widened when she realized the cause of this. Her guards were already around her trying to ask of she was okay. Celestia never gave them the chance as she had already spread her wings and was out the nearest window faster than you could say sunshine. Her worries were great. "How can she still be there?" She questioned out loud, "The Elements of Harmony should have destroyed her, but this is undoubtedly her. How can this be and more importantly…is Naruto safe?" Remedy, with Carnac in tow, arrived on the scene with the mane 6 as well. They all watched as the figure from the smoke stepped a little more into the light and all of them gasped as every pony that had also followed were speechless. There, standing just beyond the smoke of the destroyed orphanage was a black coated alicorn. Her coat was as black as night and her eyes shined a bright teal color. Her pupils resembled that of snakes as most saw her as one. She had glowing cyan armor on and her sparkling and shining blue mane just as the stars. Standing before Mara was the bringer of the Eternal Night, Nightmare Moon. Mara stood there in horror as the very definition of nightmare stood before her. Nightmare Moon took a few steps forward as she looked to her left and right. She could see that many ponies were seeing her and could tell and feel the fear emanating from their bodies. She could care less about them and looked down to where Mara was standing. "How is that even possible?" Mara proclaimed completely shocked at the transformation. "The Elements of Harmony destroyed you!" "Not entirely, I was able to leave a slight bit of myself within Luna." Nightmare said as she glared at Mara. "I have been waiting within Luna for my chance to be free. Now I have that chance and—," She stopped when her sight went down towards Naruto. Her eyes were wide with horror as she couldn't believe what she saw. Mara quickly put two and two together rather fast and grabbed Naruto by the neck and held the knife there with haste trying desperately to hold off Nightmare from attacking. Nightmare was only angered by this as her horn lit up. "Try anything and this stallion dies." Nightmare's horn's glow didn't fade as the knife soon lit up but instead of being thrown away it disappeared only to be brought in front of Nightmare herself. Nightmare's horn still glowing created a giant fist of pure magical energy and slammed it down onto the knife. Nightmare eyes shot right at Mara at that moment causing her to drop the stallion. "Step away from him or would you rather see me angry?" Nightmare asked threateningly. Mara slowly stepped away from Naruto who still remained unmoving as blood continued to roll down his side. Crystal ran over to Naruto along with Nightmare in tow. "Mama what are we going to do?" Crystal seemed completely unfazed by Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon which actually had the dark alicorn smiling feeling a warm sensation in her chest. "Don't worry my sweet gemstone, he'll be just fine." Nightmare said in a calm and gentle voice. "Let mama see him for a second." Crystal took a step back as Nightmare stepped closer to Naruto and saw that the wound wasn't as bad as Luna had seemed. Nightmare Moon let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she began to work her magic on the wound healing it up as fast as she could. It wasn't fatal but she wasn't going to take chances. Mara was scared out of her mind until a voice came into her head. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice said in a sharp and dark tone. Her entire body froze with fear as it felt like something had grasped at her throat. "I didn't hire you to stand there fearing your target." "But this is Nightmare Moon." Mara said to herself as though she was arguing with herself. "Shadow this is the alicorn who was able to seal Celestia away." "It doesn't matter, this Nightmare Moon is weaker than the original. She is still recovering from her battle against the elements. She's only slightly stronger than Luna at this moment and we both know that you have more power than her." The voice said almost desperately trying to get her to agree. "How would you know? She could be holding her powers back at this moment for all you and I know." Mara said as she looked at Nightmare Moon with disgust. She hated somepony being better than her and she hated the princesses for that. However through dark ways and rituals she had found ways of becoming stronger than them. So if what the voice was telling her is true than she should have a cake walk with Nightmare Moon. "Then again you have a point. I wonder what her blood would taste like being corrupted by darkness that is." Mara said as she licked her lips and smiled wider than even Pinkie Pie. "I want it right now." Mara said as her eyes became wide as her eyes within white shrank to the size of small bits. Nightmare looked over Naruto to make sure the knife didn't leave any other kind of marks on his body. She saw none and that made her happy. She looked over to Crystal who still had tears in her eyes. Nightmare took one from the little filly's eyes and felt anger running through her as she looked at it. "Hey there little one," Nightmare said putting her armored hoof onto Crystal's back, "papa is going to be okay I healed him. He's all better now." Nightmare couldn't believe this, from everything she heard about herself in Luna's head she thought any pony would have screamed in fear. This filly though hugged her with such passion and need that all Nightmare could do was hug her back. This little filly made her feel warm inside as did just being near Naruto. She looked down at him and he still remained unmoving but his breathing seemed to be getting better. Yep dark magic powers help everything. She also began to have a tear run down her face, the very first she has ever had actually. "So this is what it feels like to fear losing somepony." She thought to herself as she wanted nothing more at that moment but to hold both Crystal and Naruto in her arms but she feared moving Naruto would only injure him. She just settled for her hoof caressing his right cheek. He felt warm, that was a good sign at least. It brought a smile to Nightmare's face. "Oh aren't we having a moment now my sweet Nightmare?" Mara said her voice a little crazed at the moment. "I want to have some fun now, let's see if you can entertain me. Oh how I want to see what you look like scared!" She smiled as her tongue left her mouth hanging out like a starved animal. "Crystal, daughter," Nightmare said placing the small filly down who looked terrified at the moment, "watch daddy alright. Mama has to deal with a disturbing mare right now." Nightmare was about to use her magic when she heard a groan. Her head immediately turned looking at Naruto who began to move slightly. "Ungh………." Naruto groaned as his eyes began to open slightly .Nightmare quickly faced him hoping he didn't have amnesia or anything. His gaze turned to his left and he saw a blurred mare. The blurred image to him looked a lot like Luna. "Luna?" He asked his vision still failing to help him. "Naruto can you hear me." Naruto was a little stunned by the way the voice sounded. It was slightly darker than it used to be and Naruto knew Luna's voice very well. Naruto's gaze opened further and the blurriness faded. He looked upon a mare whose coat was darker than night itself and found himself about to panic as he had no clue to where Luna was. "Where's Luna?" Naruto asked weakly trying to stand. Nightmare quickly put a hoof on his cheek causing a warm sensation to run through Naruto's body. The same kind of sensation he had with Luna. He looked into the snake like eyes of the mare and for a second thought he was looking at Luna. "Don't worry Naruto. You rest right now." Nightmare said taking her hoof away from Naruto's cheek. He wanted to reach for it and hold it but she drew it away before he had the chance. "I am very happy that I finally get to meet you in the flesh as they say." Nightmare smiled cheerfully, she was happy that she could finally see him with her own eyes and not through the eyes of Luna. Naruto saw the smile and for a second he thought that he saw Luna. "Oh gag me why don't you?" Mara said pretending that she had thrown up. Nightmare's smile quickly became a frown. She turned to the mare with great anguish because this small mare didn't really know who she was dealing with apparently. "Oh please you can wait a few seconds; I haven't gotten any time to spend with my coltfriend since we met." Naruto had this confused face about him. He had no idea what this alicorn was talking about and furthermore where in Tartarus was Luna. "Coltfriend? You?" Mara asked confused and then burst out laughing. "That's so cute sweet Nightmare. I didn't know one could have such feelings?" She said sarcastically only to further enrage the dark alicorn. "That dumbfounded stallion couldn't tell the love of his life from a shadow if he wanted to." Nightmare slammed her hoof into the ground actually causing some cracks to form. "Do not speak of him like that!" Nightmare shouted shaking the building. Crystal was scared by this and scurried away until she was behind Naruto thinking that was the safest place. "Naruto is smarter than he appears and his heart is brighter than my own sister's." Naruto couldn't help but wonder why this mare was saying such things it wasn't like he knew her or anything and why did she give him the same feelings that Luna gave him? It didn't make any sense to him why a mare he didn't even know would defend him in such a manner. "I may not have been there for him out here in this world but I have always been with him by his side. I will not see somepony who would defend my life insulted in any way shape or fashion!" Nightmare's mane began to flame up like it did when she faced off against Twilight and her friends. "Oh looks like I hit a nerve there dear Nightmare." Mara said acting like Nightmare's threats were nothing but that. "I see somepony has fallen for a certain demon. It seems fitting you know, two demons falling for each other." Naruto looked to Mara then to the alicorn standing before him. "Demon? Her?" He thought, how could she be a demon when she was defending him. Naruto again was wondering who this mare was? He kept hearing Mara referring to her as Nightmare but he didn't know what that meant off the top of his head. When he tried to think about it though he found his head punching him back as if to say no you can't think about this you should know who this is. "Do not call him a demon!" Nightmare snarled her anger really showing off now as the sky began to grow darker. Everypony was beginning to get worried that something terrible was going to happen. "He is no demon, he is the only pony in this world who gives an ounce of care for me." A large crowd of ponies had gathered around now looking at Nightmare with confusion, at least those who heard that last statement. Naruto didn't understand what she meant. Naruto didn't even know who this mare was and yet he felt this odd attraction to her. Again the same attraction he had for Luna but why? This mare wasn't Luna at all. But for some reason Naruto wanted to jump up and hug the mare, "What in the wide world of Equestria is wrong with me!" he shouted within the confines of his mind. "Oh poor, poor Nightmare. I can tell just by looking at the stallion he doesn't even know who you are." Mara said smiling almost mischievously as she made a motion as though she was pushing her playfully. "So sad really that the stallion you love oh so much somepony who you've only seen within the confines of another's brain finds you a complete stranger. I must say it is a rather sad tale." Nightmare looked back to Naruto and could tell she was right which was almost like a blade to the heart but she nor Luna had ever really shown him what Nightmare Moon looked like. Naruto had never sought out her appearance or any interaction with the alicorn. It was almost like he avoided her, but she remembered what he said that one time to Luna that made her happier than ever. "I also promised that no matter how much you change I will never fear you, even if you become Nightmare Moon again. I will always stay by your side and keep you safe." And in that same day he sent Nightmare's heart flying even further into loves embrace. "She could turn into Nightmare Moon right now and I would still hold her in my arms. I would never turn against her no matter what. I'd die before I hurt that mare!" "I don't care all I need to know is that he loves me. He may not know who I am right now but that can wait for after I've dealt with the likes of you." Nightmare said as she got ready to fight spreading her legs ready to move at a moment's notice. "Oh are we going to fight now," Mara said the thought of getting to taste this alicorn's blood made her feel excited to the point that she felt waves of joy going through her body like electricity. "I can't wait to taste your blood." "Oh and are we a vampire now Miss Mara?" Nightmare said her mane and tail flaring up literally. "If you think this is going to be an easy fight you are sorely mistaken foal." "No one calls me a foal!" Mara shouted her horn letting off a huge blast of magic. It resembled that of dark magic. Nightmare Moon didn't move and Naruto was actually trying to get up to push the mare out of the way, for whatever reason he didn't really know himself. However just as it was about to hit them Nightmare Moon simply swatted it away sending the blast towards the mountains. Mara looked more shocked than when Nightmare emerged from the black thing that had transformed her from Luna to Nightmare Moon. Everypony else was shocked as well. They didn't know Nightmare Moon could do that. "How is that possible? You should be weaker than me. Luna couldn't even hold a simply spell to how can you swat my spell away like it were nothing but a volleyball?" "Simple really you're fighting somepony used to dark magic foal. I am not Luna first of all as you know and am twice as strong as she is at this moment. I am not even at full power and I am still slightly injured from my battle against the elements. Yet that spell had as much power as the purple mare had when she was a filly." Nightmare criticized or more insulted. She was having fun with her and Naruto could tell. "I said no pony calls me a foal!" Mara's eyes showed nothing but malice and pure hatred for the alicorn standing in front of her. Nightmare unfurled her wings and headed for the sky. Mara felt that she was trying to get away and she enveloped herself with her own magic and flew after the Princess of the Eternal Night. "Don't you dare think you can escape me Nightmare!" Mara said sending five balls of magical energy Nightmare's way. Nightmare looked back seeing the orbs of magical energy and put up a force field around herself deflecting the orbs. She sent them to towards the mountains. Nightmare looked at the mare and sent her own blast of magic her way knocking the annoying mare down. "WHAT!?" Shouted the mare as she was able to use magic to balance herself and stop herself from hitting the ground before impact. "How did she deflect them so easily?" She asked herself aloud. She couldn't believe this was happening how could Nightmare be this strong? "Foal, don't you dare think just because I am injured that I am weak. Do you ever see an alicorn use her full power all at once?" Nightmare said making the mare look at her in disbelief. "I normally would use my full strength on a pony such as you but my coltfriend is in danger and I won't allow my ponies to be harmed either." "Really now?" Mara said a devious grin dawned on her face. Nightmare eyes widened when Mara fired her orbs of magical energy at the crowd, specifically Remedy, Carnac and the main 6. Nightmare appeared in front of them firing her own magic to block them not only destroying them but going through them heading straight for Mara who was stunned in disbelief. But right before the orbs hit Mara was able to teleport down to the ground holding her chest with her hoof in fright. Mara had never seen any pony break through her magic so easily before. Mara was giving it everything she had and this alicorn was treating her like she was a filly. "As long as I breathe no one shall harm these ponies!" Nightmare declared as her mane flared up shooting into the sky scaring a few ponies but the declaration she made actually stunned a few of them. Naruto looked at her and again he felt like he was seeing Luna but he still had doubts and he still was wondering where she had gone off to. "Did Mara hurt her?" Naruto thought as the thoughts brought him to his hooves. "Oh would you look at that," Mara said pointing to Naruto. Nightmare followed her hoof and saw that it was indeed pointing towards her stallion and her eyes widened when she saw him trying to stand. He was still in a great amount of pain but he wanted to stand. Crystal wrapped her small hooves around one of his legs getting him to stop his ascent. "Papa, please don't." She said tears forming in her eyes. Naruto was about to respond when the tears actually began to come out of her eyes. "Mama said she would handle things." "Mama?" Naruto questioned as he then quickly looked up to the dark alicorn. Nightmare saw this and looked to him her eyes had this soft look to them. Naruto's head was pounding still from the attack that Mara had launched at him only a few minutes ago. "What are you talking about Crystal? That's not Luna." Nightmare's head dropped slightly at this. "He doesn't see it." She whispered to herself. She heard Mara laughing maniacally and turned to her confusion raking at her body. "And what are we laughing at now?" "Oh your pathetic excuse for a coltfriend." Mara said pointing at him after composing herself and wiping a tear from her eye. Naruto looked at Mara confused why was Everypony here calling that alicorn his marefriend? "He's such an idiot it's almost pitiable. You have got to have the worst taste in stallions if this is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I mean, what kind of stallion forgets the mare he loves?" Naruto's felt angered at Mara. Naruto would never forget Luna but why was she saying all of that to the dark alicorn? Also, why did she keep calling her a nightmare? Naruto still didn't see anything. "But I doubt he'll ever learn so let me get rid of your problem for you." Mara said as she summoned forth a large beam of magic heading straight for Naruto. Nightmare didn't have time to react and was only able to shout, "NARUTO!" Upon hearing his name called Naruto felt his memories of Luna spring forth at this name calling. He wasn't the only one in the way of the blast though. Crystal was there next to him shaking like a leaf about to fall from a breeze. Naruto's eyes turned red and his coat became blonde as he stood up with what strength this demonic power was giving him. He threw all of his power into his hoof and shot it right at the beam of magic connecting it. There was what looked like friction as Naruto was fighting the magic as though it were another stallion trying to overtake him. Naruto cried out as he poured what remaining energy he had into his hoof and launched it upwards. The beam curved away from him and headed straight for the mountains. Nightmare and Mara were both staring mouths dropped as they saw Naruto punch the beam of magic away. Nightmare was shocked that Naruto still had that much strength left in him. Mara was turning red from pure rage and fury. She was getting tired of all these ponies getting the better of her. Nightmare was about to face Mara who was fuming and mumbling to herself until Naruto fell onto his side again. Nightmare didn't know what it was that controlled her but she found herself standing next to the fallen stallion with a heavy heart. "Naruto?" She whispered putting a hoof onto his cheek again. His eye opened up and he looked at Nightmare a little different almost as though he was finally getting it. His colors were back to normal and his eyes were no longer red. Nightmare felt relieved that he didn't lose himself like he did those times with Luna although she wondered if he heard her or Luna. The thought depressed Nightmare Moon greatly until she felt a hoof on hers. Nightmare Moon's head shot to look at Naruto her eyes wide. He tried to sit up and look at her better but Nightmare Moon placed her hoof on his side preventing him from turning. "Please don't," Naruto looked up to the dark alicorn and saw concern in her eyes, "don't hurt yourself please I don't want to see you get hurt again." Those words sounded like they came from Luna. Naruto could have sworn he heard Luna talking through this Nightmare but who was she and why did she remind Naruto of Luna. Naruto was on the verge of remembering when Mara lost it. "That's it!" Mara said as her magic erupted around her causing large rocks to fire off in every direction. Nightmare quickly used her magic to surround the ponies and her love from the onslaught of Mara's rage. She was able to defend herself as Mara's horn powered down stopping the seemingly endless barrage of stones and earth that were heading for them. Nightmare looked at her with an enraged stare, one that could rival Fluttershy's. Mara's face looked to be one who's mind had snapped but not a smile but with an expression similar to that of a demons. Her head snapped in the direction of Nightmare Moon's actually taking the mare by surprise. "You all think that just because you have demon and nightmare powers that you're all that don't you?" Mara sounded angry, but Naruto and Nightmare already found her to be mad. "Well let me tell you something Nightmare, you're nothing but a washed up alicorn who couldn't even defeat some puny ponies who carried around fashion accessories. Not only that but even now you're supposed love is lying there and can't even realize Luna's been staring him right in the face this whole time." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. He looked over to Nightmare as he knew the alicorn by no other name. "What do you mean by Luna's been here the whole time?" Naruto with that dense brain of his and the fuzziness that had been given by Mara's attack didn't really help him connect the dots. "I don't see her anywhere!" "I'm right here." Nightmare Moon said dropping her head so that it was easier for Naruto to look into her eyes. Naruto stared deeply into them and right before he was about to see something his mind snapped on him giving him a shot of enormous pain. Nightmare knew there might be something wrong and quickly used her advanced magic to heal whatever it was healing Naruto's head. Naruto soon found it clear to think, he wished he could magic like that. "I hope that makes things a little clearer for you, Naruto." Nightmare Moon said in a soft voice, or the softest voice she could produce. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the hope within them and smiled at her. "Oh gag me!" Mara said getting Nightmare to look at her with frustration. "Please Nightmare stop trying to get him to remember you." Mara said trying to down her hopes even further. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Mara call the alicorn Nightmare. "Nightmare as in…" Naruto was busy trying to put the pieces together when he heard Nightmare shout something he didn't expect. "So what if he never remembers my name. I don't care if he never does. All I need is that one promise he made to himself and to Luna." Naruto looked up at her with wide eyes, how could this alicorn know what he promised to Luna. "So Mara, ready to see who the strongest mare in this town really is?" "Oh you read my mind Nightmare. Now let's have some good old fashioned fun." Mara said using her magic to levitate herself in the air. Nightmare Moon followed her with her dark feathered wings spread like an eagle's eyeing its prey. Mara didn't waste any time letting Nightmare get set as she sent orbs of magical energy heading straight for the alicorn. Nightmare was caught off guard and was almost unable to dodge but regretted it immediately. She looked down to see Naruto and Crystal down there. On impulse Naruto grabbed Crystal and held her tightly making sure that the orbs would only hit him. Nightmare's horn lit up and a field surrounded Naruto and Crystal as the orbs hit it. Naruto could still feel the energy behind each explosion. He was glad that Nightmare was on his side but he knew he had heard that name somewhere before. Nightmare glared up at Mara and fired off a beam of magic which Mara swiftly dodged moving herself to the right. However she didn't see Nightmare move that way and found herself getting slugged in the face by an armored hoof. Mara was thrown about ten meters away before her magic gave her her balance back. Mara felt something wet coming down her lips and wiped it with her hoof. Upon looking at it she cried out in horror. Nightmare was confused by this. "Blood, my blood!" Mara cried out as she trembled there in the air her entire being shaking. Nightmare could only deduce from what she was seeing that Mara wasn't a fan of seeing her own blood. "NO! This can't be, from just one hoof to the face and you make me bleed." Mara said her face was that of pure rage. She was grinding her teeth before her very magic erupted around her like Naruto's demonic powers did. "You all think you're better than me, just because you got a lucky shot. Well guess what," She disappeared and reappeared in front of Nightmare, "You're not!" Mara landed her own hoof against Nightmare's face sending her about ten meters back. Nightmare was impressed with how quickly she was able to produce that teleportation spell and into an attack. However, she grinned feeling nothing more than a tickle from that punch. Say it's the helmet on her head or that she's just so darn powerful, say what you will but to Nightmare Moon that was barely anything. "You caught me off guard there Mara, I'm impressed that has only happened two other times. Once by my very own sister and the other by Naruto when he hit me." Naruto looked up at the mare questioning what she had just said. "He was the first to make me feel this way and I am not going to let somepony like you ruin my one and only chance with him." "Chance with me? What does that mean?" Naruto thought to himself as he looked up at the battle about to ensue. "Crystal," He looked down at his new adopted daughter who he cared for so dearly already, "What did you mean when you called Nightmare mama?" "That's mama, she changed. Black scary orb surrounded her and next thing I know, she bigger and darker. I don't know what happened really, but she seemed really angry with Mara." Crystal said frightened by the battle about to begin up above. Naruto couldn't blame the young filly, she hadn't seen things like this and the only other time had caused her to become so afraid that she didn't let anyone else close until he and Luna came along. "Wait a second," Naruto's mind seemed to start thinking a little better now that it was clear. "Nightmare said her one and only chance with me right, that's sounds a lot like what Luna said back when I first met her, but Luna wasn't as upfront about it. I still don't know what this mare wants but it sounds like she wants me to love her like I would Luna." As Naruto was busy trying to put two and two together, Nightmare and Mara's battle continued. Mara had just sent several spears of magical light at Nightmare who had batted them away as though they toothpicks. Nightmare was finding this to be boring as she charged her horn again getting ready for another blast with her horn. Mara saw this coming and teleported as quickly as she had before appearing in front of the dark alicorn. Nightmare though was ready for this and threw a hoof up to black the swing coming to her left side. Nightmare grinned at this, "Is this really your full strength foal?" Mara looked up anther both angry an in a sense of disbelief. Nightmare's grin faded to a frown at her disappointment. "Than this fight will be over before you know it." At that her horn stopped glowing and her hooves were surrounded with her magic. She slammed her hoof into Mara's stomach causing a large cry of pain to come off the mare. She was thrown down to the ground but quickly got back up however Nightmare sent a blast of magic right at her that Mara was barely able to dodge. Mara threw three orbs of energy Nightmare's way. Nightmare was busy charging up her horn to notice the three orbs as they made contact forcing Nightmare down to the ground. Mara laughed feeling like she finally making some headway in this fight only to see the smirk on Nightmare's face which only resulted in the heavy grinding of Mara's teeth. "Stop mocking me!" Mara said as all of her magic was pulled into her horn at that moment. "I won't lose to a second rate princess who can't even withstand a stupid rainbow." "The Elements of Harmony are not to be underestimated little foal. Be grateful you are not facing me at full power or you wouldn't be standing at this moment." Nightmare said blankly as though she had better things to be doing than this. Which in her mind was true, she felt that she should be trying to get Naruto and herself closer to each other but with him not knowing who she was only furthered the cracks in her heart. "I am not some pushover!" She declared letting all of her magic out at once. Nightmare didn't see the amount of magic coming and couldn't put her guard up and the blast enveloped her. The light ended and there lying on the ground was Nightmare Moon covered in scrapes and bruises from the attack. "MAMA!" Crystal shouted at the top of her lungs. Naruto could feel the concern within the little filly's voice and felt this snag at his heart. It hurt so much that he actually cringed from it. "Why does this hurt? Why does seeing Nightmare hurt me as much as it does when Luna gets hurt?" His eyes shot open upon hearing his mind again. "Nightmare…Luna…no way." Naruto finally got it, finally for the love of God because Celestia isn't on my happy list. He looked at the fallen alicorn and saw it. He saw her, he saw Luna. But this wasn't Luna and he knew that, but he knew that was Luna. He knew finally the alicorn that had been attacked with such a ferocity of magic. His eyes widened in horror. "Now let us be rid of her for good." Mara stated with an evil grin. Nightmare was slowly getting up when she felt the massive surge in magical energy and looked back over to Mara. "Like I said no pony will ever defeat me not even the likes of you Nightmare Moon." "I hope you use more energy in this blast because that last one barely harmed me. Sure my outer body may have some bruises I was only caught off guard by the sheer power you produced. Don't think it will happen again." Nightmare said as she summoned all of her energy into her horn. They both shot forth large beams of magic at each other. Upon impact the shockwave sent out caused most to hold their ground. Others just stood there unaffected but that number was few. Twilight among those few was awe struck at the amount of magic being brought forth by both mares. She thought only the elements could bring forth such power. Nightmare and Mara were now fighting a dominance battle. Each adding a little more power from their magic into their respective beams trying to gain the upper hand. From his dark castle, Shadow was getting rather annoyed by the lack of damage being done and decided that he should do something. His horn glowed and his smile turned sinister as he couldn't wait for his new wife to be here. Nightmare Moon suddenly felt something tugging at her hind legs. She wanted to turn back to see what it was but she couldn't move her head or her magic would cease and she would be overcome by Mara's magic. Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw Nightmare's very own shadow slowly moving up her leg. He knew what was happening but he couldn't move his body, it was as if the pain had drained all of his energy. Crystal's eyes were wide with horror trying to figure out what was going on. Nightmare was beginning to lose her focus as the shadow had made its way up to her flanks where her cutie mark was now surrounded by the shadow. Naruto saw it though, the moon, (How he didn't see it before is beyond my comprehension), the same moon cutie mark as Luna. That was all needed to see to know it was her. Naruto could feel the demonic powers flowing through him as his body was surrounded by a bubbling red aura. Only one fox tail came out but it was all he needed. Naruto threw his hoof forward sending what looked like a claw hand and sent it straight for the shadow. He grabbed a hold of it somehow as it was halfway up Nightmare Moon's body. Her eyes turned to see Naruto's demon powers going off. "SHADOW! If you can hear then let me tell you something." Nightmare said as she had to stop Naruto before he hurt not only himself but anypony else. "I won't let anypony take me from him. I don't care what ponies say about him. He may be an idiot sometimes and he may have a brain the size of a squirrel's but he is the only one allowed to hold me." Nightmare's magic level increased at that point, "And that pony, that stallion is NARUTO!" She shouted as her body lit up the color of her blue magic as it eradicated the shadow trying to consume her and not only that but the last of that energy was sent into the beam which decimated Mara's magical beam enveloping her with her magic. Shadow was thrown back by the sheer amount of magic that Nightmare Moon had brought forth. His back hit a wall and he cried out in pain. "How," he whispered trying to get back up, "how did she get so much power there? It's impossible." He quickly remembered Mara. Shadow hadn't used his full strength with that spell but he felt that he wouldn't be able to do something greater without killing her. So he had to settle for his assassin. (Who thinks of an assassin when they don't want someone to die seriously, an assassin?) Back on the field Nightmare was huffing and puffing as she heard Crystal crying her way to her. Nightmare turned her head to see the little filly jump into her arms. "Mama, I was so scared. I thought that icky black thing was going to take you away." She tried to say some other thing but they were muffled by her tears and her wailing. Nightmare only held the small filly closer. "So this is what it's like to feel like a mother?" Nightmare thought as she smiled to herself. "It's alright my little moon gem everything is going to be alright now." Crystal was still crying but she was happy, happy that the ones she now called her parents were okay. Nightmare then remembered Naruto and quickly turned to see him struggling to get up. She unfurled her wings and dashed over to Naruto holding Crystal tighter so that she wouldn't be hurt by the sudden winds. "Naruto what are you thinking?" Nightmare began to scold. Naruto looked up to her and smiled, "Why are you smiling you idiot, you're in pain and shouldn't be moving so much." "I can't teleport or fly, how else am I supposed to get over to my marefriend?" Naruto said making Nightmare Moon's eyes widen. "Does he finally remember?" She asked herself within the safety of her mind. "Does he finally know who I am?" Nightmare felt like she was going to jump up and down but held herself back because she didn't want to look like an idiot. "It's good to see you're alright Luna." Nightmare felt her heart shatter at those words. "He doesn't remember who I am." Nightmare thought as her eyes closed trying hard to hold tears back. "I guess I don't mean that much to him. All he sees is Luna and not me." She felt torn and was about to fly away when Naruto spoke up again. "And I'm happy to finally meet you," Nightmare's eyes widened as she shot up looking at Naruto dead on, "Nightmare Moon." He said making her first tear fall. "Naru—" She stopped halfway as Naruto had lunged at her wrapping his front hooves around her. Her eyes were as wide and as dilated as they could get. She turned her head so that she could see that this was actually happening, he was hugging her. "Naruto?" "I'm so sorry Nightmare Moon. I'm so sorry." He said as Nightmare then had a face of confusion. "I have to be the biggest idiot in the whole world. I'm so sorry I didn't see it before." "Naruto it's not your fault I should have just told you right away who I was." Nightmare said, realizing that not once throughout that fight against Mara her full name hadn't been said. But that didn't really make sense, because the only pony anypony knew about named Nightmare was Nightmare Moon herself. "No it is my fault because I should have seen who you were from the very beginning." He said pulling away so he could look into her eyes. "I knew Luna could turn into you but I didn't believe it, I thought you weren't real." "What?" She said with wide eyes slightly hurt by the words that had left the stallion's tongue. "I thought they were all saying meant to get me away from Luna. I thought that you were some imagined being meant to scare others away from my mare." Naruto didn't like saying things like that but he wanted it to be known now that many ponies were present. Luna wasn't his property but while they were together she was his mare no one had any say in that but she herself. "But now you are real, you're standing in front of me and I can say with utmost certainty that everything they all said about you is false." "What do you mean by that Naruto?" Nightmare asked looking at him confused with saddened eyes. She didn't understand how Naruto could have thought that about her. "I don't see why everypony thought you were evil because all I saw was a mare with a pure heart." Naruto said placing a hoof on her cheek. His smiled warmed Nightmare's heart. "How can you say that when I was the greatest threat that Equestria has ever seen?" Nightmare asked feeling even more confused. How can Naruto even say that? She was the one who to bring eternal night just because of bare jealousy how could he possibly say this about her? "It's because you're my marefriend." Nightmare's eyes widened when she looked into Naruto's at that point. "I know for a fact that you may be upset and I don't blame you. You probably think I shouldn't be holding you in these hooves don't you." Nightmare only nodded at this. She was a little scared because he might let go and she didn't want him to. She had wanted this for too long. "Naru—," Suddenly Naruto wrapped his hooves around her and brought her into an embrace. "Naruto?" She asked in disbelief "I swore that if Luna ever turned into you I would still hold you in my arms. I wasn't lying Nightmare Moon." Naruto whispered making Nightmare tear up at this point. Celestia had just arrived to witness what she thought was taboo. Naruto, her crush, in the arms of her corrupted sister. She was about to rush them when she saw tears coming down Nightmare Moon's eyes. She watched as Naruto stroked through her mane and across her back. She felt a little jealous but the way her sister looked, even though she was corrupted, was actually surprising. She seemed happy with a sense of disbelief. Celestia also couldn't resist the giggle she got from the bright blush on Nightmare Moon's face. "Naruto." Was all she could say as she wrapped her own hooves around Naruto and squeezed as tightly as she could. Although the hug sent several shots of pain through Naruto's body he let her have this. She needed this now, she needed to know that this wasn't some dream she was having inside of Luna's head. She needed to know that he was real and not some fake imagination. She cried harder than she had ever before. There was only one other time Nightmare cried, it was when she was banished to the moon by her own sister. She felt broken that she was defeated to easily. But that time she was hurt, this time she was happier than that time she sealed away her sister in revenge for what she did to her all those years ago. "It's alright Nightmare, everything is going to be okay now." Naruto said whispering into her ear. Her tears were causing his coat to become sticky but he didn't really matter. He was happy to finally meet her, and he regretted not really trying to learn about her. Nightmare was also regretting things the fact that she judged him so poorly. Naruto's not that good when it comes to thinking so getting hit with an enormous amount of magic was going to make it harder for him especially since he was hit square in the face. She regretted that she doubted him. "I'm so sorry Naruto." She whispered loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto looked at her a little surprised that she would be apologizing. However he smiled at this felling glad that this all happened. Although, he could have gone without getting stabbed in his side. That pain was still there but he fought through it to keep the smile that he had for Nightmare. Mara felt all the pain come to her at once and cried out getting the attention of Naruto who was busy trying to comfort his marefriend. Whether Nightmare Moon knew that or not he would tell her later. Crystal jumped onto Naruto's face surprising him a bit and then she fell down only to be caught in both Nightmare Moon and Naruto's hooves. They looked at each other and smiled, they both knew that Mara was down for the count, so they ignored Mara completely. Shadow back in his castle was furious at how easily he was stopped; then again he had underestimated the alicorn's power. He looked through his crystal ball down at his assassin who could barely lift a hoof much less a knife. "Come on I didn't pay you to get beat get up!" He ordered through her mind. "If you haven't noticed I was practically blasted to Tartarus and you expect me to get up. I can barely feel my own brain working." Mara retorted getting frustrated with him now. Shadow just looked away from his crystal ball wondering if Mara's brain was even functioning. "Fine if you're going to complain then I guess I have no choice." Mara's eyes widened, was she about to die and by her own employer's hooves. "I'll give you some of my power." Those words brought a shocked look to the unicorn's face. "You can do that?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't think that anypony could share magic no matter how powerful they were. "Of course and this you might call incentive for getting me my soon to be bride." Shadow said from inside his castle as his horn glowed with a black aura, a deeper black than anypony has seen mind you. He raised his hoof and placed it on the crystal ball. As if by magic his shadow magic had been sent through the ball and had appeared around Mara. She tried to scream as the powers were going into her only she couldn't utter a sound as the power entered through her mouth and nose. She was twitching as the powers were beginning to fill her body. She felt all of her pain end there, and her coat had grown incredibly dark from the transfer of magic. She stood up and smiled wide. The power she felt was nothing like she could even hope to dream of attaining without becoming an alicorn. "Now I believe you have a mare to catch." Shadow said smiling at his work. He hadn't done this before but he enjoyed watching those who entered his shadowy "embrace" as he liked to call it. Although Mara had been his first this was definitely going to be interesting just as long as she didn't send Naruto into one of his demon periods that would likely get her killed. Mara just broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter that caught the attention of Naruto and Nightmare Moon. They looked at her as though she was crazy. "I think she finally lost what was left of her mind." Nightmare Moon said feeling that she would have to fight again. Her magic had been regenerating but at the moment she had as much power as she had released when she blew back Shadow's shadow magic and Mara's magic so she wasn't in any real danger. "Oh Nightmare, have you seen yourself lately?" Mara asked as she looked over to her with a psychotic smile. "Because you're going to need a surgeon when I'm done with you." She said as her horn lit up with a darker shade of red. Nightmare didn't understand what was going on but was getting annoyed by this mare and her persistence. "Naruto stay right here okay." Nightmare said to Naruto as she placed a hoof on his cheek. She was almost pleading but she didn't want any of these ponies seeing her like that, not yet anyways. Sure she had just shown emotion towards Naruto but she had been holding it in for so long you can't blame her for letting her emotions getting the better of her. Can you? Naruto just nodded as they slowly put Crystal down. "You stay here and keep put. Alright my little one? When I'm done we can all go home and have fun okay?" Crystal's small tail wagged at this. Nightmare Moon found it cute it's just she didn't know the first thing about fun considering her entire life had been focused on getting revenge on her sister. Nightmare flew above Mara almost in a taunting manner. "I'll give this one chance foal, turn around now and go crawl under whatever rock you came out from under before I send you to the plains of Tartarus myself." Nightmare threatened as her horn glowed getting ready for what she believed would be a pointless fight. "Oh but I believe that this fight my dear Nightmare will be much different." Mara said as her shadow began to expand which actually confused Nightmare Moon a bit. Mara was listening to all the voices in her head that were telling her how to use this magic. "Impressive." Was all that Shadow could say. He hadn't thought she would get so comfortable right away. But then again she had already lost her mind and her soul was already claimed by darkness so seeing her get the hang of the magic so easily wasn't all that surprising to him. But he did have to wonder why she looked at his mare with such a lust for blood. Nightmare shot her magic at Mara only to have it blocked by a black wall. Nightmare eyes widened with shock. "Where in Euestria did that come from?" She wondered as the wall fell down to its source, Mara's shadow. "Like it?" Mara asked a grin on her face. Nightmare wanted to smack it right off. "Seems Shadow really wants you Nightmare Moon. It looks like he's so desperate that he gave me some of his power. Normally something like this would have taken years to get used to for a normal pony but as you can tell I am no normal pony." Mara said as her shadow erupted from beneath becoming was looked to be eight tentacles similar to an octopus fighting something on dry land. Nightmare looked at them with hints of fear in her eyes. Naruto looked at Mara in horror then he slammed his hoof down which backfired sending pain throughout his body. He didn't let it come out though as he knew this wasn't going to be good. Right now though, he was cursing Shadow's name in his head so not to give any new words to his daughter to his right. She looked horrified at what she was seeing. He imagined what Mara did to her family and could only guess this was the same look she had on when she saw her parents get murdered. This sent a rage through Naruto that you wouldn't believe. Suddenly he heard Nightmare cry out from above and noticed that she was being attacked by the various tentacles that Mara had outstretched from her shadow. "Oh this is too fun my dear Nightmare Moon. Oh what can I do to make this more fun? "She actually began to think of ways she could find more enjoyment in her dismay. Nightmare hadn't seen the tentacles, they were much faster than she gave them credit for and wasn't able to dodge in time. She floated there as she used a teleportation spell to escape the barrage of hits the tentacles were giving her. She felt something trickle down her chin and wiped her hoof against it. Blood, her blood. Nightmare wasn't like Mara in the sense that she would voice her anger so greatly that everypony thought she was crazy. "Mara I think I'm going to end this so I don't have to hurt you anymore." Nightmare charged all of her magic into her horn. Mara just looked at her with intrigue wondering how much power she was going to let loose this time. Nightmare shot her beam of magic at Mara which enveloped her body again. Naruto watched knowing there was no way that Mara could have survived two of those blasts of magic. He felt that this horrible experience was finally over, that Crystal was finally going to be given the justice that she deserved. When the magic beam faded away smoke was all that remained. HE sighed in relief because he knew now that she couldn't be alive. Nightmare felt good about doing that. She felt that horrid foal had finally been taken care of. She landed softly on the ground and spat in the direction of Mara. She turned and headed over to Naruto and Crystal who were both happy to see that ended quickly. "Oh is that it my dear Nightmare?" Nightmare stopped in her tracks and Naruto and Crystal also had both of their smiles stolen from them. All three of them looked to the smoke as it was blown away by a mere swipe from the shadow tentacles. "I must say if that's all you can bring out then this isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be." Suddenly all of the shadow tentacles came together and formed a giant black claw. It shot straight at Nightmare Moon who wasn't even able to unfurl her wings in time to dodge the attack as she was launched away. "MAMA!" Crystal cried out as Naruto was still in shock at what just happened. Nightmare felt pain rake her body but Mara wasn't done with her as the claw slammed down on top of her. Naruto snapped back to reality as he heard Nightmare's scream. He turned his head to watch being torn from the gorund by the claw and launched into the air. "Ooo this is just too much fun!" Mara said as her smile widened to the ends of her ears. She then had her shadow wrap around Nightmare tighter causing her to scream again. "Yes, SCREAM! SCREAM you insufferable princess. I want to hear more, I want to hear more suffering! I want to watch you bleed!" She began slamming her into the ground several times. It wasn't that fast with how long the shadow was itself. However each time Naruto felt himself getting angrier. She finally stopped after slamming her down into the dirt ten times. Naruto was steaming anger from his ears. Crystal wasn't taking this as she ran forward. Naruto reached out trying to grab her but the pain in his body had him pulling back immediately and he then cursed his body. Mara brought Nightmare in front of her and looked at her with fiendish eyes. "So," She said seeing the blood dripping from Nightmare's lips and legs, "how does it feel to have your body crushed? How does it feel to be humiliated? I know it sucks because I am not just going to embarrass you I am going to make you wish you had just come with me quietly and let me kill that little filly." Nightmare Moon spat in her face and smiled. Mara had this face of shock and horror like Rarity gets when a single splash of mud gets on her dresses. "I will never leave him or her. I will never let anypony hurt my new daughter." Nightmare said as her smile grew larger as she looked over to Naruto with only one eye open at this point. Mara roared out as she threw Nightmare over to where Naruto and Crystal were. Naruto crawled over to her with what little strength he had left. Crystal was already over to her new mother crying the entire time. Naruto finally reached her as Mara watched with a sickening smile. "Nightmare Moon, please be okay." He whispered putting his hoof to her cheek. She opened her one good eye as she tried to laugh off the pain which only worried Naruto even more. "Sorry Naruto it looks like I can't protect you after all." Nightmare said feeling destroyed on the inside. Naruto shook his head and brought her face up to look at his. "You did protect me enough. And you don't have to because nothing is going to change just because you can't protect me. You'll always be by my side no matter what." Nightmare Moon smiled happily at this before she was grabbed again by the shadow. "Oh gag me. How can you possibly feel anything for a stallion that is so stupid. I mean he didn't even recognize you and what's worse is that he thought you weren't real." Mara said trying to break down Nightmare's heart any way she could. She was in pain, she should be terrified not smiling with her supposed coltfriend. "He pretty much denounced you were even alive." She said bringing Nightmare inches from her face. "You are either the dumbest mare in history or you have just fallen that hard for him you can't get back up." "Both are wrong you idiot mare." Nightmare said as she stared deeply into her eyes as if trying to tell her something through them. "I am not dumb at all, in fact, you have to be the most oblivious pony of all." Naruto stared over at Nightmare Moon wondering what she meant. "For so long I have wanted to get some appreciation from the ponies here. All I wanted was a little notice. But something changed that I guess you could say. I or well Luna met him." Nightmare Moon looked at Naruto and made him blush brightly. "He made both of us feel something we haven't felt since ether of us were brought into this world." "Blah Blah Blah. No one cares how realized things." Mara said waiving her hoof around annoyed by Nightmare's stalling, at least to her it was. "Get to the damn point or I can just end this now." "Well then if you're wondering why I don't care for that fact it's because for five straight months since Luna met him, since I first saw him through Luna's eyes I knew for a fact what I felt only it took his words to help me find the truth." Nightmare said as she closed her only good eye as she prepared for something no one expected. "I am in love with that stallion." Everypony was silent upon hearing such words from a mare that was so feared. She found love? Mara's mouth was agape not from the shock; she knew full well that Nightmare Moon had feelings for the stallion. She just didn't expect her to confess right here. Naruto must have been the most surprised that she confessed. It took Luna three months to do that and here Nightmare Moon was confessing something like that. Now he understood why his heart was racing to during the times he wasn't sure who she was. His heart was telling him his love was right in front of him. He smiled only to have it taken by her own screams as the shadow around her seemed to be trying to squeeze the life out of her. "As touching as that sounds I hate you and I want to see you broken." She increased the tension of her grip around Nightmare's body with her shadow magic. "Leave my mama alone you big stupid meanie!" Crystal shouted getting the annoyed mare's attention. "Oh right you." She mumbled irritated that the small filly still breathed. Then she got as great idea, to her that is. (I do not approve of this at all). Another shadow claw shot out from the original smaller than the other but still grabbed ahold of Crystal. Crystal screamed as loudly as she could as everypony watched helplessly as the little mare was lined up next to her new mother. "Let my daughter go this instant." Nightmare Moon declared, Naruto was trying to speak but his fear was taking his words from him. They were both in the clutches of a mad mare and he was too weak to even stand on his legs. Where were his demon powers when he needed them most? "Um…let me think abou—No!" Mara said grinning again that sinister way that made Nightmare grind her teeth. Had she had her full power she would have unleashed all of it then and there in one final burst if needed. Mara turned her gaze over to Crystal and it went from cynical to downright terrifying actually halting all the tears that Crystal held in her eyes and the words lodged in her throat. "And for you, you've been quite the little trouble for me. A simple job turned into a nightmare for me. You know what I think would be nice?" Mara said slamming the two shadow claws together putting Crystal and nightmare's heads side by side. Nightmare looked at her new daughter with concern. "To watch both of you suffocate right here and now!" The shadow around them shot forth just like what happened to Luna only this one was going to kill. Nightmare Moon looked toward Naruto as everything became slow. Crystal cried out for Naruto as Nightmare summoned what was left of her strength to try and free herself and Crystal. Mara stood there a psychotic and sick grin pasted on her face from ear to ear was the only thing keeping the others watching the horror at bay. Nightmare shot out of the shadow using what little strength she had and grabbed ahold of Crystal. The shadow still clung to her though. Naruto was now running to them. He didn't know where the energy came from all he knew was his powers were finally coming just in the nick of time. He grabbed a hoof of them both trying his hardest to pull them free of the shadow. "Nightmare, Crystal don't you dare let go!" Naruto said pulling with all his might as Mara was trying to pull them back into her shadowy embrace. Naruto was pulling with as much strength as his demon powers were giving him to the point where his coat had actually changed color and his eyes were a deep red. His teeth had become sharper now. Mara although she was pulling back rather roughly could feel the intensity of Naruto's strength. She was shocked to see that an earth pony could wield so much strength after dealing with an attack that she had delivered herself. This made her angry and pulled harder. Naruto felt the force that Mara was giving and puled harder. Nightmare Moon was feeling great pain as was Crystal but they were both focusing on one thing. Holding onto his hooves as best they could. Crystal was using both while Nightmare was only able to hold with one hoof. Naruto could feel the shadows being ripped off from their bodies and pulled harder pleading with whatever demon lie within to lend him more strength. It provided almost immediately allowing him to pull them further out. Both Nightmare and Crystal smiled feeling barely any of the dark magic holding them anymore. They finally saw a shining hope that they would break free. Suddenly though Mara began to laugh out loud making the three of them look at her. "Oh this was just too much fun." Naruto's eyes were filled with anger as he wanted to let the two go and rush her. He hated that voice and he hated this mare with every fiber of his being. Mara merely just waved her hoof in the air as if to gesture something to get a move on and her shadow erupted forth bringing several tentacles. Naruto watched helplessly as both Nightmare Moon and Crystal were being wrapped up by the shadow again. One of the tentacles slapped him away sending him several yards away as he skidded through the dirt leaving a trail. Both Nightmare and Crystal were fighting to keep their heads out of the shadows' embrace but to no avail. "You know as much as I love hearing your screams of fright and terror." She said with an annoyed and irritated expression. "I'd rather just silence you now." She said as the shadows appeared like Venus fly traps' mouths ready to clamp. "PAPA—!" That was the only thing that got out before the shadow clamped down silencing her. Nightmare looked over at the horror but not before witnessing herself about to suffer the same fate. She looked at Naruto one more time, "NARU—," it was cut short just like Crystal's as Naruto saw both of his girls taken from him. He stood frozen as his powers seemed to want a release but without his mind comprehending everything it was finding a hard time in doing so. "Oh yes that's better much better." Mara said taking the silence as death's words. She loved its sound, but preferred the sounds of others screaming for their lives. It just had this sort of harmony with her ears that made her want to dance. She widened her eyes and the shadows holding Crystal and Nightmare Moon began to compress causing great pressure on their bodies. Had they not been in the shadows their screams would have been heard throughout Equestria. Naruto wasn't as lucky as he heard their cries through the shadow actually making it harder for him to keep sane. Everything in this world he loved so dearly was about to die and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Naruto felt a little more power come and rushed at Mara. Mara giggled finding his attempt amusing as she flicked one of her hooves making Naruto's own shadow grabbed him and held him there in place. Naruto felt useless, she was too strong and there was nothing he could do right now. He felt the demon within him wanting control but he couldn't let it have that. When he saved her this time he didn't want to have any tails on him. "You are so pathetic. I can't believe that Shadow was actually worried about you." Marta mocked feeling this was too easy. "You're a pushover. I can't wait to see your face when the two things you love so much die." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard those words. Sure there were times when he thought Luna might be dead but he always knew she wasn't. However now this mare comes around and could possibly be the thing that destroys her and not just Luna, but also Crystal and Nightmare Moon. "What do you think you're doing?" Mara then stopped and seemed to be frozen in fear. The voice rang with that of a dragon's roar, the only thing that Mara feared in this world. "I told you not to kill Nightmare Moon!" His voice almost caused her to actually fall. "I wasn't," Mara said frightened, sure she could talk back to him but when he got like this the last time was when Mara felt pure fear for the first time. "I was just making it easier to bring her back to you after all you said I could kill the little filly, I mean it's not like Nightmare Moon's going to blame you for that." Shadow, within the confines of his castle felt himself shocked at her words. Nightmare declared Crystal to be her daughter which meant, if she died by her orders he would never hear the end of it from her and his hopes at getting his mare would be crushed. At least until they had a filly of their own. He smiled at that but his mind brought him back to reality. "Release them Mara!" Shadow ordered getting a confused expression from Mara. "Them?" Mara restated softly until it hit her, "THEM!" She shouted getting the attention of Naruto again. "What do you mean by them? We had a deal you get your mare and I get to kill the filly. What happened?" She said her anger actually causing the shadows to grip harder." "STOP THAT!" His voice almost broke her ear in half. She stopped as the tension she had been doing on the two shadows were now only barely hurting them but still slightly crushing them. "I need that little filly in order for Nightmare and I to be one." Mara was about to interject when Shadow spoke up again. "I'll triple your pay if you do this call it incentive, double for bringing the filly to me and triple because you couldn't kill anything today." "You swear on the shadows' embrace?" Mara asked feeling that was the right choice of words to use in this situation. "How did she know I can't break a promise upon the swear of the shadow's embrace? Damn her!" He exclaimed in his head as the thoughts for how to destroy her later were coming into view. However, instead he sighed feeling slightly defeated. "Very well, on the Shadow's embrace I swear you'll get your pay." "Okay then we have a deal…again." She said releasing them from her shadowy embrace. The two of them fell down to the ground. Naruto's eyes watched in horror as this happened, their bodies were bruised beyond belief. His body was trembling so badly he thought he was going to explode. "Are you sure they're still alive?" Shadow asked Mara who merely giggled at this. "Of course they are silly." She said giggling again. Shadow blushed because he felt slightly played there. "They're barely breathing, to anypony else they'll look dead, though." Shadow's blush left as his face became horrified. "Grab them and run now!" Shadow ordered fear riding his voice like that of a scared commander in battle. "Why that Naruto can't do anything to me while I am holding him down." Mara said until she felt the air around her become stale. "What in the name of Tartarus." She turned to Naruto to see the earth around him being pulled up. "What in the name of…" Naruto wasn't even looking at her though. His eyes were focused on the two supposed dead corpses lying at her hooves. At that one moment he didn't care what happened because only one thought was going across his mind at this point. KILL! A Demon's and a Nightmare's Warmth -- Chapter 9 A Demon's Wrath and a Nightmare's Warmth Naruto's anger had gone past its normal point. He had lost everything he had in under a day. His marefriend, his daughter, and Nightmare Moon; he hadn't gotten a chance to explain his feelings to her. That only furthered his anger. Those watching were stunned by the amount of earth that was coming out of the ground around Naruto now. "Celestia?" Twilight asked her mentor as she had come down after watching her sister being dropped like a dead animal. Celestia looked over to her student who was scared at this point. "What's happening to him?" "I don't know Twilight." Celestia said for the first time in her life she had no idea what was happening to one of her ponies. Sure there had been times when she had seen Naruto gain strength through his demonic power but nothing that actually started to tear the earth apart. She had magic that could do that but she had to use a lot of magic to get that to happen. Remedy watched with complete terror in her eyes as a large chunk was taken out of the earth. It was the size of Macintosh's plow. "Carnac, how is Naruto generating so much energy?" She asked looking at her godfather who was in a state of fear as well. Before Carnac could answer his goddaughter's question everypony and ape watched as a dark orange-red aura slowly began to surround Naruto. His eyes and lips became black as Nightmare Moon's fur. His eyes were a deeper red than they normally were and his hair seemed to be flying upwards as though fierce winds were blowing up from beneath him. "Mara, I will not repeat myself," Shadow said as he feared his chance at getting Nightmare Moon would fail like all the others. "Grab Nightmare Moon and her child and get out of there before it is too late." Shadow would have loved to see if Mara could stand up to Naruto but he could tell from even his own castle. Seeing what he was doing now without even a single tail made him worry. Although Naruto had used tailed energy forms before, but he had never seen this. It was like every last bit of energy left in his body was crying out for blood. He watched along with every other pony how the translucent aura crawled upon Naruto's being. Shadow was actually breathing quickly to his surprise. He had never felt such fear before. Why now then? "Why should I?" Mara questioned feeling greatly underestimated. Shadow looked at his crystal ball grinding his teeth. "I mean he wasn't that much stronger when he was using his demon powers a second ago so what do I have to worry about now?" "Because, he's about to go into his second stage!" Shadow exclaimed feeling she might need a little more encouragement. Mara raised a brow confused. Second stage? What did he mean by that? "What do you mean second stage? All I see is a pony who's about to lose everything he has and can't do anything about it." Mara said as her shadow flailed around her as she laughed boastfully. "Don't provoke him you idiot. DO you not see how much energy he's sending out?" Shadow asked annoyed by his assassin. He couldn't believe she was taking this lightly. If the twelve dead apes from the festival were anything to go on the energy Naruto was displacing now was ten times as immense as that. "Why, is the little baby going to cry?" Mara asked looking at Naruto mockingly. Naruto's head shot up. Upon looking into Naruto's eyes she saw something that sent chills down her spine. His eyes showed more malice than anything she ever thought possible. Never had she seen such hate filled eyes. "Give them back." Naruto growled. His voice was that of his only it was more animalistic as though he were speaking through the growl itself. Remedy and the others watched helplessly as Naruto's entire being became enwrapped within a bubbling aura of pure hate and anguish. At the bottom of his hooves his energy had created what appeared to be claws. Mara looked at him confused. Then she got a devilish idea as her smile went from ear to ear. "Oh sorry can't really do that." Naruto continued to stare at her with that same hateful stare. "They're gone, and unfortunately when I hand them over to Shadow they won't remember anything about you. So sorry dear Naruto." Two fox like tails had just emerged upon her saying those lines. She had no idea the line she was crossing. "Give them back!" He restated as his teeth grew sharper and his lust for blood only tripled in power. "What part of I can't won't you get?" Shadow was fuming, she was about to unleash the fury of possibly the one stallion who could defeat him. "Seriously, why is it so hard for some stallions to get over the loss of their beloved marefriends?" "Silence now or else you nor I will have the power to stop him." Shadow warned feeling fear rising in his body. It had never happened until now; fear was all but an emotion he relished. He wanted the very thing exterminated from his being. "I will say it again, grab Nightmare and the foal and come to my castle this instant!" "You're not my father so stop treating me as such." Mara declared startling Shadow a bit but he quickly recovered as his horn glowed a dark violet, almost to the point of pitch black. Mara felt something jabbing in her sides but there was nothing there. "Hey what are you doing?" "I am not about to lose my one chance at getting my mare or my leverage for my mare. So grab them and run or not only will I strip you of those powers I will leave you there in the hands of a demon who at this moment is going to be showing a lot less mercy than me." Mara wondered what he was talking about when she looked back at Naruto. His eyes held pupils similar to that of a demon's narrow and sword-like like that of a fox's. They were a deep blood red holding only one thing. Hate and rage that was being filled with nothing but bloodlust. "Wha-What's with his eyes?" Mara asked feeling that same fear again. Why did this lowly stallion provoke that kind of emotion from her? She couldn't understand it at all. "How does he have this much power?" "If I knew I would be finding a way to stop it myself, but that's not what's important." Shadow said oblivious to what was happening to Naruto as two small spikes began sprouting from the rear part of the bubbling aura. "You need to get your ego out of your mind and listen to me for once. Take them and get out of there! Or would you rather die?" Mara thought on this as it dawned on her how much energy Naruto was producing. Although she felt that she had enough power and magic to kill him herself she didn't want to test with the way his eyes looked or what his powers seemed to be doing at this moment. "Alright fine." Shadow sighed in relief he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto for much longer. She reached out with her shadow and grabbed them feeling like her magic shouldn't be used on such filth. "Now come on you filthy alicorn, time to meet your new husband." She said a little enthusiastically. "Give them back!" Mara turned again to see Naruto now having what looked to be larger spikes that swayed like tails. They weren't tails yet but they had the resemblance. Mara looked in horror as they shot out like magically thrown spears. Two fox like tails swayed back in forth as Naruto bared his teeth in pure rage. She froze in fear as Naruto's front right hoof slammed into the ground. The force caused the ground to shake to the point where Mara had to use her shadow to balance herself. His two tails were flailing around looking for something to smash, something to impale. They wanted blood as did Naruto's anger. Mara turned back to the two mares lying barely alive and tried to grab at them with her shadow and but it was grabbed by one of Naruto's two tails. Shadow was in shock, when did his tail move? More importantly why was he feeling fear again. Mara couldn't turn her head away from the sight in front of her. Her power was being held back by a mere extension of Naruto's power. She turned to look at him finally able to take her gaze away from it only to see Naruto right there with his hoofs ready for a crushing blow. She didn't have time and felt Naruto's hoof slam into her face sending her several yards away. Mara tumbled backwards a bit before planting her hooves into the ground stopping her. She looked up in both anger and surprise. Had she not have gotten Shadow's power boost she would be dead at this very moment. She knew that and as the realization hit her she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No this can't be!" Mara cried out her face the very definition of rage. She summoned her shadow back up filled with rage and disbelief. "How can you have so much power, even if you are a demon, no one is stronger than me!" Her head wasn't thinking at this moment her primary instincts were driving her words. "Nightmare Moon lies there defeated and broken to my power and I barely used a fraction." "Mara don't fight him!" Shadow demanded, but to be honest it sounded more like he was trying to beg her to stop. "You'll die if you do!" "No I won't." She said with an ear-to-ear grin. "If anypony here is going to die it will be this pathetic excuse for a stallion." Mara said releasing several of her shadow tentacles towards Naruto. Naruto charged forward ignoring the obvious threat before him. His two tails fired forth batting away the tentacles like they were pebbles being knocked to the side. Mara was getting frustrated as her horn now lit up and shot forth orbs of magic at Naruto. Naruto was still charging forth but he was kicking and punching away at the orbs now with incredible speed. His tails keeping the tentacles at bay while his hooves took care of the magic. Shadow was actually quite impressed, but what he was wondering was how Naruto was keeping up with Mara's attacks in such a state. He'd understand if it was his three tailed form but his two tails seemed to be doing the job by itself. Naruto wasn't paying attention as he was too focused on Mara's attacks to see another shadow tentacle come up from below him. It grabbed his right hind leg and threw him back but latched on as Mara proceeded to slam him repeatedly into the ground. She was laughing the entire time as she sent several more shadow tentacles his way impaling him from all sides. Remedy and Celestia looked in horror at their crush hanging in the air supported by shadow tentacles sticking out of his body. Mara took all of the tentacles out of Naruto's body letting him fall to the ground dead. Shadow had never been happier in all of his life. His one great threat was now dead and nothing would stop him from leading Equestria now. "And you said he was going to be a problem." Mara mocked getting Shadow to pout slightly. He didn't like being proven wrong, but in this case he could make an exception. "Now to just take my prize and be on my way." "Mara, they belong to me do you hear?" Shadow pointed out making it rather clear through the tone of his voice. His tone sent small shivers down her spine making her less than comfortable. "Yeah, yeah Shadow I know but like you said I get the little filly and my triple pay once there yours." Mara said as she laughed a little as if imagining Shadow's annoyed expression. He was annoyed with her and his face was present of that. "To make sure nothing happens though…" Shadow's horn lit up and a piece of Mara's shadow began to rise up. Everypony watched as the shadow opened up like a popped balloon falling down gently revealing a dark silver, almost black even, stallion with a crimson mane and tail. His eyes opened revealing a deep violet. His grin bared two sets of fangs similar to that of a vampony from legend. He stood with royal armor around his body. It was as black as his shadow. "I think I'll join you." Celestia and Remedy looked down in horror. "That's my brother." She said her voice cracking out of pure fear. She knew of her brother's strength and his magical ability. She also knew of his hatred. She fell back on her rear, as her eyes would not seem to blink. She felt this was the end, just as Celestia did. "Shadow is that really you?" Mara asked in amazement. Her eyes were wide with admiration, she didn't think she could do that maybe Shadow didn't give her the strength to do that. "Not exactly this is a clone I created using a piece of your shadow." Shadow said from the confines of his castle. "I didn't want my true presence to be known yet. But I thought I would let the peaceful town see who I was. Although this clone isn't anywhere nearly as strong as I am, it will be enough to help handle my sister and Celestia." "I don't know why but I guess you could say I feel honored by this Shadow. But then again you should feel honored to be next to me." His clone made the same expression that the one did back at the castle. He looked at her with a face that simply read, "This coming from the mare who almost got her butt kicked by the weakened Nightmare Moon", he sighed feeling this was going to be a long day. However, he did have to give her credit for taking care of Naruto. "Whatever but right now I need to take her home. She has to learn not to be so oh what's the word I am looking for?" Clone Shadow said as he raised his hoof to scratch his chin. "Disobedient, that's it. Well come now my precious mares time to get settled at your new place." Suddenly the air around seemed to be vacuumed away and they froze as the air grew stale again. "Don't talk about them," Both Shadow and Mara stopped dead in their movements as did everypony else. They both turned around their faces the definition of shock and fear. Naruto rose as what appeared to be several pints of blood fell from his body. Their eyes were widened in shock, they couldn't believe their eyes. His wounds and all the holes that Mara had created were vanishing as the tissue and skin around them swirled around like the seal cutie mark on his flank. They closed completely until it seemed he hadn't been stabbed before. Mara stood there watching as her precious work had been completely evaporated in mere seconds. "How…How is that even possible?" Mara said barely getting the words to leave her mouth. "Celestia, how did Naruto's wounds heal in such a way? I thought there wasn't any magic that could heal something like that." Twilight asked seeing Naruto's wounds heal and his fox tails flare forth with renewed rage. "There isn't such magic here in Equestria Twilight." Celestia said softly. Twilight could easily see how frightened Celestia was now. If Naruto could heal himself like that what would happen if he turned on them, they would be done for. The very thought sent shivers down Celestia's spine. "No one should have been able to survive that." Shadow said from his castle as it was also said through his clone. "No one can survive that kind of impalement or at least stand after." Shadow rose as Naruto's fox like eyes stared right at him. He felt like Naruto was staring down right into his very soul. Mara gritted her teeth as she let loose her shadow tentacles at Naruto. "Mara don't!" Shadow called but was too late as the tentacles had already made it half of the way to Naruto. "Don't talk about them," Naruto said, as the tentacles were mere feet from reaching him. "Don't talk about them…like you OWN THEM!" He shouted followed by what could only be described as a malicious battle cry. Naruto's two tails batted the eight tentacles aside as if they were a joke. Shadow and Mara stood in horror at how fast those two tails were flailing around. Mara was about to react when she noticed what looked to be a thin line of red energy swirling around Naruto. Naruto had red energy dripping from his mouth as his aura began to bubble madly as if being heated by the sun itself. Remedy and Celestia watched as a third fox tail slowly made its way out of the aura growing as long as the others. Shadow and Mara watched as the thin line of energy grew in width and size and began swirling around as though it were trying to create a tornado. The energy waves being released were so powerful that both the Clone Shadow and Mara had to dig their shadow tentacles in to stop themselves from being blown back. Naruto's anger was shown as what looked to be a fox's head appeared from the energy above him. It roared viciously causing everypony around to shake and quiver with absolute terror. Celestia had never seen such a thing before in her life. Even Remedy, who lived in the Dark Forest a place not as well-known but just as dangerous as the Everfree Forest, hadn't seen horrors like this. "Naruto what are you?" Celestia whispered under her breath as she saw Nightmare Moon's body and Crystal's look as though they were about to be blown away. Shadow didn't want to see what would happen if he got angrier and the amount of energy Naruto was producing was immense. "Mara grab the girls and get out of here." The clone said making Mara look at him with shocked confusion. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can you just get them back to the real me, got it?" "Like hell I will, I won't let him outclass me." Shadow was about to argue when the swirling energy ended and receded back into Naruto's body. His stance showed no remorse as the very ground crashed underneath the enormous amount of energy being sent out by Naruto. "I'm going to show him one hundred percent of my power." Mara shouted and rushed at Naruto. She disappeared with lightning fast speed surprising Shadow a little bit. She appeared behind Naruto one of her hooves covered by her shadow as it formed a black blade. She cried out throwing the blade toward Naruto's back. She didn't make it halfway as one of the tails formed a claw and shot up catching the blade in mid-air. Mara looked in complete shock at what just happened as did Shadow himself. Those tails can turn into claws, WHAT? Naruto threw Mara in front of him and roared loudly. The sheer power behind that shout sent a sound wave so powerful it threw Mara and Shadow backwards almost into the crowd actually who immediately backed away from them. The sound wave picked Nightmare Moon and Crystal up and hurled them forward. Celestia and Remedy were about to take action when Naruto threw his front hooves out sending the energy claws around his hands out at them. They grew in size until they grabbed ahold of them and immediately drew them back towards him. "Girls did you see that?" Twilight asked in shock. Her friends all nodded their heads just as shocked and confused. "Why did he grab them if they're dead to him?" She looked to her friends and then to Remedy who all just shrugged. "It may be he hasn't fully succumb to his rage yet." Celestia said her heart racing faster than when Luna had become Nightmare Moon. That day she wished never happened, but she couldn't worry about that now. Naruto was slowly losing his mind and might actually lose it soon if they didn't do anything quick. "Listen we might have to use the Elements of Harmony on him if we can't save him in time alright." The girls all looked at her with wide eyes. The last time they used it was for Discord's release so that he could be reformed. That lead to him and Fluttershy getting together as a couple. Fluttershy had never been happier in her life and hoped that their secret didn't get out. However looking at Naruto now made the shy yellow pegasus wonder, would this happen to Discord if he was given the chance? She had this constant fear in the back of her mind, a fear held for a whole year, that Discord would betray them all but she doubted he would betray his own blood. Mara and Shadow stood up as they looked at Naruto stunned at what they saw. Mara had wide eyes while Shadow just looked at him with pure rage. "How is this stallion doing this?" Was all Shadow could utter the rest of the words getting caught in his throat. "Shadow," Mara said getting his attention. She looked serious for the first time she wasn't grinning but her eyes held that same lust for death. "If we rush him both way he can't stop us so let's do it." Shadow smiled at this seeing where she was going. He couldn't be that fast, he can't move faster than darkness itself. Both Shadow and Mara extended their Shadow around Naruto and sunk into it like water would in the ocean. Melting into its space like it had always been a part of it. The shadow shot up like someone jumping out of water. Mara came in front of Naruto while Shadow came from behind both dawning what looked like a shadow spike on their right hooves. "Time to die!" They both shouted throwing their hooves forward attached to the shadow spikes. They hit their target only it wasn't the result they were expecting. Everypony who had a good view couldn't believe it. Naruto stood sideways standing on his hind legs, his head sunk down as though he was struggling to keep them at bay. His teeth grinding together. The tails on his back were thrown into the ground like an anchor so that he wouldn't be thrust upwards. He stood over Nightmare Moon and Crystal like a guardian. Nothing was going to pass him. Mara believed that they had seen his limits because she was slowly forcing her side hoof to push further almost breaking through Naruto's hoof. "You're so pathetic." Naruto's ears perked up at hearing this. "You can't even protect these two, they lie dead below you and you did nothing while I killed them. Of course if you want to blame a pony for that, blame Shadow there for hiring me." Shadow couldn't believe he was hearing this. After being blown back by merely a roar she was boasting about holding him here and making a small amount of headway. It made little sense to the dark king. But he could see that she was pushing his hoof back so he pushed harder with his hoof wrapped in the shadow spike. They thought this would be the end for the strange orange stallion with demonic powers. Unfortunately Naruto had other plans as his head shot up and he pushed them back with enormous strength. Shadow was sent into the Everfree Forest while Mara was sent just in front of the crowd. Mara got up holding her head in her hooves and looked at the scared crowd staring at her. "What you got a problem?" Mara spat casing some of them to step back. Mothers put a hoof in front of their child in defense. "Don't worry once I'm done with this stallion I'll be back for you." She said turning around only to come face to face with Naruto who growled lowly. Mara responded with a small shriek of surprise as she jumped into the air. Naruto shifted slightly before jumping into the air after her. The jump sent a shockwave that blew a few of the citizens back a bit. Luckily he was a few yards away or he might have destroyed a house with the energy wave he sent out. Celestia couldn't believe what was happening right now. He had grown stronger in a matter of minutes and it looked like he wasn't going to stop until Mara either died or left this world for another. Mara was barely able to get her shadow to cover her when Naruto's claws came down slamming her into the Everfree Forest. He landed which looked more like he crashed with the explosion that occurred from his landing. The ponies near him covered their eyes or wrapped their hooves around their children to protect them from any debris that had been sent flying their way. They were small pieces but they still left some small cuts nothing too serious though. Naruto roared again causing the ground below him to sink into a black circle resembling a tar pit. He launched forward into the Everfree Forest nothing but killing Mara and Clone Shadow were on his mind. He jumped from branch to branch faster than he had before as he scanned the area looking for the two fiends. He found what appeared to be a black orb and watched as Shadow emerged from it. Naruto jumped down in front of him giving him a small scare. Clone Shadow jumped a few feet back as sweat crawled down his face. He didn't know what to do now. Alone he couldn't do anything against him because the clone he created wasn't anywhere near strong enough to take on Naruto in his state of rage. Naruto charged at Shadow launching large chunks of debris behind him. Some of the debris was so big it knocked down some of the trees. Shadow didn't have time to react as Naruto slashed at his face sending him deeper into the forest. Shadow felt that hit all the way in his castle. He touched his cheek to find it sore. He rubbed the spot a bit seeing how bad it was. Nothing much but he could only imagine what his clone was feeling at that moment. The clone could barely stand let alone talk. Mara's shadow orb lay next to him and when it fell she flopped right down on her back. "So Mara," Shadow said as he walked over to her fallen body. She was in shock as her breathing came slowly. "What was that about us being able to take him?" Shadow asked as he helped her to her hooves. "He shouldn't have been that strong but then again I wasn't using my full strength. If I had there's no way he would have been able to beat me." Mara boasted although Shadow just looked annoyed. She sounded like that one traveling magician who showed up in his kingdom the other day. Man was she annoying only this one was psychotic. "Mara listen, if we're going to do this we need to come up with a better strategy." Shadow said through his clone. "Whatever Naruto has done to gain so much power we have to find a way around it." "Don't you think I know that?" Mara retorted almost slapping Shadow but she held back. She would need all of her strength if she was going to have a chance at defeating Naruto. An idea came to her as she smiled and rubbed her hooves maliciously. Shadow had a sweat drop on his head in slight fear. He knew Mara was psychotic but devious no, this look made him blush slightly but only in embarrassment because wasn't it his job to come up with the plans. "Why don't we play a little game of cat and mouse?" Shadow looked at her with frustration as veins on his head were popping out like crazy. "Hear me out for a second Shadow, if we have him chase us it'll lower his energy and when he's weak enough we can strike and then take the two girls." "It's a solid plan and it might work but I have one question for you." Mara nodded her head telling him to continue. "How are we supposed to outrun him? I am only a clone here my real body would have no problem keeping up but I can't. The real me didn't think I would need that much strength to begin with. I only have about thirty percent of my true bodies power." "Wait your only thirty percent?" Mara asked shocked by this. She thought he was strong but if this was his thirty percent what was he like at one hundred. "That's not good for us." "You think but I haven't been using all thirty percent of that power." Mara looked at him with wide eyes and mouth almost stunned but more angry than stunned. "Why the hell not you jerk?!" Mara questioned slamming her hoof over the clone's head. Shadow in his castle felt that and held his head in pain as did his clone. "We could have killed him by now but noooooo you just had to hold back. What kind of king doesn't go all out against his opponent?" "One who knows how to save up all of his strength for the final blow." Shadow retorted slamming his hoof down getting Mara to shrink in fear. Her eyes looked like that of a crying puppy as Shadow continued to rant. "If you hadn't gotten him like this in the first place I wouldn't have to worry about him and Nightmare Moon would be mine. But no you have to boast and push every little button that Naruto has knowing the warnings I have given you and you just ignore them like an idiot. Why are you so naïve that you end up messing up my plans?" Mara felt that Shadow could have killed her by now and so he still must have needed her. "Quick question. Why didn't you just come down here yourself? Why send some stupid clone?" Mara asked bluntly making the clone and the real Shadow pout in irritation. She just never stopped asking questions. He was getting a migraine from her constant banter that he was about to use shadows to zip her mouth permanently. "Sorry but I have a kingdom to run as well." Shadow said making excuses. The truth was he was judging Naruto's power to his own. What he didn't expect was for Naruto to be this powerful. "I can't leave there in case a problem comes up which is why I sent a clone." The voice was from Shadow at the castle talking through the clone like a puppet. "Just because I am evil to all others doesn't mean my ponies have to suffer my wrath." "Wait a moment I thought you could care less about any other pony but yourself?" Mara asked feeling there was no truth behind Shadow's words. Shadow could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe him. Well with what he does to all other ponies he can't really blame her. "I've never seen you be nice to any pony. How can you make such a claim, dear Shadow?" "First off don't call me 'dear'." Shadow said poking Mara hard almost a push actually. "Second, what I do to other ponies and my kingdom's ponies is completely up to me. You'll see how I treat my ponies when we get back but for now we need to focus on getting rid of Naruto or you won't see the light of tomorrow." "Whatever, I didn't know you could be such a softie." Mara said smiling to herself. Shadow had a shadow like claw spring forward and strangle Mara for a few seconds. She coughed roughly as she breathed in heavily. "Call me a softie again and I will make you regret ever accepting my offer." Mara backed away in fear. As if in an instant, Shadow had reverted back into his malicious self. His eyes bore that of a ruthless killer willing to do anything to get what he wanted. Yet in those eyes Mara could have sworn she saw something. It looked like a small glimmer but a glimmer of what? Next thing they knew they were hearing trees being ripped apart as Naruto came running through the forest. Mara and Shadow both got ready as Naruto shot out of the darkness of the. He came down and they both jumped to a different side. Naruto's eyes were going back and forth between the two of them as he was trying to figure out who to go after first. Mara could see her plan was going to work now all they had to do was last long enough. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto's eyes and head shot in Mara's direction. She almost fell off the branch she had landed on from just his stare. "You have to be a complete idiot to not notice your marefriend like that." Mara said sticking her tongue out at him. Shadow looked at her thinking "That was an insult?" Naruto launched himself at Mara who barely reacted in time as Naruto's hoof smashed the tree in half as well as many others after it. Mara stared in shock at how much damage Naruto had done with one punch. Shadow felt relieved that Mara was able to dodge that because had she not he would be fighting Naruto alone. Well his clone would anyway. Mara landed on the ground but had to move quickly as Naruto wasn't letting up any time soon and smashed the ground where she used to be. The hole he left looked to be the size of a small house. It curved in like a ball had struck the area. It actually almost looked like waves were going through it like layers to a cake. Naruto stood back up in his stance as Shadow had to start or else he would catch up to Mara soon. "Naruto!" Naruto's entire body stopped as he slowly turned his head facing the silver stallion. "Yes that's right Naruto I am Shadow. The one who has been after your precious Luna." Naruto didn't let him sat more as he was already in front of Shadow all of his tails struck the area where he used to be. Shadow jumped back again using his shadow as a pole almost to keep him balanced. Naruto went at Shadow again his hooves striking down sending another powerful punch into the forest demolishing everything that was in front of him for about fifty yards. His arm was angled as well so the damage to the ground was a lot more intensive than the damage he did to the trees around him. Shadow barely grabbed a hold of a tree's branch with his shadow as he flipped himself up onto the branch. "Come now Naruto is that the best you can do?" Naruto's head turned to see Mara mocking him. "I've seen bandits who hit harder." Although that was obviously a lie Naruto didn't catch it as his main purpose at this moment was to kill these two and anyone who tried to take Nightmare Moon, Crystal or Luna from him. Naruto darted at her again slamming down. She dodged barely again. She was starting to get his movements but he was a little faster than her and she had to use her shadow tentacles to pull her away. The constant insults being thrown at Naruto were definitely getting him to chase them. Were his powers decreasing as a result? No in fact they were increasing it. "Princess Celestia the elements as you have requested." A guard said arriving on the seen with a chest carrying the known Elements of Harmony. Celestia thanked the guard as she used her magic to place each element on its respective owner. They all looked to her with sadness in their eyes. Applejack and Pinkie had the greatest though for their feelings for Naruto hadn't really left but they had been keeping to their promise. Whether they liked it was another story, Applejack and Pinkie had both promised to stay out of Naruto and Luna's affairs. However at this moment they were more worried about Naruto than ever. Both Mara and Shadow were still dodging Naruto's attacks until they both ended up in the same place. "What are you doing don't dodge towards me!" Shadow shouted to Mara. "Why is she such a pain?" He thought through other thoughts. "Sorry I thought you went the other way!" Mara said getting in his face. "Why is he such a pain?" ("Great" minds think alike don't they?) Mara thought to herself as she wanted to drive her shadow through this clones chest to see if it would hurt the real Shadow. They would have argues more had it not been for Naruto who was above them with both of his hooves behind his head ready to slam down upon them. His energy became two large fists that came crashing down. The explosion that occurred afterwards was so large that even the ponies in Canterlot saw what they could only describe as a large dust cloud in the distance. Celestia and the others felt the gust that hit them. Those who were pegasus could barely keep their wings at their sides. Twilight and the others trembled from the pure power behind that hit. Celestia's whole mind had been blown. The power Naruto had just released was greater than what she could do at this moment in time. Only one pony could possibly match it if he were to let loose and that pony was dead. Mara appeared as her shadow kind of spit her out. She landed on a branch high above the explosion. When the dust cleared she saw a large clearing where hundreds of trees used to be. She looked over to her right and saw Shadow. She went over to him and saw that one of his legs was missing and instead of blood what looked like black ooze dripped from it. Shadow back at the castle had felt that attack and was surprised his clone hadn't been completely obliterated. His horn glowed and the clone woke up. Clone Shadow grabbed his head with his other hoof feeling a migraine coming on as did the real Shadow. He looked at his missing hoof and reacted how any other normal pony would and screamed. "Curse him." Shadow said as his shadow shot up into his arm then looked to be cut off as his hoof formed again. "At least I'm a clone of the real one. I underestimated that stallion's ability and I am paying for it now." Shadow said through the clone as he rubbed his own head. Although the pain wasn't as significant as with the clone he still felt like his head was pounding. Naruto stood in the center of what was now a large clearing. His anger could be seen through his flailing tails. Mara laughed at him getting his attention. "Is that it Naruto? All tuckered out now?" Mara asked getting a stunned expression from Shadow. He wanted to slap that mare so hard. If they provoked him who knows what he could do? He had just made what could clearly be a half-mile wide and she wanted to continue doing this? "Come on you'll have to do better than that if you want to save Nightmare Moon and that little filly." Shadow couldn't believe this as he looked down to Naruto his eyes widened as did Mara's as they watched a fourth fox tail rise out of the energy. Naruto was gasping as the pain his body now faced with was tearing away at him literally. He could barely stand on all four of his hooves as the energy seemed to be weighing him down. His coat began to peel off like one would peel a banana. Very small pieces followed by bigger pieces. Small orbs of dark red energy floated up into the already bubbling aura. The pieces of flesh that had begun to tear away from his body seemed to be burned away. When the small orbs hit the top of the energy they released a black smoke that began to encircle Naruto. It circled him until not even Shadow or Mara could see him. They both stood there watching fear and the thoughts that came ravaging their entire being almost to the point to where they wanted to run. The smoke began to rise into the air like a signal fire. Pinkie Pie was the first to see it and pointed straight at it. "Hey girls what is that?" Celestia looked up along with the others only to gasp in fright. Was that a fire? The mane 6 thought but Celestia knew better and rushed over to the fallen Nightmare Moon. If there was any hope of getting Naruto back they needed her now. Celestia began to look over her body, besides a few bruises and a bloody lip she looked to be fine. She saw her chest expanding very lightly. She was breathing, thank her I guess. She started to use her magic when she her ears heard what could only be described as Naruto's roar. Within the hemisphere of smoke Naruto was nothing more but a complete blood red energy. Only small specs of his orange coat remained on him. He roared one last time. This roar sent forth so much energy it tore through the forest sending an incredibly massive shockwave out. Celestia's head raised when she felt the force quickly bringing up a shield wide enough to protect Ponyville. As the debris of the forest came down on the shield Celestia could see small cracks forming. Only problem they weren't coming from the colliding debris. Remedy immediately saw the real problem and rushed to her side amplifying Celestia's magic with her own. Their combined strength was enough to keep the shockwave at bay as well as the debris that came along with it. When it ended Celestia and all of Ponyville saw the damage to the shield and were amazed at how many cracks there were. Celestia hadn't known any pony that could this to her magic. Remedy was just as surprised as Celestia. To almost break an alicorn's magical barrier to a lot of magic and normally you would have to be up close to them. Naruto had to be a couple miles into the forest and yet he did this much damage with just a roar and a sudden burst of energy. Remedy looked down at Nightmare Moon cursing her for taking him away from her. She could understand Crystal but Nightmare Moon she was nothing but evil and yet he wanted to protect her. Remedy wondered if she needed to possibly hurt hundreds to thousands of ponies just to make him notice her. What did she have to do to make him like her and not this thing. "Remedy," the black unicorn looked up at Celestia who called her. She had this serious look on her face. "As much as I hate to say this we need to get Crystal and Nightmare Moon on their hooves now." Remedy looked at Celestia with a shocked expression. She would have yelled at her had Celestia's glare not included any anger. "I don't want this either but right now they are probably the only ones who can calm him down. We won't stand a chance against Naruto in his current state. We have no choice." Remedy was about to retort when she saw the energy still in the sky begin to dwindle away. Whatever just happened was definitely not good and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. "Fine but I'll take care of the young one. I don't even want to help that pathetic excuse for a mare. She stole my Naruto that convoluted, dark, depressing, irritating, evil, jealousy driven…*rant* *rant," Remedy continued to do this until Celestia had heard enough and placed one of her armored hooves against Remedy's lips. "I believe that's enough ranting about my sister for one day. Let's just get this over with so we can see Naruto back to normal." Remedy pouted slightly her cheeks puffed up like a puffer fish. She nodded and began to use a healing spell on Crystal. Celestia got right to work on Nightmare Moon sending her magic all over her body making sure that every single fiber of her being was hit. Back in the forest Shadow and Mara had a large shadow wall in front of them that had shielded them from the blast. When they dropped the shield all they saw was what looked like a red beast. It was Naruto alright but he was hunched over like he was staring at something below him. The energy around him was no longer bubbling nor was it orange. Instead it was the color of think blood and it looked to be moving along his body in an odd fashion. Almost as though the energy itself was vibrating on top of Naruto. His body was still in the shape of a pony however. His ears were more rabbit shaped when you looked at it. But Shadow knew they had to look like something else. His eyes held no color but glowed a piercing white as did the inside of his mouth. Where his lips should have been there were none at all. Instead replacing his lips was a mouth that resembled a sharks if anything nothing but sharp teeth. He looked straight ahead as if he didn't even know Shadow and Mara were there. Naruto's roared to the heavens in a blind rage. His roar didn't send a shockwave this time which puzzled Shadow. But the roar itself had no trace of Naruto's voice at all. It was that of an animals. He didn't know what animal besides a dragon if that made a roar like that. The only way Shadow or Mara could describe it was demonic to say the least. "What in the name of Equestria is going on here? Is that even Naruto?" Shadow whispered to himself Unfortunately Mara heard him. She looked at him and for the first time she saw what looked to be genuine fear on the dark king's face. "Hey Shadow what's got you all spooked?" Mara asked somewhat confused as to why Shadow, even his clone before her, would be afraid of him. So he wasn a dark shade of red, so what? It's not like he got stronger form it…right? She was going to prove to Shadow that there was nothing to be afraid of. Mara jumped down in front of Naruto. Her smile was wide with glee as she could see he wasn't going to be much of a problem now. It looked like his body was trying to stand up. Mara's shadow pointed at him with intent to kill. She slammed her hooves onto the ground and what looked like several smaller tentacles began to head towards Naruto. Naruto looked forward to see what could only be described as a tsunami of shadows heading his way. He stood up looking almost off balance actually. Mara thought that she would get such an easy victory. She was already humming to herself a song that if put into words was just her past killings. Naruto just growled softly as the small clicks in his growl were the only things heard. Mara watched as her wave kept growing in size to the point to where it had to be considered a wave. It rose up ready to consume Naruto. Naruto raised his right arm up and slammed it down right on the Shadow itself causing a massive explosion to occur. The explosion sent a shockwave so powerful that it head straight in the direction of Ponyville and beyond. Celestia had to bring forth another shield draining more of her magic from her body. She didn't need Remedy's help this time. They were just worried about the two who had gone in after Naruto. Just before Naruto's attack on Mara's shadow Nightmare Moon's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh? What happened?" Nightmare Moon asked as she rubbed her pounding head. That's when she remembered all that had happened with Mara and Naruto and Crystal. "Naruto! Crystal! Where are you?" She shouted scaring her older sister. "MAMA!" Nightmare Moon's head shot in the direction of the voice only to see a small white unicorn filly jumping at her. Nightmare Moon quickly wrapped her fore legs around her in a tight embrace. "Oh my sweet little moon stone you're alright thank…" Nightmare Moon had to think before she continued that statement. She didn't want to thank her sister at all. "It's okay," Celestia said getting Nightmare Moon to look at her, "and if you want to thank any pony for helping Crystal you should be thanking Remedy." Nightmare Moon looked over to the black unicorn who just huffed and walked away with a sass in her step. Nightmare Moon was a little confused but a single tear came down her face when she heard that. Remedy could be nice at some point. "Wait," Nightmare said as she looked back and forth, he wasn't there. "Where's Naruto!" She cried worried about her coltfriend. Celestia had her hooves over her ears as the voice still rang in her head. "No need to shout." Celestia said poking Nightmare in the chest. Nightmare didn't look amused as her eyes looked at her evilly. "Don't give me that look. Listn we would have let you recover the old fashion way had Naruto not gone crazy again." "Gone crazy?" Nightmare asked wondering what she meant by that. The only times Naruto had gone crazy was when he used those demon powers of his. At least that was as far as Nightmare Moon knew. "Wait please don't tell me that happened?" Celestia just pointed to the surrounding area and she saw the devastation. "No." She whispered as Crystla leapt down to see what her mother had seen. She looked at the devastation with a face that just said "Whoa." There had to be several craters where Naruto had impacted the ground while fighting Shadow and Mara and here before her was the proof. She looked around but saw no trace of him. That is until she heard a menacing roar to demonic to be anything from any creature she knew of. "Celestia where is he?" Nightmare asked worried about what was happening to him. Was he alright? Was he dying? Was he hurting somepony? Was he…NO! Nightmare threw those thoughts from her mind. Naruto couldn't hurt any pony unless it meant to protect her and Crystal now. But then why; why did she hear that roar? "I'm going in after him." Nightmare said plainly, there seemed to be no emotion in her voice, but the truth is she was fighting back tears now. She never felt so worried in her life but then again this was the first time she ever had to worry about somepony other than herself. It was the first time she ever loved somepony. "Mama, is papa in trouble?" Crystal asked as a rim of water lined her eyes. Nightmare Moon picked up the small filly with her magic and placed her gently on her back. Nightmare was definitely sore from her fight and she could only imagine the pain her new daughter was going through. "Yes he is and we're going to go and help him." Crystal wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled happily. She was excited for some reason but then again she didn't really know what excitement was at the moment. Nightmare Moon would have taken off but the second she tried to unfurl her wings that shot her with a dose of good pain. She cringed in the intensity. She cursed in her head so not to give such words to her little moon stone. She rushed into the Everfree Forest not giving it a second thought. Crystal had to hold onto Nightmare tightly so as to not be thrown off from her sudden speed. Nightmare wasn't really paying attention and didn't exactly know where to look until she heard what sounded like a loud roar. Her head shot to the left as the roar seemed to echo from that direction. Crystal shook in fear at the sound. Nightmare was beginning to wonder if taking he little filly with her was a good idea but she'd rather her learn now then later, didn't want to scare her when she was older. Nightmare ran in the direction hoping to the eternal night that that roar didn't come from Naruto. She heard what sounded like a loud explosion. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard what sounded like a large ust heading her way. She quickly saw the wave coming and used her magic to create a shield that encased both her and Crystal. She could feel the intensity from the attack through the shield itself. It was scary feeling this and to wonder who was on the receiving end of it. When it was over she ran as fast as her hooves would carry her. She kept running only two thoughts running through her head. The first, did Naruto really go demon in front of all those ponies again? And the second was the most troubling to her. Will she even be able to bring him back to normal? She wasn't Luna and Naruto barely knew her voice so he could mistake her for somepony else. It made her worry greatly about this. Back with Naruto the smoke had finally cleared where all the shadows had been completely blown away. Mara stood there wide eyed in horror. Shadow was the same only his mouth was agape in utter disbelief. That big of a Shadow and he took it out in ne swipe. What the hell is he? "Mara get back now!" Shadow called only to get Naruto to turn in his direction. Naruto slammed his claws into the ground making Mara and Shadow look at him in confusion. Suddenly the ground around him seemed to be forming large cracks and indeed they were. They were growing in length until they reached the base of the tree. Shadow knew what was happening and jumped away as two incredibly large claws rose up uprooting the tree. He landed next to Mara but Naruto's one glance at them just sent fear throughout their bodies. And if his icy white eyed stare wasn't doing it the third claw that flew out of the other ones certainly did. Both were doing their best to dodge his claw and thought that splitting up would be a smart idea. They did this only to have the claw split in two. Well, this sucks doesn't it? Mara cursed rapidly in her head and should have one the most foul mouthed pony in Equestria award for how many words were said I that time. Shadow's clone was paying more attention to surviving. The claw was about ten feet away when Shadow threw a hoof out towards it and a shadow extended from the ground. It tried to wrap the arm tightly so that it would stop. Shadow's eyes widened in shock at what happened next. The shadow extending from his arm was being burned away literally. It was dissolving like a block of sugar in boiling water. Shadow jumped away farther as Naruto's claw slammed into his previous spot. Mara had landed next to him. They were both gasping for more air. Naruto had just gotten started with them. "What kind of energy is this?" Shadow said as he repaired his shadow with magic. Mara looked to be in just as much disbelief as him. She had seen the shadow that Clone Shadow had sent towards Naruto's claw arm. "How is it able to destroy shadow's so easily. This energy can't be real." Shadow said as Naruto just turned his head somewhat quickly making them both fall to their rears in fright. Mara thought she knew fear before this but now she was experiencing a whole new kind of fear. The fear of death. Shadow's clone was being given the same feeling as the original Shadow and charged Naruto. His shadow wrapped around his right hoof and brought it back after jumping in the air. Naruto just followed him with his eyes as Shadow's shadow formed a large fist around his hoof. Shadow slammed his fist into Naruto's face making his mouth look like that of a parasite for a few seconds. Mara cheered but was silenced as another torso of Naruto himself sprang from his chest. Shadow watched in horror as this one's claw made contact severing his body in half. Mara's eyes shrank to small pebbles. He did that with one swipe. One swipe. That was just a clone of Shadow so it's not like it mattered to him but she was here in the flesh what would happen to her? Shadow's body seemed to stretch like rubber getting a raised eye from Naruto and a shocked look from Mara. He attached himself back to his body and jumped back holding his side with his hoof. Shadow was breathing heavily. Both on the field of battle and in his castle. He hadn't used so much magic in a long time that he was getting frustrated. Inside Shadow's castle he didn't notice somepony was watching him this whole time. Shadow could care less who it was and decided not to take notice and continued watching the battle. Naruto was getting annoyed by this now. Suddenly his body seemed to be bubbling itself almost like it was going to explode. Shadow and Mara just watched as several small spheres shot out of him and into the air. Half were blue almost like a drop of the ocean stuck in place and others were the color of the energy that surrounded Naruto. Naruto's tails all bent until they each seemed to be pointing to an exact spot. All the small orbs began to converge on the exact spot where the four tails would have met and created a large purple orb. Shadow saw this and grabbed Mara with his shadow jumping as far as he could with his weak legs. "Mara we need to build walls of shadows as quickly as we can." Mara looked at him confused. Why would they need to do this? The orb had shrunk to the size of a baseball and it caused the ground around Naruto to plunge further down into a small crater. Shadow and Mara were busy driving their shadows together to get ready to defend against this. Nightmare Moon had just reached the clearing when she saw him. Her eyes were wide the size of small bits as she looked at the scarlet red energy absorbed stallion. His four tails were concentrating the energy she saw as a large purple orb in front of him. "Mama where's papa?" Crystal asked as she looked back and forth not seeing Naruto anywhere. "No, what happened to you this time." Nightmare Moon whispered as she felt water build in her eyes. She realized it and shook her head. She was Nightmare Moon she didn't cry. But there Naruto was looking even more like that of a demon. She couldn't believe it, if it wasn't for the strange energy surrounding him she wouldn't have recognized him. Shadow looked to his right slightly and saw something he couldn't believe. Nightmare Moon looked to be afraid of Naruto. Outside he was smiling but inwardly he wondered how she saw him. Guess he would have to find a way to fix that himself. That's when the he saw the strangest thing. Naruto's mouth seemed to be opening wider as his lip line extended as it sounded like something was being ripped in half. Naruto put his jaws over the orb and closed them swallowing the orb whole. Shadow, Mara and Nightmare all looked at him with confused looks. "HA!" Mara laughed as Naruto was pulled heavily to the ground. "Looks like that backfired you idiot. How can you possibly move with your body barely able to move like that?" That's when Naruto's body blew up like a balloon in a second. He looked like he swallowed a perfectly round boulder. Shadow and Mara both nodded to each other with smiles on their faces. They both thought he was going to blow up when the expansion seemed to be moving up Naruto's body. "Oh dear darkness!" Shadow exclaimed as he grabbed Mara and jumped further back extending his shadow further. "Mara we have to summon three shadow barriers now!" Mara looked at him like she had no idea what was going on but she just nodded at the king because he looked scared. She nodded raising her hooves along with Shadow. Naruto's mouth opened shouting out what could only be described as a beam of energy. A beam of massive energy that looked like it was shot out of a powerful alicorn. Shadow and Mara both shouted at the same time. "TRIPLE SHADOW BARRIER!" As they said this three very thick about five meters in width walls rose from their shadows. Naruto's small round of energy didn't seem to look strong enough to blast through that. Shadow then thought of something and kicked Mara away just before the blast hit the first wall. The blast connected releasing the energy. IT erupted forth like a volcano awaking from its slumber. The energy expanded around the barriers destroying them like they were thin planks of wood. Shadow became enveloped by the energy and screamed in agony until his body was completely destroyed leaving nothing left. Nightmare Moon opened her eyes and saw the destruction with her own eyes. They widened as far as they would let them her pupils smaller then pebbles. The blast that had occurred had to have gone at least a mile with the length that she saw. Mara was on the edge of where the blast had left its mark. She lay there shaking at what she just saw. Shadow's clone had been completely vaporized. In an instant the scream she heard had probably lasted a second but no more. Shadow in his castle was on the floor grabbing at his sides. He had felt that blast to its smallest degree and yet it was causing this much pain in him. He was using every last ounce of will not to scream. The guards were afraid for their king and would have gone to him but they feared his anger would be released soon. Nightmare Moon stared in horror. Naruto looked to have enjoyed that. His demonic self stood there again in what looked like a pouncing position with a smile on his face. His eyes were pointed like triangles. Mara just looked over to Naruto and he looked to her his smile turning into a frown. His eyes narrowed again. Mara's eyes widened when she saw what he was about to do and launched her shadow forward grabbing onto the nearest tree pulling herself away from him. "Celestia what was that?" Twilight asked still shocked at what they saw. "I don't know Twilight but whatever it was, it wasn't Shadow or Mara." Applejack and Pinkie looked at her with worried faces. They knew that only one pony had that much power in their bodies. "I'm sorry to say but be ready for anything my ponies." The girls all nodded their heads although Applejack and Pinkie were a little more hesitant. Twilight's horn glowed readying the elements for their blast. What they saw emerge from the forest stopped caught every ponies breath. Naruto just followed her with his eyes and waited like that of a predator "playing" with his prey. "Mama who is that?" Crystal asked as a tear formed in her eye. "That my small moonstone is your papa." Nightmare said her eyes devoid of tears as fear was the only thing filling them now. Crystal was about to say something when Naruto's gaze shifted over to them. The little filly looked into the eyes of the creature and she saw it. Naruto, his body was fighting against the anger and the rage. HE was fighting the darkness aiming for his heart. "Mama he needs your help!" Nightmare Moon looked at her little filly and saw something strange. Her eyes looked to be serious and for a filly at such a young age, this was rather shocking. Nightmare giggled a little bit. She opened her eyes and she looked serious like that time she tried to take down her sister all those years ago. "I know and if I know one thing only I can save him." She said putting her hoof on her chest. Naruto turned back to Mara who gasped in horror as he jumped at her. The force of the jump sent large amounts of debris. Nightmare watched as Naruto chased Mara out of the forest through the tress. They came out right in front of the girls who had their elements ready. However, everything seemed to stop when they saw Naruto. Applejack and Pinkie Pie both had wide eyes and agape mouths. Naruto actually looked like a demon now to them. Celestia was trying to order the girls to use the elements but when she saw Naruto, she couldn't say a word. Where was he? He looked nothing like the stallion she had a crush on. The stallion jumped again this time making contact as he swiped with his claws making contact with her body. It was more like a slap to be precise as Mara was launched away. She screamed as she landed. Naruto's tails fired off like they had minds of their own, each formed their own claws, and then began to slam repeatedly into Mara downed body. Nightmare Moon had come out soon after and watched in shock as Naruto walked slowly up to her as his claws continued to bash into the body of Mara leaving small charred marks where they hit. When Naruto stood before her, his small snarl could be heard throughout the townsponies. They couldn't believe that the savior of Ponyville a month ago was this "thing". Mara looked at him her body covered in small burns and blood solely trickling down different spots on her body. "No, please." Mara begged as she saw her life flashing before her eyes. She wanted to smile at all of the 'happy' times but she couldn't her body was in too much pain and she was filled with fear as she finally felt death approaching. Naruto just stared at her as he raised his claws above his head. Nightmare saw what was happening and before Naruto could slam his large fist into her body, she grabbed Crystal and covered her eyes with both her hoof and her wings. She used magic to cover her ears. Naruto slammed down onto Mara's body. Mara's scream pierced through everyponies ears. They all stared wide-eyed at him. Her scream although short echoed through everyone's mind. It was like a broken record being played repeatedly. Naruto rose from the dust spread out from the explosion. Nightmare set Crystal down knowing she couldn't get too close to him. Not while he was like this. She would have a better time dealing with him since she was an alicorn. Crystal was still a filly and she could be seriously hurt from him. Nightmare just looked at Crystal and she seemed to get the idea and nodded her head. Naruto rose out of the smoke holding his two front claws out like he was about to grab onto something. Nightmare was worried about Naruto because last time Luna had to grab a hold of him in order for him to come back to normal. She remembered that she had said a few words to her. Her thinking was stopped as she heard a sound that nearly sent her into a panic. It was the sound of the Elements of Harmony. The only thing she thought that could defeat her. It looked like the girls were getting ready to use the elements but were frozen still as Naruto walked away from the crater he created. Nightmare only glanced over there but it was enough to tell her one thing Mara was dead. All they could see was her head through the dust. Her mouth was open while her eyes held no soul as they looked to be staring into nothing. Celestia saw it and gasped at the horror. It had been years since she'd seen a pony die in front of her. She didn't want to see what the rest of her body looked like after that attack. Naruto's head turned to where he had left Nightmare Moon and Crystal and found them to be gone. His white eyes widened and he turned to Celestia and Remedy. They both stepped back their gasps stopped by fear. They could barely move. Twilight and the others were frozen. Naruto roared sending chills down everyponies spine. Naruto was about to lunge forth and kill whatever lay in front of him when Nightmare called his name. "Naruto don't do it! They haven't done anything!" Nightmare said standing before him. She was only ten feet away her wings spread as if to show she would defend these ponies. Naruto tilted his head when he heard the voice. Inside Naruto was floating amongst darkness feeling nothing but rage and hatred. "Nightmare Moon?" Naruto said within his mind amongst the darkness. "That couldn't be her. She's dead. I saw her die right there in front of me." Naruto said grabbing his head. The pain was unbearable the thought of her dying still fresh there was tormenting him. "It has to be Celestia or Remedy using some spell to change their voice." Naruto on the outside flung his arm forward and it extended smacking Nightmare Moon away. Everypony watched in horror as Naruto's supposed love was slapped away by him. When Nightmare Moon landed she looked forward as if her eyes had been frozen. "Why Naruto?" Nightmare Moon whispered as she began to feel tears forming in her eyes. "Is it because I'm not Luna or do you just not love me?" The more she thought on those two things the more she began to feel empty again. "Celestia what just happened?" Twilight asked with bated breath. "He hit Nightmare Moon." Celestia said still in shock at what just happened. "He must not realize who Nightmare Moon is." "Either that or he's blaming us thinking we're using some spell to change our voice to sound like hers." Remedy said as she took a step forward instead of back. "That idiot couldn't tell if Nightmare Moon was alive if she held him herself." Naruto jumped stepped closer to Nightmare Moon almost looking as if he wanted to kill her. "That's not Nightmare Moon. She's dead. It's Celestia in disguise or them using some kind of illusion spell." Naruto said as his anger was only increasing. He could his body trembling as he felt more of the power coming. He would annihilate this fake with everything he had. "PAPA!" Naruto's movements stopped there. That voice, that small scared voice. Naruto's head turned slightly and there in front of him he could see through the small holes in the darkness a small all white filly unicorn. Her eyes pouring with tears. "Why would you hurt mama papa? Why would you hurt the pony you love?" Naruto tilted his head slightly. How was this possible she was dead. He was sure of it. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she looked dead. Naruto's eyes widened in realization. They looked dead. When he realized this he looked back over to Nightmare Moon. But some of his thoughts were still there, on the lie that they were dead. He roared out grabbing his head with his claws. Nightmare Moon saw this and remembered Remedy's words just then. If she held him. The last time he had lost control Luna had held him in her arms spreading her warmth through him. Would she have to do the same thing? Suddenly it was like the energy was being poured out in waves as several energy like waves were being sent out of Naruto. Nightmare Moon saw that Naruto was in great pain as she got up to go over to him. Celestia had brought up a shield to protect the townsponies from the waves. However, it looked like his energy, even in those small waves, were burning her shield. Nightmare Moon she didn't have much time and she had to act fast. She started to make her way to Naruto as the waves were singing her body slightly. She ignored the pain as best she could. All that mattered was the stallion in front of her. She had to help him. She had to save him. She was only a foot in front of him when the energy seemed to send out a shockwave that almost sent her backwards if not for her quick reflexes digging her hooves into the ground. She reached out with her hooves and touch Naruto's cheek only to be sent a great amount of pain. She yelped pulling her hoof back. Naruto, inside his head heard the yelp and knew only Luna made yelps like that and only one other pony could make them. He was fighting the darkness on the inside trying to override his anger and his hate but he couldn't. He still didn't even know if Nightmare Moon was actually alive. Even if a replica stood in front of him he wanted the real one the real Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon didn't know what to do. She could kill herself if she got too close and actually touched him. But she had to. She had no choice, Naruto was more important now than her pathetic life. She used the last of her magic to form a magical barrier around her but she didn't know how long it would last. She reached out again and even with the shield she felt the singing properties of the energy. She moved closer her chest coming into contact with his. The energy waves were growing in intensity as she felt her armor being slowly destroyed by his energy. She put her hooves around his back and held him close just like Luna did the first time. "NARUTO!" Naruto's head jerked up at that moment. He looked at the black alicorn holding him. HE was trembling on the inside on the outside he seemed to not even here her. "Naruto please look at me. It's me Naruto." Naruto looked but didn't expect what he saw. It looked like Nightmare was on the verge of crying. He could see her magic barrier being slowly burned away. "Naruto please you have to hear my voice. Say something you idiot!" "Nightmare Moon?" He said in his head on the outside it was a two part growl. Nightmare looked at him now as her magic barrier was almost completely gone. "Naruto it's me." Her horn glowed as the front of her right hoof glowed along with it. It no longer had the armor on it and besides the magic overflowing the hoof it was bear. She placed the hoof on his chest and watched as it glowed brighter. Naruto stared at the hoof as it glowed brighter and brighter. "This is my magic. I know it's not Luna's. It's not the mare you love. I know but I just wanted to feel my warmth once." Naruto could feel the warmth pouring out of this magic. Indeed it wasn't Luna's magic but he could feel small traces of it. He had been touched by her magic enough times to know what it felt like. His mind was blank except for one thought. He was wrong. Not only was he wrong he had hurt her on purpose not by accident. "Naruto, I also wanted to tell you something. Although, I already said it I wanted to say it to you, to your face." Naruto looked up again both on the outside and the inside looking into her eyes. At that moment Naruto knew for a fact that it was her. The mare holding him in that moment was indeed Nightmare Moon. "I love you Naruto. I love you with a passion as strong as Luna's and although you probably don't care. I just needed to make sure you know." She leaned down slowly and placed her lips on his cheek. Although it hurt and her barrier was barely keeping it from really hurting her. She wanted him to feel her love at least once. This was her only chance in her mind and she took it for all that it was worth. Naruto in his mind could feel something warm on his cheek as he turned his eyes. Right there he was looking at Nightmare Moon kissing his cheek. Naruto felt all sense of rage and anger leave him. All that was left was one feeling. And that one feeling was… In the instant that she took her lips from his cheek his energy disappeared like that. She stared in shock as it looked like a great wind had taken the energy and blew it away like a fire. Looking up at her was the stallion she loved his blue eyes showing a burning passion she hadn't seen before. His coat was no longer covered by that evil energy. He stood holding her tightly. And for the first time in Nightmare Moon's life she cried.


End file.
